Don't Ever Look Back
by Temarifan9622
Summary: Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson is Kurt and Blaine's daughter. What will happen when she begins to attend McKinley High?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've had this idea in my mind for a while, so I decided to write it. This is the story of Elizabeth, the daughter of Blaine and Kurt. Elizabeth is a sophomore, and she is sixteen years old.**

**Just to clarify, Kurt and Blaine used a surrogate that looked a lot like Kurt, and they used Blaine's sperm, so she looks like both of them :P**

**I also wanted to apologize for any mistakes I have made, because I'm not a native English speaker. So, without further ado, I present you the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes stared back, as she combed her long brown hair. After trying a couple hats, she gave a final look to the mirror, and left her room.<p>

The girl went downstairs. One of his dads was sitting in the table, his black curls tousled and a sleepy look on his face. He smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning, Lizzie."

"Morning, dad." She said. She kissed him in the cheek and sat next to him.

Her other dad emerged from the kitchen with a jar of coffee. Unlike his husband, his hair was combed, and he looked fresh and wide awake.

"Good Morning, honey" He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Good Morning, papa"

"Are you nervous about your first day of school?" Blaine asked while Kurt served him coffee.

"Not really." Elizabeth said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I still don't understand why you chose McKinley High." Kurt said, sitting next to his husband.

"You studied in McKinley High, papa."

"Yeah, but you got a scholarship to attend Crawford Country Day!"

"I don't want to go there. They have to use uniforms. UNIFORMS. I could not bear not being able to dress as I want" The girl said.

"She's so like you" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, and they both smiled.

"Besides, I'm planning to wear every single item of your new collection." Elizabeth continued.

"You're wearing some of it right now." Kurt said, pointing at her daughter's outfit.

She was wearing a black vest and a trilby hat of the same color. A short-sleeved white shirt, white tight jeans and black boots completed the outfit. She looked stunning.

"Of course" Elizabeth said, smiling. Her smile was identical to Blaine's. She looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, and rose from the table. "I should get going."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Blaine offered.

"No, thanks, Dad. I told Lucy I would pick her up."

She kissed them both, and when she was about to leave, she turned to look at them with a smile.

"I'm going to join the Glee Club. I thought you wanted to know."

When she left, Kurt sighed.

"I'm nervous for her."

"Don't worry, baby, she'll be okay." Blaine said "And she will be with David and Lucy, so she won't be alone."

"Yeah" Kurt smiled. "She'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I'm so nervous." Elizabeth was grabbing steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white. "I'm going to die from nervousness."<p>

"Oh, come on, Lizzie, don't be ridiculous." The cute Asian girl sitting in the passenger's seat told her.

"Lucy, I mean it. I'm going to die."

Lucy sighed and climbed out of the car. She opened Elizabeth's door and forced her out. After a little resistance, the girl came out.

"Okay" she sighed "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth strutted down the hallway, in a way she could only have learned from her father. Everybody turned to look at her, mostly the boys. Lucy walked behind her, more discretely. She smiled a little.<p>

"I can't believe you were so nervous a few minutes ago. I mean, you're acting like you're in a runway. "

"Well, I'm wearing designer clothes." Elizabeth smiled.

"Hey, girls." A handsome African-American boy greeted them, walking to their encounter.

"Hey, David." the girls said.

"What class do you have now?"

"Science." Elizabeth said.

"Great, me too! What about you, Lucy?"

"Math" the small girl said, wrinkling her nose.

"Come on, let's find our classrooms." Elizabeth said.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he quit?"<p>

The young woman widened her hazel eyes with surprise. She moved her head from side to side, pulling a little of her short red hair.

"Well, apparently Mr. Stuart had a very inspiring dream in which a young version of himself told him to live with the natives in a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. So yesterday he presented his resignation and left the school." The principal said, without taking his eyes from the papers he was signing.

"And what do I have to do with that?"

"As you know, he was in charge of the Glee Club. Now that he quit, we need someone to do it." Finally, Will looked up "I want you to do it."

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." the young woman shook her head.

"Come on, Alma! Why not?"

"Dad, I teach French. I don't know how to sing."

"Yes you do." William rose from his chair and walked around his desk until he got to his daughter. "You have a beautiful voice, and I taught you how to use it, remember? Besides, you were in Glee Club when you were in high school."

"Why don't you do it?" Alma asked "You were in charge of Glee Club when you were young, weren't you?"

"As much as I would love to, I can't. I'm the principal now, I don't have time to do it. Please, Alma. It will be only until I find a replacement."

The woman sighed.

"Fine." she said. "But only until you find a replacement."

"Thank you, Alma." William hugged her daughter, and sat in his desk again.

Alma left the principal's office and sighed again. Now she had to direct a choir. Great.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth wrote her name in the list, with impeccable calligraphy. Counting hers, there were five names in the list.<p>

"I can't believe you convinced me to join the Glee Club" David said.

"Well, you have a great voice, and your parents were in the club, so why not?" Elizabeth said, as they walked away.

"Is that what she told you to convince you?" David asked to Lucy.

"Yep. And my parents wanted me to join, so I suppose they will be happy. But I'm nervous about the audition."

"You'll do great, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Two tall girls with blonde long hair and blue eyes were the first ones to audition. They were identical twins, and they were even dressed the same way: Tight jeans, sneakers and a short sleeved t-shirt. The only difference was the color of their shirts. One was blue and the other one was red.<p>

"I'm Hannah Stevens" one of them said.

"I'm Anna Stevens" the other one said.

"We're going to sing "Hook Me Up" by The Veronicas" they said at the same time.

The music started, and the twins began to dance. Alma raised her eyebrows in surprise. The twins were perfectly coordinated, and their dance steps were awesome, really fluid and fast. Still dancing, they started to sing.

_I'm tired of my life  
>I feel so in between<br>I'm sick of all my friends  
>Girls can be so mean<br>I feel like throwing out  
>Everything I wear<br>Starting over new  
>Cause I'm not even there.<em>

They started to dance around the stage, spinning, jumping and moving every part of their bodies.

_Sometimes...  
>I want to get away some place<br>But I don't want to stay too long  
>Sometimes<br>I want a brand new day  
>Trying to fit in where I don't belong<em>

Alma smiled. They were really good. Their voices fit perfectly, and they exuded confidence. When the girls got to the chorus, their dance steps got more complicated, and their voices got louder.

_Hook...Hook me up  
>I want to feel the rain in my hair<br>Hook...Hook me up  
>Where should we go?<br>I don't even care  
>Anywhere is good enough<br>Hook me up  
>Hook me up<em>

The twins sat in the edge of the stage, with their legs crossed.

_I like the lights turned out  
>The sound of closing doors<br>Not like other girls who always feel so sure  
>Of everything they are<br>Of what they're going to be  
>Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me, of me<br>_

The girls stood up and returned to the middle of the stage. They continue dancing, perfectly coordinated._  
><em>

_Sometimes  
>I want to disappear some place<br>But I don't want to stay too long  
>Sometimes<br>I'm feeling so alone  
>Trying to fit in where I don't belong<em>

_Hook...Hook me up  
>I want to feel the rain in my hair<br>Hook...Hook me up  
>Where should we go?<br>I don't even care  
>Anywhere is good enough<br>Hook me up  
>Hook me up<em>

Anywhere is good enough  
>Hook me up<p>

Alma just couldn't take her eyes away from them. The twins looked at each other, their faces almost touching._  
><em>

_They're going to crash and burn  
>I'm going to find a way<br>Nothing left to say_

They ran to opposite parts of the stage, and kept singing._  
><em>

_Hook...Hook me up  
>I want to feel the rain in my hair<br>Hook...Hook me up  
>Where should we go?<br>I don't even care (I don't even care)  
>Hook...Hook me up<br>I want to feel the rain in my hair  
>Hook...Hook me up<br>Where should we go?  
>I don't even care<br>Anywhere is good enough_

The girls walked to each other while they sang the last lines.

_Hook me up  
>Hook me up<br>Hook me up _

When they finished, they turned to look at Alma, who smiled at them.

"That was great, girls. You're in."

The twins high-fived and left the auditorium with a huge smile in their pretty faces.

The next one was a small girl with Asian features. She seemed really nervous.

"Hi. My name is Lucy Chang, and I will sing "Cosmic Love" by Florence and The Machine"

She started to sing. She sang softly, with a bit of nervousness.

_A falling star fell from your heart_

_and landed in my eyes  
>I screamed aloud, as it tore through them,<em>

_and now it's left me blind_

Her voice was sweet and gentle. Alma smiled to the girl. Lucy gained confidence, and started to sing louder.

The stars, the moon,

_they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day,_

_I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart.<em>

Lucy kept singing, putting her heart in the song. Alma's smile grew bigger. The girl had a lot of talent.

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
>I tried to find the sound<br>But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
>So darkness I became<br>_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart.<em>

The girl smiled. She didn't seem nervous anymore._  
><em>

_I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map  
>And knew that somehow I could find my way back<br>Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
>So I stayed in the darkness with you<br>_

Lucy raised her arms as she approached the end of the song.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart<br>_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

The girl sang the last line with her eyes closed.

_In the shadow of your heart…_

When she finished, Lucy looked expectantly at Alma. The teacher smiled.

"You have a beautiful voice, Lucy. You're in."

"Thank you so much!" Lucy smiled and left the auditorium.

Next, a tall boy entered the auditorium. He seemed confident.

"Hi, I'm David Jones, and I will sing "In My Head" by Jason Derulo"

The music started, and the boy started to sing with a smile.

_Come on.__  
><em>

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.__  
><em>_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.__  
><em>_You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh.__  
><em>_I got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

David pointed to Alma and the teacher laughed.

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<br>You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<em>

David had a really good voice, and a lot of confidence. When he got to the chorus, he started to dance. He was also a good dancer._  
><em>

_In my head, I see you all over me.__  
><em>_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.__  
><em>_In my head, you'll be screaming out.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head. Yeah._

_In my head. Oh yeah._

Alma smiled and nodded to herself. The kid was good.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
>When it comes down to it, it's all just game.<br>Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
>Get down to business and skip foreplay.<br>_

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<br>You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<br>_

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>In my head, you'll be screaming out.  
>In my head, it's going down.<br>In my head, it's going down.  
>In my head.<br>_

David jumped from the stage and walked to Alma._  
><em>

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
>You singing to me baby in my head right now. <em>

_Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
>She'll be screaming out when it all goes down. <em>

The teacher raised her eyebrows when David sat next to her. The boy smiled and Alma laughed.

Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go. We can go.  
>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<br>You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<p>

The boy rose from his seat and slowly walked to the stage.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>In my head, you'll be screaming out.  
>In my head, it's going down.<br>In my head, it's going down.

David jumped onto the stage, and turned around. He sang the last part with all the strength of his voice.

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>In my head, you'll be screaming out.  
>In my head, it's going down.<br>In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head…_

When he finished, David looked at the teacher, still smiling.

"That was really good, David. You're in."

"Thank you, Miss Schuester, I won't disappoint you." the boy said before leaving.

Finally, the last person entered the auditorium. It was a tall, slim girl, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She seemed secure as she took the stage.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, and I will sing "All That Jazz" from the musical Chicago"

With a confident smile, she started to sing.

_Come on babe why don't we paint the town  
>And all that jazz<br>I'm gonna rouge my knees  
>and roll my stockings down<br>And all that jazz  
>Start the car I know a whoopee spot<br>Where the gin is cold  
>but the piano's hot!<br>It's just a noisy hall  
>Where there's a nightly brawl<br>And all that jazz._

Alma gaped at the girl. Her voice was beautiful and she hit all the notes perfectly. Her singing was impeccable._  
><em>

_And all that jazz  
>And all that jazz<em>

Elizabeth danced moving her shoulders, her hips and her legs. She was enjoying herself. Before she started the next verse, the girl sat on the piano.

_Slick your hair  
>And wear your buckle shoes<br>And all that Jazz  
>I hear that Father Dip<br>Is gonna blow the blues  
>And all that Jazz<br>Hold on, hon  
>We're gonna bunny hug<br>I bought some aspirin  
>Down at United Drug<br>I case you shake apart  
>And want a brand new start<br>To do that_

She jumped from the piano and extended her arms. She screamed the line perfectly.

_Jazz!_

Elizabeth kept singing, unaware of the impact she was making in her teacher. Alma was hypnotized. The girl had such a stage presence, such a security… She was the most talented girl she had ever met.

_Find a flask  
>We're playing fast and loose<br>And all that jazz  
>Right up here<br>Is where I store the juice  
>And all that jazz<br>Come on, babe  
>We're gonna brush the sky<br>I bet you luck Lindy  
>Never flew so high<br>'Cause in the stratosphere  
>How could he lend an ear<br>to all that jazz?_

Elizabeth danced to the edge of the stage, singing with a smile.

_Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake  
>And all that jazz<br>Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break  
>And all that jazz<em>

_Show her where to park her girdle  
>Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle<br>If she'd hear her baby's queer  
>For all that jazz<em>

The girl walked backwards to the center of the stage. Alma kept looking at her with an amazed expression. Elizabeth sang louder._  
><em>

_All that jazz  
>Come on, babe<br>Why Don't we paint  
>The town?<br>And all that jazz  
>And all that jazz<br>I'm gonna rouge my knees  
>And roll my stockings down<br>And all that jazz  
>And all that jazz<br>Start the car  
>I know a whoopee spot<br>Where the gin is cold  
>But the piano's hot<br>It's just a noisy hall  
>Where there's a nightly brawl<br>And all that jazz  
><em>

Elizabeth hit the last notes with breath-taking precision.

_No, I'm no one's wife  
>But, Oh, I love my life<br>And all  
>that<br>Jazz!_

_That Jazz! _

She finished the song with a theatrical position, her arms extended and a perfect show face. Alma just looked at her for a while, with her mouth slightly open. Finally, she realized that Elizabeth had finished.

"Wow. Elizabeth, that was…perfect."

The girl smiled broadly.

"Welcome to Glee Club." Alma smiled and winked to Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Miss Schuester."

Elizabeth left, leaving behind an amused Alma.

"Well, this might be interesting." she thought, smiling.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth found her friends outside the auditorium. When they saw her face, they smiled.<p>

"Well" the girl said "this is going to be a fun year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it! The songs I used are Love Like Woe by The Ready Set and Just Dance by Lady Gaga.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stepped into the choir room. The only people in the room were the twins. They were sitting next to each other, talking. Elizabeth saw them the day of the auditions, but she didn't know their names. She sat next to them, smiling. They returned the smile.<p>

"Hi" she said a bit shyly.

"Hi" they said at the same time.

"I'm Hannah Stevens" one of them said, holding out her hand.

"And I'm Anna Stevens" the other one said, doing the same.

Elizabeth used both hands to shake the twins'.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. You can call me Lizzie."

Hannah and Anna looked at her with wide eyes, without letting go of her hands.

"Hummel as the designer Kurt Hummel?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, he's my father."

"The designer Kurt Hummel who is married to the singer Blaine Anderson?" Anna asked.

"Yes, he's my other father." Elizabeth said casually.

The twins looked at each other, and then looked at Elizabeth again.

"Oh my God!" They said at the same time.

"I knew I recognized your clothes!" Hannah exclaimed "They're from Kurt Hummel's new collection! We're huge fans of him!"

"And we also love your father!" Anna said "I mean, your father Blaine Anderson! He's the best singer ever!"

Elizabeth laughed.

"You can meet them if you want" she said.

"Really!" they said, smiling.

"Yes. You can come to my house one day and I'll introduce you. If they're home of course, sometimes they travel because of their jobs."

"That would be awesome!" Hannah said.

"Yes, thank you!" Anna said.

Before Elizabeth could answer, the twins hugged her enthusiastically, and almost made her fall from her chair. The girl laughed.

"So" she said when the twins let her go "How can I tell you apart? I mean, you look identical…"

"It's easy. Hannah only wears cool colors, and I only wear warm colors." Anna said.

Indeed, despite they were using the same clothes, Hannah's shirt was light blue, and her sneakers were purple, while Anna was wearing an orange shirt and red sneakers.

"I see." Elizabeth said.

That moment, Alma entered the choir room.

"Sorry for the delay, girls, I was talking to the principal."

"Don't worry Miss Schue."

"Where are Lucy and David?" the teacher asked.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Lucy, we're late for Glee Club!"<p>

"Wait I minute, I just need to find that book!"

Lucy and David walked among the shelves. Lucy's face lighted up when she found the book she was looking for.

"I found it!"

She turned around with the heavy book in her hand. The girl felt something knocking against the cover, and heard a loud noise behind her. David winced, and when Lucy turned around, she found a boy lying on the floor, surrounded by books.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!" she said.

She helped the boy up, while David picked up the books.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry." the boy smiled and adjusted his glasses. His nose was red where Lucy's book had hit him.

The girl looked at him. He was skinny and not so tall. His hair was brown and curly, and his eyes were green. A few freckles adorned his face, and he had a gentle smile.

"I'm Kevin Mitchell" he said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Chang, and he is David Jones."

"Dude, you have like a thousand books here!" David said.

"Yeah" the boy said, smiling "I'm kind of a bookworm."

"Are you really okay? I hit you pretty hard." Lucy was still worried, seeing the red mark in the boy's face.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm really clumsy, so I always get hit. I'm used to it."

"Oh, I see…"

"Lucy, let's go! We need to go to Glee Club! " David reminded her.

"Oh, that's right!"

"Are you in Glee Club?" Kevin asked.

"Yes."

"That's awesome! I always wanted to join the Glee Club!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you come with us?" David offered.

"Yes, you can audition for the club!" Lucy smiled.

"Great, let's go!" Kevin smiled brightly. The three of them left the library.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Miss Schue" David greeted, stepping into the choir room.<p>

"You're late, guys." the teacher said.

"Sorry, we were at the library." Lucy said.

"And we found someone who wants to join the club." David announced, smiling.

Kevin stepped shyly into the room.

"That's great!" Alma said "What's your name?"

"Kevin. Kevin Mitchell."

"Well, Kevin, let's hear you."

Elizabeth and the twins exchanged curious looks with David and Lucy. Alma sat in the front row. Kevin told something to the band, and they nodded. Then, he took off his glasses and sighed. The pianist started to play, and the boy began to sing.

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
>Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh<em>

_I kinda feel like it don't make_

_Like like like like it don't make sense_

_Feel like it don't make s-s-sense_

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
>But I'm finding now love's unreliable<br>I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
>Or am I just a roadblock in your way?<em>

The kids exchanged approving looks. He was good.

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard  
>Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star<br>And I might drive myself insane  
>If those lips aren't speaking my name<em>

_Cause I got some intuition,  
>or maybe I'm superstitious<br>But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
>To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission<br>Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
>How could I say no?<em>

Kevin shrugged with the last line of the verse, looking at Elizabeth, who smiled. When the chorus started, he jumped.

_She's got a love like woe  
>Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,<br>Girls got a love like woe _

_la-da-da  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>Because you're bringing me in,_

_and now you're kicking me out again  
>Loved so strong, then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
>Because you're bringing me in,<em>

_and then you're kicking me out again_

The boy started to dance among the chairs, exchanging smiles with everyone.

_It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car  
>Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,<br>Can I keep up with her pace?  
>Kick it into gear when I see that face<em>

He winked to Lucy, and she smiled.

_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one  
>That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun<br>And I can't get caught in the rain  
>Can I get your lips to speak my name?<em>

He sat between the twins and sang to them. The girls laughed and danced a little bit in their chairs while he sang.

_Cause I got some intuition,  
>or maybe I'm superstitious<br>But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
>To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission<br>Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
>How could I say no?<em>

He jumped from his seat and turned around to look at his public.

_She's got a love like woe  
>Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,<br>Girls got a love like woe _

_la-da-da  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>Because you're bringing me in,_

_and now you're kicking me out again  
>Loved so strong, then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
>Because you're bringing me in,<em>

_and then you're kicking me out again_

_Cause we only have one life  
>The timing and the moment,<br>All seem so right  
>So would you say you're mine? <em>

_We'll be just fine  
>Would you say you're mine? <em>

_We'll be just fine…_

The rest of the kids jumped from their seats and started to sing with him.

_She's got a love like woe  
>Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,<br>Girls got a love like woe _

_la-da-da  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>Because you're bringing me in,_

_and now you're kicking me out again  
>Loved so strong, then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
>Because you're bringing me in,<em>

_and then you're kicking me out again_

_She's got a love like woe  
>Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,<br>Girls got a love like woe _

_la-da-da  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>Because you're bringing me in,_

_and now you're kicking me out again  
>Loved so strong, then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
>Because you're bringing me in,<em>

_and then you're kicking me out again._

Everyone clapped and laughed. David patted Kevin's back, and the boy put his glasses back. Alma stood up, laughing.

"That was really good, Kevin! Welcome to Glee Club!"

Kevin smiled broadly and everyone hugged him.

* * *

><p>"So you're the daughter of Blaine Anderson?"<p>

"Yep"

"That's awesome!" Kevin said "I'm like… his number one fan!"

"No, we are his number one fans." The twins said, each one appearing on both sides of him.

They were walking down the hallway. Lucy and David were talking about some book, and the twins and Kevin were discussing which Blaine's best disc was. Elizabeth walked a few steps ahead.

It happened really fast. Five huge boys wearing football jackets approached them. Each one of them had a big slushie in their hands. Suddenly, Elizabeth felt the cold ice hit her face, and let out a loud gasp. She could hear her friends doing the same.

"Welcome to Glee Club, losers!" the jocks said, laughing.

Elizabeth felt the anger run through her veins. She threw her stuff to the floor and turned around, red ice all over her face and neck.

"I'm going to rip your heads off…"

"Lizzie, wait!" Lucy shouted.

But it was too late. Elizabeth attacked one of the boys, and threw him to the floor. His partners were shocked. The girl grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and brought his face close to hers.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW HARD IT WILL BE TO REMOVE THESE STAINS FROM MY CLOTHES?"

The jock was terrified. Elizabeth felt someone raising her by her armpits.

"Hey! What's going on here!" she could hear Alma saying.

"THOSE IDIOTS THREW US SLUSHIES!" Elizabeth shouted. She turned around to see who had lifted her up. It was Coach Wilson, who was in charge of the football team.

"Calm down…" he tried to say.

"LET ME GO!" Elizabeth tried to get free from his arms, but it was useless.

David stood between her and the jocks. His face was covered with green slushie.

"Lizzie, calm down." he said. Suddenly, he turned around and punched one of the jocks in the face.

Everyone erupted into screams, attacking each other. The teachers tried to stop them, and when Coach Wilson let Elizabeth go, she kicked someone in the nuts. Everyone in the hallway stopped to watch the scene, laughing and screaming.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!"<p>

There were a lot of people in the Principal's office. The kids of the Glee Club were all covered in slushie. Everyone seemed ashamed excepting Elizabeth, who was seating with her arms crossed and her nose high.

The jocks were also there. One of them had a bandage in his nose. All of them were looking fearfully at Elizabeth, specially the one that she had threw to the floor, and the one she had kicked. He was sure he was never going to have kids.

Also, both Alma and Coach Wilson were there, looking disappointedly at their respective teams.

"What were you thinking?" Will said, looking at Elizabeth.

"Well, those…Neanderthals" Elizabeth said hatefully, glaring at the jocks "decided it was a great idea to throw us a slushie."

"So you decided it was a great idea to attack them?" William asked.

"It seemed like a great idea at the time." Elizabeth answered "It still does, actually."

Her partners laughed quietly, but they fell silent when Alma glared at them. Will sighed.

"And what about you?" the principal said to the football players.

"They're in the Glee Club. We have to slushie them." one of them said, like it was an obvious thing.

"What!"

"Well, it's a tradition, Principal Schue" another jock said, sneering.

"I'll give you your tradition…" Elizabeth said, rising from her chair with a deadly glare.

"Guys!" Alma shouted. Elizabeth looked at her and flopped on her chair, indignant. "Principal, I am aware that my students reacted in an inadequate way, but they" she said, pointing to the jocks "have no right to…humiliate them like that!"

"I know, Alma" William said. Then he turned to his students "As a punishment for you all, the football players are going to be in the Glee Club for a week."

The students started to complain loudly, and some of them stood up from their chairs.

"Guys!" Coach Wilson shouted. All the students looked at him "Calm down."

Everybody sat down and kept quiet.

"Principal, are you sure this is a good idea?" Alma asked.

"When I was in charge of the Glee Club, we had a lot of trouble with the football team." William said "So me and the football coach decided to make them work together for a week. It worked, and the football team and the Glee Club did an awesome halftime routine together. The football team even won the championship."

"I think it's a great idea" Coach Wilson said, looking at Alma.

"I agree." she said.

"So, it's decided. The football team and the Glee Club are going to work together this week."

The students sighed and growled, visibly annoyed. Will dismissed them, and they started to leave.

"Elizabeth." when the girl was about to leave, the principal stopped her. "Stay here, I need to talk to you."

When everyone left, Elizabeth sat in a chair in front of Will.

"Elizabeth…can I call you Lizzie?"

"Sure" she said.

"Lizzie, you remind me a lot of your parents, especially Kurt." The girl smiled a little. "There was something I always admired of him: He would never let anyone bring him down."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. He knew both his parents were bullied in high school, especially Kurt. He had taught her since she was little that bullies didn't deserve her attention, that she just had to ignore them. But it was really hard to ignore something like that.

"I know how you feel." the principal continued, looking straight into her eyes "And I want you to know that I won't let anyone hurt you, or any of my students. But you have to promise me something."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"You have to promise me that you won't let anyone bring you down." William smiled, and the girl did too.

"I promise, Mister Schue."

"Good. You can go now."

Elizabeth nodded, and she turned when she got to the door.

"Mister Schue?" the principal looked at her. She smiled "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Will smiled.

Elizabeth left the office.

* * *

><p>Alma sighed and flopped in the chair. Coach Wilson sat next to her.<p>

"Alma, I'm sorry about that." he apologized.

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault." She smiled. "Besides, my kids didn't act nice either."

"True." the coach smiled.

Alma looked at him. She had never realized how handsome he was. His hair was black and it was a bit messy. His eyes were the lightest of blue, and he had a perfect smile. And he had those biceps and those abs…

"Alma!" Coach Wilson exclaimed.

"What?" Alma shook her head.

"I was saying that I have a couple ideas that our kids can do. You know, if you want my opinion…"

"Sure! I mean, we'll be working together, so…"

Coach Wilson smiled.

"Well, I should go" he stood up.

"Coach Wilson…"

"Call me Brad."

"Okay, Brad." she smiled "Let's make this work."

The coach smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>The music filled the air, and the lights of the auditorium fell on David and Lucy, who were standing in the middle of the stage, with their backs together.<p>

Lucy started to sing, with a smile.

_Red One_

David sang the next line.

_Konvict_

Then, both of them stepped aside, and Elizabeth appeared behind them, singing the next line as she walked forward.

_Gaga_

As Elizabeth sang, Kevin and the twins appeared form both sides of the stage, walking towards her._  
><em>

_I've had a little bit too much.  
>All of the people start to rush.<em>

Lucy spun around and sang the next line.

_Start to rush babe._

While her partners danced around her, Elizabeth kept singing.

_A dizzy twister dance  
>Can't find my drink or man.<br>Where are my keys, I lost my phone._

Elizabeth raised both hands, and every one froze.

_What's going on on the floor?_

Lucy stood in front of her and sang, and everyone started to dance again.

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

Elizabeth stuck her head behind Lucy and sang.

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

Lucy looked at her and they both shrugged, as they sang the line together.

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

Everyone sang the chorus together. The twins danced in the front, and the rest of the kids followed their steps.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Duh-duh-duh-duh<br>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

Elizabeth took the lead once more.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth._  
><em>How'd I turn my shirt inside out?<em>

Lucy took Elizabeth's hat and put it in her own head, while she sang.

_Inside out babe._

Elizabeth got her hat back and kept singing.

_Control your poison babe  
>Roses with thorns they say.<br>And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
>What's going on on the floor?<em>

Lucy sang the next line, dancing between the twins.

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

David and Kevin danced behind Elizabeth, as she sang.

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

Once again, Elizabeth and Lucy sang together.

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright.  
><em>

They sang the chorus, with Elizabeth on the lead.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Duh-duh-duh-duh<br>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just...  
><em>

David stepped forward, singing. The girls danced around him.

_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue._  
><em>Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.<em>  
><em>And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call<em>  
><em>I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah.<em>

Kevin appeared next to him, and sang the rest of the verse.

_Shorty I can see that you got so much energy  
>The way you twirling up them hips round and round<br>There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
>In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.<br>_

Elizabeth stepped between them, singing the chorus.

_And dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>_

The rest joined her.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<em>

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Duh-duh-duh-duh<br>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

The twins took the stage dancing, perfectly coordinated as always. Kevin screamed the next line.

_Woo! Let's go!_

Anna and Hannah started to sing, still dancing.

_Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
>Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.<br>Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
>Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.<br>_

The girls walked backwards until they were standing on both sides of Elizabeth, who sang the next line.

_Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle._

David sang, standing behind her.

_I got it, just stay close enough to get it._

Elizabeth raised one hand, singing.

_Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
>Spend the lasto.<em>

David placed his hands on her hips and sang.

_I got it_

Elizabeth removed his hands, as she sang her line.

_In your Pocko_

David raised his hands to head height.

_I got it  
><em>

Without moving, everyone sang the first part of the chorus._  
><em>

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<em>

Then the kids started to dance once again, as Elizabeth sang with all her strength.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Duh-duh-duh-duh<br>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

They froze, as the music faded. Alma stood up from her seat, clapping and laughing.

"Wow! Good job, kids!"

They laughed and high-fived. David hugged Lucy and lifted her up. Kevin and Anna were laughing, and Hannah jumped around Elizabeth, trying to steal her hat. Alma smiled at them. Maybe directing the Glee Club wasn't that bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I want to thank you all for your reviews, alerts and favorites, they made me really happy :3. The songs I used for this chapter are Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship, Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney and Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The choir room was silent, and the tension in the air was almost palpable. The boys of the football team were seating as far as they could from the kids of the Glee Club.<p>

Alma cleared her throat and looked at Brad. They both looked at their students.

"Well" Alma started to say "We'll be working together this week, so I hope that we can get along."

Both teams exchanged hateful looks.

"Guys" Brad said, looking at the jocks "I want you to behave and to be respectful."

"Same goes for you, kids." Alma said to her students.

A small silence fell on the room, before Alma spoke again.

"So, why don't you show the football team what we do here in Glee Club, kids?"

They looked at the jocks before standing up.

"Fine" Elizabeth said "Normally I would refuse to let this undereducated baboons witness my talent, but I guess I can make an exception."

Laughing, David took out his iPod and connected it to the speakers. He selected a song, and it started to play. He and Kevin started to sing.

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go…_

_Good girls go bad._

_Good girls go bad._

The girls danced around them, smiling. Some of the football players smiled too. David sang the next verse, looking at Elizabeth.

_I know your type_

_You're daddy's little girl._

_Just take a bite_

_Let me shake up your world._

_Cuz just one night couldn't be so wrong,_

_I'm gonna make you lose control._

Putting his arms around the twins' shoulders, Kevin sang the next lines.

_She was so shy,_

_till I drove her wild._

The boys sang the chorus, while the girls danced. Brad looked at Alma, smiling. She smiled back.

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go bad._

_You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends,_

_you heard that I was trouble, but you couldn't resist._

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go…_

_Good girls go bad.,_

_Good girls go bad,_

_Good girls go…_

Elizabeth started to sing, looking at David.

_I know your type,_

_boy you're dangerous._

_Yeah, you're that guy,_

_I'd be stupid to trust._

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong,_

_you make me wanna lose control._

Kevin sat on the piano and sang.

_She was so shy,_

_till I drove her wild._

David joined him to sing the chorus once again, and the twins danced around them.

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go bad._

Elizabeth and Lucy sang the next lines, looking at them.

_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends,_

_I heard that you were trouble, but I couldn't resist._

The boys sang again.

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go…_

_Good girls go bad,_

_Good girls go bad,_

_Good girls go bad._

Kevin and David pointed at the girls and kept singing.

_Ohhh, she got away with the boys in the place,_

_treat 'em like they don't stand a chance._

The girls sang all together, with their hands in their hips.

_And he got away with the girls in the back,_

_acting like they're too hot to dance._

The boys sang once again, smiling.

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place,_

_acting like they don't stand a chance._

The girls smiled too, and they sang.

_And he got away with the girls in the back,_

_acting like they're too hot to dance._

David and Kevin turned around, and kept singing.

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go,_

_the good girls go bad. _

The twins danced around Elizabeth and Lucy while they sang.

_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends,_

_I thought that you were trouble, but I couldn't resist._

The boys stood in front of the girls, singing to them.

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go,_

_Good girls go bad._

_Good girls go bad,_

_Good girls go…_

The song came to an end. Alma and Brad clapped, and some of the football players did too.

"That was really good, right boys?" Brad said, looking at his team.

"I think my cat sounds better when she is in heat." one of the jocks said, and most of his partners laughed.

Before Elizabeth could open her mouth, one of the football players spoke.

"I think they sound great." he said. Elizabeth looked at him, surprised.

"Yeah, they do." another one said.

"Well, if you like them so much, why don't you join them?" the one who had insulted them said, standing up.

"It would be ten times better than having to see your hairy ass every time we're in the dressing room!"

"Hey! Cut it off!" Brad said, but the jocks were about to punch each other.

"Hello, guys." That moment, William entered the choir room with a smile. The jocks glared at each other and sat "Are you getting along?"

"Oh, yeah, we're having a great time together!" Elizabeth said with a big, bright smile "The intelligence and culture of this boys amazes me, I can't believe I could think that they were stupid before!"

"That's great!" Will said, obviously not noticing the sarcasm of Elizabeth's voice. "Well, I came here because I wanted you to know that you will perform together at the homecoming assembly!"

Elizabeth's fake smile disappeared, and everyone started to complain.

"Oh, no, I won't share stage with them!" Elizabeth said, pointing at the football team.

"I don't understand, Lizzie, I thought you liked them!" William said.

"And I thought you understood sarcasm!" the girl said, and William frowned "Look, Mr. Schue, there is no way that the Glee Club and the football team will get along."

"And I will not stand in a stage and sing girly songs in front of the whole school!" one of the jocks said, earning approving exclamations from his partners.

"Well, if you don't, then you're out of the football team." Coach Wilson said.

The football players complained loudly, clearly disgusted.

"And you too, kids." Alma said, looking at her students "If you refuse to perform with them, then you're out of the club."

They joined the football team on their protests.

"Guys!" William shouted, and everyone looked at him "You will have to do this, you want it or not. I'm sorry, but I can't let you treat each other so badly!"

The kids looked down, and the teachers nodded.

"I want you to do your best for the assembly."

Then, the principal left. A small silence fell on the room.

"Well, this day couldn't suck more." Elizabeth said.

* * *

><p>Everyone had left already. Alma sighed and flopped on a chair. She didn't understand why the Glee Club and the football team hated each other so much. It was the same when she was in Glee Club. They were insulted, thrown into dumpsters, shoved against the lockers, and the worst of everything, slushied. It seemed like it was impossible to make them get along…<p>

"Miss Schue?"

She heard someone calling her and she looked up. Standing in front of her, there were the two boys that stood up for the Glee Club earlier.

"Hi, boys. What happens?"

They looked at each other, and then they looked at the teacher again.

"We want to join the Glee Club."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth closed her locker, and nearly screamed with surprise when she saw a boy standing next to her. She hadn't noticed him. With a closer look, she realized he was a football player.<p>

"What now? Are you going to throw me another slushie?" the girl said.

"What? No!" the boy said. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, and smiled "Why would I do that?"

"Well, you football players don't seem to like us very much." Elizabeth said, wanting to punch him in the face.

"Oh, that was before I saw you sing." he said. He looked at her with his brown eyes, and smiled again. "You see, you are smoking hot, but I hadn't realized before."

"What!" Elizabeth said, looking at him with incredulity. Was he for real?

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could go out some day, you know, watch a movie, have dinner…" the boy said, with that stupid smile still in his face.

Yes, he was for real.

Elizabeth sighed. This couldn't be happening.

"Look, whatever your name is…"

"Spencer."

"Look, Spencer, I don't play for your team."

"Yeah, I know. You don't seem like the kind of girl who plays football."

Elizabeth gaped at him. He had to be kidding.

"So, what do you say? Will you go out with me?"

No, he wasn't kidding.

"Are you stupid?" the girl couldn't believe it.

"Hey, why the hate?"

Elizabeth sighed once again.

"No, Spencer, I won't go out with you."

"Why not?"

"Just forget it, would you?"

Elizabeth turned around and walked away, leaving the boy behind. She ran against someone, mumbled an apologize and kept walking.

The tall woman wearing a tracksuit turned around, watching how Elizabeth turned around the corner and disappeared.

"Did you saw that, Becky?" she said to her assistant.

"What, coach?"

"That girl looked very familiar…"

* * *

><p>"You want to join the Glee Club?" Alma asked incredulously. The boys nodded. "But…why?"<p>

The boys looked at each other.

"Well, we really liked how they performed earlier." one of them said.

"And maybe if we join, people will stop bullying the members of the Glee Club." the other one said.

Alma looked at them for a moment and smiled.

"Okay." she said "Let me hear you, then."

* * *

><p>"Damn it, I forgot my notebook in the choir room!" Anna said to her sister. "Wait a minute, I'll be right back."<p>

"Hurry up!" Hannah shouted to her sister, while she ran down the hallway.

Anna reached the door of the choir room, but stopped in her tracks when she heard someone playing the guitar. She thought that everyone had left already. The girl stuck her head through the doorway a little to see who was inside.

Miss Schue was seating next to a boy from the football team. He was tall and muscular. His hair was short and brown, and his eyes were brown too. They looking at another boy, the one who had said he liked their performance. He was the one playing the guitar.

He started to sing. Anna looked at him with surprise. He had one of the most wonderful voices she had ever heard.

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul.<em>

_You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul.<em>

Anna couldn't take her eyes from the handsome boy. He had green eyes, and his brown hair barely reached his eyebrows. He was tall and a little skinny. Without noticing the girl's intense gaze, he kept singing.

_I know that you are something special_  
><em>To you I'd be always faithful<em>  
><em>I want to be what you always needed<em>  
><em>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<em>

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul.<em>

The boy smiled, an also did Anna.

_You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>Your beautiful soul, yeah._

The boy who was sitting next to Alma smiled at his friend and nodded, encouraging him.

_You might need time to think it over  
>But I'm just fine moving forward<br>I'll ease your mind  
>If you give me the chance<br>I will never make you cry c'mon let's try  
><em>

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul.<em>

_You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul.<br>_

Finally, he turned around and saw Anna standing in the doorway, looking at him. He smiled and winked at her. The girl blushed deeply, and he kept singing, looking at her from time to time.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
>Baby do you think you could want me too?<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do?<br>I just wanna know if you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<br>_

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul.<em>

_You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your soul.<em>

When the song was about to finish, the boy looked once again at the girl that was standing in the doorway.

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul.<em>

Without taking his eyes from Anna, he sang the last lines.

_Oh, your beautiful soul, yeah._

_Oh, yeah, your beautiful soul, yeah._

Alma and the other boy clapped, and he put his guitar aside.

"That was really good!" the teacher said "What's your name?"

"I'm James Thompson."

"Well, you're in, James."

The boy smiled, and his friend patted his back. Alma saw Anna standing there.

"Oh, hi, Anna. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I just…forgot my notebook." the girl said, walking inside the choir room.

James saw the notebook resting on the piano and grabbed it. He gave it to Anna, smiling. The girl took it shyly.

"Thanks."

Then, she left. James watched her go, and his friend smiled. He knew that look. The boy was interested.

"Well, it's your turn. Your name is…?" Alma said.

"Steven Harper."

"Okay, Steven, let's see what you can do." the teacher said with a smile.

The boy said something to the band, and then stood before Alma and James, who were sitting in the front row. He nodded to the band, and they started to play. With a confident smile, Steven started to sing.

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
>When I've known this all along,<br>I go around a time or two,  
>Just to waste my time with you.<br>_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
>Find out games you don't wanna play,<br>You are the only one that needs to know…_

Alma looked at James, smiling. He nodded. Steven had a great voice, and a lot of confidence._  
><em>

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>Dirty little secret<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
>Just another regret, hope that you can keep it<br>My dirty little secret,  
>Who has to know?<em>

He sat in the piano, and sang while looking at Alma._  
><em>

_When we live such fragile lives,  
>It's the best way we survive,<br>I go around a time or two,  
>Just to waste my time with you.<br>_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
>find out games you don't wanna play,<br>you are the only one that needs to know…  
><em>

He jumped from the piano and kept singing.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>Dirty little secret<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
>Just another regret, hope that you can keep it<br>My dirty little secret._

He stood in front of Alma and James once again, singing._  
><em>

_Who has to know?  
>The way she feels inside<br>Those thoughts I can't deny  
>These sleeping thoughts won't lie<br>And all I've tried to hide  
>It's eating me apart<br>Trace this life back!  
><em>

He sang in a hushed tone, smiling.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>Dirty little secret<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
>Just another regret<em>

He jumped, before singing the chorus for the last time, using all the strength of his voice.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret  
>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,<br>Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
>My dirty little secret,<br>Dirty little secret,  
>Dirty little secret.<br>Who has to know?  
>Who has to know?<br>_

Steven looked at Alma. She smiled and stood up. James did the same.

"That was great Steven. Welcome to Glee Club."

"Thanks, Miss Schue."

"Well" she said, looking at them "It seems like the Glee Club has new members."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked across the parking lot until she got to her car. She took out her keys, and when she was about to unlock the door, a voice next to her surprised her.<p>

"What's your name?"

The girl dropped her keys accidentally. She turned around to see who had talked to her. It was the same woman she had ran against in the hallway a few minutes ago.

"What?" Elizabeth said, bending down to pick up the keys.

"Are you deaf or something?" the woman said "I asked you what your name is."

"Elizabeth" the girl answered, frowning.

"And your last name?"

"Hummel-Anderson. Why do you…?"

"I knew it!" the woman interrupted her "You're Porcelain's daughter!"

"What?" Elizabeth felt more confused with every second that passed. Who was this lady, and what did she want?

"I knew I recognized you. You look exactly like him. And wasn't Anderson that hobbit's last name? Are they still together?"

"Hobbit…? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Becky, what was Porcelain's name?"

"Kurt Hummel, coach." Elizabeth hadn't seen the short woman standing next to the strange lady.

"Oh, yeah. You're Kurt Hummel's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yeah. And who exactly are you?"

"I, Little Porcelain, am the great Sue Sylvester."

Sue Sylvester? That name sounded familiar…

"Oh! You're Sue Sylvester!"

"Yes, I think I just told you that."

"My papa has told me a lot about you!"

"I see my fame has reached the young ones. I guess I can't help it, I'm too great."

"He told me that you used to call him Porcelain…and that you were crazy." Elizabeth looked at Sue. His father was right. Sue Sylvester was crazy "Anyway, can I help you?"

"Yes. Little Porcelain, I want you to join the Cheerios."

"What? You want me to become a cheerleader?"

"Exactly"

"No. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Why not?"

"Cheerleading it's no precisely my specialty. I could never do a cartwheel, for example."

"Oh, but you wouldn't have to do cartwheels."

"Then what would I have to do?"

"Sing."

"Sing? In a cheerleader routine?"

"Did Porcelain ever tell you that he was a Cheerio when he was your age?"

"My papa was a Cheerio!" Elizabeth looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes. He and his friend…" Sue looked at her assistant "Becky, what was Jackée's name?"

"Mercedes Jones, coach."

"Aunt Mercedes was a Cheerio too!" Elizabeth was SO telling this to David.

"Yes. They were my lead singers." Sue smiled at Elizabeth "So, Little Porcelain, if you are as talented as your father…"

"Definitely." the girl said, smiling.

"Then I could really use your talent. In exchange, you will get to sing in every routine of the Cheerios. What do you say?"

Elizabeth considered it for a moment, and then smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Hannah and Anna entered the choir room. The members of the football team hadn't arrived yet. They sat next to Elizabeth, who was leafing through a fashion magazine. Suddenly, she smiled and jumped in her seat.<p>

"Look!" she said, pointing at the magazine "My papa is in here!"

Everyone moved closer to her, looking at the magazine. There was a picture of Kurt, with his arms crossed and a smile in his face. The article was about his new collection, which had been a great success.

"Another article for your collection!" Lucy said, and Elizabeth smiled.

"Collection?" the twins asked.

"Lizzie has a HUGE collection of articles about her dads." David said.

"Shut up, you have a collection of articles about your mom!" Elizabeth said.

"Who's you mom, David?" Kevin asked.

"Mercedes Jones."

"Mercedes Jones! Your mother is the ultra-famous singer Mercedes Jones!" Kevin looked at David with wide eyes.

"Yeah"

"And Lucy's mom is Tina Cohen-Chang." Elizabeth said.

"Tina Cohen-Chang!" Anna exclaimed.

"The Oscar-winner director Tina Cohen-Chang!" Hannah also exclaimed.

Lucy nodded.

"You are the children of celebrities, why the hell are you studying here?" Kevin asked.

"Because the gay school hasn't been invented yet." a mocking voice said behind them.

The kids turned around. The football players were entering the choir room. David made an attempt to rise, but Elizabeth stopped him, laying a hand on his chest.

"They're not worth it." she said.

Alma and Brad entered after the football team. When everyone was seated, Alma asked for silence.

"We have a couple announcements, guys." she said "First, I would like to introduce you to the new members of the Glee Club."

Everyone looked around, wondering who the teacher was talking about. When two of the football players stood up, everyone was shocked.

"James and Steven!" Alma said, looking at them.

"What the hell!" a jock said, turning to look at them.

"Well, you said we should join, so we did." Steven said.

"Wait, so you really joined the Glee Club?" Elizabeth said, and the boys nodded.

Anna smiled. In that moment, James looked at her, and smiled too.

"Hi" he said.

"H-hi" she answered, blushing a little. Her sister looked at her and frowned slightly.

Alma asked for silence once again, and when everyone was silent, she talked again.

"We also wanted to tell you that we have considered the songs that you proposed for the assembly, and I and Coach Wilson have decided which one you will perform."

The members of the Glee Club smiled, excited.

"So, why don't we start rehearsing?"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked at her father while she chopped the onions. Kurt was humming with a smile, stirring the sauce.<p>

"Today I met Sue Sylvester." the girl said.

"Oh, really?" Kurt said, looking at her "What do you think of her?"

"Well, she's…weird. But I like her." Elizabeth put the onions apart and started to peel off some potatoes "She asked me to join the Cheerios as the main singer."

"Did you accept?"

"Of course I did."

Kurt laughed. Elizabeth remembered her earlier conversation with the coach of the Cheerios.

"She told me that you were a Cheerio."

Her father looked up.

"Did she tell you that?"

Elizabeth nodded, with her hands on her hips.

"How could you not tell me that, papa?"

"It was just for a little while!" Kurt smiled a little bit "But it was fun I guess."

"I can't believe that my father was a cheerleader." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, and he looked really hot with that uniform." Blaine said, entering the kitchen.

Kurt gave his husband a flirty smile and winked at him.

"Oh, my God!" Elizabeth said "I told you a thousand times that if you're going to have eye-sex, don't do it in front of me!"

Kurt and Blaine laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Once again, I want to thank you all for your support, it makes me really happy that you like my story :D. Two important characters are introduced in this chapter, I hope you like them :3. The songs I used are Let's Get it Started by The Black Eyed Peas, California Gurls by Katy Perry and Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>James walked down the hallway, smiling. She seemed to like him. No, she definitely liked him. I mean, come on! She blushed every time he talked to her. And she seemed to like his song…<p>

"Hey, James."

The boy turned around. Steven was walking towards him.

"Hey, Steve."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, is "Nothing" that girl's name? I thought it was Anna." Steven said with a grin.

James blushed.

"I…I wasn't thinking about her…"

Steven raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe I was." James finally confessed. Steven laughed.

"Well, she seems to like you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's always looking at you. Well, both of them actually."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah, she and her twin sister. But her twin always looks at you like she wants to kill you."

"Kill me?"

"Yep. Well, maybe I'm confusing them. Maybe the one that you like actually hates you, and the one that you don't like actually likes you." Steven said "I mean, they look exactly the same! How can you tell them apart?"

"I don't know, they're different." James said, shrugging.

They both entered the choir room. Everyone was there already, practicing the song they were going to sing at the assembly. They were about to finish. When they did, Alma and Brad clapped.

"It sounds great, guys!" Alma said. "In the assembly, I want you to do it as well as you did it just now."

She turned around and saw Steven and James stepping into the choir room.

"You're late boys!"

"Sorry, Miss Schue."

"Well, now that Steven and James are here, why don't we practice the song again?"

"Again?" a football player complained.

"Just kill me now!" another one said.

"I'll gladly do that." Elizabeth said.

"Guys, let's just do it one more time, okay?" Brad said.

"From the top!" Alma said.

* * *

><p>"Now, I present you the school's Glee Club, New Directions!" William said. The students reluctantly clapped.<p>

The light turned off. Then, the curtain was run, and the light turned on again. Lucy was standing alone in the stage, wearing black jeans and boots, a white tank top and a black cap. Her voice flooded the room, as she sang her line flawlessly.

_Let's get it started in here…_

As the music started, David appeared behind her, singing.

_And the base keeps runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', _

Lucy sang with him. The twins appeared from both sides of the stage, and walked towards the center as they sang with them.

_and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin',_

Kevin and Elizabeth appeared just like the twins, singing with their partners too.

_and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin',_

Finally, Steven and James came into the stage, singing.

_and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and..._

David took the lead, while everybody took their positions around him._  
><em>

_In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme,_

Everyone joined him for the next line.

_You break your necks!_

David kept singing.

_We got five minutes for us to disconnect,_

_from all intellect collect the rhythm effect._

The football players started to step inside the stage, while David sang.

_Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition,_

_free your inner soul and break away from tradition. _

_Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without. _

_You wouldn't believe how we wow out._

_Burn it till it's burned out, turn it till it's turned out._

_Act up from north, west, east, south._

Everyone sang the chorus together.

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
>Get stupid.<br>Get it started, get it started, get it started._

They started to dance, their movements fast and fluid.

_Let's get it started, hah!_

_let's get it started in here._

_Let's get it started, hah!_

_let's get it started in here.  
>Let's get it started, hah!<em>

_let's get it started in here._

_Let's get it started, hah!_

_let's get it started in here.  
>Yeah.<em>

The students started to scream and jump, clearly excited with the performance. Even the football players seemed to be enjoying themselves. Steven stepped forward and started to sing, while everyone danced.

_Lose control, of body and soul._  
><em>Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.<em>  
><em>Don't get ahead, just jump into it.<em>  
><em>Ya'll here about it, the Peas'll do it.<em>

Alma looked at Brad, who was seating next to her. They smiled at each other. Will, who was a sitting behind them, looked at the kids with a big smile.

_Get started, get stupid.  
>Don't worry people, we'll walk you through it.<em>

Lucy sang with Steven, standing next to him._  
><em>

_Step by step_

Steven kept singing.

_Like the infant new kid._

Once again, Lucy sang with him.

_Inch by inch _

The boy sang the rest of the line alone.

_With the new solution._

Lucy and Steven sang together again.

_Transmit hits_

Steven finished the line.

_With no delusion._

Lucy sang with Steven for the last time.

_The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'._

Then, everyone started to sing.

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it._  
><em>Get stupid.<em>  
><em>Get it started, get it started, get it started.<em>

The public was going crazy, and Alma was really proud of her students. She smiled broadly, without noticing that Brad was looking at her.

_Let's get it started, hah!_

_let's get it started in here._

_Let's get it started, hah!_

_let's get it started in here.  
>Let's get it started, hah!<em>

_let's get it started in here._

_Let's get it started, hah!_

_let's get it started in here.  
>Yeah.<em>

The kids froze while James sang .

_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin',_

David jumped, and screamed his line.

_C'mon ya'll!_

The kids kept dancing, even faster than before.

_Lets get cuckoo!_

_Uh-huh  
>Lets get cuckoo! <em>

_in here  
>Why not get cuckoo!<em>

_Uh-huh_

_Lets get cuckoo!_

_in here  
>Why not get cuckoo!<em>

_Uh-huh_

_Let's get cuckoo!_

_in here_

Lucy sang the next line, with her eyes closed.

_Ow, ow, ow!_

All of them kept singing, jumping in their spots.

_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya..._

Kevin stood in the middle, and started to sing.

_Let's get ill, that's the deal._  
><em>At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill.<em>

David put an arm around Kevin's shoulders and sang.

_Just…_

Kevin kept singing.

_Lose your mind this is the time,  
>Ya'll guessed this drill just to bang your spine<em>

David sang again, without letting go of his friend.

_Just…_

Kevin started to sing once again.

_Bob your head like me Apl-De__,_

_up inside your club or in your Bentley._

_Get messy, loud and sick.  
>Y'all mind fast, no mo in another head trip.<em>

David sang again, finally removing his arm from Kevin's shoulders.

_So…_

This time, Kevin put his arm around David's shoulder while he sang.

_Come then now do not correct it, let's get ign'ant let's get hectic._

All the kids sang together once again. Their public kept screaming and jumping.

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
>Get stupid.<br>Get it started, get it started, get it started._

_Let's get it started, hah!_

_let's get it started in here._

_Let's get it started, hah!_

_let's get it started in here.  
>Let's get it started, hah!<em>

_let's get it started in here._

_Let's get it started, hah!_

_let's get it started in here._

Lucy sang, using all the strength of her voice.

_Woah, woah, woah!_

Everyone kept singing and dancing.

_Cuckoo!_

_Uh-huh  
>We cuckoo! <em>

_in here  
>Let's get cuckoo!<em>

_Uh-huh_

_We cuckoo!_

_in here  
>Why not get cuckoo!<em>

_Uh-huh_

_We cuckoo!_

_in here._

Lucy sang again, moving her hips.

_Ow, ow, ow!_

Then, the boys sang together.

_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya..._

Finally, James sang the last part, and everybody froze in their spots._  
><em>

_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'…_

When the music faded, the public started to clap and scream loudly. The kids smiled and high-fived, as the curtain fell. Even the football players were laughing and cheering.

Alma stood up, clapping, with a big smile on her face. Her students were amazing.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Elizabeth said, flopping on the chair "Those idiotic jocks are gone!"<p>

"We'll have normal classes from now on, right?" Lucy said, sitting next to Elizabeth.

"Yes, we will." Alma said.

"Thanks God!" Kevin said. David and the twins nodded.

"Guys, I want to congratulate you for your performance earlier." Alma said "It was fantastic, and the students loved it. I loved it." The kids smiled. "The principal even said that it was the first assembly in which the Glee Club didn't screw it up."

They all laughed. David looked around.

"Where are James and Steven?"

"Hey."

They turned to look at the door. James and Steven were standing there, and they looked very upset. James had apparently been slushied.

"Boys, what happened!" Alma said.

"They threw me a slushie." James said, and he sat next to Anna, who looked at him, worried.

Steven sat next to Kevin, and he covered his nose with his hand.

"Dude, you stink!" he said.

"They threw me into a dumpster." Steven said.

"Who!" Alma asked, worried.

"The rest of the football team, right?" Elizabeth asked. The boys nodded.

"But I thought the football team and the Glee Club didn't have problems anymore!"

"Well, apparently they don't think the same." James said. Anna took out a tissue and started to clean up the remains of colored ice from his face. He smiled at her. "Thanks, Anna."

"You're welcome." Anna said, smiling too. Hannah looked at them, frowning.

"This sucks!" David said "We had to spend a week with them, and it didn't make any difference?"

"Guys, don't worry. I will talk to the Principal and…"

"No, Miss Schue!" Lucy exclaimed "If you do, he will make us work together again!"

"Yeah, and it was tortuous." Elizabeth said.

"Then I'll talk with Coach Wilson." the teacher said "I'm sure he'll do something."

Everyone remained silent, with sad looks on their faces.

"Hello, Emma."

Everyone turned around. Sue was entering the room, looking at Alma.

"It's Alma, not Emma." the teacher said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your horrible ginger hair made me confuse you with your mother." Sue said.

"Oh, so you remember her name only when you're going to make fun of me?" Alma said, frowning.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sue said.

"What do you want, Sue?"

"I need to borrow Little Porcelain."

"Who?" Alma said, confused.

"Me?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, you." Sue said "Come with me."

Elizabeth stood up, but Alma stopped her.

"Wait, Lizzie." she turned to look at Sue "What do you need her for?"

"You don't care."

"Yeah, I do care. She's in my class at this moment, and you can't just take her away."

"Your class will not continue, anyway. In a minute, everyone will we called to go to the gym." Sue said with a smirk.

"What for?"

"You'll see. Little Porcelain, let's go."

Elizabeth took her bag and left with Sue, giving Alma an apology look. When the teacher was about to speak, Will's voice came from the speakers.

"Everyone please go to the gym. I repeat, everyone please go to the gym. Thank you."

The kids looked at Alma, and she sighed.

"I guess we have to go."

* * *

><p>David looked around. The gym was filled with students.<p>

"Why are we here? And where's Lizzie?" he said.

"I think Sue killed her and is selling her kidneys on eBay." Kevin said.

That moment, William cleared his throat on the microphone. Everyone kept silent, and looked at him.

"Hello, everyone." he said "Without further ado, I present you the Cheerios!"

Everybody clapped, as the cheerleaders stepped into the gym, dancing. Sue sat next to Alma, with a smile.

"Hello, Edna." she said.

Alma ignored her, without looking away from the cheerleaders. Suddenly, a familiar voice reached her ears.

_I know a place  
>Where the grass is really greener<br>Warm, wet and wild  
>There must be something in the water<em>

She widened her eyes, as Elizabeth walked among the Cheerios, singing, with the red and white uniform.

_Sippin' gin and juice  
>Laying underneath the palm trees<br>The boys break their necks  
>Trying to creep a little sneak peek<em>

David and Lucy looked at each other, with evident surprise. Elizabeth kept singing with a smile, while the Cheerios danced behind her.

_You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close<br>To the golden coast  
>Once you party with us<br>You'll be falling in love  
>Oh oh oh oh<em>

The routine got faster, while Elizabeth kept singing, moving her hips and shoulders to the music.

_California gurls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top  
>Sun-kissed skin, so hot<br>We'll melt your popsicle  
>Oh oh oh oh<em>

The twins laughed, and Kevin was hypnotized with the Cheerios.

_California gurls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oh oh oh oh_

Alma turned to look at Sue, who smirked, and continued to look at her team's routine.

_Sex on the beach  
>We don't mind sand in our stilettos<br>We freak in my Jeep  
>Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo<em>

Elizabeth danced, coordinated with the rest of the Cheerios.

_You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close<br>To the golden coast  
>Once you party with us<br>You'll be falling in love  
>Oh oh oh oh<em>

_California gurls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top  
>Sun-kissed skin, so hot<br>We'll melt your popsicle  
>Oh oh oh oh<em>

Lucy smiled at David, and they both looked at her friend. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

_California gurls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oh oh oh oh_

Elizabeth spotted them and winked. She kept singing, while the Cheerios danced around her.

_Toned Tan, fit and ready  
>Turn it up 'cause it's getting heavy<br>Wild wild west coast  
>These are the girls I love the most<em>

_I mean the ones  
>I mean like she's the one<br>Kiss her, touch her  
>Squeeze her buns<em>

She turned around and started to jump among the cheerleaders, who didn't stop dancing.

_The girl's a freak, she drives a jeep  
>And live on the beach<br>I'm okay, I won't play  
>I love the bait<em>

_Just like I love L.A_

_Venice beach and Palm Springs  
>Summer time is everything<em>

_Homeboys bangin' out  
>All that ass hangin' out<em>

She stood in the center, still singing.

_Bikinis, zucchinis, martinis  
>No weenies<br>Just a king and a queenie_

_Katy my lady  
>You lookie here baby<br>I'm all up on you  
>'Cause you representin' California<em>

Elizabeth walked forward as she sang. The Cheerios walked behind her.

_California gurls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top  
>Sun-kissed skin, so hot<br>We'll melt your popsicle  
>Oh oh oh oh<em>

The girl sang the last part while the rest of the team danced.

_California Gurls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oh oh oh oh_

When they finished, everyone stoop up, clapping and screaming. Elizabeth walked towards her friends, with a huge smile on her face.

"Lizzie, that was awesome!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, why didn't you told us that you joined the Cheerios?" David asked.

"It was a surprise." Elizabeth said.

"Kevin was drooling!" The twins said.

"No, I wasn't!"

Everyone laughed. Alma approached Elizabeth.

"Hey, Miss Schue." the girl said.

"Lizzie, why did you join the Cheerios?"

"Because I told her to."

Everyone looked at Sue. She put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Little Porcelain here is my new member. And you can't do anything about it." she said to Alma "Now suffer."

"Sorry, Miss Schue, it was an offer I couldn't reject." Elizabeth shrugged.

Alma sighed. Damn Sue Sylvester.

* * *

><p>"She sucks!"<p>

Alma threw herself on the couch. Her mother looked at her from her desk.

"Well, honey, it's not like Elizabeth won't be in the Glee Club anymore."

"I know, but still! Sue is doing this only to bother me!"

"Sue's aspiration has always been to destroy the Glee Club." Emma said, organizing some papers. "It shouldn't be a surprise for you."

"Why didn't dad fire her already?"

"Well, despite everything, Sue is really talented. No one can train cheerleaders like her. Besides, she and your dad can't live without each other."

Alma raised her eyebrows.

"They hate each other, but Sue made your father a better person, you know? And Sue isn't as bad as she seems and since she met Will, her heart has melted a little bit."

"I guess I'll have to deal with her, right?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"I have to go." Alma stood up "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome."

Alma left the office, and Emma smiled a little bit. This situation was very familiar.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"What do you want, Spencer?" Elizabeth said, closing her locker.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, I just think you're stupid."

"Does that mean that you won't go out with me?"

The girl sighed.

"Spencer, I told you already…"

"But why not?" the boy interrupted her "I mean, almost every girl in this school is crazy about me. I'm handsome, I'm in the football team, and I'm a great kisser!"

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" Elizabeth asked, frowning.

"Because you're one of the most attractive girls I've ever seen. And you're talented, smart, and you dress up like a star!"

"Look, Spencer, you're a great guy. You really are, but… I just can't go out with you."

"Why not? Just answer that question and I swear I will stop bothering you."

Elizabeth looked around. The hallway was almost empty, and nobody was looking at them. She sighed and looked at Spencer right in the eyes.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." Spencer said.

"I…" Elizabeth sighed. "I'm a lesbian."

"Are you serious?"

The girl nodded.

"Wow. I mean, I wasn't expecting this."

"I have told you already, but you didn't understand. You can't tell anyone."

"I won't. You trusted me your secret, even when you didn't have to, and I will keep it" Spencer smiled, and Elizabeth did too "Can we at least be friends?"

"Of course we can."

"Awesome. Well, see you."

"See you."

Spencer turned around and walked away. Elizabeth smiled. He wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Barbra?"<p>

"Yes, mom, I am."

"I'll miss you."

The girl looked at her mother, and smiled sadly.

"Me too, mom."

They hugged, and Rachel caressed her daughter's long brown hair.

"It's a shame that you won't be able to see my last performance."

"I saw your show like a thousand times." Barbra let go of her mother and continued to put her clothes into the suitcase.

"I know, but it would've been great if you could see it for the last time."

Barbra smiled, but her big brown eyes were filled with sadness.

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell it to Adam?" Rachel asked

"He'll realize when I arrive. He's in Ohio right now, remember?"

"It is so kind of Kurt and Blaine to let you live with them. I'm sure Lizzie will be very happy." Rachel said, handing a pair of jeans to Barbra.

"Yes, we haven't seen each other in a long time. I miss Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine, too."

Someone knocked the door.

"Come in, dad."

The tall man entered the room.

"Do you want me to help you packing?" he said to his daughter.

"No, thanks, dad, I'm almost done." Barbra looked at her parents "Actually, could you leave me alone for a while, please?"

"Sure, honey." Rachel said with a smile. "Let's go, Finn."

They both left the room. Barbra put a few things in her bag and closed it. She looked around. Her bedroom was almost empty, and the only things left were her bed, her desk and a couple pictures on it.

In one of them, Rachel was standing on a stage, singing. It was from her first Broadway show. In another one, Finn was smiling broadly, holding up a trophy. He was wearing a football uniform, and his team partners were holding him up on their shoulders. That one was from the first championship her father had won.

The girl sighed. She was going to miss her parents, but she had to do it. She couldn't live there anymore, at least until she figured out her feelings. Barbra sat in the bed. She turned on her iPod, and put her ear buds on. The girl searched for a song, and played it. With her eyes closed, she started to sing.

_La la la la…_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now._

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_To be with myself instead of calamity_

_Peace, Serenity_

She stood up from the bed, and walked around her bedroom, singing.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It´s personal, Myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don' cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

Barbra looked out from her window. The lights of New York shined against the night sky. With a sad look on her face, she kept singing.

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay._

The girl walked away from the window, and sang while she looked at the pictures on the desk.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to with you_

_It's personal, Myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

She flopped on her bed, and stared at the ceiling, singing.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my_

_Valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_

_Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself instead of calamity_

_Peace, Serenity_

Barbra felt the tears forming in her eyes, and ignored them as she kept singing.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, Myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don´t cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

The girl wiped away a single tear from her cheek. She sighed and covered her eyes with her arm.

* * *

><p>"Dad, papa, I'm home!" Elizabeth said, stepping into her house.<p>

"Hi, Lizzie."

She turned around. Sitting on the couch, there was a boy who looked slightly older than her. He was tall and thin. His black hair was very curly, and his blue eyes were looking at her fondly. He was smiling.

"Long time no see." he said, standing up.

"Adam!" Elizabeth smiled and jumped on the boy, hugging him tightly. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"Lizzie, I think your brother can't breathe." Blaine said, stepping into the living room with Kurt. They were both smiling.

The girl let go of her brother, who smiled at her and ruffled her hair a little.

"How's my little sister doing?"

"Great! But what are you doing here?"

"I took a small vacation from college. I missed you all."

"Are you still living with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. I tried to move into a little apartment once, but Aunt Rachel didn't let me."

Kurt laughed, and sat in the couch next to his husband.

"How's Barbra doing?"

Adam's smile twitched a little, but nobody noticed it.

"She's fine."

"And were you surprised by the news?" Blaine said.

"What news?"

"She didn't tell you?" Kurt asked.

"No, what?"

"She's moving in with us." Blaine said.

Adam frowned, and Elizabeth smiled.

"What!" they said at the same time.

"Yes. She said she needed some changes in her life, and she asked us if she could live with us for a while." Kurt explained.

"That's great! Right, Adam?" Elizabeth said, looking at her brother.

"Yes." he said absently.

"She will arrive tomorrow morning. We'll go to the airport to receive her." Blaine said.

Adam bit his lip. Why didn't his cousin tell him something so important? Things had been a little awkward between them lately, but still…

"Hey, Adam" Elizabeth interrupted his thoughts. He turned around smiling "Do you want me to bake some cookies? You know, the ones you like."

"That would be awesome! I'll help you."

They both stood up, and went to the kitchen, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I finished this chapter faster than I expected :P Just in case you were wondering, Kurt is Adam's biological father :3 The songs I used are Don't Trust Me by 3OH3! and My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to drive me to school, you know." Elizabeth said.<p>

"I know, but I wanted to." Adam said.

One of Blaine's songs was playing in the car stereo. Elizabeth hummed, looking out of the window while her brother drove.

"Are you going to the airport to receive Barbra?" the girl asked.

"No, I don't think so" Adam said.

"It's everything okay between you and Barbra?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because every time someone mentions her name, your face turns all…serious"

"What?"

"You know, like this" Elizabeth imitated her brother's face, furrowing her eyebrows and pursing her lips. Adam laughed.

"It must be your imagination" he said

"I know you, Adam. What happened?"

"Nothing, Lizzie, nothing happened! We're acting like we always had, like… cousins." he said that last word like it was something really hard to pronounce.

"Then why didn't she tell you that she was going to move here?"

"Because…" Adam started, but he didn't found any reason. His sister raised one eyebrow "I don't know, she didn't told you either!"

"But I don't live with her, you do."

Adam scowled, and Elizabeth sighed.

"Look, Adam, I'll figure it out sooner or later, whether it's you the one who tells me, or Barbra. Or I can investigate by myself." the girl said "And when I discover what is going on between you two, I'm sure I'll have a new reason to blackmail you."

She smiled at her brother brightly, and he glared at her.

"I hate you"

"Nah, you love me" Elizabeth said.

Adam stopped the car in front of the school. Elizabeth kissed him in the cheek and climbed out.

"Thank you for driving me!"

"Whenever you want"

Adam winked at her and left. Elizabeth walked towards the school doors. When she was about to open it, someone else did it for her.

"Thank you" she said, as she looked up to see who had helped her "Spencer"

The boy smiled. She stepped inside, and he did it after her.

"Hi, Lizzie" Spencer said, as they walked down the hallway.

"Hi, Spencer."

"I didn't know you were a Cheerio."

"No one did, I kept it a secret." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Well, that performance was really se…"

The girl raised her eyebrows at him.

"Sespectacular!" he said "Your performance was sespectacular!"

"Sespectacular?"

"Yeah, it means like spectacular…but even more spectacular." the boy smiled.

"Okay, that's a new word." Elizabeth said, laughing.

They reached the lockers, and started to retrieve their books.

"Hey, I was thinking" Spencer said "Maybe I could join the Glee Club."

Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Spencer, can you even sing?"

"I don't know, I never tried. But look, you need twelve members to be able to compete at sectionals, right?"

"Right."

"How many members do you have right now?"

"Eight."

"You need at least four more. If I join, you'll only need three!" Spencer explained, as they walked to their respective classes.

"Well, you're right. Why don't you audition today?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Miss Schue will accept you even if you sing like an asthmatic donkey"

"I don't sing like an asthmatic donkey!" Spencer said, indignant.

Elizabeth laughed, as they entered the science classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Lucy"<p>

"Oh, hi David." the girl said, smiling.

She sat next to him.

"Where's Mr. Bucher?" Lucy asked.

David shrugged. Their literature teacher was always late.

"You look really pretty today." he said, smiling.

"Thank you." the girl blushed.

She felt something hit the back of her head. It was a crumpled piece of paper. Lucy bent down to pick it up and opened it. It was a drawing of a heart that said "L+D". There was also a caricature of her and David, holding hands and smiling, surrounded by dozens of little hearts.

The girl turned around to see who had thrown it to her. She saw Kevin and the twins giggling. Lucy glared at them and put the drawing in her bag.

"Lucy" David said "Do you want to watch a movie today?"

"Sure" the girl said smiling.

In that moment, the teacher entered the classroom and asked for silence. David gave her a little smile and started to take notes. Lucy smiled too.

* * *

><p>The cheerleaders looked at their coach with a smile, waiting for her opinion. Sue took the megaphone and yelled:<p>

"Is that the best you can do?"

The smile on their faces disappeared, and it was replaced with disappointment.

"You suck! Excepting you, Little Porcelain, you were acceptable." Sue said.

Elizabeth smiled, and a couple of girls looked at her with envy.

"Thank you, Coach." she said.

"You're welcome, Little Porcelain."

A blonde girl looked at Elizabeth with hate.

"Natasha, are you okay?" a cheerleader next to her asked.

"You don't care." she said, without taking her green eyes from Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>"Barbra! Over here!"<p>

The girl looked around. Finally, she saw Kurt jumping next to Blaine, waving his arms to call her attention.

"Uncle Blaine! Uncle Kurt!"

She ran to them, carrying her luggage. They hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you both so much!" the girl said, with a big smile in her face.

"We've missed you too!" Blaine said, helping her with her luggage.

"How was the trip?" Kurt asked, as the three of them walked outside the airport.

"It was fine. My mom made a scene in the airport because she didn't want me to leave, but the rest was okay."

Kurt laughed, while he and his husband put Barbra's suitcases inside the car. They climbed in, and Blaine started the car.

"Where's Lizzie?" Barbra asked.

"She's in school"

"Oh, I see. And what about Adam?"

"He stayed home." Kurt explained.

"Oh"

"Will you start going to school tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I don't want to miss any more classes."

"That's great" Kurt said "I hope you get a lot of classes with Lizzie."

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Barbra said.

"David and Lucy go to the same school."

"David and Lucy? I haven't seen them in ages! How are they doing?"

"Great."

"Are they dating yet?" Barbra asked.

"Nope" Blaine said.

"What are they waiting for?"

Both men shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, I'm not sure about this…"<p>

"Come on, Spencer, you can do it!"

"But…"

"Why are you so nervous?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I've never sang in front of anyone…"

"So?"

"It's easy for you, you have an amazing voice!"

"Spencer, don't be ridiculous, just go there and sing!"

The boy looked inside the choir room. He and Elizabeth were standing in the doorway.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good boy." Elizabeth said "Now, come with me."

She dragged him inside the room. Everybody turned to look at them.

"Spencer?" James said "What are you doing here?"

"He's going to audition for the club." Elizabeth said, before the boy could open his mouth "Miss Schue, it's that all right?"

"Sure." the teacher said, and she sat next to Lucy.

Spencer looked at Elizabeth, with evident nervousness.

"You can do it" she said, smiling.

The boy nodded. Elizabeth went to sit, and Spencer stood alone in front of everyone.

"Um… hi" he said "My name is Spencer Richards. I… I hope you consider me good enough to join this club."

He looked at Elizabeth, and she nodded, encouraging him. Spencer looked around and sighed. Then, he started to sing.

_Black dress_

_with the tights underneath_,

_I got the breath of a last cigarette_

_on my teeth._

_And she's and actress,_

_but she ain't got no needs,_

_she's got money from her parents_

_in a trust fund back east_

Elizabeth smiled at him. He was actually pretty good. A little bit more confident, Spencer kept singing.

_T-t-t-tongues_

_always pressed to your cheeks_

_while my tongue is on the inside_

_of some other girl's teeth_

_you tell your boyfriend,_

_if he says he's got beef,_

_that I'm a vegetarian, _

_and I ain't fucking scared of him._

The girls sang the chorus, smiling.

_She wants to touch me, woo ooh,_

_she wants to love me, woo ooh,_

_she'll never leave me, woo ooh, ooh, ooh_

Spencer smiled, and sang.

_Don't trust a ho,_

_never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Cause the ho won't trust me._

Once again, the girls helped him with the chorus.

_She wants to touch me, woo ooh,_

_she wants to love me, woo ooh,_

_she'll never leave me, woo ooh, ooh, ooh_

Spencer smirked. He wasn't nervous anymore.

_Don't trust a ho,_

_never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Cause the ho won't trust me._

He walked among the kids, singing.

_X's on the back of your hands,_

_wash them in the bathroom,_

_to drink like the bands_

_And the set list_

_you stole off the stage_

_has red and purple lipstick_

_all over the page._

He looked at Elizabeth while he sang the next verse.

_B-b-bruises_

_cover your arms_

_shaking in the fingers_

_with the bottle in your palm,_

_and the best is_

_no one knows who you are,_

_just another girl alone at the bar._

He extended his hand to Elizabeth. She laughed and took it, as she and the rest of the girls stood up to sing with him.

_She wants to touch me, woo ooh,_

_she wants to love me, woo ooh,_

_she'll never leave me, woo ooh, ooh, ooh_

Spencer danced with Elizabeth, as he sang.

_Don't trust a ho,_

_never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Cause the ho won't trust me._

The boys stood up too, and started to dance with the girls.

_She wants to touch me, woo ooh,_

_she wants to love me, woo ooh,_

_she'll never leave me, woo ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Cause the ho won't trust me._

The boys sang with Spencer. Alma smiled. They were having fun.

_Shush, girl,_

_shut your lips,_

_do the Helen Keller,_

_and talk with your hips._

_I said,_

_Shush, girl,_

_shut your lips,_

_do the Helen Keller,_

_and talk with your hips._

_I said,_

_Shush, girl,_

_shut your lips,_

_do the Helen Keller,_

_and talk with your hips._

They danced to the music. Then, the girls sang again, jumping around the choir room.

_She wants to touch me, woo ooh,_

_she wants to love me, woo ooh,_

_she'll never leave me, woo ooh, ooh, ooh_

Spencer sang, while the boys followed the girls.

_Don't trust a ho,_

_never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Cause the ho won't trust me._

The girls sat in their chairs, singing.

_She wants to touch me, woo ooh,_

_she wants to love me, woo ooh,_

_she'll never leave me, woo ooh, ooh, ooh_

The boys sat too, and Spencer stood alone in front of them, singing the last part.

_Don't trust a ho,_

_never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Cause the ho won't trust me._

He finished with a smile. Everyone clapped.

"Wow, Spencer, I didn't know you could sing." Steven said.

"Me neither, actually." the boy said. He looked at Elizabeth, and she smiled at him.

"Well, Spencer, you're in." Alma said.

The boy smiled broadly, and everyone high-fived him and patted his back. Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Welcome to Glee Club." she said.

"Thanks, Lizzie."

"You're wel…"

But the girl couldn't finish the sentence, because Spencer hugged her and lifted her from the floor. Everyone laughed, even Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>"So Spencer joined the club?"<p>

"Yeah, he's pretty good."

"I didn't know my boys could sing. I mean, James, Steven and Spencer all joined the Glee Club, right?"

"Yes, I'm reallyy happy about that, they're great boys."

Alma and Brad were having lunch. Alma sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, apparently the rest of your team isn't very happy with that."

"What did they do now?" Brad asked, frowning.

"They slushied James and threw Steven into a dumpster."

"What!" Brad exclaimed "But why?"

"I don't know. I thought our problems were solved."

"I think we should talk to the Principal once again."

"My father will make them work together again, and I'm sure none of our teams will be happy with that."

"What should we do then?"

"I don't know…"

"Look, we'll figure something out, okay?" Brad took Alma's hand and looked at her right in the eyes. She smiled slightly.

"Okay."

Brad smiled and let go of Alma's hand. The teacher pouted slightly. She liked the feeling of Brad's hand holding hers.

"Alma, I was thinking that maybe we could do something together" the coach said "You know, watch a movie, go out for dinner… what do you think?"

"Sure!" Alma said, a little too happily. She cleared her throat "Sure"

"Great!" Brad said, smiling brightly.

Alma took a sip of her juice, holding back a smile. It looked like she had a date.

* * *

><p>Barbra took out some books from her suitcase and put them in a shelf. She turned around and found Adam looking at her intensely.<p>

"What?" she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean" Barbra kept unpacking, ignoring Adam's piercing glance.

"You know exactly what I mean, Barbra. Why didn't you tell me that you were moving with my parents?"

"You would realize anyway." the girl looked at him "And I don't have to tell you anything, your nothing but my cousin."

Adam bit his lip without taking his eyes from Barbra.

"Really? Is that what you think?" he said, stepping towards her "Or you came here just to convince yourself of that?"

Barbra looked at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"You have no idea what it's like…" she started.

"Oh, I know perfectly how it's like, Barbra" Adam said "I know how it's like because I feel the same way that you feel, and you know it."

Barbra looked down, but Adam put a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Barbra, please." he said, his eyes filled with sadness "Don't do this."

"It's done now, Adam" she said "I'm sorry, but I will stay here."

She turned her back at him and kept taking things out of her suitcase. Adam left the room and went down stairs.

"Weren't you helping Barbra to unpack?" Kurt asked.

"She wants to do it alone." Adam said. He took the keys from the table and opened the door "I'm going to pick up Lizzie."

"Okay" Kurt said.

Adam left the house, and Kurt frowned slightly. His son had been acting weird since Barbra arrived. The man adjusted his reading glasses and kept reading his magazine. He would ask him later.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth opened her locker and put her books inside of it. Lucy walked towards her and opened her own locker, that was next to Elizabeth's<p>

"Hey, Lucy"

"Hey"

"What are you going to do after school?"

"David and I are going to watch a movie. Do you want to come?" Lucy asked.

"I can't, Barbra arrived today, and I think I'm going out with her." Elizabeth said as she closed her locker.

"Oh, that's right! Is she coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"That's great!"

"Yeah. So, Lucy, my dear friend, why are you and David not dating yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because we're just friends!"

"Oh, shut up! I've been waiting for you two to start dating since we were six years old, and you two are still fooling around!"

Lucy bit her lower lip and looked down.

"Come on, Lucy, don't tell me that you don't like him." Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Yes, I do, but…"

"But?"

"Look, the three of us have been friends since we were babies. Our friendship is the biggest treasure I have, and I don't want to lose it." Lucy explained.

"Don't be silly! Look, you like David, and David obviously likes you. I would even say that you two are in love with each other. So what are you waiting for?"

"I already told you, I don't want to ruin my friendship with him!"

"You won't ruin your friendship, I'm sure. If you tell him the truth, you will be a couple and best friends at the same time, and it will be wonderful." Elizabeth smiled at her friend.

"Okay, I'll tell him that I like him. But not today, I'm not ready yet."

"That's okay" Elizabeth winked at her. She took out her cell phone and looked at the screen "I have to go, Adam is waiting for me outside"

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

They kissed each other in the cheek, and Elizabeth walked away. Lucy looked at her as she left.

"Shall we go?"

Lucy turned to see David standing next to her, smiling.

"Sure!"

They walked away, smiling.

* * *

><p>Adam and Elizabeth climbed out of the car. The girl ran to the door and opened it. When stepped inside, she found her dads and Barbra sitting in the table, talking.<p>

"Lizzie!" Barbra stood up when she saw her cousin, a big smile in her face.

"Barbra!"

They ran to each other and hugged tightly, laughing.

"I've missed you so much!" Elizabeth said, without letting go of Barbra.

"Me too!"

"I have a lot of things to tell you" Elizabeth said.

"Let's go upstairs, you can tell me while you help me to organize my bedroom." Barbra said, finally breaking away from her cousin.

"Let's go."

Both girls went upstairs, talking and laughing. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and laughed softly.

"They're so cute" Blaine said.

"Yes, they are."

Adam sat next to Kurt, smiling.

"I bet they will go shopping every day." the boy said.

"Oh, yeah, your sister is like your father" Blaine said, looking at his husband.

"Of course she is" Kurt said proudly.

* * *

><p>Barbra and Elizabeth walked around the store, talking and laughing. Their hands were full of bags from different stores.<p>

"Lizzie, look at this belt!"

"This one's prettier, don't you think?"

"I don't like the color."

Elizabeth put the belt down and looked at her cousin.

"So, tell me, Barbra" she started "How's everything between you and Adam?"

Barbra looked up, surprised with the question.

"Um, everything's fine… why do you ask?"

"Well, lately, you two seem a little uncomfortable around each other."

"That's not…"

"I know you, Barbra, and I know my brother too." Elizabeth said, looking at the other girl in the eyes. "What happened?"

Barbra bit her lip and swallowed. She looked around. Think fast, think fast…

"Look, that dress is beautiful!" she said, pointing at something behind her cousin. Elizabeth turned around.

"Oh my God, you're right!"

The girl took the dress in her hands, marveled.

"I'm going to try it on." she said, and ran to the dressers.

Barbra sighed. Thanks God that her cousin was such a fashionista…

* * *

><p>"Hello, everybody." Elizabeth said, entering the choir room. Barbra entered behind her, shyly. "This is my cousin Barbra."<p>

"Hi" the girl said.

"Barbra!" Lucy exclaimed, standing up.

"Lucy!"

The girls hugged.

"How have you been?" Lucy asked

"Great, how about you?"

"Great."

"Hey, Barbra." David said.

"David!" they hugged too "I haven't seen you both in years!"

"Barbra, they are Hannah and Anna" Elizabeth said, pointing at the twins. They smiled and waved their hands. "That one's Kevin."

"Hey" the boy said.

"James and Steven" Elizabeth kept introducing the rest of the kids. Both boys smiled.

"And he's Spencer." the girl finally said. Spencer winked at Barbra, and Elizabeth glared at him.

"Nice to meet you all." Barbra said, smiling.

"Hi, kids." Alma said, entering the room. She looked at Barbra and smiled "Hi"

"Miss Schue, she's my cousin Barbra" Elizabeth said.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Barbra Hudson." Barbra said.

"Nice to meet you, Barbra, I'm Alma Schuester. I teach French and I'm in charge of the Glee Club." the teacher smiled brightly.

"Barbra would like to join, Miss Schue." Elizabeth said, and her cousin nodded.

"Well, that's great!"

"Do I have to audition?" Barbra asked.

"If you want to."

"Okay, I will."

"Great!" Alma said "Everyone, sit down."

Everyone sat down. Elizabeth took out her iPod and connected it to the speakers. The music started to flow, and Barbra started to sing, softly.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you, go on_

Everyone looked at her with surprise. She had a beautiful voice, and her technique was impeccable. Elizabeth smiled at her cousin, and she kept singing.

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you, go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Alma smiled. Barbra was as talented as Elizabeth, she thought. The girl kept singing, while everyone looked at her, amazed.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're one_

David looked at Lucy, and they both smiled.

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on._

Barbra sang wholeheartedly, her beautiful voice filling the choir room.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

She sang a little louder, closing her eyes and raising her arms.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on._

Everyone clapped, amazed. Barbra smiled and looked at Elizabeth, who raised her thumbs and winked at her.

"Barbra, that was amazing!" Alma said, standing up. "Welcome to Glee Club!"

Elizabeth hugged her cousin, and the rest of the team stood up to welcome her. Barbra laughed, and thanked everybody.

* * *

><p>"So, how was the movie yesterday?" Elizabeth asked.<p>

"It was fine." Lucy said.

"Did you kiss?"

"No. But we held hands" Lucy answered. Elizabeth sighed.

"Lucy, you and David hold hands all the time!"

"I know, but… this time was different."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Now shut up and at least pretend that you're working. The teacher is looking at us."

"I don't understand why you don't tell him what you feel."

"I'm waiting for the right moment."

"If you keep waiting for the "right moment", you'll end up being eighty years old when you tell him."

"Miss Hummel, would you mind telling me when did the French Revolution start?" the teacher asked, annoyed.

"The French Revolution started on 1789, Mr. Mays." Elizabeth answered.

"That's… correct." the teacher said, and then turned around to write something on the board. Elizabeth smiled and turned to look at her friend.

"Just tell him." she said. Then, she started to take notes.

Lucy sighed. Elizabeth was really persistent.

* * *

><p>"I don't care if you think she's hot, Spencer, just get away from my cousin!" Elizabeth said, opening her locker.<p>

"Okay, okay, as you wish." the boy said. "She's too short, anyway…"

"Yeah, she got that from my aunt." the girl said, smiling.

"I gotta go" Spencer said "See you tomorrow!"

"See you!" Elizabeth said, as the boy walked away. She organized her books a little, and when she was about to close her locker, she heard someone talking to her.

"Hello"

Elizabeth turned around. Standing next to her, with her hands on her hips, there was another girl, tall and slender, with her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and big green eyes. She was very pretty. The girl was wearing the Cheerios uniform, and she was looking hatefully at Elizabeth.

"Hello" Elizabeth said, wondering why that girl was looking at her like that "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can help me. Disappear."

"What?"

"I think you heard me. Unless your ears are as bad as your singing."

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are?" Elizabeth said, angrily.

"I'm Natasha Steiner, captain of the Cheerios."

"I don't care if you're the captain of the Cheerios, if you talk to me like that again, I'm going to rip off your extensions, and use them to strangle you." Elizabeth said, using a line her aunt Santana had taught her.

"Do you think you can talk to me like that just because Coach Sylvester likes you?" Natasha said.

"Well, maybe she likes me because, unlike you, I have talent."

Natasha hit the lockers with her fist, making a loud noise. Elizabeth jumped a little, surprised.

"Look, don't mess with me" Natasha said. She saw the picture Elizabeth had in her locker.

The picture showed the four Hummel-Andersons smiling. Adam had an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, and Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Why don't you and your family go to Gay Land and let the world be a better place? That way I wouldn't have to bother in making your life a living hell from now on." Natasha said.

Elizabeth widened her eyes, and before she could say anything, Natasha turned around and left. The girl closed her locker slowly, and walked away, with her head held high. She wouldn't let anyone bring her down, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you like it! I also introduced a new character, who will play a very important role in this story from now on :) The songs I used are Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne, For You I Will by Teddy Geiger, So Close by Jennette McCurdy and My Sacrifice by Creed. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys, sit down." Alma said, entering the choir room.<p>

Everyone sat down and looked at their teacher. She wrote something on the whiteboard and turned to look at them.

"CONFESSION"

"Have you ever confessed your feelings to someone?" she asked.

Lucy looked at David, and he looked at her. They both looked away, blushing. James and Kevin nodded. The twins looked at each other and shook their heads. Barbra looked down and bit her lip.

"Yep" Spencer said, looking at Elizabeth. She looked at him and they both laughed.

"Yes, a couple times." Elizabeth said.

"So, which song would you use to confess your feelings for someone?" Alma asked. Her students looked at her, and she smiled "That is going to be your assignment for this week"

They smiled, and some of them looked like they had the perfect song.

"This could be your opportunity" Elizabeth said to Lucy.

The girl looked at David once again and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine, do you like this one?"<p>

"Let me see."

Kurt handed the sketchbook to his husband. Blaine looked at the design and smiled.

"Yeah, it's awesome. I just think that the skirt should be a little shorter." Blaine said, returning the sketchbook.

"Um, maybe you're right…"

Both men went silent. Kurt was working on a new collection, and Blaine was writing a new song. After a while, Kurt put his sketchbook aside and looked at his husband.

"Don't you think that Barbra and Adam had been acting a little weird lately?" he asked.

"Yes" Blaine said, putting his pencil down "Why do you think it is?"

"I don't know. They've always been very close, but now they're… cold to each other."

"Well, maybe Adam is angry because Barbra didn't tell him that she was moving with us."

"No, I think something happened before, and that's the reason Barbra didn't tell Adam in the first place." Kurt said.

"But what?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask him."

"Lizzie told me that she asked them both already, but they said that everything was okay between them."

"Then maybe we're wrong. Maybe nothing happened, and we're jumping into conclusions." Kurt said.

"Yeah, maybe." Blaine said, but he didn't seem very convinced.

Both of them kept working, but they were still thinking about Barbra and Adam. What could have happened between them?

* * *

><p>"Help me here, dude!"<p>

"I don't know, I'm not the one who's going to confess his love, man!"

David sighed and leaned back in his chair. Kevin took off his glasses to clean them.

"If you like her that much, why don't you just tell her?" he said, putting his glasses back.

"I want it to be special."

"So you're going to sing a song to her?"

"Exactly! Besides, the assignment for this week is confession, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but why do you ask me to help you pick a song?"

"I don't know, because you're my friend."

"Aw, thank you!" Kevin said mockingly "You're so sweet!"

"Shut up." David said, laughing "So, are you going to sing a song to someone?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Don't you like anyone?"

"Nope. The twins are smoking, but I can't even tell them apart, Lizzie plays for the other team, Barbra is too shy and Lucy is your girl."

"But they're not the only girls in this world, you know"

"I know, but the other girls in this world don't even talk to me."

"But you're a good looking guy, and you're nice." David said.

"Aw, thank you! You're so sweet!" Kevin joked again.

"Stop with that!" David laughed again.

"Well, the point is that I repel girls, and I don't know why."

"That's ridiculous. Have you ever tried talking to a girl?"

"Well, I talk with the girls in Glee Club."

"They don't count, they're your friends!" David said. "Look, if you help me pick a song, I'll help you with girls. Deal?"

Kevin smiled at him and nodded.

"Deal"

"Great. Now help me out."

* * *

><p>Lucy looked at the members of the band and nodded. They started to play. The girl looked at Elizabeth and then she looked at David. Finally, she started to sing, looking at him.<p>

_I'm tugging at my hair  
>I'm pulling at my clothes<br>I'm trying to keep my cool  
>I know it shows<br>I'm staring at my feet  
>My cheeks are turning red<br>I'm searching for the words inside my head_

Elizabeth smiled, and turned to look at David. He was looking intensely at Lucy, a silly smile on his face.

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah_

Lucy smiled and kept singing, with her eyes fixed on David.

_If I could say what I want to say_  
><em>I'd say I wanna blow you away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight?<em>

_If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today!<br>Guess I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<em>

Lucy's face was bright red while she sang, and David smiled. She looked really cute.

_It don't do me any good  
>It's just a waste of time<br>What use is it to you  
>What's on my mind?<br>If it ain't coming out  
>We're not going anywhere<br>So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah_

Anna looked at James. He noticed her gaze and turned his head a little. The boy smiled, and she looked away, blushing.

_If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight?<em>

_If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today!<br>Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<em>

Looking intensely at David, Lucy kept singing. Elizabeth smiled, feeling proud of her friend.

_What's wrong with my tongue?  
>These words keep slipping away<br>I stutter, I stumble  
>Like I've got nothing to say<em>

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah_

Lucy sang with all her strength. David thought his heart was going to come out of his chest if she kept looking at him like that.

_If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight?<em>

_If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today!<br>Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<em>

Lucy smiled, walking slowly towards David.

_If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight?<em>

She stood in front of him, and looked right into his eyes, singing the last part of the song.

_If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today!<br>Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<em>

_These thing I'll never say._

Everyone clapped and laughed. Lucy and David just stood there, smiling and looking into each other's eyes.

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" Alma said, standing up "Great job, Lucy."

Elizabeth smiled at Lucy, and she shrugged, a big smile still on her face, as well as a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It seems like Lucy already decided which song to sing, right?" Kevin said to David.

"I have decided too" David said, looking at Lucy, who was laughing with the rest of the girls. Their eyes met and the girl smiled shyly.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the look on his face?" Elizabeth asked. "It was like, the cutest thing I've ever seen!"<p>

"I still don't understand why you are so excited" Lucy said, as they both walked down the hallway.

"It's like when you watch a movie or a TV show, and you want two characters to be together. When it finally happens, you feel happy, don't you?"

"Yes, but David and I are not characters from any show, we're your friends" Lucy said, trying not to laugh "Besides, we're not dating yet."

"Oh, but now he knows how you feel, and I'm sure he'll confess his own feelings very soon!" Elizabeth said with a big smile on her face.

When Lucy was about to answer, Sue appeared in front of them.

"I'm sorry, Pucca, but I need to borrow Little Porcelain for a while." she said to Lucy.

"Um, sure" Lucy said.

Sue put an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and took her away. While the woman talked, the girl turned around to look at her friend, confused. Lucy shrugged. When Sue and Elizabeth disappeared from her view, the girl stood alone in the hallway.

"Hey Lucy"

"Hey…" she turned around, and a small blush covered her face "…David"

"I… really liked your song." the boy said.

"I'm glad you did. It was for you." Lucy said, smiling.

"I know. I mean, you were looking at me while you sang, so…"

"Yeah…"

They both looked down. After a little while, both of them raised their heads and made an attempt to talk at the same time.

"You… talk first." Lucy said.

"Okay. Um…" David tried to find the words, but he was distracted by Lucy's eyes, those wonderful eyes… The boy shook his head "I just wanted to know… did you mean it? The song, I mean."

"Of course I meant it. Every word of it."

"Really?" David smiled broadly.

"Really" Lucy smiled too.

"Well, I… " the boy took her hands, and looked at her friend in the eyes "Lucy, we've been friends since we were little, and there's one thing that hasn't changed ever since."

He made a little pause. Lucy looked intensely at him, expecting for the next words to come out from his lips. Those words would be everything she was waiting to hear, she was sure.

"My feelings for you." the boy said, and then smiled "I like you, Lucy. No, I love you. And… I hope you feel the same way about me."

The girl smiled. She thought she was going to die from happiness. Maybe it was a dream, she thought. But no, it was real. David hands holding hers, the loving look on his face, the wonderful words she just heard… Everything was real, and it was absolutely perfect.

"Of course I feel the same way, David. I love you."

David smiled brightly and hugged her against his chest. They looked at each other in the eyes, and kissed. Lucy was about to melt in David's arms, as the boy held her tightly. Lucy's lips were perfect, David thought. So sweet, and soft. They were even better than how he had imagined them.

They parted, and looked at each other in the eyes. They both let out a giggle.

"Well, that was…" David started.

"Amazing." Lucy finished for him.

"Absolutely. Shall we go?" David said, extending his hand for Lucy to take it.

"Yes" the girl smiled and took David's hand. They walked together to their next class, holding hands.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Elizabeth exclaimed. David and Lucy laughed "No, seriously, it took you years!"<p>

"I'm so happy about you, guys!" Barbra said.

"Thank you, Barbra." Lucy said, and shared a smile with her boyfriend.

"So, how did you confess to her?" Elizabeth asked to David "Did you hold her hands? Did you looked at her in the eyes and told her something corny? Did you hugged her and then kissed her tenderly?"

"Yeah!" Lucy said "How did you know?"

"Oh, believe me, David has been rehearsing this for YEARS"

"Lizzie!" the boy said, blushing.

"Oh, come on, it's true, and you know it!"

"Aw, you look so cute together!" Kevin said, in the same mocking tone he used when he was talking with David earlier.

"You look really good together" Anna said, and Hannah nodded.

"What, are you two dating?" Steven said, stepping into the choir room with James and Spencer.

"After a whole life of liking each other, yes, they're finally dating!" Elizabeth said, smiling.

"That's awesome!" James said.

"Thanks" David said.

"So, a little birdie told me that David and Lucy are dating!" Alma said, entering the room. "Congratulations, guys!"

"Thanks, Miss Schue." Lucy said.

"Miss Schue, Lucy sang a song to me yesterday, so today I wanna sing to her." David said, looking at his girlfriend. She smiled.

"Of course, David. Let's hear your song, then." the teacher said, as everyone sat down.

"Hey, James, can I borrow your guitar?" David asked.

"Sure"

David took the guitar and looked at Lucy. The girl smiled.

"Lucy, this song is for you." he said.

He started to play, looking at her. Then, he started to sing, softly, with his eyes fixed on Lucy.

_Alright, yeah._

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
>Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet<br>As what I can't have  
>Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair<br>'round your finger  
>Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you<br>What I feel about you_

Lucy smiled, while David sang the chorus, looking at her_._

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
><em>and cannon ball into the water<em>  
><em>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have<em>  
><em>For you I will,<em>  
><em>For you I will.<em>

The boy walked towards her, playing the guitar and singing.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
>From all of the clutter in my head<br>Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
>Like a water bed<em>

He stood in front of her, and looked at her right in the eyes, smiling softly.

_Do I seem familiar?_

_I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times_

_No more camouflage_  
><em>I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.<em>

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
><em>And cannon ball into the water<em>  
><em>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have<em>  
><em>For you I will<em>  
><em>You always want what you can't have<em>  
><em>But I've got to try<em>  
><em>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have<em>

James looked at Anna, and they smiled at each other.

_For you I will_

Alma smiled, thinking about a certain football coach.

_For you I will_

Barbra smiled softly, half mindedly playing with her eighth-shaped necklace.

_For you I will_

David and Lucy smiled, looking at each other with love.

_For you_

David sat next to his girlfriend, looking at her while he sang.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
>And create a mood, yeah, I would<br>Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah_

_That's what I'd do,  
>That's what I'd do,<br>To get through to you_

He stood up, and sang the last part, without taking his eyes from Lucy.

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>And cannon ball into the water<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>You always want what you can't have  
>But I've got to try<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>For you I will  
>For you I will<em>

_For you I will_

David put the guitar aside, and before he could turn to look at Lucy, the girl was already hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, while everyone clapped and laughed.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy for you!"<p>

"I know you are, you keep saying it every ten seconds." David said, laughing.

"I just can't get over it. I waited for this for a long time, you know." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, I know, and you've been really helpful, Lizzie. Thank you." David hugged his friend.

"Oh, you're welcome." the girl smiled and patted his arm lightly. "Hey, if you two have kids, can I be the godmother?"

"Um, sure" David said, shrugging.

"Yay!"

When she looked ahead, Elizabeth's eyes widened, and her jaw fell open. David looked ahead too, and had a similar reaction. Barbra was walking towards them, visibly upset. She had remains of purple slushie all over her face and clothes.

"Oh, my God, Barbra!" Elizabeth said, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Who did this to you?"

"Some football players." Barbra said.

"Oh, I'm going to kick their asses." David said, turning around.

"Oh, don't bother. They're already terrified." Barbra said. David and Elizabeth looked at her, confused "I told them that my father was the famous quarterback Finn Hudson, and that he will not be happy to hear that they slushied his daughter." the girl explained "They ran away. Apparently, they find my dad scary."

David and Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, I think they won't slushie you anymore."

"Yeah, but this thing is still all over my face." Barbra said, annoyed.

"Come, let's go to the bathroom to clean you up." Elizabeth said, taking her cousin.

Both girls entered the bathroom. When Elizabeth saw Natasha standing in front of the mirror, putting her lipstick on, she stopped dead on her tracks. But then she kept walking, until she got to the sink.

"Look, you have a lot of slushie in your hair…" Elizabeth said, using some toilet paper to wipe the slushie from Barbra's face.

"I know, it sucks"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Natasha asked to Elizabeth, with a sneer.

Elizabeth tried to stop her cousin, but it was too late.

"No, I'm her cousin. And who the hell are you?" Barbra said.

"It's not of your business, smurf." Natasha said, looking at Barbra.

"What did you…!"

"Hey, don't pay attention to her" Elizabeth said.

"See you" Natasha said, as she passed next to the girls. She left the bathroom, and Barbra turned to look at her cousin.

"What the hell was that? I mean, who is that girl?"

"Her name is Natasha Steiner, she's the captain of the Cheerios, and she hates me because Coach Sylvester likes me." Elizabeth explained.

"Well, she sucks."

Barbra washed her face on the sink, and then looked at Elizabeth.

"Have you told anyone?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Well, she's bullying you, right?"

"It's no big deal, I can deal with her." Elizabeth said, as they both left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Anna put her hair behind her ear and sighed. She was aware that Hannah was looking at her intensely, but she only had eyes for James. The boy was looking at her with a little smile.<p>

Anna nodded to Kevin, who played the song on her iPod, which was connected to the speakers. The music flooded the room. Anna looked at James and started to sing.

_Just keep tugging, pushing, pulling  
>On my little heartstrings<br>Got me all tied up in knots  
>Anytime I see your face<br>Oh, it brings out  
>It brings out the girl in me<em>

James smiled, and Anna did the same. Hannah, however, didn't look so happy.

_Don't know just how you did it  
>But you got me real good<br>Hook, line and sinker  
>Like I knew you could<br>But you don't even notice  
>Boy, I wish you would.<em>

While her sister sang, Hannah just looked at her, frowning, with her arms and legs crossed.

_I can't help myself  
>I can't help but smile<br>Every time I see your face  
>And we never met<br>I bet you don't know my name  
>Am I out of my mind?<br>I think that I might be going crazy  
>'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break<br>Oh, how'd you get to be so close,_

_when you're so far away?_

Steven nudged James, and winked at him. The boy smiled even more widely, and kept listening to Anna.

_Yeah you might be close to perfect  
>Girls, you know what I mean<br>He's got a face straight out  
>Of a magazine<br>Gotta pinch myself  
>To prove he ain't a dream<br>Oh, oh, oh_

Anna was sure that her cheeks were red, but she didn't care. She looked at James, the boy she liked, the boy she had liked ever since the first time she saw him, and he was looking at her, smiling. The girl kept singing.

_I can't help myself  
>Now my secret's out<br>I can't help but smile  
>Every time I see your face<br>And we never met  
>I bet you don't know my name<br>Am I out of my mind?  
>I think that I might be going crazy<br>'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
>How'd you get to be so close,<em>

_when you're so far away?_

Anna smiled sideways, singing softly.

_I wish you were mine  
>All mine<br>Mine, all mine  
>I wish you were mine<br>All mine  
>I wish you were mine<em>

The girl sang with all her strength, smiling and looking at James.

_I can't help but smile  
>Every time I see your face<br>And we never met  
>I bet you don't know my name<br>Am I out of my mind?  
>I think that I might be going crazy<br>'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
>How'd you get to be so close<em>

_when you're so far away?  
>How'd you get to be so close<em>

_when you're so far away?_

The kids and Alma clapped. All the girls, excepting Hannah, surrounded Anna, asking her questions and squealing. The boys laughed with James, cracking jokes and patting his back.

Anna and James looked at each other and smiled. Hannah remained seated, frowning at her sister.

"Very good, um…" Alma said, trying to figure out which girl was she talking to.

"Anna" the girl said, laughing.

"Sorry, Anna. I loved your choice of song, and you sang it wonderfully."

"Thanks, Miss Schue." The girl smiled broadly.

"Um, excuse me…"

Someone said from the doorway, shyly. Everyone turned to see who it was. It was a tall girl, with long, brown wavy hair and big brown eyes, dressed in a pair of tight jeans, sneakers, a white tank top and a jacket. She was very pretty.

"Is this the Glee Club?" the girl asked.

Elizabeth looked at her. Suddenly, her eyes widened and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Sam!"

"Lizzie!" the girl asked, smiling too.

They ran to each other and hugged, laughing.

"Oh, my God, Sam!"

"Lizzie! I can't believe it!"

Everyone looked at them, confused. The girls parted, holding hands, and looked at each other, with those huge smiles still on their faces.

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, me and my mom have been moving from town to town, and we ended up here" Sam explained "I didn't know you lived in Ohio now!"

"Yes, we moved a couple years ago." Elizabeth hugged the other girl again "Oh, Sam, I missed you so much, you have no idea!"

"Excuse me, would you mind introducing us?" Spencer asked.

The girls reluctantly let go of each other.

"Sam is a childhood friend of mine. She moved to another city when we were twelve, and we haven't seen each other since then." Elizabeth explained.

Everybody looked at the newcomer, and she smiled at them.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just transferred here, and I heard about the Glee Club, so I wanted to join." Sam said.

"Well, you can audition right now if you want." Alma said.

"Sure." Sam said, and looked at Elizabeth, who smiled and took her hand.

* * *

><p>Sam cleared her throat, seemingly nervous. They have moved to the auditorium. The girl approached the microphone.<p>

"Um, hi, I'm Samantha Thompson, you can call me Sam."

Elizabeth smiled.

"So, I hope you let me join the club."

The band members started to play, and the girl grabbed the microphone. She looked at Elizabeth, who smiled at her. She smiled back. Then, she started to sing.

_Hello, my friend, we meet again  
>It's been a while, where should we begin?<br>Feels like forever  
>Within my heart are memories<br>Of perfect love that you gave to me  
>Oh, I remember.<em>

She had a beautiful voice, deep and soft. Sam sang with a lot of confidence, and a lot of feeling too.

_When you are with me, I'm free_  
><em>I'm careless, I believe<em>  
><em>Above all the others we'll fly<em>  
><em>This brings tears to my eyes<em>  
><em>My sacrifice<em>

Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes from her. Just like her, Sam wasn't the same girl she was three years ago. She had changed, and of course, she was more mature now, Elizabeth could see it.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
>Oh, how quickly life can turn around<br>In an instant  
>It feels so good to reunite<br>Within yourself and within your mind  
>Let's find peace there<em>

Sam's eyes were fixed on Elizabeth. As she sang, she thought about how much she had missed her, how happy she was to see her again.

_Cause when you are with me, I'm free  
>I'm careless, I believe<br>Above all the others we'll fly  
>This brings tears to my eyes<br>My sacrifice_

Both girls looked at each other, trying to communicate everything they felt with their eyes. Sam kept singing, putting all her feelings in the song.

_I just want to say hello again  
>I just want to say hello again<em>

Elizabeth felt a slight mist forming in her eyes, as she saw Sam standing in the stage, as she saw her in front of her again, after all those days they had spent away from each other. Sam raised her arms and closed her eyes when she sang the chorus for the last time.

_When you are with me I'm free  
>I'm careless, I believe<br>Above all the others we'll fly  
>This brings tears to my eyes<em>

When Sam opened her eyes, Elizabeth could see that she was about to cry too. Their gazes met again, and their eyes never left each other during the rest of the song.

_Cause when you are with me I am free  
>I'm careless, I believe<br>Above all the others we'll fly  
>This brings tears to my eyes<br>My sacrifice, My sacrifice_

_I just want to say hello again  
>I just want to say hello again<em>

Sam sang the last line, grabbing the microphone with both hands.

_My sacrifice._

Elizabeth stood up, clapping, and everyone else did the same. Sam smiled, her eyes shining under the light of the reflectors.

"That was beautiful, Sam!"Alma said "Welcome to the Glee Club!"

The girl climbed off the stage, while everyone congratulated her. She got to Elizabeth, and looked at her with a smile.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, seeing how a couple tears fell down Elizabeth's cheeks.

"I've missed you." Elizabeth said, wiping the tears away.

"I won't go anywhere. This time, I'll stay with you." Sam said, holding her hand.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

They hugged again, wishing that they never had to let go. This was where they belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This is a very important chapter, and one of my favorites to write :P The songs I used are Homeless Heart by Jennette McCurdy and Good To You by Marianas Trench. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The little girl was crying in the swing. Tears fell from her eyes and landed in the floor, one after another. She could still hear the boys laughing in the distance, walking away from her.<em>

"_Why are you crying?"_

_The girl looked up when she heard a voice next to her. She thought it was one of the boys from before, that came back to keep making fun of her. But it was a cute little girl, with big brown eyes and wavy hair tied in two ponytails. She seemed to have the same age as her. _

"_Why are you crying?" the girl asked again._

_Elizabeth wiped away her tears, and pouted. When she opened her mouth to answer, new tears formed in her blue eyes._

"_Those mean kids were making fun of me" she said._

"_Why?" the other asked. She sat in the other swing, next to her._

"_Because I have two dads, instead of a mom and a dad"_

"_But that isn't a bad thing." the wavy haired girl said, confused._

"_I know." Elizabeth said, and more tears escaped from her eyes "They just love each other, there's nothing wrong with that." she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand "But people are always telling them bad things, and those stupid kids are always bothering me."_

"_Do you want me to kick their asses?"_

"_No. My papa says they aren't worth my attention, and that I just have to ignore them. And my daddy says that prejudice is just ignorance, but I don't know what that means."_

"_They sound like really cool people." the other girl said, and Elizabeth smiled._

"_They are. I don't care if those boys make fun of me, but they always insult my dads, and they don't deserve it."_

"_How are they like?"_

"_Well, my papa is a designer."_

"_What's that?"_

"_He makes clothes. Special clothes. They're really beautiful. He says that when I grow up, I will be able to use them, but right now they don't fit me."_

"_I see." the girl with the big brown eyes seemed really interested, so Elizabeth kept talking. She loved it when people pay her attention._

"_He has blue eyes like me, and his hair always looks perfect. He's tall, and his skin is very pale. Also, he has a beautiful voice. Sometimes, when he sings, he sounds like a girl." _

_Unlike the other kids, the little girl next to her didn't laugh. She just nodded, encouraging her to talk._

"_My daddy is a singer, so he has a beautiful voice too. But he doesn't sound like a girl. He's shorter than my papa, and his hair is really curly. I like to touch it, it's really soft. His eyes are green and brown. He's always smiling. I really like his smile, it's like mine." The little girl smiled "And then there's my big brother Adam. He's three years older than me."_

"_How's he like?"_

"_He has curly hair like my dad, and blue eyes like my papa. He's very tall, so he always gives me piggyback rides."_

_When Elizabeth finished talking, the other girl looked down._

"_Those boys pick on me too" she said, looking sad._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I only have a mom."_

"_And where's your dad?"_

_The wavy haired girl shrugged, and they remained silent. After a while, Elizabeth smiled._

"_I have an idea!" the other girl looked at her, her curiosity evident in her eyes. "I'll let you borrow one of my dads! That way, you will have both a mom and a dad!"_

_The girl smiled, but then, her smile disappeared._

"_But…I can't pick one. They both sound amazing…"_

_Elizabeth thought about it for a few seconds, and then smiled again._

"_Then I can lend you both. But with one condition."_

"_What?"_

"_You have to lend me your mom. I never had a mom."_

"_Deal"_

_With bright smiles in their cute faces, they shook hands._

"_I'm Elizabeth, by the way. You can call me Lizzie. Everyone does."_

"_Okay, Lizzie. I'm Samantha. You can call me Sam. No one does, but I would like them to."_

"_Come, Sam, I want you to meet my parents."_

_Both girls walked away, holding hands._

* * *

><p>"And how's your mom doing?"<p>

"She's…fine. How about your family? I see your dads in TV all the time, but I haven't heard anything about Adam."

"He's in college now. He's living with my aunt and my uncle in New York. My cousin Barbra has moved to my house a few days ago. Do you remember Barbra?"

"Yes, I do. She never talked."

"Yeah, she was so shy! Anyway, Adam has come to visit us, and he will stay for another week." Elizabeth took a sip of her latte "He and Barbra had been acting weird lately, and I don't know why."

"What do you mean weird?" Sam said.

"I don't know, they almost don't talk to each other, they don't look at each other, I would even say that they avoid being in the same room for more than five minutes."

Sam took a sip of her cappuccino and looked at Elizabeth.

"And have you asked them why?"

"Yes, but they won't tell me! It's like they don't trust me anymore…"

"I'm sure they do trust you, but maybe they don't want you to worry" Sam said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I have forgotten your capacity to make me feel better with a couple words." she said.

Sam smiled too, and looked around. The Lima Bean was almost empty. Then, she looked at her friend again.

"You have changed a lot, Lizzie."

"You too. But somehow, you're just like I remember you."

"You're not how I remember you. You're even more beautiful."

Elizabeth blushed slightly and looked down, smiling.

"Why did you move to Ohio, anyway?" Sam asked "I thought you liked New York."

"Oh, I love New York. But my grandpa got sick a couple years ago, so we came here to be near him and my grandma. He got better, eventually, but Adam was doing great at Dalton, so he wanted to stay." Elizabeth explained.

"So why didn't he stay with your grandparents?"

"That was the plan, at first. But then, I realized that I was happier here, because I was near David and Lucy. When I lived in New York I saw them every once in a while, but it was not the same. So we decided to stay, at least until I finish high school."

"And will you return to New York for college?"

"Yes, I want to go to Julliard, just like Adam." Elizabeth said.

"What is he studying?"

"Drama. He wants to be an actor"

"Wow, that's so cool! What do you want to study?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. I like singing, but being an actress would be nice, too. How about you?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I would like to be a writer, it sounds nice."

The girls went silent. After a while, Elizabeth stood up. Sam looked at her from her seat.

"Let's go." Elizabeth said.

"Where?"

"To my house. I'm sure my parents and my brother will be really happy to see you." Elizabeth smiled.

"Let's go." Sam smiled too, and they left the place.

* * *

><p>Anna closed her locker and turn to look at her sister. Hannah was frowning at her, visibly mad.<p>

"Hannah, you've been mad at me since yesterday, what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"You know what! Why didn't you tell me that you like that John guy?"

"James."

"Whatever. Anna, I'm your sister! We know everything about each other!" Hannah said.

"Yeah, I know but…" Anna sighed "I knew you would be upset if I told you."

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because every time I like someone, you get angry at me!"

"That's because you like the most idiotic boys!" Hannah exclaimed.

"No, I don't!" Anna said, indignant.

"Yes you do! Do you want me to start naming them?"

"Well, at least I'm not like you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You never like anyone! It's like you hate the rest of the world!"

"That's not true!" Hannah said, looking as indignant as her sister.

"Yes it is. Tell me the name of at least one person you have liked."

Hannah opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it when she found nothing to say. Anna raised her eyebrows at her.

"Fine, do what you want!" Hannah said, frowning "But when he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me!"

The girl left, leaving her sister behind. Anna sighed and walked away too.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alma"<p>

"Oh, hey, Brad."

Brad sat next to Alma, smiling. He searched for something in his pocket.

"Look what I got" he said, showing her two tickets.

"What are those?" she asked.

"These are tickets for an art exhibition this Saturday." the coach said "I thought that maybe we could go together."

"Yes! I love art exhibitions! How did you know?" Alma said, grabbing the tickets with a smile.

"Well, I thought…"

"You asked my mother, didn't you?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe"

They both laughed. Alma took out her lunch, and so did Brad. They started to eat, talking and laughing.

"Miss Schue!"

Suddenly, Lucy entered the room, followed by David. They both looked very concerned.

"What's wrong?" Alma said, standing up.

"You have to come with me!" Lucy said.

* * *

><p>"LET GO OF ME, I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"<p>

"Lizzie, calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, SAM, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!"

"COME THEN, I'M WAITING FOR YOU!"

When Alma, David and Lucy got there, the teacher widened her eyes. Elizabeth was being held back by Sam and Barbra, and Natasha was also being held back by a couple of Cheerios. They both looked like they wanted to rip off each other's head with their teeth.

"Miss Schue, help me!" Sam pleaded.

"Lizzie!" Alma exclaimed "What happened!"

"I don't know, when we got here they were already fighting!" Barbra said.

"Girls, stop it!" Alma shouted, but they didn't listen to her.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME SO I CAN KILL HER, YOU'LL BE NEXT!" Elizabeth screamed, trying helplessly to free from Sam's arms.

"YOU'LL BE DEAD FIRST, LESBO!" Natasha screamed too.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Everyone went silent and turned to see Sue and Becky standing in the hallway, next to them. Sue was frowning, and her arms were crossed.

"I asked you a question!" the woman said.

"Coach, we were…" Natasha started.

"Trying to kill each other!"

Sue seemed very angry, and everyone was kind of scared, especially Elizabeth and Natasha.

"If I find out that you two are fighting again, you can say goodbye to being in the Cheerios!" the woman stated. Then, she turned around and left, with Becky walking behind her.

Sam let go of Elizabeth, and the Cheerios did the same with Natasha. They both glared at each other. Natasha turned around and left, followed by the other Cheerios. Everyone looked at Elizabeth.

"What?" she said "I'm fine!"

Then, she left. Sam walked behind her, trying to reach her. The rest of them just stood there.

"Well, kids, go to your classes" Alma ordered.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie!" Sam said, putting a hand in her shoulder.<p>

"Let go of me." Elizabeth said, entering the bathroom.

"Lizzie, wait!" Sam entered after her, and made Elizabeth turn to see her. "What happened?"

"She was making fun of me, and I got really mad. Then I just… hit her."

"But why? You never pay attention to people when they make fun of you!"

"She knows it, Sam!"

"Knows what?"

"That I am a lesbian!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"How does she know?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I don't know, maybe she saw us holding hands or something, and she made the assumption!"

"Then it's just a rumor" Sam said, trying to calm her down.

"Well, that "rumor" happens to be true!" Elizabeth said.

"And what if she knows? I thought you were proud of who you are. That's what made me come out in the first place!"

"Look, Sam, I'm proud of who I am, I really am." Elizabeth looked down and sighed "It's just that… I don't want everyone to know."

"Why? You never cared about it."

"I didn't. At least until they started to judge me for loving in a different way. Until everyone started to make fun of me, or to make stupid jokes, until all the girls stopped talking to me…"

Elizabeth sighed again, and then she looked at Sam.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to bear with all the ignorance of the world after you left?" she asked.

Sam parted her lips slightly, seeing how the tears started to form in Elizabeth's eyes. Then, she hugged her.

"I know. It was hard for me too." she said, burying her nose in her hair. "But you know what?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked, sobbing.

"We have each other now." Sam looked at her again and smiled "We're together again, and we won't let them bring us down."

Elizabeth nodded. Sam caressed her hair, smiling.

* * *

><p>Anna stood up when the bell rang. She saw Hannah leaving the classroom, without even looking at her. Anna sighed. Her sister was really mad at her. The girl left too.<p>

"Hey" she heard someone saying. She recognized the voice, and smiled.

"Hey, James" she said.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course"

"Come with me."

Anna followed James through the hallways, until they entered and empty classroom. He turned to look at her, smiling.

"Look, Anna, I really like you." he said. Anna blushed, and smiled too "I mean, you're nice, you're talented, you're beautiful…"

"Thanks" she muttered, looking at her shoes. Then, she looked at him "I really like you too."

"That's awesome!" James exclaimed, smiling "But I think we should get to know each other more, you know, before we start a relationship or something…"

"I agree." Anna said, nodding.

"So, would you go on a date with me tomorrow?" James asked.

"Of course"

"Great!" the boy smiled broadly.

They looked at each other for a while, smiling.

"Well, I gotta go" James said "See you, then."

"See you."

After a moment of hesitation, he kissed her on the cheek and left. Anna touched her face with her fingertips and smiled even more.

"Yes!" she said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys, let's start the class!" Alma said.<p>

"Miss Schue" Sam said, raising her hand "I would like to sing a song to someone, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Sam, go ahead." the teacher said.

Sam stood up and looked at Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, this song is for you." she said "I hope you like it."

Elizabeth smiled, and so did Sam. She started to sing, softly.

_Lonesome stranger  
>With a crowd around you<br>I see who you are  
>You joke, they laugh<br>Till the show is over  
>Then you fall so hard<em>

Elizabeth bit her lip, looking at her friend._  
><em>

_If you're needing  
>A soul-to-soul connection<br>I'll run to your side_

Looking at Elizabeth, Sam kept singing._  
><em>

_When you're lost in the dark  
>When you're out in the cold<br>When you're looking for something_

_that resembles your soul  
>When the wind blows your house of cards<br>I'll be a home to your homeless heart  
><em>

_Open close me  
>Leave your secrets with me<br>I can ease your pain_

David took Lucy's hand and they smiled to each other._  
><em>

_And my arms will be  
>Just like walls around you<br>Come in from the rain  
><em>

_If you're running  
>In the wrong direction<br>I will lead you back_

Sam never broke eye contact with Elizabeth, as she sang with all her strength._  
><em>

_When you're lost in the dark  
>When you're out in the cold<br>When you're looking for something_

_that resembles your soul  
>When the wind blows your house of cards<br>I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

Sam started to walk towards her, singing._  
><em>

_Broken  
>Shattered like a mirror<br>In a million pieces  
>Sooner or later<br>You've got to find  
>Something, someone<br>To find you and save you_

Sam stood in front of Elizabeth, and they smiled. Sam kept singing, looking straight into her eyes._  
><em>

_When you're lost in the dark  
>When you're out in the cold<br>When you're looking for something_

_that resembles your soul  
>When the wind blows your house of cards<br>I'll be a home to your homeless heart  
><em>

_When you're looking for something_

_that resembles your soul  
>When the wind blows your house of cards<br>I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

She took her hand, and sang the last line, smiling sideways_  
><em>

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart._

Elizabeth stood up and hugged Sam, while everyone clapped.

"Thank you" she whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome" Sam said, hugging her tighter.

* * *

><p>"David, I'm not sure I can do this…"<p>

"Come on, Kevin, don't be such a coward!"

Kevin adjusted his glasses and looked at David. They were in the school's library. Both of them were looking at a brunette girl who was seated reading a book.

"Okay, what do I have to do again?" Kevin asked.

"Go and talk to her. Look, she's reading something, I'm sure she's a nerd like you!" David said.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome" David put his hands on Kevin's shoulders and squeezed them "Now go!"

He gently pushed him forward. Kevin looked back at David and walked towards the girl. He sat next to her, and she looked at him.

"Hi" Kevin said awkwardly.

"Hi" the girl said, with a little smile "Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah" Kevin looked briefly at David, who nodded, encouraging him "I was wondering what you were reading."

The girl showed him the cover.

"Pride and Prejudice" she said, smiling.

"Oh, it's a good book. I like Jane Austen." Kevin said, smiling too.

"You do?" the girl asked, surprised.

"Yeah" Kevin nodded.

"I never met a boy who liked Jane Austen before!"

"Well, I guess I'm the first one."

"Yes, you are. I'm Sophie, by the way" she said, holding out her hand.

"Kevin" the boy said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kevin"

Kevin turned around to look at David, but he was gone. The boy smiled. He would have to thank him later.

* * *

><p>Anna opened the door of her room, slowly. She saw Hannah lying on the bottom of the bunk bed, reading a magazine with her ear buds on. Anna stepped into their bedroom, but her sister didn't notice her. Suddenly, Ana jumped on the bed and hugged Hannah, who let out a shriek, surprised.<p>

"Anna?" she asked "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you"

"I can see that. But why?"

"Do you remember when we were kids, and we used to fight over stupid things?" Anna asked, without letting go of her sister.

"Yeah"

"Do you remember that I always cried, because I didn't want you to be mad at me?"

"Yeah" Hannah smiled "You were always a cry baby"

Anna chuckled.

"And do you remember that every time I cried you would hug me and tell me that everything was okay, and that you weren't mad at me anymore?"

"I do." Hannah said. After a few seconds, she sighed and hugged her sister back "It's okay, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Really. But only with one condition"

"What?" Anna looked at her, with her arms still around her neck. Hannah smiled.

"You will have to let me sleep at the top tonight"

"But tonight's my turn!" Anna said.

"Then I'm still mad at you."

"Fine, you can sleep at the top tonight" Anna granted.

"Yes!" Hannah said, and they both laughed.

* * *

><p>Barbra entered her room and threw her bag on the bed. She took out her jacket and hung it in the closet.<p>

"Hi"

A voice surprised her, and she turned around. Adam was sitting in a chair, in front of her keyboard.

"Adam? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with you."

"And you sneaked into my room?"

"It's the only way you will listen to me."

"What do you want?" the girl sat on her bed, looking at him.

"Why don't you accept your feelings?"

"Those feelings are gone, Adam" Barbra said, frowning.

"Then why are you still wearing it? The necklace I gave to you" Adam asked, pointing at Barbra's eighth-shaped necklace. The girl touched it.

"Because it's pretty." she said, looking at the floor.

A small silence fell upon them. Barbra kept looking down, and Adam's eyes were still fixed on her.

"It's been a long time since we don't sing together." he said.

"I know."

"Our voices sound really good together."

"I know" Barbra repeated.

"Why don't we sing together one more time?" Adam asked. Barbra looked at him.

"Fine. Just one song, and then you'll go." she agreed.

Adam nodded and turned around, so he was facing the keyboard. He started to play and sing, looking at Barbra.

_Everyone's around  
>No words are coming now<br>And I can't find my breath,_

_can we just say the rest with no sound?_

Barbra smiled. She didn't remember Adam's voice being so beautiful. He was the lead singer of the Warblers when he was in high school, after all. He kept singing, with his eyes fixed on her.

_And I know this isn't enough  
>I still don't measure up<br>And I'm not prepared,_

_sorry is never there when you need it.  
>And now I do, want you to know<em>

_I'd hold you up above everyone  
>And I do, want you to know I think<em>

_you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you_

Adam's eyes were filled with sadness, and so were Barbra's. He sang whole-heartedly, looking at her._  
><em>

_I would…_

Barbra stood up from the bed and started walking towards him, singing._  
><em>

_I thought I saw a sign  
>Somewhere between the lines<br>Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want_

_Or I still have your letter  
>Just got caught between someone I just invented<br>Who I really am  
>And who I've become<em>

She sat next to him, and they both sang the chorus, looking into each other's eyes._  
><em>

_And now I do want you to know_

_I'd hold you up above everyone  
>And I do want you to know I think<em>

_you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you  
><em>

They both kept singing, they're beautiful voices filling the room.

_Woah, woah, woah_

Adam sang the next line, loud and clear.

_I can't be without you._

They kept singing together.

_Woah, woah, woah, yeah_

Barbra and Adam looked intensely at each other, as they sang.

_I would…_

Once again, they sang the chorus, with all the strength of their voices, and their gazes together._  
><em>

_And I do want you to know_

_I'd hold you up above everyone  
>And I do want you to know I think<em>

_you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you_

Barbra and Adam took turns to sing each line.

_I'd be good to you  
>I'd be good to you<br>I'd be good to you  
>I'd be so good to you<br>I'd be good to you  
>I'd be good to you<br>I'd be good to you_

Adam played the last notes and sang the final line, looking at Barbra.

_I'd be so good to you…_

They sat there, panting, and looking at each other.

"That was really good" Adam said.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, their lips crashed together, and they kissed passionately. Adam placed his hand on Barbra's cheek, and she put her arms around his neck. Then, it was like the whole world stopped, and they were away from judging looks, away from their thoughts, and left alone with their feelings.

* * *

><p>"Let's go to my bedroom, I need to show you something" Elizabeth said to Sam, and they both went upstairs.<p>

Both girls walked towards Elizabeth's bedroom. But then, Elizabeth stopped dead on her tracks, her eyes and mouth wide open. Sam stopped too.

"What's wrong?" she asked, standing next to her.

But she didn't need Elizabeth's answer. Her eyes widened too, and her jaw fell open.

"Oh, dear…"

"Let's go!" Elizabeth said, and grabbed her by the wrist.

They entered her bedroom, and Elizabeth closed the door. Then, she turned to look at Sam, who seemed as surprised at her.

"Well…" she said "I think that explains why they were acting so weird lately…"_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**I re-wrote this chapter like a thousand times until I was satisfied with it, so I hope you like it :) The song I used are Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, and Just a Dream by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie (I know this song is originally from Nelly, but this was the version I used :P)**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Sam looked at each other. There were sitting in the bed, facing each other.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should confront them."

"They will not tell us anything!"

"Well, we can always tell them that we saw them kissing."

"They will deny it."

"But they'll know that we know, it would make no sense to hide it any longer." Elizabeth said.

"I'm not so sure…" Sam said.

"I know!" Elizabeth said "I will talk to Adam. Every time I say "Come on, Adam, I'm your little sister! Don't you love me?" and cry a little, he melts and does anything I want. And if that doesn't work, I can always blackmail him."

"Blackmail him?"

"Oh, believe me, I know a couple things that he doesn't want ANYONE to know" Elizabeth said, with a mischievous grin.

"That's terrible and awesome at the same time" Sam said, grinning too.

"Okay, here's the plan…" Elizabeth said, and Sam moved closer to her.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to walk me to the entrance, you know" Anna said, standing in the doorway of her house.<p>

"If I hadn't, I couldn't have done this" James said.

He leaned in and kissed her. Anna was surprised at first, but then she kissed him back. After a few seconds, they parted. They looked at each other for a while, and then they both giggled.

"I thought we had kissed enough during the movie" Anna said.

"I will never have enough of your kisses" James said.

The girl smiled, and so did he.

"Good night, Anna" James said, and kissed her again.

"Good night, James" Anna said. The boy turned around and walked to his car. When he disappeared down the street, the girl entered her house, smiling broadly.

She was about to go upstairs, when Hannah called her from the living room. She went there, only to find her sister sitting in the couch, looking at her with an eyebrow raised and a little smirk.

"So? How was your date?"

"It was amazing!" Anna shouted, and sat next to her.

"Tell me everything!"

"Well, as you know, he picked me up here at home. Then, we went to the cinema and watched a romantic movie."

Hannah nodded, encouraging her sister to keep talking.

"In the middle of the movie, he took my hand, and he looked at me in the eyes and then…" Anna went silent for a moment, to create suspense "He kissed me!"

If Anna was expecting Hannah to squeal, laugh, and hug her, she was wrong. Her sister just looked at her, frowning.

"Oh, come on Hannah!" Anna said.

"Hey, no one kisses my sister without my permission!"

"If he had asked you for permission, you wouldn't have given it to him anyway!"

"You're right. Keep going, I want to know the rest." Hannah said.

"Then we kept watching the movie. And we kissed again…and again…and again… and…" Anna said, smiling.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Hannah interrupted her.

"When the movie was over we had coffee, and then we walked around the mall, holding hands…"

"I'm sure your hands were sweating" Hannah said laughing.

"No! I think…" Anna shook her head "Anyway, then he drove me here, he kissed me, he said good night, and here I am" she finished with a smile.

"Sounds like a nice date" Hannah said "So, are you two officially dating now?"

"I don't know" Anna said. "Come on, let's go to sleep, I'm tired."

* * *

><p>Steven heard something hitting his window. He opened his eyes, slowly, and rose from his bed. He looked outside the window and sighed. James was standing in his front yard, smiling broadly. He was throwing stones at his window.<p>

"James, dude, what are you doing?" Steven asked, opening the window "It's eleven p.m! I was sleeping!"

"I kissed her!" James yelled "I kissed Anna!"

"Oh, my God!" Steven yelled too, smiling. "Was it good?"

"It was awesome!"

Jessica, Steven's sister, opened her own window and looked at them, annoyed.

"Hey, boys" she said "I know you're really excited about James getting a girlfriend and everything, but I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry" they both said.

"Come inside, dude" Steven said, and threw the keys to James.

A couple minutes later, they were both sitting on the bed.

"And then I kissed her, and I left." James said.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Steven exclaimed.

"I know! Best date ever!"

"And is she your girlfriend now?"

"I'm not sure, we haven't talk about it…"

"Hey, isn't your mom going to be angry at you for coming home late? It's eleven and a half…"

"Well, I got home around nine, but I didn't have the keys, and my mom didn't want to go downstairs and open the door for me." James explained.

"Is she angry at you again?"

"Yeah"

"What did you do now?"

"I made the microwave explode."

"How!"

"I wanted to know what happened if I put aluminum in it…"

Steven looked at him for a while, with an eyebrow raised.

"And why didn't you call me?" he asked "I'm sure it was awesome!"

"It was! Hey, dude, can I sleep here tonight?" James asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"We can cuddle! I'll let you be the little spoon." James said.

"You know that sounds like we were boyfriends, right?"

"But we cuddle since we were in kindergarten!"

"I never said we weren't going to cuddle."

They smiled goofily.

"Come, I'll lend you some pajamas." Steven said.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, I don't know what you're talking about" Adam said.<p>

"Yes, you do!" the girl exclaimed "Adam, please, I saw you! You were kissing!"

"You're confused"

"No, I'm not!" Elizabeth sighed, and she sat next to her brother "Please, Adam, I'm your sister, you know you can tell me anything!"

Adam looked at her for a few seconds, and then he sighed.

"Do you know why Barbra moved here?" he asked. Elizabeth shook her head "She wanted to get away from me."

"Why? Did you do something bad to her?"

"In some way" Adam smiled bitterly "I told her that I am in love with her."

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked down. Then, she looked at Adam again.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Of course I am." he said "Do you want to know the worst part?"

"What?"

"She's in love with me too."

A little silence fell upon them.

"Is that all?" Elizabeth asked.

"What do you mean with "Is that all?"? We're cousins!"

"But you're in love with each other! What's wrong with that?" Elizabeth said "Dad and papa always taught us that love can't be judged, no matter what. I thought you understood that."

"I do, Lizzie, I do understand that. If I had to choose, I would be his boyfriend right now. Damn, I would even be her husband!"

"You really love her, don't you?"

"More than I ever thought I could love anyone" Adam said, sadly.

Elizabeth hugged him, and he hugged her back, tightly. Then, they parted, and Elizabeth put a hand in Adam's shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to give up on her."

"Are you kidding me!" Elizabeth stood up.

"What else do you want me to do, Lizzie?" Adam said, standing up too "She's my cousin, I don't stand a chance with her!"

"But she loves you!"

"And it's not right!"

"Love is never wrong!" Elizabeth said, on the verge of tears.

"Guess what, Lizzie? Sometimes, life isn't perfect. And sometimes, you have to forget about you feelings, and move on."

Adam left Elizabeth's bedroom. The girl hit her pillow, and let out an angry noise. She felt the tears streaming down her face. She felt so sorry for Adam and Barbra, and she felt so frustrated, because she couldn't do anything. Elizabeth lay in her bed, and covered her face with a pillow.

* * *

><p>Hannah approached James, who was standing in the hallway, talking to Spencer.<p>

"James" she said, and he turned to look at her "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure"

They walked together until they got to an empty hallway. She turned to look at him, smiling.

"So, you like my sister?" she said.

"Well, yeah, I think she's awesome" he said, blushing a little.

"Good to know, because she likes you too. A lot." Hannah said, and her smile vanished "Look, you don't seem too brilliant, so I'll put it simple. Anna drops a single tear, and you can say goodbye to your your teeth. Are we clear?"

James looked at her wide eyed, scared. He nodded slowly. Hannah smiled again.

"Great. It was nice talking to you."

She left him alone. James swallowed, watching her go. That girl was scary.

* * *

><p>"David told me that you have a date tomorrow"<p>

"Well, it's not a date. We're just going to the library. She wants me to help her pick some books"

Lucy raised her eyebrows at Kevin, as they walked down the hallway.

"For you nerds, that is the most romantic date EVER" she said.

"It's not a date!" he said, laughing "Sophie and I are just friends"

"So were David and I"

"Who said my name?" David asked, as Lucy and Kevin stepped into the classroom.

"We were talking about Kevin's date" Lucy said. She sat next to David, and gave him a peck.

"It's not a date!" Kevin said, sitting next to Lucy.

"Dude, it's totally a date!" David said "I mean, you two bookworms are going to a library. It's like when Lucy and I go to a disc store."

"It's that a date for you?" Kevin asked.

"Well, Lucy doesn't like going to the movies" David said.

"Are you crazy!" Kevin said.

"It's exasperating!" Lucy said "People is always talking, or using their cellphones, or a human giraffe sits in front of you!"

"And you prefer going to a disc store?" Kevin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter where we go, as long as we are together" Lucy said, smiling at David. He smiled too, and kissed her.

"You guys are sickeningly sweet" Kevin said.

"When you and Sophie start dating, we can go on a double date, and we can be sickeningly sweet together!" David said.

"Sophie and I are not…!"

"Yeah, whatever" David interrupted him, as the teacher walked into the classroom.

Kevin sighed.

* * *

><p>"Sit down, please!" Alma said, and she waited until everyone was seated "Look guys, I talked to the Principal. He said that we need at least twelve members to compete at sectionals."<p>

Everyone looked around.

"But we're only eleven" Kevin said.

"Exactly" Alma said "We need one more member. Do you know anyone who would like to join?"

Kevin smiled.

"I think I know someone."

* * *

><p>"You want me to join the Glee Club?"<p>

"Yeah" Kevin said, smiling.

"No" Sophie said, and kept looking at the books.

"Why not?"

"Look, Kevin, I'm not very popular" the girl said "I'm always in the library, I get high grades, and my glasses are so thick that I bet they're bulletproof"

"But I like your glasses…" Kevin said.

"My point is…" Sophie kept saying "If I join the Glee Club, I will turn into a complete loser. No offense."

"Oh, don't worry, I get called loser like ten times a day."

"That's what I mean! I'm sorry, Kevin, I wish I could help you, but I wouldn't like to get a slushie facial every morning."

"I understand"

"Really, I'm sorry…"

"Hey, don't worry, I bet we'll find someone else" Kevin smiled at her, and she smiled too.

"Hey, look!" she said "It's a special edition of the Chronicles of Narnia!"

"Awesome!"

They kept walking around the library, laughing and looking at different books.

* * *

><p>"So, your girlfriend didn't want to join?" Spencer asked.<p>

"Nope. And she isn't my girlfriend."

"Yet" David said, smiling.

"What are we going to do now?" Barbra asked.

"Hey, don't worry" Alma said "Lizzie, you're in the Cheerios, right?"

"Yes, but I don't think that anyone wants to join" the girl said.

"And what about the football team?" the teacher asked, looking at James, Steven and Spencer.

"No, I don't think so." James said.

"Yeah, bad idea" Alma said, and then she frowned.

"Maybe we could make some posters?" Sam proposed.

"We made some at the beginning of the year" Lucy said "I think the football team ended up using them as toilet paper."

"Yes, they did" Steven said, and James and Spencer nodded.

"Don't worry, Miss Schue. I'm sure we'll find someone" David said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so" the teacher said.

* * *

><p>Barbra heard someone knocking the door.<p>

"Come in!" she shouted.

Elizabeth opened the door, and stepped in, closing it behind her.

"Hi" she said, sitting in the bed next to Barbra.

"Hi. What happened?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Elizabeth said.

"I'm listening" Barbra said, and Elizabeth bit her lip.

"I saw you kissing my brother" she said, finally.

Barbra widened her eyes, and opened her mouth slightly, clearly surprised.

"I didn't…we weren't… I…" the girl cleared her throat, and she seemed to regain her composure "I didn't kiss Adam."

"You're lying"

"How dare you call me a liar?" Barbra said dramatically, in a way she could only have learned from her mother.

"Barbra, I saw you. And Sam did too, you can ask her"

"We were…rehearsing a play" Barbra said.

"Which play?"

"Um…"

"Barbra, don't lie to me!" Elizabeth said "Please, I just want to help you…"

"No one can help me" Barbra interrupted her "Because I'm helplessly in love with my own cousin. There, I said it. Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say? "Hey, Lizzie, how are you doing? By the way, I'm love with your brother, who happens to be my cousin, no problem, right?" He's my own family, Lizzie! We grew up together, we're almost like brothers!"

"So what?" Elizabeth said "You know my dads wouldn't have a problem with it, and I bet your parents wouldn't either!"

"Well, **I** have a problem with it!" Barbra exclaimed "How am I supposed to be with him? It's not normal!"

"Well, my parents aren't "normal" either, they're two men, but they still love each other. I'm not "normal" either, I like girl instead of boys." Elizabeth said "And I bet that we're a thousand times better than a lot of "normal" people."

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

"Then what are you talking about?" Elizabeth exclaimed, and Barbra looked down "Barbra, Adam loves you, and you love him. I don't see why you can't be together…"

"Do you want me to spell it for you?" Barbra shouted "We're cousins, Lizzie! COUSINS!"

"But…"

"Look, I don't care what you think. Just leave!"

"Barbra…" Elizabeth tried to say.

"Leave!"

"Fine" Elizabeth stood up and walked to the door. When she was about to leave, she turned around "I just thought that you weren't one of those people who let everyone else's prejudices step on her own feelings."

When Barbra was left alone, she turned around and flopped on her bed, with a loud sigh.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is she my cousin?" the little boy asked, looking at the baby who was sleeping in her aunt's arms.<em>

"_Yes. Her name is Barbra." Rachel said, smiling from the hospital bed._

"_Barbra…" Adam whispered, delighted with the little baby. "She's so cute…"_

"_She looks a lot like you, Rachel" Kurt said. He had Elizabeth in his arms, and she was playing with the collar of his shirt._

"_She's a lot smaller than Lizzie" Adam said, looking at his sister._

"_That's because Lizzie is two months older than Barbra" Blaine explained, ruffling Adam's hair._

"_Oh…"_

"_Oh, my God, Rachel, she's so beautiful…" Finn said, his eyes shining, and a goofy smile on his face._

"_I know, right?" the woman said, smiling at her daughter._

"_When she grows up, she's going to be the prettiest girl ever!" Adam exclaimed "And Lizzie too" the kid was quick to say, as if his little sister was going to be offended._

"_I bet they will" Kurt said, smiling at his three year old son._

"_Can I touch her?" Adam asked to Finn and Rachel._

"_Of course" Rachel said, and moved closer to the edge of the bed, so her nephew could touch Barbra._

_Adam touched her hand softly. Her little hand closed around his finger. The boy smiled broadly._

"_Look! She's squeezing my finger!" he exclaimed._

_The adults laughed at Adam's cuteness._

"_Hi, Barbra" he whispered to her "I'm your cousin Adam. When you were in auntie's tummy, I thought that you were going to be bigger, because auntie looked really fat" Rachel frowned, and Finn, Blaine and Kurt did their best to suppress their laughter "But you're really small…" Adam kept talking to his cousin "I promise I will do my best to protect you and Lizzie, because you two are so tiny that I'm afraid you could break"_

_Kurt looked at Blaine, and they smiled at each other._

"_I don't know you very well, but I love you a lot" the little boy said "It was the same when Lizzie was born. When I saw her, I knew that I loved her even more than I love papa's blueberry muffins. And I LOVE papa's blueberry muffins."_

_The adults laughed softly, and Adam kept talking to Barbra._

"_And I love you too. So I promise that I will be there when you need me."_

_When he finished talking, everyone was moved. Kurt and Rachel even had tears in their eyes. Barbra opened her eyes and looked at Adam. He smiled at her and kissed her softly in the forehead._

* * *

><p>Adam smiled, remembering the first time he saw Barbra. He was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling, listening to random songs on his iPod. One of his favorite songs started to play. He started to sing, thinking about Barbra.<p>

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
><em>_Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
><em>_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
><em>_And I don't wanna go home right now_

He sat on his bed, still singing.

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
><em>_And all I can breathe is your life__  
><em>_Cause sooner or later it's over__  
><em>_I just don't wanna miss you tonight__._

Adam sang the chorus, loudly. He didn't mind if they heard him. Actually, he wanted someone to hear him. He wanted the girl in the next room to hear him, because that song was for her.

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

Barbra sat on her bed when she heard Adam's voice. She knew the song, it was one of her favorites. Could Adam be singing it for her? The girl walked towards the wall that separated their rooms.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
><em>_Or the moment of truth in your lies__  
><em>_When everything feels like the movies__  
><em>_Yeah, you bleed just to know your alive_

Adam walked towards the wall too, singing.

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am._

Adam and Barbra placed their hands on the wall. Barbra felt the tears forming in her eyes. Adam sang again, this time even louder, even more beautifully. If Barbra didn't accept his feelings, she would at least hear them.

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

Adam sang the last part, and a couple tears rolled down his cheeks._  
><em>

_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

Adam thought about Barbra. He thought about her smile, her voice, her eyes, her hair, the way she said his name, the way she expressed herself, everything that made him love her. The way she looked at him when he said "I love you", her eyes filled with sadness. The way her voice was barely audible when she said "I love you too". And those words weren't as wonderful as Adam wanted them to be, because she said it so sadly, like it was a curse. And it was somehow, being in love with your own cousin…

Barbra let the tears fall. She loved Adam, she loved him crazily, and she just couldn't imagine a life without him. She knew that she loved him ever since they were kids, and she also knew that it wasn't right, but she just couldn't help it.

Both of them took their hands off the wall and returned to their beds, with tears visible on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I don't get it!"<p>

"Well, Lizzie, you did your best"

"I know, Sam, but still!" Elizabeth sighed, and leaned on the wall "Adam sang a song to her last night"

"Which one?" Sam asked.

"Iris. Barbra loves that song. But it wasn't face to face anyway, they were in separate rooms. I heard it from the living room."

"And how do you know that the song was for her?"

"It was obvious." Elizabeth sighed again "Why don't they just stop suffering and get together?"

"Well, obviously they're confused."

"No, Adam is willing to do it, Barbra is the one who is confused."

Someone knocked the door of Sam's bedroom.

"Come in" the girl said.

Sam mom entered the room, smiling. She had the same big brown eyes that Sam had, but her hair was darker and less wavy. Sam's mom was a very pretty woman, and Elizabeth loved her. She was one of the nicest persons she knew.

"Hey girls" she said "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, thanks, mom" Sam said.

"No, thank you" Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Well, if you need something, just call me." Sam's mom said, leaving the room.

"Okay!" both girls said at the same time.

"My mom's really happy" Sam said, smiling.

"Why?"

"Because we're friends again. When we moved to Tennessee, I was always sad. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too. I cried almost every night" Elizabeth said with a sad smile.

"Do you remember when we said goodbye?" Sam asked, moving closer to her.

"Yes." Elizabeth blushed a little "I think that moment helped me to survive, somehow."

* * *

><p>"<em>Please, Sam, don't go!" Elizabeth hugged her tightly, refusing to let her get into the cab.<em>

"_Lizzie, I have to" Sam said, putting her hands on her shoulders._

"_Please, stay!"_

_Sam felt her shoulder getting wet from Elizabeth's tears. Her own tears, which she was trying to contain until then, started to come out from her eyes._

"_I love you…" Elizabeth whispered. "I love you so much…"_

_Sam gasped. They had said that to each other several times before. But this time it was different. This time, they both knew what it meant, and they both knew it was requited._

"_I love you too, Lizzie" Sam said._

_Elizabeth looked at her, her blue eyes shining because of the tears. Sam used her thumb to wipe away a tear from her friend's cheek, and then she smiled softly, her own tears running down her face._

"_But I can't stay. I wish I could" Sam said "I wish I could spend every day of my life with you, but I just…" she sobbed, and bit her lip "I just can't…"_

"_We'll see each other again" Elizabeth said "And when we do, I want you to remember this."_

_Then, she kissed Sam. Their lips met, finally. They had been expecting this for a long time, but it wasn't how they wanted it to be., because it was a goodbye kiss. They parted, and looked at each other in the eyes, intensely._

"_I will remember it. I promise." Sam said._

_The girls hugged again, burying their faces in each other's shoulders, their arms secured around each other, like they never wanted to let go. But they had to, eventually. With a final look, Sam got into the cab. When it started to move, Elizabeth felt the urge to run after it, like in the movies. But she didn't. She stood there, in front of her house, crying, watching her friend go._

"_Lizzie, honey…" Kurt said, coming out of the house, followed by Blaine and Adam. "Are you okay?"_

_Elizabeth turned around, and threw herself into Kurt's arms, crying loudly. Her father hugged her tightly against his chest, whispering soothing words and caressing her back. _

"_Papa…" Elizabeth said between sobs._

"_I know, I know…" Kurt said, comforting his thirteen year old daughter._

_As she cried, the girl could still feel Sam lips against hers, she could still smell her, like she was next to her. But she wasn't. She was gone._

* * *

><p>"Do you still feel the same for me?" Elizabeth asked.<p>

Sam looked at her, and put a strand of Elizabeth's hair behind her ear.

"I don't know" she answered "It's been a while since that moment."

"Did you have a girlfriend when we were away from each other?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, just one. Her name was Courtney. But I didn't love her as much as I loved you."

"Why did you break up?"

"She became a bitch. She treated me like I was worthless. So I broke up with her." Sam said "What about you?"

"Her name was Alison. She was nice but we didn't have a lot of chemistry."

They remained silent for a while.

"Do you… do you think you could feel the same for me again?" Elizabeth asked.

"I still have strong feelings for you" Sam said, taking her hands "But I just need to be sure about it. We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"I understand" Elizabeth said "But I want you to know that I still love you, as much as I did before. And I'll wait for you, all my life if it's necessary."

They smiled, and pressed their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Let's go, Barbra." Elizabeth said.<p>

"Wait, I think I left something in the choir room. I'll be right back."

Barbra ran to the choir room. She stepped inside. The girl could see someone sitting in the piano, playing random notes. She didn't recognize him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

The boy jumped, surprised. He turned around. The boy had curly brown hair, and blue eyes. Also, he was one of the most handsome boys Barbra had ever seen.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized "I'm Jonathan. Jonathan St. James."

"I'm Barbra Hudson." the girl said, walking towards him "Can I help you?"

"Well, I wanted to join the Glee Club. But I was too nervous, so I just stood there trying to decide if I should get in and ask for an audition" Jonathan said, blushing.

"I have an idea" Barbra said, sitting next to him "Why don't you audition for me? If you're good enough I can ask Miss Schue if you can join."

"Really?" the boy said, excited.

"Yeah. I doubt they'll reject you, anyway, we need another member."

"Can you sing with me? It will help me with my nerves" Jonathan asked.

"Sure" Barbra said.

Jonathan coughed, and looked at her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, shyly. Then, he started to play the piano. Barbra recognized the song. Jonathan started to sing.

_I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
>Thinking about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, it was only just a dream._

Barbra gaped at him slightly. He had a wonderful voice, and he played the piano perfectly. Amazed, she sang her lines._  
><em>

_I travel back, down that road.  
>Will you come back? No one knows.<br>I realize, it was only just a dream._

Jonathan looked at her and kept singing.

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement._  
><em>Number one spot and now you found your own replacement.<em>  
><em>I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.<em>

Barbra smiled. The boy was definitely talented.

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
>I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.<br>Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
>See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.<em>

Jonathan touched one strand on Barbra's hair, smiling, as he kept singing.

_My lover, my life. My baby, my wife._  
><em>You left me, I'm tied.<em>  
><em>Cuz I know that it just ain't right.<em>

They sang together, their voices fitting perfectly.

_I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
>Thinking about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
>I travel back, down that road.<br>Will you come back? No one knows.  
>I realize, it was only just a dream<em>

Barbra took the lead. Jonathan kept looking at her, amazed with her beautiful voice._  
><em>

_When I'm riding I swear I see your face at every turn.  
>I'm trying to get my usher on, but I can let it burn.<br>And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for.  
>No wonder I'll be missing, when I'll learn?<em>

The lyrics reminded her of Adam, but she shook her head, and kept singing.

_Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback._  
><em>Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby.<em>  
><em>Hey, you were so easy to love.<em>

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough._

Adam's face kept coming to her mind, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it.

_I'm going through it every time that I'm alone._  
><em>And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone.<em>  
><em>But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.<em>  
><em>Cuz I was wrong...<em>

Jonathan and Barbra sang together again, looking at each other.

_I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
>Thinking about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>Will you come back? No one knows.  
>I realize, it was only just a dream<em>

They kept singing, and their eyes never left each other.

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._  
><em>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.<em>  
><em>And now they're gone,<em>_and you're wishing you could give them everything._

Barbra raised her hand slowly, and Jonathan did the same, both with a sad smile on their faces.

_Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_And now they're gone,_

_and you wish you could give them everything.  
><em>

Barbra and Jonathan sang whole-heartedly, still looking at each other.

_I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
>Thinking about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes,_

_it's just a dream  
>I travel back, down that road<br>Will you come back? No one knows  
>I realize, it was only just a dream<br>_

Barbra felt an urge to cry, but she suppressed it. She kept singing with Jonathan.

_I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
>Thinking about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes,_

_it's just a dream  
>I travel back, down that road<br>Will you come back? No one knows  
>I realize, it was only just a dream<em>

Jonathan sang his line perfectly.

_Baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream._

Finally, they sang the last part.

_No... Ohhh..._

_It was only just a dream..._

Jonathan played the last notes, concentrated. When he finished, he looked at Barbra.

"Wow, your voice is beautiful!" Barbra said.

"Yours too" Jonathan smiled.

"I'm sure Miss Schue will accept you. Why don't you come tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Jonathan stood up and hugged her. Barbra laughed "Thank you!"

"No problem"

Then, she remembered that Elizabeth was waiting for her.

"Damn! I gotta go! Bye!" she said, and she left the choir room, running.

"Where the hell were you!" Elizabeth asked when she got to her.

"Sorry, I got distracted. Let's go."

As they left the school, Barbra thought about the boy she just met, and smiled unconsciously.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any suggestions or requests I'll be happy to hear them :) Please leave a review, they make me very happy! (if you want to, of course :P)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! The songs I used for this chapter are A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton and Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Barbra turned around. Jonathan was sitting next to her. The girl didn't know that they shared history class.

"Hi, Jonathan!" she said "Are you ready to join the Glee Club today?"

"Well, I'm a little nervous, but yes, I think I am."

"Don't be nervous. They're all really nice, and Miss Schue is an awesome teacher." Barbra said, smiling "Besides, we're all really talented. You'll fit in right away."

"I hope so…"

"Oh, come on! You're one of the most talented people I've ever met!"

"Nah" Jonathan said, blushing a little "You have the most beautiful voice ever!"

It was Barbra's turn to blush.

"That's because you haven't heard my cousin Lizzie, or my mom"

"Is your mom a singer?"

"Sort of. She's a Broadway actress."

"That's awesome! What's her name?"

"Rachel Berry."

Jonathan's eyes widened, and a big smile grew on his face.

"Are you kidding me? She's my idol!"

"Really?" Barbra was surprised. Every time she said her parent's names to a boy, they would recognize his dad, but most of them didn't even know who her mom was.

"Yes!" the boy was really excited, and Barbra thought he looked adorable."But doesn't she live in New York?"

"Yes, I'm currently living with my uncles."

"Why?"

"Um, it's a long story…"

"Are your uncles famous too?" Jonathan asked, excited.

"Yes. One of them is Kurt Hummel."

"The designer?"

"Yep. And the other one is…"

"Blaine Anderson" Barbra raised her eyebrows, surprised "I knew that they were married." the boy explained "And how are they related to your family? I thought Rachel Berry was an only child…"

"She is. My uncle Kurt and my father are step-brothers."

"Are Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel step-brothers? I didn't know that"

"But you know my father's name" Barbra said, smiling.

"Well, your mom's my idol, I have to know who she is married with." Jonathan smiled "You have a very interesting family tree"

"Yes, I know" Barbra laughed.

"Miss Hudson, Mr. St. James, would you mind to stop talking, please? We're in the middle of a class" the teacher scolded them.

"Sorry" they said at the same time, and then they smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>"What's next on the list?" Blaine asked.<p>

"Soy milk" Adam answered.

Adam and Blaine walked around the supermarket. Blaine was wearing sunglasses, so that nobody would recognize him. Adam crossed a product of the list that Kurt had given them earlier.

"Why did you insist in coming with me?" Adam asked, putting a cereal box inside the cart.

"I wanted to spend more time with you, since you're leaving tomorrow." Blaine said, sadly.

"Oh, come on dad, don't be sad. I'll visit you for Christmas. I even convinced Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel to come with me."

"I know, but we'll still miss you." Blaine seemed to have a hard time deciding which shampoo to take "Do you think that Kurt and Lizzie will mind if I buy a different shampoo?"

"They'll probably kill you." Adam said.

"You're right." Blaine looked at his son "Adam, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

Blaine took his sunglasses off and looked at Adam right in the eyes.

"Are you in love with Barbra?"

Adam choked and started coughing. Blaine patted his back, trying to help him. Finally, the boy looked at his father.

"What the hell? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, the way you look at her, the way you talk about her… And you sang for her a couple days ago."

"I wasn't singing for her" Adam lied, avoiding eye contact.

"Adam, we have a lot of things in common: one of them is our incapacity to lie." Blaine said, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are. Son, you know you can tell me everything…"

As his father kept talking, Adam looked around, trying to find a way to escape. He got an idea, and smiled.

"Look, it's Blaine Anderson!" he yelled, pointing at him.

Everybody turned to look at him. After a moment of silence, people started to surround Blaine, squealing and jumping around the famous singer. Adam escaped, taking the cart.

"You're not getting away with this, Adam!" Blaine screamed.

"Bye, dad!" Adam yelled back.

* * *

><p>Barbra stood up and walked until she was standing in front of her partners. They looked at her, as well as Alma.<p>

"Okay, guys" she said "I want you to meet someone."

Jonathan poked his head through the door, smiling shyly. Then, he walked until he was standing next to Barbra.

"Hi" he said "I'm Jonathan St. James. Nice to meet you."

"He's our new member" Barbra said, smiling.

Everyone smiled and clapped.

"Where did you get him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, when I came here yesterday he was sitting on the piano bench." Barbra explained "He's an awesome singer, and he plays the piano wonderfully."

Jonathan blushed.

"Why don't we hear him?" Alma asked, smiling at him.

The boy turned pale and looked at Barbra.

"He's a little… shy." she said.

"Why do we need a member who can't sing?" Steven asked, and every one nodded.

"I'm telling you, he can sing! He has a beautiful voice." Barbra said.

"Every time that I try to sing in front of a bunch of people, I just… can't" Jonathan said "But please, let me join! I swear I will work on it, please!" he begged.

"It would be mean not to let you join" Alma said, and the kids nodded "Don't worry, Jonathan. You're in."

"Thank you!" Jonathan smiled at the teacher, and she smiled back.

"Well, it seems like we have all the members we need!" Alma said, putting a hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

Everyone cheered, and Jonathan looked at Barbra. She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"Did you like it?"<p>

"It was amazing!"

Brad smiled at Alma. They were walking down the street. Their art exhibition had already ended, and the sky was getting dark.

"Do you want to get some coffee or something?" Brad asked.

"Yes! I know a wonderful coffee shop near here" Alma said.

"Let's go then."

They walked in silence. Both of them had their hands in their pockets.

"So, how're your kids doing?" Brad asked.

"Oh, great! We found the last member we needed."

"Oh, right, you needed another kid to compete at sectionals, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you have a lot of time before sectionals" Brad said.

"Yes, but I think we should start getting ready." Alma said.

"You worry a lot about them, don't you?"

"Yes, I adore those kids. It's almost like they're my own family" she said, and then she laughed softly "I know it sounds silly, but…"

"No" Brad interrupted her "It sounds adorable."

Alma smiled at him. Brad stopped, and so did she. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

"Brad, I…" Alma started to say.

"Hey, Alma, Brad!"

They both turned around. William was walking towards them, with a big smile on his face.

"Dad?" Alma asked, surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just walking around here. I like to walk."

"Dad, you hate exercise."

"No, I love exercise!"

"Were you following us?"

"No! Why would I do such a thing?" William frowned.

"You used to do the same thing when I was in high school and I had a date" Alma said.

"That's not…"

Alma raised her eyebrows, while Brad tried to content his laughter.

"Okay, dad, Brad and I have to go. Stop following us!"

"I wasn't following you!"

"Yeah, right" Alma sighed "Let's go, Brad."

"Goodbye, Mr. Schue" Brad said, smiling at him.

"Goodbye, Brad."

They turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Brad, I didn't…"

"Hey, it's okay. Your dad is a very nice person."

"He was following us!"

"He's worried about you."

"I'm twenty-five years old!"

Brad laughed, and Alma did too. He put an arm around her shoulder as they kept walking to the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>The girls laughed. Elizabeth was telling Sam and Lucy about Adam's trip to the supermarket with Blaine, and how her father had ended up surrounded by hysteric fans.<p>

"I can't believe Adam did that!" Sam said.

"I know, when my dad told me, I couldn't stop laughing. Believe me, the technique of screaming your famous father's name in the middle of a place full of people never fails"

The girls laughed again. They were in Elizabeth's house, sitting in the dining table. The girls were supposedly studying, but they hadn't even opened their books.

"Hey, girls, what are you doing?" Barbra asked, as she walked down the stairs.

"Studying" Sam said.

"Yeah, right" Barbra said, and she sat next to Lucy.

They chatted for a while, laughing every ten seconds.

"Jonathan seems to like you, Barbra" Lucy said.

Elizabeth and Sam looked at Barbra, who just smiled.

"I like him too. He's nice" she said.

"What!" Sam and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked "He seems nice. Besides, he's really handsome."

"I'm not saying I'm in love with him" Barbra said. "I just think that he's nice, that's it."

Lucy's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered it "Oh, hi, dad!" she listened to her father, and then she pouted "But we're having fun!" once again, she went silent to listen to her father "Okay. See you."

Sam, Barbra and Elizabeth looked at her.

"My dad's coming to pick me up" Lucy said. "He says he needs me to take care of Lucas."

"Who's Lucas?" Sam asked.

"My little brother. He's eight."

"He's adorable!" Elizabeth said. "He's like a mini version of Lucy's dad!"

"Yes, and I am a mini version of my mom." Lucy said, laughing.

A couple minutes later, the bell rang. Elizabeth ran to open the door.

"Hi, Uncle Mike!" she hugged him.

"Hi, Lizzie! How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"I'm fine. Is Lucy here?"

"Yeah, wait a minute" Elizabeth turned around and yelled "Lucy!"

"I'm coming!" Lucy answered from the living room.

"How's Aunt Tina?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's doing great. She's working on a new project."

"That's awesome!"

Lucy appeared next to Elizabeth.

"Bye, Lizzie."

"Bye, Lucy, see you tomorrow" They kissed on the cheek "Bye, Uncle Mike!"

"Bye, Lizzie!"

Then, Mike and Lucy left. Elizabeth closed the door and returned to the living room, where Sam was watching TV.

"Where's Barbra?" Elizabeth asked, as she sat next to Sam.

"She went upstairs. Do you want to cuddle?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure!"

Sam leaned back on the sofa, and Elizabeth leaned on her chest. Sam put her arms around her, and Elizabeth started to play with Sam's hair. After a little while, she broke the silence.

"This reminds me of when we were kids."

"Yeah, we used to fall asleep like this while we were watching movies." Sam smiled, remembering their childhood.

"Do you remember when you had a nightmare and woke up crying?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. You were comforting me all night long." Sam laughed. "We ended up falling asleep when the sun started to rise."

"We have a lot of wonderful memories" Elizabeth said, looking at her friend.

"Yes! I always remember those times" Sam smiled.

"I want to show you something" Elizabeth said.

She stood up and walked towards the piano. Elizabeth sat on the bench and patted the spot next to her. Sam smiled and sat next to her.

"When you left, I used to hear this song a lot. It reminded me of you." Elizabeth said "So I learned how to play it on the piano, and I was singing it all the time. It made me feel like we were connected, somehow."

The girl started to play. The notes slid easily from her fingers. Elizabeth smiled briefly at Sam, and then, she started to sing.

_Making my way down town _

_Walking fast, faces pass _

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way, making a way_

_Through the crowd_

Sam smiled. Elizabeth's voice was one of her favorite things. The girl kept playing and singing, her eyes fixed on the keys of the piano.

_And I need you, and I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by?_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you... tonight_

Elizabeth smiled at Sam.

_It's always times like these when I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

_Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memory_

Sam was absorbed by Elizabeth's voice, the little smile that lingered in the corner of her mouth, her fingers sliding easily on top of the keys…

_Cause I need you, and I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by?_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you... tonight_

Elizabeth sang her heart out, finally looking at Sam, their eyes connected. Elizabeth was singing her feelings to Sam, and Sam was listening to her, an absent smile on her lips.

_And I, I don't wanna let you know_

_I, I drown in your memory _

_I, I don't wanna let this go _

_I, I don't..._

Elizabeth's eyes returned to the piano, but Sam's eyes were still fixed on her.

_Making my way down town _

_Walking fast, faces pass _

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way, making a way_

_Through the crowd_

Both girls smiled at the same time, as Elizabeth sang.

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you _

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time, would pass us by?_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles _

_If I could just see you, oh_

Elizabeth's smile grew bigger, and so did Sam's.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you..._

_If I could just hold you... tonight._

Elizabeth played the last notes. As the sound faded, she turned to look at Sam, smiling softly.

"I just… wanted you to hear me" she said, a bit shyly.

"It was beautiful…" Sam said.

Elizabeth blushed. Sam took her hand and smiled too. They intertwined their fingers, and Elizabeth put her head on Sam's shoulder. Both girls closed their eyes, enjoying the moment.

* * *

><p>"And you didn't kiss her!"<p>

"I didn't want to ruin the moment…"

"It was the perfect moment for a kiss!"

"Oh, shut up, Spencer!"

Elizabeth pressed her cheek against the table and sighed. Spencer looked at her. They were at the school cafeteria, and it was lunch time.

"Seriously, you wasted the best chance you could ever have!"

"I know! I was going to kiss her but then I just…chickened out…"

"Why?"

"I don't know" Elizabeth said, playing with her salad.

They remained silent for a while, and Spencer patted her back. Elizabeth smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get another chance." he said "But don't waste it this time!"

Elizabeth chuckled and hit him playfully in the arm. When she looked around, her smile vanished. Natasha was talking with her friends in a nearby table. She spotted her, and sneered. Then, she looked at Spencer.

"I thought you liked straight girls, Spencer" she said.

"Shut up, Natasha." he said, frowning.

"Well, I guess I was wrong with you" she continued.

"And I was wrong with you" Spencer said, standing up "I thought you were nice, but you turned out to be a bitch" Natasha just raised her eyebrows. Spencer looked at Elizabeth "Let's go, Lizzie."

She stood up too, and they left the cafeteria.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a long story."

"Oh, no, don't avoid the topic!"

"Okay, do you want to know? Natasha used to be my girlfriend."

"WHAT?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yeah, last year we were dating. I was pretty much in love with her, until I discovered that she cheated on me. Several times" Spencer explained.

"How could you date that….monster?"

"She was different before. She was nice and caring."

"I can't imagine that." Elizabeth said "It's like trying to imagine a sweet Sue Sylvester."

Spencer laughed, but then, his face turned serious again.

"Lizzie, if she starts to bother you, just tell me." he said.

"And what are you going to do? Hit her?"

"I don't know. But I want you to promise me that if the bullying turns serious, you won't hide it."

"She's just a stupid girl who thinks she owns the world. It's no big deal."

"I know her, Lizzie. If she wants too, she can hurt you really bad." Spencer seemed pretty worried.

"Don't worry, Spencer, I'll be fine." Elizabeth smiled at him, but the boy still didn't seem too convinced.

* * *

><p>"Why do you have to leave so soon?"<p>

"Papa, I'm supposed to be in college, remember?"

Kurt sighed, and Adam kept packing the few things he had brought.

"Where's Lizzie?" the boy asked.

"She's in denial." Kurt answered "Your sister locked herself in her room, because she doesn't want you to leave."

"She does the same every time. She could be here helping me pack!" Adam complained.

"Well, she misses you a lot when you're not here. All of us do"

"It's not like I'm leaving forever! I'll be back for Christmas!" Adam said.

"You better be." Kurt said, hugging his son. Adam smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

><p>Barbra opened the door slightly and peeked in. She saw Adam putting some things inside his suitcase, with his back turned at her. The girl stepped in and closed the door. Adam turned to look at her, surprised.<p>

"Barbra. What are you doing here?"

"Well… we haven't talked since, you know… the kiss" the girl said, and bit her lip.

"Oh, yeah" Adam looked down.

"Since you're leaving tomorrow I wanted to talk to you." Barbra walked towards him and hugged him. Adam hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Barbra closed her eyes, with her head resting on Adam's chest, and her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you" she whispered.

Adam remained silent, hugging her against his chest. He felt like his heart was going to explode.

" And I'm going to miss you a lot" Barbra kept saying "I'm not going to the airport tomorrow to say goodbye, it would be too hard"

"I'll be hard not to live with you anymore" Adam said, resting his chin on the top of Barbra's head.

"Yes" Barbra smiled sadly "Well, I just wanted to say goodbye to you."

She kissed him sweetly in the cheek and turned around. She opened the door and when she was about to leave, Adam called her.

"Barbra" she turned around to look at him. Adam smiled "I'll never stop loving you"

The girl felt like she was about to cry, so she just nodded and smiled back. Then, she returned to her bedroom. When she closed the door, she covered her mouth with her hand and started to sob quietly, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>I'll pay" Elizabeth said, stopping Sam, who was taking out her wallet.<p>

Elizabeth handed the money to the cashier, with a gorgeous smile on her face. The cashier, a cute girl around their age, smiled back. Sam frowned at Elizabeth, but she didn't notice.

"Let's go, Sam."

They left the Lima Bean, with their coffees in hand.

"Were you flirting with the cashier?" Sam asked.

"What? No!"

"Come on, Lizzie, I saw you!"

"What the hell? I was just being nice!"

"Yeah, right"

Elizabeth stopped walking and looked incredulously at Sam, who stopped too.

"What's the matter with you?" Elizabeth said "You're acting like you're my girlfriend!"

"It's just that…" Sam started, but Elizabeth interrupted her.

"Not only just now, but always! You flirt with me all the time, you act jealous, you sing romantic songs with me, but no, you're just my friend!"

"Lizzie, calm down…"

"No!" Elizabeth was really mad, so she kept saying everything she had to say "You know how I feel about you, but you insist in being friends! And the worst part is that you act like you were my girlfriend!"

"Lizzie…"

"What am I to you, Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! What am I to you?"

"I don't know!"

Elizabeth and Sam stood there, looking at each other. After a few moments, Elizabeth shook her head and turned around, ready to leave.

"Lizzie, wait!"

Elizabeth turned around, reluctantly.

"You said you would wait for me unitl I figure out what I feel." Sam said.

"Yes, but I don't want to end up heartbroken again."

The girl walked away, and Sam watched her go, frustration evident in her features. She huffed and walked away too.

* * *

><p>Sam entered the classroom. She spotted Elizabeth sitting in the front of the class, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Sam sat next to her, but Elizabeth didn't even look at her.<p>

"Hey" Sam said, but Elizabeth ignored her "You're not talking to me?"

Elizabeth kept looking forward, with a neutral expression. Sam sighed.

"Fine, don't talk to me. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

Sam was ignored again.

"Are you still mad at me?" Silence "Lizzie, come on!"

Elizabeth didn't look at her at all. It seemed like she had become deaf. Some boys who were sitting behind her threw her a paper ball. She glared at them, and they stopped laughing instantly, fearing for their life.

"What do you want me to do?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth sighed, and finally, she looked at her.

"Nothing, Sam, I just want you to tell me what the hell do you want from me."

Sam sighed too, but she didn't answer. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Forget it." she said, as the teacher entered the classroom.

When the class ended, Elizabeth stood up and grabbed Sam by the wrist. Without a word, she took her away.

"Where are you taking me?" Sam asked, as they walked down the hallways.

They entered the choir room. It was empty. Elizabeth took her iPod from her bag and connected it to the speakers that were resting on top of the piano.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I found a song that matches exactly what I'm feeling right now"

Elizabeth searched for the song. Finally, she found it and played it. She turned around and faced Sam. She started to sing, leaning on the piano.

_Hey, slow it down_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Yeah, I'm afraid_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

Elizabeth started to walk towards Sam, slowly, as she kept singing.

_There might have been a time_

_When I would give myself away_

_Oh, once upon a time_

_I didn't give a damn_

_But now, here we are_

_So whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

Sam started to sing, looking at Elizabeth.

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around, hey_

Elizabeth sang the next lines, stepping towards her.

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

Sam sang the next verse, holding Elizabeth's hand.

_There, it's plain to see_

_That baby you're beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with you_

_It's me, I'm a freak, yeah_

_But thanks for loving me,_

_'cause you're doing it perfectly_

Elizabeth released her hand from Sam's grip, refusing to look at her. Sam kept singing, with her eyes fixed on her.

_And there might have been a time_

_When I would have let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life_

She sang the chorus once again.

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around, hey_

Elizabeth sang the next line, looking at Sam.

_Whataya want from me?_

This time, Sam sang too.

_Whataya want from me?_

Elizabeth sang again.

_Whataya want from me?_

Sam sang her line.

_Whataya want from me?_

Elizabeth turned around and started to walk away, singing.

_Whataya want from me?_

Sam stopped her, grabbing her by the hand, and Elizabeth looked at her. Sam sang, looking straight into her eyes.

_Just don't give up on me_

_I won't let you down_

_No, I won't let you down_

Elizabeth and Sam sang the chorus together.

_So wait…_

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around, hey_

Elizabeth turned around completely, and sang her line to Sam.

_Whataya want from me?_

Sam sang wholeheartedly, looking into Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth sang with her again.

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around, hey_

Sam sang, putting her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders.

_Whataya want from me?_

Elizabeth shook her head as she sang

_Whataya want from me?_

Sam took Elizabeth's face between her hands, singing.

_Whataya want from me?_

Elizabeth took Sam hands off her face, as she sang.

_Whataya want from me?_

Sam took her hand once again, singing her line.

_Whataya want from me?_

Elizabeth removed her hand, singing.

_Whataya want from me?_

Elizabeth grabbed her things and exited the choir room. Sam sighed and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was difficult to write, specially the last part :P Thank you all for reading! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I was really busy this week. The songs I used are Realize by Colbie Caillat and You and Me by Lifehouse. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he's gone" Elizabeth said from the back seat of the car.<p>

"Don't be sad, honey, he'll call as soon as he gets there" Kurt said, his eyes fixed on the road.

"Yeah, Adam always calls" Blaine said, sitting in the passenger seat.

"I know, but I miss him" the girl said, looking out of the window.

"He'll be back for Christmas, anyway" Barbra said.

Elizabeth looked at her, and then she moved closer to whisper something in her ear.

"I thought you weren't coming to the airport."

"I wasn't, but…"

"I know" Elizabeth smiled at Barbra.

When they arrived the house, the girls went to their respective bedrooms. Kurt left the car keys on the table and sighed.

"What's the matter, baby?" Blaine asked, hugging his husband.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that…" Kurt sighed again and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder "I miss our baby boy…"

"Me too. But hey, he's pursuing his dreams" Blaine smiled at him.

"I know" Kurt smiled too "I'm sure he's going to be the best actor ever"

"Do you remember when he acted on the school plays?"

"Oh, it was adorable!"

"Especially when he played Tinkerbell"

Both men laughed. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, and he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was practicing a song in the piano, when she felt her cell phone buzzing in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the screen. It was a text from Sam. The girl bit her lip. They hadn't talked since yesterday, when they sang that song together in the choir room. Elizabeth opened the text.<p>

"_Can you meet me tomorrow in the choir room when you get to the school?"_

Elizabeth sighed, and she texted her back.

"_Okay"_

The answer came quickly.

"_Thanks =)"_

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. The way that Sam had put a smiling face in the text, even if she knew that Elizabeth was mad at her, was just adorable. Then, her smile disappeared. If Sam wanted to talk to her, then it meant that she had figured out how she felt about Elizabeth. What if Sam didn't love her back?

Elizabeth flopped on her bed, with her cell phone still in her hand. She buried her face in the pillow and sighed. Her feelings for Sam never changed, even when they were away from each other for almost three years, even when she met other people and even when she started to date someone else. Then, why didn't Sam felt the same for her?

Ever since they met, Elizabeth knew that Sam was the only one for her, that there would never be someone who would make her feel the way Sam did. Back then, she was sure that Sam felt the same, but right now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Elizabeth let the tears run down her face. She felt so pathetic, crying like that, but she couldn't help it. Why couldn't everything be like before?

"Hey, Lizzie…" Blaine entered his daughter's bedroom without knocking. Elizabeth stood up quickly.

"Dad, I told you a thousand times that you have to knock the door!"

"Why are you crying?" Blaine walked towards her, concerned.

"I'm not crying" Elizabeth said, wiping her tears away.

Blaine hugged her. The girl felt the tears in her eyes again. She tried to suppress them, but it was useless. The tears fell from her eyes and wet her father's shirt. Elizabeth let out a loud sob, and Blaine hugged her even tighter.

"Is it about Sam?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded. Blaine sighed, and then he made her look at him. He wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled sweetly at her.

"Then why don't you sing about it?"

"Sing?"

"Yeah" Blaine nodded "I think music is the best way to express your feelings. And there's always a song that matches your feelings"

"Okay" Elizabeth smiled slightly "Can you play the guitar for me?"

Blaine left her room and returned with his guitar. He sat in the bed, and Elizabeth did the same. He smiled at her, and started to play, knowing exactly which song Elizabeth was going to sing. She smiled at him, and then, she started to sing.

_Take time to realize,_

_That your warmth is_

_crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize,_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

Blaine kept playing as his daughter sang. He was always amazed by the beauty of her voice, and the way that she always felt what she was singing. It reminded him of Kurt.

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you_

Elizabeth sang the chorus, remains of tears still on her face.

_If you just realized what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_and we'll never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if_

_we missed out on each other now._

The girl closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about Sam. She smiled a little, and then, she kept singing.

_Take time to realize_

_Oh, oh I'm on your side_

_didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_Take time to realize_

_This all can pass you by_

_Didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_no, it's never gonna be that simple_

_no, I can't spell it out for you._

Elizabeth looked at his father, and he smiled at her. This time, he helped her with the chorus.

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other_

_and we'd never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if_

_we missed out on each other but..._

Elizabeth closed her eyes while she sang the next verse, her perfect voice filling the room.

_It's not always the same,_

_no it's never the same_

_if you don't feel it too._

_If you meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way._

_It could be the same for you._

The girl sang the chorus for the last time, and a single tear escaped her blue eyes.

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other_

_and we'd never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_If you just realized what I just realized_

Elizabeth smiled sideways, and she sang the last lines.

_Missed out on each other now_

_Missed out on each other now, yeah…_

Blaine finished playing and he looked at her, smiling.

"Your voice never ceases to amaze me" he said.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged her father.

"Thank you, dad. You were right, I feel a lot better now."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Blaine said, caressing her back.

* * *

><p>"James, where are you taking me?"<p>

"Just trust me, okay?"

Anna kept walking. James walked behind her, covering her eyes with his hands. He made her step into his bedroom.

"Stop!" he ordered.

The girl stopped walking, smiling with excitement.

"Are your ready?" James asked, and she nodded.

The boy uncovered her eyes. Anna widened her eyes, a huge smile spreading across her face.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Lizzie, I know." The boy laughed "Yeah, I will." Adam smiled softly "I love you too. Bye."<p>

He hung up the phone, still smiling. He walked towards his bed, where his suitcase was wide open. Rachel was helping him to unpack.

"You were talking for a while, huh?" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, Lizzie had a lot of things to tell me."

Rachel and Adam kept taking things out of the suitcase. Then, a loud noise came from the kitchen.

"Rachel!" Finn shouted.

"What did you do now, Finn?" Rachel shouted back.

"Um… I think I burned the toaster…"

Adam bit his lip to avoid laughing, as his aunt sighed loudly, covering her eyes with her hand.

"I'm coming, Finn!"

Rachel left Adam's bedroom, and the boy laughed softly. It was nice to be back.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God, James!"<p>

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful! I didn't know that you could paint like this!"

Anna couldn't take her eyes from the painting. She was looking at herself, her eyes, her smile, her hair… James had painted every detail of her face perfectly.

"Don't you think it's creepy?" the boy asked.

"Creepy?"

Anna laughed and put her arms around James' shoulders.

"I think it's adorable."

He smiled. They kissed, softly. When they parted, James looked at her in the eyes.

"I have the best girlfriend ever."

Anna smiled again and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>As the history teacher talked about the Cold War, Hannah sighed. Steven looked at her.<p>

"I guess we're in a similar situation" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Since your sister and my best friend started dating, they don't seem to have time for us anymore."

"You're right! Now the only time I get to spend with Anna is when we're sleeping. And we can't even talk if we're sleeping!"

"You're lucky. At least you get to spend some time with her" Steven sighed "Now it's like James doesn't even remember that I exist!"

Hannah just looked at him for a moment.

"You two have an epic bromance, did you know that?" she said, smiling a little.

"We **had **an epic bromance." Steven said.

Hannah patted his back, and he smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stepped in to the choir room and looked around. Sam was sitting there, alone, and she stood up as soon as she saw her friend.<p>

"Lizzie…"

"Hi, Sam"

"Sit down" Sam said, pointing at the chair that was next to hers.

Once they were both seated, Sam sighed and took Elizabeth's hands, looking straight into her eyes.

"Lizzie, I've been thinking a lot…about us." She started.

Elizabeth felt her stomach tying in knots because of the nerves. Sam squeezed her hands a little.

"Lizzie, we know each other since we were kids. We basically grew up together, and I couldn't imagine a world without you"

Elizabeth smiled softly, and so did Sam.

"But suddenly, I had to move to another city, far away from you." Sam kept talking, and her smile disappeared "It was torture. Every day I passed without you was painful and sad. And I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every second of every day"

Elizabeth nodded. It was the same for her.

"Somehow, I managed to survive without you. But this last three years…" Sam went silent for a little while, looking at Elizabeth "They sucked. Completely. And then, my mom told me that we were going to move to another city again. I didn't care. I was used to that. But then, I found you. You were here again, next to me, like nothing had happened, like nothing had changed."

Both girls realized that they were crying, but they didn't care. Sam kept talking, still holding Elizabeth's hands.

"But some things have changed, Lizzie. I started to wonder if I still felt the same about you, if I still was in love with you. And I couldn't find and answer. When I looked at you, I knew that I had feelings for you. But I didn't knew if they were the same ones that I had three years ago."

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked down. Sam didn't talk until she looked at her again.

"Then, we had that fight. I was so angry with myself" Sam sighed "I hurt you, just because I'm an idiot girl who isn't able to figure out how she feels" Then, she looked at Elizabeth and smiled "Well, I **was** an idiot girl who **wasn't **able to figure out how she feels. Because I know it now."

Both girls looked at each other for a moment, before Sam stood up. She walked towards the door, and Elizabeth looked at her. Sam whistled, and then, James and David entered the choir room with their guitars. Elizabeth shot Sam a confused look, and she smiled at her.

"Your dad once told me that music is the best way to express your feelings. So I'm going to sing for you. And listen carefully, because this is how I feel."

James and David started to play, and Sam sat in front of Elizabeth. She took her hands once again, and looked at her lovingly. Sam started to sing.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

Sam smiled at Elizabeth, whose eyes were filled with tears. Sam kept singing, without letting go of her hands.

_'Cause it's you and me,_

_and all of the people with nothing to do,  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why<em>

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Sam wiped away Elizabeth's tears. Elizabeth placed her hand on top of Sam's, so it would remain on her cheek. She sang the next verse, while the boys played their guitars.

_One of the things that I want to say_

_just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>

The girls pressed their foreheads together for a moment, and then Sam stood up. Elizabeth remained seated, looking at her while she sang._  
><em>

_'Cause it's you and me,_

_and all of the people with nothing to do,  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why<em>

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Sam took Elizabeth's hands, and she stood up. They looked at each other in the eyes, while Sam sang.

_There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful,  
>Everything she does is right<em>

Elizabeth smiled, and Sam was sure that the girl was the most wonderful thing she ever saw._  
><em>

_'Cause it's you and me,_

_and all of the people with nothing to do,  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why<em>

_I can't keep my eyes off of you  
>and me and all other people with nothing to do<br>Nothing to prove  
>And it's you and me and all other people<br>And I don't know why, __I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Sam sang the last lines of the song, her eyes fixed on Elizabeth._  
><em>

_What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive _

The boys finished playing, and the girls just stood there, looking at each other. James and David looked at each other and smiled. Then, they left the room.

"Sam, I…" Elizabeth tried to say, but Sam placed her finger on top of her lips.

Much to Elizabeth's surprise, Sam kneeled in front of her and took her hand.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam just smiled, and then she cleared her throat.

"Elizabeth Katy Hummel-Anderson" she said, and Elizabeth chuckled "Will you let me, Samantha Nicole Thompson, become the happiest person in this world, and be my girlfriend?"

Elizabeth laughed, and a couple tears ran down her blushed cheeks. Tears of joy. Sam stood up, looking at her with anticipation.

"Let me think about it" Elizabeth joked.

"Oh, Lizzie, come on!"

Elizabeth giggled. She put her arms around Sam's shoulders, and put her face close to hers, their noses brushing.

"I think you already know the answer" she whispered.

Sam smiled. Then, she kissed her, softly and tenderly. Elizabeth put her hand on Sam's cheek, and she rounded her waist with her arms. They separated their lips, slowly, and looked at each other. They smiled broadly.

"I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you too, Sam."

They kissed again. They still had time until the classes started, after all.

* * *

><p>Barbra retrieved some books from her locker and then closed it. When she turned around, she saw Jonathan standing in the middle of the hallway. The boy seemed pretty concentrated, writing something in a notebook. The girl approached him.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Jonathan clutched the notebook to his chest and looked at her, surprised.

"Barbra! Hi!" he said, smiling.

"Hi, Jonathan. What were you writing?"

"Oh, it's nothing it's just my…agenda!"

"Agenda?"

"Yeah!" the boy looked around "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

He walked away, and Barbra watched him go. She shrugged and walked to her next class.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it! Why did Fred have to die?" Sophie said.<p>

"I know, right? He was one of my favorite characters!" Kevin said.

They walked around the school library. Kevin watched the girl flipping through a random book.

"Hey, Sophie?"

"What?"

"What are we?"

Sophie looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I mean…" Kevin looked around, nervous "Are we like…dating or something? Because, you know, we hang out a lot and…"

Kevin stopped talking when he saw Sophie covering her mouth with her hand. Did he screw it up?

"Oh, Kevin…"

"Okay, forget it. Just… forget I just said that"

"I have a boyfriend."

Everything stopped for a second. Kevin just stood there, and he could have sworn that he heard his heart breaking into tiny little pieces and fall to the floor. Sophie was looking at him, biting her lip. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't found the words he was supposed to say.

"I'm sorry" Sophie said "I didn't know that you…"

"It's okay" Kevin managed to say. "Don't worry."

"But…"

"Hey" Kevin put a hand on her shoulder "It's my fault, okay? I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

* * *

><p>"That's it. My life is over."<p>

"Oh, come on, Kevin…"

"The only girl I've ever liked has a boyfriend!"

Kevin put his face against the library table. David sighed.

"Look, it's not the end of the world, okay? I'm sure that there are plenty of girls who…"

"No there are not!" Kevin looked at David "She was the only girl who seemed to like me, apart from the girls from the Glee Club!"

"Oh, you're just being dramatic…"

Kevin sighed again, completely ignoring David.

"Come on, Kevin! At least you learned how to talk to a girl."

"I guess so…"

"Yeah!" David smiled at him "You'll find someone else in no time!"

"If you say so…"

"Come on, stand up" David said.

"What for?"

"We have classes, remember? You can't stay here until you die."

"Yes I can. In fact, I'll do it. I will never leave this library"

David sighed at his melodramatic friend.

"Kevin, if you stay here, your chances of running into Sophie are even greater"

The boy stood up immediately, and they both left the library.

* * *

><p>Barbra looked at Jonathan, who was sitting next to her. He was very concentrated in taking notes, so he wouldn't notice what she was about to do. The girl slowly opened his backpack, and took out the notebook he was writing in earlier. Then, Barbra put it inside her own bag. Jonathan didn't notice, and she sighed in relief.<p>

Why was she doing that, anyway? It was wrong, she was invading his privacy. But he wouldn't notice anyway, she was going to find out what was written there, and then she would put it back in his bag.

As soon as the bell rang, Barbra left the classroom as fast as she could. She entered the girls' bathroom and took out Jonathan's notebook. The girl looked around and she started to read.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to look at them, but the girls didn't care. They kept walking down the hallway, hand in hand, with bright smiles illuminating their faces. Sam looked at Elizabeth.<p>

"I loved their reactions" Sam said.

"Yes, they were all so excited!" Elizabeth said.

When they told everybody in the Glee Club that they were dating, they surrounded them and started to make questions. Lucy hugged them for about five minutes, Barbra almost cried, Spencer made silly comments, and Alma was as excited as her students. Both girls laughed.

"Do you want to do something after school?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Elizabeth smiled at her girlfriend.

The bell rang, and Sam sighed.

"Damn, I have science class"

"I have literature."

"See you" Sam said, and then she kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.

"See you" Elizabeth said, as Sam walked away.

* * *

><p>"Did you write this?"<p>

Jonathan looked at Barbra. She was standing next to his locker, holding his missing notebook. The boy snatched it from her hand.

"Why did you have it?" he asked, frowning "Did you take it?"

"Yes, sorry about that."

"I didn't give you permission to read it!" Jonathan said, angry.

"I know, I know" Barbra said "But, Jonathan, those were the best poems I ever read!"

Jonathan looked down, still frowning.

"Hey, I'm really sorry" Barbra said "I shouldn't have taken it"

"It's okay" he said "It's just that… I've never showed them to anyone."

"Well, you should! They're wonderful!"

"You think so?" Jonathan smiled.

"Yes! I only read the first ones, but they are amazing!" Barbra smiled too.

"I like writing" the boy said, closing his locker "I do it every time that I need to… express myself." He looked at her, smiling "I wrote one when I met you."

"Really?"

"Yes" Jonathan blushed, but he kept talking "I was correcting it today because… I wanted to give it to you."

Barbra blushed too, and she smiled at him. Jonathan opened the notebook and ripped one page. Then, he gave it to Barbra. The girl took it with both hands, like it was a treasure.

"It's a little embarrassing but I hope you like it. Read it when you get to your home, and tell me what you thought about it"

Barbra nodded and Jonathan smiled.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth waited for her brother to pick up the phone. Finally, a familiar voice greeted her from the other side of the line.<p>

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Adam!"

"_Oh, hi Lizzie!"_

"I have to tell you something"

* * *

><p>"No way!" Adam smiled, talking on the phone.<p>

"_Yes! It was so romantic!" _Elizabeth said.

"I'm so happy for you! What did our parents said?"

"_Well, dad hugged us and told Sam that she better take care of me" _Adam laughed, and Elizabeth kept talking _"And papa cried for like ten minutes."_

Adam laughed once again.

"That sounds like them"

"_I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" _Elizabeth said _"Papa needs me to help him make dinner."_

"Okay. Bye, Lizzie!"

"_Bye!"_

Adam hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. He returned to his desk, where a lot of books from college were waiting for him. He sighed and kept studying.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth went downstairs and entered the kitchen. Kurt was chopping some vegetables.<p>

"I was talking to Adam" she said, helping him.

"How is he?" Kurt asked.

"Fine. He said he's studying a lot. I told him about Sam and me."

Kurt smiled.

"I still can't believe it" he said "You two are so cute together!"

"I know, papa, you said it like a thousand times" Elizabeth laughed.

"It's just that…I always knew that you two would end up together, and now it finally happens!"

Blaine stepped into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes, can you hand me the pepper?" Kurt asked.

Blaine handed it to his husband and then he looked at Elizabeth.

"Did you told your brother?" he asked.

"Yes, I was talking to him a few minutes ago." The girl seemed to remember something, and she put the knife aside "Where's Barbra?" she asked.

"In her room" Kurt answered.

Elizabeth went upstairs, and knocked on the door. Barbra opened it, smiling.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Adam sends you greetings." Elizabeth saw the paper Barbra had in her hand "What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing…"

Elizabeth took it, and started to read it. Barbra tried to take it back but her cousin, who was taller than her, held it above her head.

"Did you write this?" she asked "It's really good."

"Hey, give it back to me!"

Elizabeth saw the signature on the corner of the sheet, and she looked at Barbra, surprised.

"Did Jonathan write it for you?"

Barbra finally snatched the poem from Elizabeth's hands, frowning.

"You don't care!" she said, angry.

"Hey, don't get mad."

They looked at each other for a moment, before Elizabeth talked again.

"Do you… like him?"

"I don't know. We're just friends, okay?"

"Are you going to keep hiding things from me? Because you know that I always find out in the end."

"I told you I don't know!"

"Okay, okay, sorry" Elizabeth said "I will stop bothering you."

Elizabeth returned to the kitchen, and Barbra sat on her bed, looking at the poem. She read the beginning lines, written in Jonathan's impeccable handwriting.

_And in your eyes I could glimpse_

_Everything I always yearned for._

What did she yearn for? Barbra couldn't stop wondering how it would be if she could forget how she felt about Adam, if she could move on and accept that it was impossible for them to be together. But sometimes, she still tried to convince herself that maybe it could work, that maybe they could love each other after all.

"Let's face it" she whispered to herself "It's impossible, Barbra…"

If she could forget Adam, maybe she could start seeing Jonathan as more than a friend. But for now, it was impossible, because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget the way that she felt.

Barbra sat on her bed, and she left the poem aside. Maybe she could, after all. Maybe it wasn't impossible. She grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and dialed a phone number. After a moment, the boy picked up his phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Jonathan."

"_Oh, hi Barbra!"_

"I read the poem, and I really liked it" Barbra said, smiling.

"_Really?"_

"Yes" Barbra bit her lip "I was wondering, do you want to go out with me tomorrow? Maybe we could do something together."

"_Sure!"_

Barbra smiled. She was going to forget about Adam, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review, they make my day! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Some of you asked me to bring some of the old Glee Club members, so I will =). The songs I used for this chapter are Starstruck by Lady Gaga and Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth ran downstairs when she heard the bell rang. She opened the front door, and a huge smile appeared on her face.<p>

"Aunt Santana!" Elizabeth exclaimed, hugging the woman, who laughed and hugged her back.

"Hi, Lizzie"

"Dad, papa, come here!" Elizabeth yelled. Then, she turned at Santana "What are you doing here?"

"We missed you a lot, so we came to visit" Santana said, stepping into the house "Kurt, Blaine, come here before I kick your asses!"

Both men ran downstairs, smiling. Kurt was the first one to hug Santana.

"Santana!" he said "Oh, my God, what a surprise!"

"It's so good to see you!" Blaine said, hugging her.

"I know, it's always a pleasure to see me." She said, and the three of them laughed.

"Aunt Brittany!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Hello, Lizzie" the blonde woman stepped in too, after hugging her.

"Brit!" Kurt hugged Brittany.

"Hello, boo. I missed you"

Blaine hugged her too.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"We missed you" Santana said. Then, she walked towards the open door and yelled "Mocosos! Come here!"

"Coming!" someone said from outside.

A blonde girl entered the Hummel-Anderson house, smiling. She was tall and thin, and she had glasses. She was almost identical to Brittany.

"Gloria!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Lizzie!"

The girls hugged each other and jumped, excited. When they parted, a boy slightly younger than them stepped inside. He was also tall, and he looked a lot like Santana, excepting for his green eyes.

"Fred!" Elizabeth hugged him too, as Gloria hugged Kurt and Blaine.

"Hi, Lizzie" the boy said, and then he hugged Kurt and Blaine too "Hi Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine."

"Sit down, I'll bring some tea" Kurt said, walking into the kitchen.

"Bring some brandy for me!" Santana said, and then she sat. Brittany sat on her lap, and Gloria and Fred sat on either side of her.

"So how are you doing?" Blaine asked, sitting next to Elizabeth. "We saw you in the cover of the Vogue magazine last month"

"Oh, yeah. Being a top model is hard, you know" Santana said.

"Where's Adam?" Brittany asked, looking around "I wanted to see him."

"He's in New York, remember?" Kurt said, carrying a tray full of teacups.

"Be sure to tell him not to walk around the Times Square at night" Brittany said, looking at Kurt "The evil leprechauns might kidnap him."

After a little silence, everyone broke into laughter.

"It's a good thing that mom has such a great imagination" Gloria said to Elizabeth "It helps her to write better stories."

"Hey, Lizzie" Santana said "Your dad told me that you're studying in McKinley?"

Elizabeth nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

"Is Mr. Schue still there?" Brittany asked.

"He's the principal now. His daughter Alma is in charge of the Glee Club" Elizabeth explained.

"It seems like we're going to visit him tomorrow, aren't we Brit?" Santana said to her wife.

"That would be awesome!" Elizabeth said.

"Can we come too?" Fred asked, and Gloria nodded.

"Sure" Elizabeth said, smiling "I'm sure Lucy, David and Barbra will be happy to see you!"

* * *

><p>Every pair of eyes was set on the two beautiful women that stepped into the choir room, followed by Elizabeth. Santana and Brittany looked around, nostalgic. Lucy, David and Barbra stood up at the same time, and ran towards them.<p>

"Aunt Brittany, Aunt Santana!"

They hugged them enthusiastically. Then, Gloria and Fred entered into the room, and they were also hugged and greeted by the kids.

"Oh, my God" Spencer said "Is that Santana Lopez?"

"And that's Brittany Pierce!" Kevin exclaimed.

"The one who writes children's stories?" Anna asked, and Kevin nodded.

"Everybody" Elizabeth said "They're my Aunt Santana and my Aunt Brittany"

Santana smiled at then, and Brittany waved her hand. William stepped inside, and a huge grin spread across his face when he saw his former students.

"Brittany, Santana!"

"Mr. Schue!"

Both of them ran to hug him, laughing.

"What are you doing here?" William asked.

"We came to visit" Santana said.

"Girls, this is my daughter Alma" he said, and she walked towards them, shyly.

"Hi, I'm Alma. It's so nice to meet you, my father told me a lot about you"

Santana looked at her for a while, and then she turned to look at William.

"She's got Ms. Pillsbury's hair" she said.

"It looks like her head is on fire" Brittany added, and Alma looked at William, who just smiled.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was introducing Fred and Gloria to the rest of the kids.

"Gloria, this is Kevin" she said "He's a bookworm, just like you."

She smiled at him, and the boy almost had to pick his jaw from the floor.

"Nice to meet you, Kevin"

"Ni-nice to meet you too" the boy smiled awkwardly.

Fred and the rest of the boys had hit it off immediately, and they were talking cheerfully.

"Dude, your mom is a super model!" Spencer said.

"And you're identical to her" James observed.

"Yeah, you're like a real life Ken" Steven said.

Fred laughed, ignoring that the girls were staring at him.

"Fred, Gloria, we have to go!" Santana said.

Everyone whined and complained, even Brittany.

"Why do we have to go?" she asked, pouting.

"We're going to go shopping with Blaine and Kurt, remember?" Santana said.

"Can we stay here?" Fred asked, and Gloria made puppy eyes.

"Can they?" Santana asked to William.

"Sure" the principal said, smiling.

"Okay, stay here then" Santana said, and her kids high-fived. "Let's go, Britt."

"Goodbye, everybody!" Brittany said, as she and Santana left the choir room. William left after them.

"Okay, guys, sit down!" Alma said, and everybody obeyed. Elizabeth raised her hand "Yes, Lizzie?"

"Miss Schue, can we show Gloria and Fred how we sing?" she asked.

Gloria and Fred looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, come on Miss Schue!" James said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, go on" the teacher said.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, don't run, you're gonna fall" Santana said to Brittany.<p>

Brittany just ignored her, and she kept running around the store, earning curious looks from everybody. Kurt laughed, and Santana sighed.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine yelled from the other side of the store "Look!"

The man showed his husband a dress from his own collection, a big goofy smile on his face.

"Blaine, be quiet!" Kurt scolded him "You're going to end up surrounded by fans again!"

Blaine pouted and put the dress back in its place. Brittany ran towards him, a notebook and a pencil in hand.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked "You're one of my favorite singers"

"Sure!" Blaine smiled and took the pencil and the notebook.

Kurt and Santana rolled their eyes at their spouses, and they kept walking around the store.

"Did Lizzie tell you that she's dating someone?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, she introduced us" Santana smiled "She seems like a nice girl."

"Oh, she's lovely. Sam and Lizzie have been friends since they were kids."

Kurt sighed and bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked "You look like the world has run out of sequins"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that…" Kurt sighed again "I'm worried about them."

"Why?"

"Well… you know it's hard to be homosexual in this town. I just… I just don't want them to be mistreated and judged. I've been there and I don't want my daughter to go through the same thing."

Santana bit her lip too.

"Kurt, you and Blaine have raised a wonderful daughter" she said "And you have taught her that the world can be awful sometimes, especially when you're different. She'll be mistreated and judged for being who she is, and you can't help it. Nobody can." Kurt looked down sadly, and Santana kept talking "But I'm sure that she won't let herself care about it. Lizzie won't let anybody or anything bring her down." The woman smiled "She's just like you."

Kurt smiled at his friend.

"Santana, you can be a bitch sometimes, but right now, I love you" he said.

"Oh, shut up" they both laughed.

"Your hair looks like you're being attacked by an octopus" Brittany said to an employee, invading her personal space by standing too close to her.

"Let's go before Brittany gets kicked out by security." Santana said.

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>Sam stood alone in the middle of the stage. She started to sing with a little smirk.<p>

_Groove, Slam, Work it back_

_Filter that, Baby bump that track_

Everybody started to step into the auditorium, walking behind her.

_Groove, Slam, Work it back_

_Filter that, Baby bump that track_

They started to dance, while Sam kept singing.

_Groove, Slam, Work it back_

_Space Cowboy just play that track_

Elizabeth stepped in, and she walked towards the middle of the stage, as Sam walked backwards, singing.

_Gaga in the room, so starstruck_

_Cherry, Cherry, Cherry, Cherry, Boom, Boom_

Elizabeth started to sing, and everyone danced behind her, in perfect coordination.

_Rollin' up to the club on the weekend,_

_Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin'_

_Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'_

_Blow my heart up_

_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader_

_Run it back with the original flavor_

_Cue me up I'm the twelve on your table_

_I'm so Starstruck_

The girls sang with her this time.

_I'm so starstruck, struck_

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

The boys sang next.

_I'm so starstruck, struck_

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

The girls sang again, smiling.

_I'm so starstruck._

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

Then, the boys sang the last part of the chorus.

_I'm so starstruck._

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

Barbra took the lead this time.

_Baby now that we're alone, got a request_

_Would you make me number one on your playlist?_

_Got your Dre Headphone, with the left side on_

_Wanna scratch me back and forth back and forth Uh-huh_

_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader_

_Run it back with the original flavor_

_Get the breakdown first_

_Up until the chorus to the end, re-ke-re-ke reverse_

The girls sang the chorus again, their voices perfectely coordinated.

_I'm so starstruck, struck_

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

The boys sang their lines again, smiling at the girls.

_I'm so starstruck, struck_

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

The girls walked around the boys, singing.

_I'm so starstruck._

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

The girls stopped walking, and the boys sang their lines.

_I'm so starstruck._

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

Kevin stepped forward and sang.

_Hey, lil mamma like really really is that him?_

_I haven't seen you before, what you got on them big rims?_

_Enter that cash flow, I'm like baby you don't trip_

_So shawty say hand over you signature right here_

_Like it's just a dotted line and I'm supposed to sign_

_How she at it, a fanatic and I think it's going down_

_She so starstruck, the gal all stuck_

_Like she had an overdose, to many Starbucks_

Spencer sang next, standing next to Kevin, as the rest danced behind them.

_Ain't never seen a baller, paper that stack taller_

_Stunners that let their top back on their Chevy impalas_

_Hummers and all that fully loaded with two spoilers_

_What did you call that when she only worth two dollars?_

_But that's another chapter, son of a bachelor_

_All on me, just spotted a baby actor_

_So please swagger, they're gonna dagger_

_Got what she wants_

_Shawty happily ever after_

The girls and the boys sang the chorus again.

_I'm so starstruck, struck_

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck, struck_

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck, struck_

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck, struck_

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

Everyone stepped back, leaving Sam in the middle of the stage. She sang again.

_Groove, Slam, Work it back_

_Filter that, Baby bump that track_

_Groove, Slam, Work it back_

_Filter that, Baby bump that track_

Everybody started to take their positions again, while Sam sang.

_Groove, Slam, Work it back_

_Filter that, Baby bump that track_

_Groove, Slam, Work it back_

_Filter that, Baby bump that track_

Elizabeth sang, with her hands on her hips.

_Baby now that we're alone, got a request_

_Would you make me number one on your playlist?_

_Got your Dre Headphone, with the left side on_

_Wanna scratch me back and forth back and forth Uh-huh_

Barbra walked until she was standing next to her, and she sang the rest of the verse, in the same position as her cousin.

_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader_

_Run it back with the original flavor_

_Get the breakdown first_

_Up until the chorus to the end_

The boys sang from behind them.

_I'm so, I'm so…_

Everyone danced together again, singing the chorus.

_Starstruck, struck_

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck, struck_

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck, struck_

_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck, struck_

_Baby cause you blow my heart up,_

_blow my heart up_

When the music faded completely, Fred and Gloria stood up, clapping. The kids on the stage bowed, smiling.

"Well done, kids!" Alma said.

"That was amazing!" Fred said.

"Yeah, you left me starstruck!" Gloria said, and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>"And this is the cafeteria"<p>

Elizabeth was showing the school to Fred and Gloria. Almost every girl was looking at Fred, and Gloria also seemed to be very interesting for the boys. Elizabeth smirked. They were both very attractive, after all.

"Hey, Lizzie?" Gloria said, as they walked down the hallway. "Can we see the library?"

"Really, Gloria?" Fred said "Will you die for not reading something for a couple hours?"

"Oh, shut up. My mom's a writer, after all."

"She writes fairytales. For kids."

Elizabeth laughed, and then she looked at Gloria.

"Yes, we can. I'm sure Kevin will be there."

Gloria blushed slightly, and a little smile appeared on her face.

"Bingo" Fred said, and he and Elizabeth smirked.

"What?"

"You like him, don't you?" Elizabeth asked, and Gloria blushed even more.

"N-no! I mean, he seems nice and everything, but I haven't even talked to him…"

"But you think he's cute" Elizabeth said.

"Well…"

"And he's a bookworm like you. You have something in common" Fred chimed in.

"Oh, shut up, you both!" Gloria said, embarrassed.

Elizabeth and Fred laughed.

"Come, let's go to the library."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Anna?"<p>

"What?"

"Would you like to go shopping tomorrow with me and the girls?"

"Oh, I'm going out with James tomorrow."

Hannah's disappointment was evident in her face.

"And the day after tomorrow?"

"Um" Anna thought about it for a second "Me and James are going to a concert. His brother got us free tickets."

Hannah frowned. She jumped from the top of the cabin, and she looked at her sister.

"Is there a moment of the day in which you two are not together?" she asked. "I mean, seriously, it's like you can't exist without being next to him!"

"What's the matter with you?" Anna said, standing up too.

"We don't spend any time together anymore, Anna! It's like…" Hannah looked down "Forget it."

"No, tell me! What were you about to say?"

"It's like you don't care about me anymore!"

"Of course I care about you!"

"No, you don't! The only thing you care about is your stupid boyfriend!"

"Hannah…" Anna stepped towards her sister, with her hand extended.

"Just forget it, would you?" Hannah said, stepping back. She turned around and opened the door of their bedroom, ready to leave. Then, she turned to look at Anna "I'm not asking you to break up with him" she said "I'm just asking you to remember about my existence."

She left. Anna sat in her bed and sighed. Since they were kids, Hannah and Anna were always together. They played together, they bathed together, they ate together, they slept together… There wasn't a single thing they didn't do together, and Anna always wanted whatever Hannah wanted, and vice-versa. When Anna wanted to learn how to sing, Hannah agreed, and they took singing classes together. When Hannah wanted to learn how to dance, Anna agreed, and they took dancing classes together. But now it was different.

"Hannah's right" Anna thought "We don't spend time together anymore."

Was that the reason why Hannah didn't want Anna to start dating James? Did she know that they were going to spend less time together? Anna was sure of something: she cared about Hannah more than anyone in this world, and she didn't want her to be sad.

* * *

><p>"Come back soon!" Elizabeth said, hugging Santana.<p>

"We will" she assured her, and then she hugged Barbra.

"Bye, Aunt Brittany" Elizabeth hugged her.

"Bye, little boo" Brittany hugged her back, tightly "Take care of your dolphin"

"I will, Aunt Brittany" Elizabeth said, although she wasn't exactly sure what the woman was talking about.

"I'll miss you so much!" Gloria said, hugging Elizabeth and Barbra. Then she hugged Blaine and Kurt.

"Take care, Gloria" Kurt said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Look what I got" Gloria said to Barbra and Elizabeth. She took a piece of paper from her pocket, and showed it to them, smiling "It's Kevin's number."

The girls laughed. Fred, after saying goodbye to Kurt and Blaine, hugged Elizabeth and Barbra. He looked at his sister and sneered.

"Look what I've got" he said. He took out a dozen of papers from both of his pockets "A lot of girls' numbers."

"You manwhore…" Gloria said, and everyone laughed.

"Gloria, Fred, let's go!" Santana yelled.

"Coming!" Gloria yelled back. He hugged everyone once again, and left, with Fred walking behind her.

Elizabeth, Barbra, Kurt and Blaine waved their hands at them, until they were no longer visible.

* * *

><p>Alma walked across the parking lot, until she got to her car. She saw Brad walking towards her, and she smiled at him.<p>

"Hey, Alma" he said "Do you want to go watch a play tonight? A friend of mine is presenting a show with his group, and it's really awesome."

"Sure, I'd love to come!" Alma said brightly.

"Great! I'll pick you up at your apartment around seven?"

"Okay."

"Okay. See you, then." Brad kissed her on the cheek, and he turned around. But he didn't even start walking, when someone called him.

"Brad!"

Both he and Alma turned around. A brunette woman was walking towards them, and she seemed very angry. Brad grimaced, as she got to them.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Jenny..." he started. Alma looked at him, confused.

"And who is this woman?" the brunette kept saying.

"Brad, what's going on?" Alma asked.

Before Brad could answer, Jenny did for him.

"I'm his wife."

Alma widened her hazel eyes, and she looked at Brad.

"Alma, it's not what it looks like" he said.

"What is it then?" Alma said, a hurtful look on her face "You didn't tell me you were married."

"We're divorcing" Brad explained.

"Oh, are we?" Jenny chimed in, furious "Because you didn't seem to think the same last night."

Alma couldn't believe it. She looked at Brad again. Then, she opened the door of her car, and when she was about to get in, Brad stopped her, taking her by the shoulder.

"Alma, I can explain it"

"There's nothing to explain, Brad." Alma looked at Jenny "I'm really sorry about this situation."

"Oh, don't worry, dear" Jenny said, looking at Brad "It's not your fault."

Alma got into the car and drove away, without looking back. At some point, she felt the tears streaming down her face. Alma wiped them away, and a single sob escaped from her lips.

* * *

><p>Hannah looked back at the empty hallway.<p>

"Hannah, let's go!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, the sooner we get there the better" Elizabeth said, with an arm around Sam's waist.

"Okay" Hannah turned to the girls, and when they were about to leave the school to go shopping, they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey, wait for me!" Anna was running towards them. Hannah smiled.

"Are you coming with us?" Sam asked.

Anna nodded.

"I thought you were going out with James" Hannah said.

"Yeah, but I asked him to postpone it." Anna looked at them "I wanted to spend some time with you, girls."

The girls smiled, especially Hannah.

"Besides, James wanted to go out with the boys, too." Anna explained, as they left the school.

Anna took Hanna's hand and smiled at her. Hannah smiled back.

* * *

><p>"<em>Watcha doing?"<em>

Barbra smiled. It was a text from Jonathan. She texted him back, smiling.

"_Shopping with the girls. And you?"_

The reply came a few seconds later.

"_I'm thinking about you =)"_

Barbra laughed. It was such an obvious response, but yet it was so cute.

"_=)" _was the only response she could come out with.

"Who are you talking with?" Elizabeth asked.

"No one" Barbra said, hiding the phone from her.

"Hey, Lizzie, look!" Sam said, pointing at a store "They got suspenders in that store!"

"Great, I needed a new pair!" Elizabeth exclaimed, dragging Sam into the store.

"You're texting Jonathan, aren't you?" Lucy asked, walking into the store behind her friends.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's really obvious that you like each other." Anna said.

"Is it?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah, and Lizzie knows it" Lucy answered "That's the reason why she's so interested in who you talk with."

Barbra looked at her cousin, who seemed to have trouble deciding whether to buy blue or gray suspenders. As the rest of the girls walked around the store, Barbra stood there thinking. She liked Jonathan, she really did. He was nice, charming, talented, handsome…

"Sam, help me here!" Elizabeth exclaimed, interrupting Barbra's thoughts.

"I think that you would look stunning with both of them" Sam said.

As Elizabeth and Sam kept talking, Barbra kept thinking. She had liked him from the beginning, but she was very busy dealing with her feelings about Adam. But now that he was gone, maybe she could figure out how she felt about Jonathan. She looked at her cousin again. Could she tell her about it? No, Elizabeth was sure that she and Adam belonged together.

While Barbra considered whether to tell Elizabeth or not, another text from Jonathan came.

"_I think I might be falling for you"_

Barbra gasped. Well, that was unexpected. The girl smiled. Was she falling for him too? Her phone buzzed once again.

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that on a text."_

Just as Barbra was about to answer, she felt someone whispering something in her ear.

"I think I might be falling for you"

The girl turned around, surprised.

"Jonathan?"

The boy smiled.

"Hi, Barbra"

"Hello, girls" Spencer said, walking into the store, followed by the other boys.

"David!" Lucy hugged her boyfriend "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were walking around and we saw you" David explained.

"Spencer, help me!" Elizabeth said "Blue or gray?"

"Um, blue" the boy said.

"Blue it is" Elizabeth said, walking towards the cash register.

Barbra and Jonathan stood there looking at each other. The girl looked into his blue eyes, and then she realized. Yes, she was falling for him.

"Girls, we were going to go to karaoke. Do you want to come?" James asked.

* * *

><p>As Lucy finished her song, Barbra found the perfect song to sing. Everyone clapped, and Lucy sat next to David.<p>

"I'm next!" Barbra announced, standing up.

Elizabeth looked at her cousin, wondering which song she would sing. The music started, and Barbra grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

_I don't know but_

_I think I may be_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'till I_

_Know you better_

She looked briefly at Jonathan, and she kept singing.

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

Finally, Barbra gathered enough courage to look at Jonathan.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found you_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

Jonathan smiled at her, and she smiled back, shyly, before she started to sing again.

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

Elizabeth looked at Barbra. Could she possibly be singing to Jonathan?

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

Yeah, she definitely was, her eyes were fixed on him. Barbra was singing to Jonathan, Elizabeth thought.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found you_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

Jonathan looked like he was enchanted, an absent smile on his face. He didn't take her eyes from Barbra as she sang, smiling shyly at him.

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spinning out_

Everyone was smiling, excepting for Elizabeth. Barbra didn't notice, and she didn't stop singing.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found you_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

Sam looked at Elizabeth, and frowned. Why did she look so upset?

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you _

_I'm fallin' for you_

Barbra sang the last lines, smiling at Jonathan.

_Ooohhh_

_Oh no no_

_Oooooohhh_

_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

When she finished, everyone clapped, excepting for Elizabeth. Barbra sat next to her, blushed, but she didn't notice that her cousin was upset. She only had eyes for Jonathan.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Barbra arrived home around six. They saw a note on top of the table.<p>

"_Girls: _

_We went to the supermarket, we'll be right back. _

_Kurt and Blaine"_

Elizabeth went upstairs, and Barbra followed her.

"Lizzie?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset." Elizabeth said, opening the door of her bedroom.

"Oh, come on, you were frowning all the way back here. What's wrong?"

Elizabeth left her bag on the floor, and she turned to look at Barbra, frowning.

"Do you know what's wrong?" she said "You singing that song to Jonathan, that's wrong."

Barbra frowned, confused.

"Why? That's the way I feel and…"

"Is it?" Elizabeth interrupted her "Because I was sure that you were in love with Adam."

"Here we go again!" Barbra exclaimed, getting angry "Lizzie, get over it, it's impossible!"

"That's not what makes me angry!"

"What is it, then?"

"You're lying to yourself, and you're lying to Jonathan!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Barbra frowned even more this time.

"You're just trying to convince yourself that you like him because you want to get over Adam!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Elizabeth stepped towards Barbra, even angrier than before "You're hurting Jonathan and you're hurting yourself just because you're too coward to accept that you might have a chance with Adam!"

Elizabeth regretted immediately what she had said when she saw the look on Barbra's face. But it was too late.

"Forgive me for not being as brave you" Barbra said, hurt evident in every word "Forgive me for being a coward, but you know what?" the girl stepped towards her cousin, and Elizabeth could see the tears welling in her eyes "You have no right to judge me, or what I feel!"

"Barbra…"

"You think that you know what I'm going through, but you don't!" Tears fell down Barbra's cheeks as she talked "You have no idea what it's like. And now that I find someone that I might have and actual chance with, you come here and tell me that it's bullshit!"

"I'm sorry…" Elizabeth tried to said, but Barbra interrupted her.

"I don't care if you're sorry! Just…" Barbra sighed "Just leave me alone for once!"

She stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door. Elizabeth sat in her bed and covered her face with her hands, feeling like the biggest idiot ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked Brittany and Santana appearing in this chapter! Tell me who you want to appear next =) Also, if you have any suggestion about something else, I'll be glad to hear it. Please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! The songs I used for this chapter are Behind This Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson and Shut Up! By Simple Plan. Enojy!**

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to fire him?"<p>

"No, dad" Alma said, and then she sighed. She was having dinner at her parent's house, and she had just told them about the situation with Brad.

"I know how you feel, honey" Emma said, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "When you father and I weren't together yet, he was married, and I…"

"Yes, but you knew that I was married" William interrupted her "In this case, he kept it from her. Seriously, don't you want me to fire him?"

"No, dad!" Alma sighed again, playing with her spaghetti. "It's just that… I liked him so much, you know?"

William and Emma exchanged worried looks. They knew that their daughter tended to develop feelings for people too fast, and most of the time she ended up heart-broken.

"Alma" William said, and she looked at him "If you need anything, you know that your mother and I will always be there for you."

Alma smiled, and she took William's hand.

"Thanks, dad"

* * *

><p>Sam looked up from her book, and she met Elizabeth's blue eyes. She smiled.<p>

"Were you staring at me?"

Elizabeth blushed.

"Maybe" she muttered, and Sam laughed. "It's your fault! You're just too beautiful!"

Sam kissed her girlfriend, softly. She pulled away, smiling.

"If you only knew how much time I spend looking at you…" Sam whispered, caressing Elizabeth's cheek with her knuckles.

Elizabeth blushed even more, and Sam smiled. Her girlfriend was the most adorable thing in this world. She still blushed every time that Sam complimented her.

"You're amazing" Elizabeth said "I love you"

"I love you too" Sam said, and they kissed again.

"Aw, you're so cute!"

Both girls turned around, surprised. Blaine was standing in the doorway of Elizabeth's bedroom, with the house phone on his hand.

"Dad!" Elizabeth exclaimed, from where she was seating on her bed with Sam "Knock-the-freakin'-door!"

"Adam's on the phone" Blaine said, ignoring her. Elizabeth took the phone.

"Hi, Adam!" she said cheerfully.

"_Hi, Lizzie! How's my little sister doing?"_

"Fine. I'm studying with Sam. Do you want to say hi to her?"

"_Sure!"_

Elizabeth handed the phone to Sam.

"Hi, Adam! How you doing?" she said.

"_Hi, Sam! Are you taking care of my little sister?"_

"Of course" Sam winked at Elizabeth.

"_That's good to hear" _Adam said.

"Give me the phone!" Elizabeth said, taking it from Sam's hands "Hey, Adam, I need to tell you something important."

"_Not now, I gotta go." _The boy said. _"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay. Say hi to Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn!"

"_I will. Bye, take care!"_

"Bye, Adam."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and gave it back to Blaine.

"Okay, I'll leave you girls to "study" for the test" Blaine said, using air quotations. He winked at them and left.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat on her bed again, facing Sam. She took her book and placed it open on top of her crossed legs.

"What did you want to say to Adam?" Sam asked.

"Nothing important"

"Is it about Barbra and Jonathan?"

Elizabeth looked at Sam, who was raising her eyebrows at her. She sighed and nodded.

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed.

"Barbra and I had a fight yesterday."

"Because she sang that song to Jonathan?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth sighed "Sam, she's just using him to forget about Adam!"

"How do you know that?"

"I know her."

"Lizzie, you don't know how she feels" Sam said, taking her hands "And, let's face it, probably Jonathan is the best for Barbra"

"But…"

"I know that you're trying to help, but you're only making Barbra feel bad. She always listens to what you say, because she admires you." Sam said "I think that you should support her, no matter who she chooses to be with."

Elizabeth looked down, and then she nodded.

"Okay. But I'm still a little mad, so…"

"You don't have to fix everything with her right now. Give it some time, okay?"

"Okay"

Sam smiled at Elizabeth, and she smiled back.

"Now, we should study, or we're going to fail this stupid test" Sam said, opening her book too.

* * *

><p>"SECTIONALS"<p>

Alma looked at her students. The word was written in the whiteboard behind her.

"Guys, sectionals are not too far away" she said "I think we should prepare"

Most of the kids seemed to be excited, but some others looked like they were about to throw up, especially Jonathan. Barbra put a hand on his arm and smiled at him. He smiled weakly, but he still looked pale.

"I was thinking that we should do a duet and a group number" Alma said.

The kids nodded and smiled. Elizabeth raised her hand.

"Sam and I could do the duet" she said, and Sam nodded "Our voices sound awesome together"

"No, Jonathan and I should do it" Barbra said, glaring at Elizabeth. Jonathan looked at her, terrified.

"Jonathan can't even sing in front of people" Elizabeth said, glaring at Barbra too, and Jonathan nodded.

"He can learn" Barbra said.

"Um, actually, I don't think I can." Jonathan said.

"Yes, you can" Barbra said.

"You're putting pressure on him!" Elizabeth said.

"Girls!" Alma said "Barbra, I think Elizabeth and Sam should do the duet. Their voices sound perfect together." Barbra sighed "I'm not saying that Jonathan and you don't sound awesome, because you do. But Jonathan is too shy. He barely sings in front of us."

Jonathan shot Barbra an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's okay" Barbra smiled.

"Girls" Alma said, looking at Sam and Elizabeth "Why don't you bring me some song suggestions?"

"Okay" Sam said, and Elizabeth nodded.

"As for the group number, I'm not sure about which song are we going to perform, or who'll get to sing. I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" Alma said. "Also, I know whom are we going to compete against at Sectionals."

The kids made excited exclamations, and Alma smiled.

"We're going against Physical Melody, from the Ashton Dance Academy and Sweet Harmony from the Saint Lucas High School."

"A dance academy? That's gonna be tough" James said.

"From what I've heard, their vocals are not very special, but their dancing is obviously outstanding" Alma said "As for Sweet Harmony, I've heard them perform once, and they sound really good. But they don't move. At all"

"Well, we sound pretty awesome too" Spencer pointed out "And Hannah and Anna are amazing dancers"

The twins smiled proudly.

"You're right. But I think our choreography can't be too complicated" Sam said "After all, Hannah and Anna are way better dancers than the rest of us."

"I have an idea" Alma said "Girls, would you like to be the main dancers during the group number?" she asked to the twins.

"Of course!" both girls said at the same time.

"So, we'll have Sam and Lizzie doing the duet, and Hannah and Anna dancing during the group number." David said "We can't lose!"

The kids erupted in approving exclamations and laughter. They started to talk about songs that they could possibly sing for Sectionals, and who should get a solo during the group number. Alma smiled. Her kids looked so motivated…

* * *

><p>Barbra looked at her watch. She was late for class, so she started to walk faster. The girl saw a jock coming towards her, with a big slushie in his hand. Barbra closed her eyes, waiting for the ice to hit her face. But it never did. She opened one eye, slowly.<p>

"Jonathan!" she exclaimed.

The boy was in front of her, covered in red ice. The jock was walking away, laughing. Jonathan shivered.

"Oh, my God, it's cold…" he whispered, wiping some slushie from his face.

"Come" Barbra said, dragging him towards the bathroom.

Once they were there, the girl helped Jonathan to clean up his face and clothes. While Jonathan removed the ice from his hair, Barbra asked:

"Did you take that slushie for me?"

"Yeah" Jonathan smiled a little.

"That's…" Barbra couldn't find the words to express her gratitude towards the boy "Thank you, that was…"

"Don't worry. It was cherry flavored, anyway. I love cherry." Jonathan joked.

Barbra laughed. She wiped away the last remains of slushie from his face. Jonathan took her hand and looked at her in the eyes. Barbra could feel her heart racing because of the boy's intense gaze.

"Jonathan…" she tried to say, but she couldn't.

She couldn't, because the boy kissed her before she could finish her sentence. Barbra widened her eyes, surprised. But then, she relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Jonathan's soft lips against her own, the way that he cupped her face with his hand, his fragrance, that was more intense now that he was that close to her.

Jonathan pulled away, too quickly, Barbra thought. She looked at him for a moment, his flushed cheeks, his blue eyes, shiny and beautiful.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

"For what?"

"For kissing you. It's just that you looked so…kissable!"

Barbra smiled at him. She kissed him again, and when they parted she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You can kiss me anytime you want" she said.

Jonathan smiled brightly, and so did Barbra.

"Um… I think we should get back to classes" the boy said.

"Okay"

After a moment of hesitation, Jonathan held out his hand for Barbra to take it. She did, and they walked away, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was looking for songs in her iPod that they could sing for Sectionals, and Sam was sitting next to her. They were in the choir room.<p>

"What about "I'll cover you"?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, it's too… predictable" Elizabeth said.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"We're looking for songs we could sing for Sectionals" Sam explained.

"Um…" Lucy thought about it for a little while "Well, there're a lot of songs you could sing. You always sing together."

"Yes, but this time has to be spectacular!" Elizabeth exclaimed, smiling.

"Have you talked to Barbra?" Sam asked.

"I tried" Elizabeth said "But she doesn't want to talk to me. And every time I tried to approach her, she's with Jonathan."

In that moment, Barbra and Jonathan stepped into the choir room, holding hands. Elizabeth frowned and looked at Sam, who raised her eyebrows at Barbra's impeccable timing. Barbra and Elizabeth exchanged glares, and Barbra sat far from her, next to Jonathan.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Sam asked, seeing that Elizabeth looked like she was about to kill someone.

"I'm fine"

"Okay guys, let's start!" Alma said "Sectionals are in a week, we can't lose any time!"

"Do you know what are we going to sing?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I do" Alma said "I also know who's going to sing which part, but first" she turned to look at Elizabeth and Sam "Girls, do you know what you're going to sing?"

"Not really, Miss Schue."

"Don't worry, I'll help you pick a song. Now, for the group number…"

* * *

><p>The kids had left, and Alma was alone in the choir room, looking at some music sheets.<p>

"Alma"

She turned around. Brad was standing in the doorway. Alma stood up from her chair and picked up her bag. She walked towards the door, ready to leave. Brad stopped her, taking her hand gently.

"Please, I want to talk with you."

"There's nothing to talk about, Brad" Alma said "You lied to me, and you lied to your wife."

"We're not together anymore, Alma!"

"I don't care! Go away!" Alma exclaimed.

"Please, listen to me…"

"I thought you were different!" Alma said, and Brad stopped talking. "I thought that you could be the one I could fall in love with, without getting hurt." She looked at him, and Brad saw the tears in her hazel eyes "But I was wrong."

Alma looked down again, and they both remained silent.

"I'm sorry" Brad said finally "I'm really, really sorry. I understand if you can't forgive me, or if you don't want to see me again. But I want you to know that I'm sorry."

Alma shook her head, and he kept talking.

"What I felt for you was real. And I still feel it. I'm sorry, Alma."

He left, leaving Alma alone in the doorway. She sat in the piano bench and sighed. Alma blinked her tears away, because she didn't want to cry anymore. She felt so silly, ending up heart broken again. Softly, she started to sing.

_Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<em>

She stood up, and walked around the choir room, singing.

_Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<em>

Alma sang the chorus, loudly, and she felt the tears returning to her eyes.

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Behind these hazel eyes<em>

She exited the choir room, and walked down the empty hallway, singing.

_I told you everything_  
><em>Opened up and let you in<em>  
><em>You made me feel alright<em>  
><em>For once in my life<em>  
><em>Now all that's left of me<em>  
><em>Is what I pretend to be<em>  
><em>So together, but so broken up inside<em>

She closed her eyes, leaning on a wall.

_'Cause I can't breathe  
>No, I can't sleep<br>I'm barely hanging on  
><em>

Her beautiful voice flooded the hallway, as the students started to come out from their classrooms, ignoring her.

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes_

Alma kept singing, while she walked towards the football field.

_Swallow me then spit me out_  
><em>For hating you, I blame myself<em>  
><em>Seeing you it kills me now<em>  
><em>No, I don't cry on the outside<em>  
><em>Anymore...<em>  
><em>Anymore...<em>

She looked at Brad, who was talking with the boys of the football team. He didn't noticed her, as she sang the chorus again.

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Behind these hazel eyes<em>

Alma turned around and walked away. The students were returning to their classrooms.

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>

Alma stood alone in the middle of the hallway. She sang the last line, and a single tear ran down her cheek.

_Behind these hazel eyes..._

* * *

><p>"Barbra, wait!"<p>

Elizabeth grabbed Barbra by the wrist, before she could get inside her bedroom. Barbra looked at her.

"I want to talk to you"

"About what? Are you going to tell me what to do again? Or are you going to tell me that my feelings are a bunch of lies?"

"No, I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Barbra said "Wow, that's unexpected! I thought that everything you say is true. In that case, it's not necessary to apologize."

"Stop it, would you?" Elizabeth was starting to feel angry "I'm trying to apologize, and all you do is acting like an asshole."

"Oh, so now **I **am the asshole!" Barbra exclaimed.

"I was just trying to help you!"

"No, you weren't! If you were trying to help me, you would have told me what is **really **the best for me, not what you want it to be!"

"Barbra, you know that's not true!"

"Yes, it is! Stop treating me like an idiot!"

"Well, you **are **an idiot!"

Both girls looked like they wanted to punch each other. They had never had a fight like that. Barbra stepped towards Elizabeth, their faces almost touching

"And you are a selfish bitch!" Barbra yelled.

Elizabeth remained silent, but she was dying on the inside. Barbra regretted her words immediately, but it was done. She just stood there, waiting for Elizabeth to yell back, or to hit her, or something. But she didn't. When she finally answered, it was in a quiet voice, with a neutral expression.

"The only selfish bitch here is you, playing with everyone feelings."

They glared at each other for a moment, and they turned around. Both girls stomped into their bedrooms, and slammed the door shut at the same time.

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped when he heard both doors being slammed. He looked at Blaine, who was sitting in the couch next to him.<p>

"Maybe we should have interfered." Kurt said, worried "They never had a fight like that."

"They have to fix it by themselves. Though I don't really know the reason of their fight, it seems pretty serious."

Both men went silent, worried about the girls.

* * *

><p>Barbra took her iPod and the speakers that were on her desk. She opened the door of Elizabeth's room without knocking. She looked at her from her bed.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, as Barbra plugged the speakers and the iPod.

Barbra ignored her, and she pressed the play button. As the intro sounded, she turned around to look at Elizabeth, who looked confused and angry at the same time. Barbra started to sing, walking slowly towards her, with her eyes fixed on her cousin.

_There you go__  
><em>_You're always so right__  
><em>_It's all a big show__  
><em>_It's all about you__  
><em>_You think you know__  
><em>_What everyone needs__  
><em>_You always take time__  
><em>_To criticize me_

Elizabeth stood up, indignant. Barbra kept walking towards her, singing.

_It seems like everyday__  
><em>_I make mistakes__  
><em>_I just can't get it right__  
><em>_It's like I'm the one__  
><em>_You love to hate__  
><em>_But not today_

Barbra practically shouted the chorus, furious. Elizabeth was looking at her, with a deadly glare that would make every mortal want to hide in a recondite place.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up__  
><em>_Don't wanna hear it__  
><em>_Get out, get out, get out__  
><em>_Get out of my way__  
><em>_Step up, step up, step up__  
><em>_You'll never stop me__  
><em>_Nothing you say today__  
><em>_Is gonna bring me down_

Elizabeth sang the next verse, and this time, she walked towards Barbra.

_There you go__  
><em>_You never ask why__  
><em>_It's all a big lie__  
><em>_Whatever you do__  
><em>_You think you're special__  
><em>_But I know, and I know__  
><em>_And I know, and we know__  
><em>_That you're not_

Barbra opened the door and walked backwards to exit the room, looking at Elizabeth, who kept singing and walking towards her.

_You're always there to point__  
><em>_Out my mistakes__  
><em>_And shove them in my face__  
><em>_It's like I'm the one__  
><em>_You love to hate__  
><em>_But not today_

They sang the chorus together, glaring intensely at each other.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up__  
><em>_Don't wanna hear it__  
><em>_Get out, get out, get out__  
><em>_Get out of my way__  
><em>_Step up, step up, step up__  
><em>_You'll never stop me__  
><em>_Nothing you say today__  
><em>_Is gonna bring me down__  
><em>_Is gonna bring me down__  
><em>_Will never bring me down_

Barbra sang the next verse.

_Don't tell me who I should be__  
><em>_And don't try to tell me what's right for me__  
><em>_Don't tell me what I should do__  
><em>_I don't wanna waste my time__  
><em>_I'll watch you fade away_

Both of them sang the chorus again.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up__  
><em>_Don't wanna hear it__  
><em>_Get out, get out, get out__  
><em>_Get out of my way__  
><em>_Step up, step up, step up__  
><em>_You'll never stop me__  
><em>_Nothing you say today__  
><em>_Is gonna bring me down_

The girls kept singing. Elizabeth turned around to return to her bedroom, covering her ears.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up__  
><em>_Don't wanna hear it__  
><em>_Get out, get out, get out__  
><em>_Get out of my way__  
><em>_Step up, step up, step up__  
><em>_You'll never stop me__  
><em>_Nothing you say today__  
><em>_Is gonna bring me down_

Elizabeth closed the door, and Barbra sang by herself, looking at the door like she wanted to cut a hole in it with her eyes.

_Bring me down_

Elizabeth sang from her room.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

Barbra sang the next line.

_Won't bring me down_

Elizabeth sang again

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

Barbra walked towards her own room, singing.

_Bring me down_

Elizabeth flopped on her bed, singing.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

Barbra flopped on her bed too, and sang.

_Won't bring me down_

Finally, they both sang the last part together.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at Blaine once again, while the music faded.<p>

"Okay, maybe we should interfere before they kill each other" Blaine said.

* * *

><p>"So, you tried to talk to her, you ended up having an enormous fight, you went to your respective rooms, then she came into your room, she started to sing, you sang with her, you locked yourselves in your rooms again, and know you don't talk to each other at all?"<p>

"Basically"

Sam sighed. Elizabeth grabbed a chip from the bag that was on top of Sam's desk, where she was sitting. Sam was sitting on her bed.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam exclaimed. "I thought that you were going to fix everything!"

"I tried, but Barbra and I are a little…temperamental."

Sam sighed again. Elizabeth rose from her seat, and she sat in front of Sam.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I just think that you're really, **really **stubborn"

Elizabeth laughed softly, and so did Sam.

"I have good news" Sam said "I found a song that we can sing at Sectionals"

"Really?" Elizabeth asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's…"

Elizabeth's phone started to ring. It was Lucy.

"Hello?"

"_Lizzie, have you checked your Facebook?"_

"No, why?"

"_You should do it"_

"Okay"

Elizabeth hung up the phone and sat in the desk, in front of Sam's laptop. She logged in on Facebook, and when the front page loaded, Sam could see her eyes widening.

"What happened?" she asked. She stood behind her and looked at the screen. She blinked a couple times "Barbra Hudson is now in a relationship with Jonathan St. James?" Sam read out loud.

Elizabeth remained silent, looking at the screen. Then, she closed the laptop and stood up.

"What's the song then?" she asked.

"Lizzie…"

"We should practice" Elizabeth interrupted her.

Sam nodded. Maybe they could talk about it some other time.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Little Porcelain? You seem a little distracted today" Sue asked.<p>

Elizabeth, who was about to leave the gym in her Cheerio uniform, looked at her.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"When you're upset, you make the same face Porcelain makes." Sue said "So, tell me, what is it?"

"Well, Sectionals are coming, and I'm kinda nervous about it" Elizabeth said.

"You don't have to be nervous, Little Porcelain. You're going to kick their asses." Sue affirmed.

Elizabeth laughed.

"Thank you, coach. But, why do you care so much?"

"You're my star performer. I can't let you be decentralized."

"Okay. Goodbye, coach" Elizabeth said with a smile.

The girl exited the gym.

"Hello"

Elizabeth jumped when someone talked next to her. She turned around. It was Natasha, who was leaning on the wall, looking at her.

"Damn it, you scared me" Elizabeth said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Natasha said sarcastically.

"If you don't mind, I have more interesting things to do" Elizabeth said, walking away. But she didn't get to far when Natasha talked to her again.

"If I were you, I would take care. Maybe you won't be able to compete at Sectionals."

Elizabeth frowned at her. She turned around and walked away quickly. The girl didn't notice Natasha glaring at her until she was no longer visible.

* * *

><p><strong>I need some songs for the kids to perform at Sectionals, so suggestions will be much appreciated :) A big thanks to all of you for reading my story, it means a lot to me!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello :D I hope you like this chapter ;) The songs I used are There For You by Flyleaf, Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield and Ready To Love Again by Lady Antebellum. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Anna used the back of her hand to wipe away the sweat from her forehead. She watched Hannah drinking a whole bottle of water.<p>

"Whoa! You're going to choke!" Anna said.

"I'm so tired" Hannah said "We've been practicing the whole day!"

"Our dancing has to be perfect if we want to win Sectionals" Anna said.

They both sat in the floor, exhausted. The girls had moved all the furniture of the living room to the dining room, so they could practice their choreography there. Hannah closed her eyes for a moment and let her head fall back.

"If you keep kicking me every single time…" she said.

"I'm sorry, we were standing to close to each other" Anna said "Maybe we should practice one more time."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Hannah exclaimed "At least let me catch my breath"

Anna's cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and read the text.

"Do you want to go out with James and Steven?" she asked to Hannah "They're going to watch a movie."

"Nah, why don't you go with James?"

"And what about Steven? He's going to feel left out!"

"He and I are used to it"

"That's unfair! I spend more time with you now!" Anna complained, hitting her sister lightly in the arm.

"I was kidding!" Hannah said, laughing.

"Are you coming or not?"

"I don't know, it sounds like a double date…"

"So?"

"I don't like dates"

"Have ever even been in a date?"

"Just one time. It sucked so much that I didn't want to do it ever again" Hannah said.

"But the guy was a total asshole!" Anna exclaimed "This time is going to be different, you'll see"

Hannah still didn't seem convinced, so Anna kept trying.

"Don't you like Steven? You guys get along well. And he's hot."

"I know, but…"

"You're not going to marry him, it's just a date!"

"Um…" Hannah still didn't seem too convinced, so Anna decided to use her best weapon.

"Pwease?" she said, looking at her sister with big puppy eyes.

"Anna…" Hannah tried not to look at Anna. It was just too irresistible.

"Pweaty pwease?" Anna pouted a little, and her eyes grew even bigger.

Hannah looked at her for a moment, and you could almost see her inner struggling to resist her sister's cuteness.

"Oh, damn it!" she exclaimed "Okay, okay, I'll go!"

"Yay!" Anna jumped with emotion.

"Shut up" Hannah said, standing up and walking towards their room.

"Are you mad at me?" Anna asked in the same adorable voice, walking after her.

"Yes, I hate you" Hannah said.

"But I looooove you!" Anna said, as they both stepped into their room.

"Shut up" Hannah said again, laughing.

* * *

><p>Barbra heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in!" she shouted.

The door was opened slowly, revealing Elizabeth's figure. Barbra looked at her book again.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Elizabeth walked towards Barbra, who was lying in her bed. Without a word, she took the book she was reading from her hands and threw on the opposite side of the mattress.

"What the hell?" Barbra asked, surprised.

"Shut up, because I'm only saying this once!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Barbra closed her arms on top of her chest and quirked an eyebrow at her cousin.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Elizabeth said "I really am. You may think that I'm saying this just because I don't want you to be mad at me, but I mean it."

Barbra kept looking at her, and she didn't say a word, like she expected Elizabeth to keep talking.

"You're right, I wasn't thinking about what's best for you, or what you wanted to do, I was thinking about what I wanted you to do." Elizabeth said "So I'm sorry. For being a selfish bitch and making you feel bad."

"Are you really sorry? Because I'm having a hard time to believe you" Barbra said.

"I knew you would say that" Elizabeth said, and she sat next to Barbra "That's why I prepared a song. Do you want to hear it?"

"Go ahead."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. She took Barbra's hands and looked at her in the eyes. Then, she started to sing, softly.

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
>You're always a true friend<br>I don't deserve you  
>'Cause I'm not there for you<br>Oh, I wish I would be._

Elizabeth kept looking at Barbra and holding her hands. Barbra was smiling a little, while her cousin's beautiful voice filled the room.

_I wanna be there for you,_  
><em>and be someone you can come to.<em>

On the first floor, Blaine looked at Kurt, and they both smiled, listening to their daughter.

_Swirling shades of blue_  
><em>Slow dancing in your sky<em>  
><em>the sun kisses the earth<em>  
><em>and I hush my urge to cry<em>

Elizabeth and Barbra were both about to cry, overcome with emotion. Elizabeth kept singing, the beautiful words coming out of her lips like her life depended on it.

_'Cause I hear the whispered words_  
><em>Within your masterpiece beautiful<em>  
><em>Speak the unspeakable phrase<em>  
><em>I love you too<em>

Elizabeth wiped away a tear from Barbra's cheek, and she sang the chorus for the last time.

_I wanna be there for you,_  
><em>be someone you can come to<em>  
><em>The love runs deeper than my bones<em>  
><em>And you, you're beautiful, don't you know?<em>

Barbra smiled. She hugged Elizabeth, who hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" Barbra said "And calling you a selfish bitch"

"And not telling me that you were dating Jonathan" Elizabeth added.

"Yeah, and that too" Barbra said, letting go of her cousin.

"So, how did that happen?" Elizabeth asked "Did he ask you out or…?"

"Well, it all started when he received a slushie for me" Barbra said, sitting on her bed.

"Wow" Elizabeth said, sitting next to her "That's really brave"

"I helped him to get cleaned up, and then he kissed me." Barbra blushed a little "He drove me here, because I guessed you wouldn't want to drive me, so…"

"That's not true!" Elizabeth said "I would have driven you!"

"Only to crash the car against a wall so I died" Barbra joked, and they both laughed. "Well, when I was about to get off the car" she continued the story "he took my hand and looked at me in the eyes."

Elizabeth nodded, encouraging her to keep talking.

"He said that he really liked me, and that he had never met someone like me. I said I liked him too." Barbra smiled "Then, he asked me if a wanted to be his girlfriend, and I said yes."

"That's really sweet" Elizabeth said, smiling. "I think you two make a great couple, and you seem to like each other."

"Thank you, Lizzie."

"Well, I have to go to Sam's house" Elizabeth said, standing up "We have to practice our duet."

When she was about to leave the room, she looked at Barbra. After a moment of hesitation, she decided to talk.

"Does Adam know? That you're dating Jonathan"

Barbra looked down and shook her head. Elizabeth nodded.

"I see" she said "You should tell him. I was about to do it myself, but…"

"No, I will tell him" Barbra smiled weakly. Elizabeth nodded and left the room.

Barbra bit her lip. How was she supposed to tell Adam?

* * *

><p>"Bye, James"<p>

"Bye, Anna"

They kissed, and parted with a smile.

"Bye, Steven!" Anna said.

"Bye, Anna!" he turned to look at Hannah, smiling shyly "Bye, Hannah"

"Bye" she said, waving her hand at him while Anna opened the front door of their house.

The boys climbed into James' car, and the twins entered their house. Hannah flopped on the couch.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Anna asked, sitting next to her.

"It was… acceptable" Hannah said, shrugging.

"Well, Steven seems to like you" Anna said, nudging her playfully.

"Maybe"

"Don't you like him?"

Hannah shrugged again. Anna pursed her lips. Really, her sister was impossible sometimes.

"Hannah, you have to be more… open"

"I tell you everything!"

"That's not what I'm talking about" Anna said "Some day, you'll look back and you'll realize that you never loved someone."

"That's not true. I loved someone…" Hannah said, looking down.

"And he broke your heart" Anna said, and Hannah bit her lip "What I mean, it's that you have a great boy right next to you, and you don't seem to realize. Or maybe you don't **want **to realize."

"I don't want to love anyone!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because… I don't know!"

"Yes, you know! Why not?"

"Forget it, would you? Let's practice for Sectionals." Hannah tried to stood up, but Anna grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hannah, why don't you want to love anyone?"

"Because…" Hannah sighed "Because I'm afraid to end up heart broken again…" she muttered, looking down.

She sat next to Anna, and she hugged her.

"That won't happen again" she said to Hannah.

Hannah sighed and rested her head on Anna's shoulder, while she caressed her back.

* * *

><p>"Little Porcelain!" Sue shouted trough her megaphone "Clean up everything!"<p>

"Sure, coach!" Elizabeth said.

The Cheerios started to leave. Sue left the gym too, followed by Becky. Elizabeth was left alone in the gym, picking up the pompoms they had used. Or so she thought.

"Hey, Lesbo"

She turned around. Natasha and another two Cheerios were standing there. Natasha had her hands on her hips and a hateful smirk on her face.

"What do you want, Natasha?" Elizabeth asked, bending down again to keep picking up the pompoms.

"You know, you should get back to the closet, where you belong" Natasha said.

"And you should get back to the zoo, where you belong. Now if you excuse me" Elizabeth said, trying to leave.

Natasha's friends grabbed her arms tightly. Elizabeth looked at them, angry.

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think so" Natasha said, walking towards her "Like I said, you should get back to the closet"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was thrown into a broom closet, and before she could stand up, the door was closed.<p>

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" she shouted, hitting the door with all her strength. Elizabeth could hear their voices and laughs fading, so she screamed even louder "OPEN UP, YOU BITCHES! LET ME OUT!"

She kicked the door, but nothing happened. Elizabeth kept hitting the door and screaming, but no one came.

* * *

><p>"Where's Lizzie?" Lucy asked, looking around.<p>

"She must be late" David said.

"No, she's never late for Glee Club" Alma said.

"That's weird, I didn't see her in science class" Spencer said.

Sam stood up. She was getting worried.

"I'll go look for her" she said, and she ran out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth hugged her knees tighter. Tears kept running down her cheeks, even though an hour had passed. Little sobs escaped from her lips. Suddenly, the door was opened, and the girl looked up, surprised.<p>

"Lizzie?"

"Sam!"

Elizabeth threw herself into her girlfriend's arms, crying. Sam hugged her tight.

"Lizzie…"

"Sam, oh my God, Sam!" Elizabeth sobbed loudly "I thought I was going to be there forever!"

"Who did this to you?" Sam asked, anger evident in her voice.

"Natasha and two other girls" Elizabeth said, wiping her tears away.

Sam ran away, leaving Elizabeth behind.

"Sam, wait!"

* * *

><p>As Sam ran down the hallway, she felt the anger running through her veins. She looked around, trying to find Natasha. Then, she saw her. Standing there, laughing with her friends. Sam walked towards her. Natasha turned around, and before she could open her mouth to say anything, Sam punched her in the face, with all the strength she could muster.<p>

"You bitch!" Sam exclaimed.

Natasha used to lockers to support herself and avoid falling. Everyone turned to look at them. Natasha looked at Sam, and she hit her too. Sam stepped back, surprised, but then she regained her balance.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed.

She grabbed Natasha by her ponytail, and hit her face against the lockers. Sam heard something crashing, and it was the most wonderful sound in the world. No, that was Elizabeth's voice…

"Sam, wait!"

Natasha fell to the floor, and before Sam could attack her again, she felt someone hugging her from behind, restraining her.

"Let go of me! I'm going to kill her!"

"Sam, no, please!" Elizabeth exclaimed, while Sam tried to release herself form her arms "Look at me!"

Sam stopped moving. She stood there, breathing heavily, surrounded by Elizabeth's arms. Natasha's friends were helping her to stand up, and she was covering her nose with her hands, clearly in a lot of pain. The rest of the students kept watching the scene.

"Look at me" Elizabeth cupped Sam's face with her hands, making eye contact "I'm okay, you see? I'm fine."

Sam hugged Elizabeth. She sobbed in her shoulder, while Elizabeth caressed her hair. Sam fell on her knees, crying, and so did Elizabeth.

"It's okay…" Elizabeth whispered "It's okay…"

"Lizzie…" Sam sobbed.

"I'm here, Sam, I'm here."

"What happened here?" Alma exclaimed, running towards them.

She saw Elizabeth and Sam kneeling on the floor, crying, and she saw Natasha surrounded by her friends, covering her face with her hands, with her eyes tight shut because of the pain.

"Call the principal" she said to a nearby student. He nodded and ran away.

* * *

><p>The principal office was filled with people. Kurt, Blaine and Elizabeth were sitting next to Sam and her mother. In front of them, there were Natasha, her mother, and the two other girls with their respective parents. Alma and Sue were there too, and finally, William was standing up behind his desk.<p>

"I can't believe it" he said, furious "How could you do something like that?"

Natasha remained silent, looking at the floor. She had a bandage in her nose, and a bruise in her cheek. Natasha's mom looked at William.

"Mr. Schuester, please" she said "Give my daughter another chance. She's not a bad girl"

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, furious "She locked my daughter in a broom closet! Isn't that bad enough for you?"

Blaine, who was holding Elizabeth's hand, looked at William.

"Mr. Schue, I'm sure you won't let her get away with this."

"Of course not" William said.

"The three of you" Sue said, looking at the Cheerios "You're not in my team anymore. I won't have any scum like you in my team."

"No, you're not expelled from the Cheerios" William said, and everybody looked at him, surprised "You're expelled from this school."

Natasha and her friends gasped, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Your behavior was absolutely unforgiveable" he said "I wont' let any of my students hurt the other in any way."

Natasha and the two other girls stood up, and so did their parents. Before leaving the office, Natasha glared at Elizabeth and Sam. When they left, William looked at Sam and Elizabeth. Sam had a bruise in her cheek too.

"Sam, I'm afraid that you must be punished too" he said.

"Why?" Sam said.

"You broke her nose. That's not an acceptable behavior" William explained. He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder "I understand your reasons, but if I expelled Natasha, I least I have to suspend you."

Sam looked at her mother, who smiled warmly at her. The girl looked at William, and then she nodded.

"I understand, Mr. Schue"

William smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Lizzie, Sam" Alma said "Why don't you come with me? We can practice the duet one more time if you want"

Both girls nodded. Elizabeth kissed her parents and Sam's mom goodbye, and so did Sam.

"See you, girls" Blaine said.

"Bye" they said.

Alma put an arm around Sam's shoulders, and they walked outside the office. When Elizabeth was about to leave, she turned around and hugged Sue.

"Thank you, coach" she said.

Sue looked at her, surprised. She patted her back.

"You're welcome, Little Porcelain."

Elizabeth hugged William too, and she left the office.

"Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester, thank you so much" Kurt said.

"It's our job, Porcelain" Sue said.

"We'll take care of them" William assured them, and the three parents nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! It hurts!"<p>

"I know, I know. Be still, would you?"

Elizabeth gently put the ice pack against Sam's face. She grimaced a little.

"You didn't have to do that" Elizabeth said.

"Of course I had to"

"No, you didn't. You ended up hurt because of me again"

Elizabeth looked down. Sam placed a finger under her chin, and made her look at her.

"I promised you, remember?" Sam said, looking into Elizabeth's eyes "That I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I remember."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ouch! It hurts!"<em>

"_I know, I know. Be still, would you?"_

_Elizabeth gently put the ice pack against Sam's face. She grimaced a little._

"_You didn't have to do that" Elizabeth said._

"_Of course I had to"_

"_No, you didn't. You ended up hurt because of me"_

"_I don't care" Sam said "I don't care if I get hurt for protecting you, I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise."_

_The six year old girl smiled. Elizabeth smiled too. Once again, the kids from their class had picked up on them. When one of the boys called Elizabeth an ugly word, Sam hit him, and he hit her back. A huge fight started, until the teacher stopped them. The boy was bleeding and crying, but Sam ended up only with a bruise in her cheek._

"_Thank you, Sam" Elizabeth kissed Sam in the cheek._

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Sam" Elizabeth kissed Sam in the cheek.<p>

Sam smiled. Then, she pointed at something behind Elizabeth. She turned around. Standing in the doorway, there were all the members of the Glee Club.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, stepping in. The rest walked behind her.

"Miss Schue told us everything" David said.

The girls looked at them. They all seemed really worried. Elizabeth smiled at them.

"Everything's fine, guys" she said.

"Are you sure?" Barbra said.

"Yeah" Sam said, removing the ice pack from her face.

"Oh, my God!" Anna exclaimed, and everyone grimaced "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, it's nothing" Sam put the ice pack back to its place.

Alma entered the choir room. She sat in front of them, and everyone sat down too.

"Is everything okay, girls?" she asked, and they nodded "Good. I know it's been a stressful day, so what if we do a great number to relieve our tension?"

They agreed, and Alma smiled, standing up.

"Let's go to the auditorium."

* * *

><p>All of the kids were together in the stage. The music started to sound, and Lucy started to sing, smiling.<p>

_I am unwritten,  
>Can't read my mind<br>I'm undefined_

Anna sang next, smiling too.

_I'm just beginning  
>The pen's in my hand<br>Ending unplanned _

Barbra was the next one to sing.

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
><em>Open up the dirty window<em>  
><em>Let the sun illuminate the words<em>  
><em>That you could not find<em>

Then, Hannah took the lead.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
>So close you can almost taste it<br>Release your inhibitions_

All the kids sang together. They danced and jumped around the stage, smiling.

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten, yeah<em>

Elizabeth sang the next lines, holding Sam's hand.

_Oh, oh  
>I break tradition<br>Sometimes my tries  
>Are outside the lines, yeah yeah<em>

Sam sang next, looking at Elizabeth.

_We've been conditioned  
>To not make mistakes<br>But I can't live that way oh, oh  
><em>

Jonathan stepped forward and sang.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
>Open up the dirty window<br>Let the sun illuminate the words  
>That you could not find<em>

Steven patted Jonathan's back, and sang next, a big smile on his face.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
>So close you can almost taste it<br>Release your inhibitions  
><em>

They sang together again, enjoying themselves, letting all the worries and the stress fade away with the music.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips  
>drench yourself in words unspoken<br>Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<br>_

The kids danced, jumped, laughed and sang, putting their whole heart in the song.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips  
>drench yourself in words unspoken<br>live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<br>the rest still unwritten_

They stood in a line, clapping and singing, while they smiled at each other.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
>Open up the dirty window<br>Let the sun illuminate the words  
>That you could not find<br>Reaching for something in the distance  
>So close you can almost taste it<br>Release your inhibitions_

Alma smiled brightly at them, as they sang the chorus again.

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>

Sam hugged Elizabeth and lifted her off the floor, laughing.

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>

Elizabeth sang the final lines, and the rest did the background vocals.

_The rest is still unwritten_  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>

They ended the number with a big group hug. Alma climbed into the stage and joined them, laughing.

* * *

><p>"I think what Sam did was really brave" Jonathan said.<p>

"Yes, but it was kinda… stupid." Barbra said "I would've done the same, though."

They were on Jonathan's car. He was driving Barbra to her house. Elizabeth was taking Sam to her house, so she couldn't take her.

"It was horrible from those girls to do that to Lizzie" Jonathan said "She's really strong, if they would have done that to me, I would be crying in a corner or something."

"Lizzie is like her dads." Barbra said, smiling "They are the most strong and brave people I've ever met."

Jonathan smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You really admire them, don't you?"

"Sometimes I wish I could be more like them. Or like my mom" Barbra said, looking out of the window.

"I think you're perfect as you are" Jonathan said, smiling.

Barbra smiled at him too. They got to the house, and Jonathan stopped the car. Barbra opened the door.

"Thank you for driving me" she said. She kissed him goodbye and climbed out of the car.

Before she opened the front door, she waved her hand at him, and Jonathan did the same. When she disappeared into the house, Jonathan started the car and drove away.

* * *

><p>"Here we are" Elizabeth said, stopping her car in front of Sam's house.<p>

But Sam didn't climb out. Instead, she moved from her seat and sat on Elizabeth's lap, with her arms around her shoulders. Sam closed her eyes, surrounded by Elizabeth's warmness, her fragrance, her voice, and her arms.

"What are you doing, Sam?"

"Just… let me stay here for a while"

Elizabeth closed her eyes too, and hugged Sam a little tighter.

"Okay" she said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Anna took out her ear buds and looked at Hannah, who was lying in the bed next to her, watching TV.<p>

"Hey, Hannah?" she asked, putting her iPod away.

"What?"

"Did you think about what I told you yesterday?"

Hannah looked at her, and she kept watching TV.

"Yes" she said.

"And what did you decide?"

Hannah turned off the TV, and looked at Anna. She licked her lips nervously, while Anna looked at her insistently.

"Well…" Hannah looked at Anna again "Maybe, just maybe…"

"Maybe…?" Anna said impatiently.

"Maybe… I'm ready to love again" Hannah finished with a smile.

"Hannah, that's great!" Anna exclaimed, hugging her sister.

"That doesn't mean I'll start dating someone tomorrow" Hannah said.

"I know" Anna smiled at her "I have an idea"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Hannah nodded at Elizabeth, and she started to play the piano. The rest of the Glee Club looked curiously at Hannah, excepting for Anna, who was smiling at her. Hannah sighed and started to sing, looking at her sister.<p>

_Seems I was walking in the wrong direction_

_I barely recognized my own reflection, no_

_Scared of love, but scared of life alone._

While Elizabeth played the piano, she looked at Sam and winked. Sam smiled at her, and Hannah kept singing.

_Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby_

_Building walls around my heart to save me, oh_

_But it's time for me to let it go._

Hannah smiled at Anna, singing the chorus.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again._

Anna rested her head on James' shoulder, her eyes fixed on her sister.

_Just when you think that love will never find you_

_You run away but still it's right behind you, oh_

_It's just something that we can't control_

Hannah closed her eyes for a moment, before she sang the chorus again, enjoying the song.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again._

Steven was looking at her with a little smile. Hannah smiled at him, blushing a little bit.

_So come and find me_

_I'll be waiting up for you_

_I'll be holding out for you tonight_

Hannah closed her eyes, while she sang the last part. A beautiful smile lingered on her lips, as the last notes slipped from her lips.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready, ready to love again._

_Oh, I'm ready to love again._

Everyone clapped. Anna smiled brightly at Hannah, who sat next to her, blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for suggesting songs for Sectionals! You helped me a lot ;) Sectionals are in the next chapter, I'm so excited! Please leave a review and I'll love you forever :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! So, Sectionals are finally here :D Thank you for your song suggestions! The song I used are Feeling Good by Michael Bublé, Till The World Ends by Britney Spears, Candles by the Glee Cast and Mercy by One Republic. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Guys, get on the bus, we're leaving in two minutes!" Alma shouted.<p>

The kids got inside the bus. Some of them were nervous, but some other looked so excited that it was almost contagious. Alma was both nervous and excited. She turned to look at William, smiling.

"Okay, we're leaving, dad" she said.

"Good luck, Alma" he said, hugging his daughter "Remember, your kids are great."

"I know" Alma smiled broadly, and she walked towards the bus.

"Alma, wait!"

She turned around. Brad was running towards her.

"What do you want?" Alma asked.

"I wanted to wish you guys good luck. But you don't need it, anyway" he smiled.

"I know. Is there anything else?" she asked coldly.

"No, that's it. Goodbye, Alma."

"Bye"

She got inside the bus and looked at her kids, smiling.

"Sectionals, here we go!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" Elizabeth said, excited. "We're going to compete at Sectionals!"<p>

"I know!" Sam said, as excited as her "It's so awesome!"

"I'm going to die" Jonathan said, looking pale.

"You're going to do fine!" Barbra said, holding his hand.

"No, I'm going to die. Oh, my God, I'm so nervous!" the boy said.

"Don't be silly, Jonathan" Spencer said "We're going to win this thing!"

"I know, but I'm still nervous!"

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"Texting Gloria" Kevin said, smiling.

"Really?" David said, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Oh, shut up!" Kevin said, laughing.

"Aren't you nervous?" Lucy asked to Elizabeth.

"Of course not." The girl said.

"I am nervous" Lucy said "What if I ruin it?"

"You won't" Sam assured her "You have an amazing voice, don't worry."

"Thank you, Sam."

"Remember, Hannah, when you're going to jump, don't…"

"I know, Anna, we rehearsed that part like a billion times!" Hannah said.

"Yes but…" Anna started again.

"Hey, don't worry" James said, taking her hands "It's going to be great, you'll see"

"Yeah, you girls are awesome!" Steven said.

"We know" they said at the same time, smiling.

Alma looked at her kids. They were talking and laughing, making a big scandal. She smiled, remembering when she was in high school and she had to compete. The nervousness, the excitement… She remembered when they won, the great it felt, how proud she was. This time, she thought, she was going to feel that way again. Smiling, she turned around.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked at Sam, excited. The New Directions kids were sitting in the audience. They were going to be the last ones to perform, so they could enjoy the other groups' performances.<p>

"And now, from the Saint Lucas High School, Sweet Harmony!"

Everyone clapped, as the Sweet Harmony members took the stage. A small girl with short black hair stood in the front, and the rest stood behind her. When the applause died, the music started. The girl grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

_Birds flying high  
>You know how I feel<br>Sun in the sky  
>You know how I feel<br>Breeze drifting on by  
>You know how I feel<br>It's a new dawn  
>It's a new day<br>It's a new life  
>For me<br>And I'm feeling good_

The girl was amazing. She had a beautiful voice, and a perfect technique. Elizabeth bit her lip, her eyes fixed on her. Everybody thought that she was nervous, but Sam knew her better. She was studying the adversary.

_I'm feeling good._

The lead vocalist swayed a little with the music, still grabbing the microphone. She had a confident smile on her face.

_Fish in the sea_  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>River running free<em>  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>Blossom on a tree<em>  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>It's a new dawn<em>  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>For me<em>  
><em>And I'm feeling good<em>

The rest of her team did the background vocals, as she kept singing.

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know?_  
><em>Butterflies all having fun you know what I mean<em>  
><em>Sleep in peace when day is done<em>  
><em>That's what I mean<em>  
><em>And this old world is a new world<em>  
><em>And a bold world<em>  
><em>For me<em>

The New Directions kids exchanged looks. They were pretty good, but not enough to make them feel nervous.

_For me_

The lead vocalist of Sweet Harmony was really good, Elizabeth thought. But she was better. The girl smirked, and Sam chuckled, looking at her.

_Stars when you shine_  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>Scent of the pine<em>  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>Oh freedom is mine<em>  
><em>And I know how I feel<em>  
><em>It's a new dawn<em>  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>

This time, all the team sang.

_It's a new dawn_  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>It's a new dawn<em>  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>For me<em>

The girl grabbed the microphone again and sang the last lines.

_And I'm feeling good_

_I'm feeling good  
>I feel so good<br>I feel so good _

The audience clapped. Elizabeth looked at Sam, and they nodded. The Sweet Harmony members bowed and left the stage.

"And now" the presenter said "From the Ashton Dance Academy, Physical Melody!"

While they took the stage, the twins moved a little in their seats, nervous. The Physical Melody kids took their positions, and the music started. They started to dance, and everyone gaped at them. They were amazing. A tall blonde girl, who seemed to be the better dancer, started to sing, while the rest kept dancing.

_This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see  
>Spit it out cuz I'm dying for company<em>

Her voice was good, but it wasn't great. Their choreography, on the other side, was breathtaking. They were perfectly coordinated, and their steps were complicated and fast.

_I notice that you got it_  
><em>You notice that I want it<em>  
><em>You know that I can take it<em>  
><em>to the next level, baby<em>  
><em>If you want this good shit<em>  
><em>Sicker than the remix<em>  
><em>Baby, let me blow your mind<em>  
><em>tonight<em>

They sang together, dancing in slow motion.

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_  
><em>Never felt like, felt like this before<em>  
><em>Come on get me, get me on the floor<em>  
><em>DJ what you, what you waiting for?<em>

They jumped, and their choreography got even more complicated, fast, fluid. They were amazing.

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

The twins swallowed loudly and looked at each other. Did they really have to compete against them?

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

This time, two girls sang together. They danced in the front, leading the rest.

_Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard_  
><em>Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark<em>

Two boys stepped forward, dancing even faster than the rest, and they were so coordinated that they looked like clones.

_You notice what I'm wearing,_  
><em>I noticing you staring<em>  
><em>You know that I can take it,<em>  
><em>to the next level, baby<em>  
><em>Harder than the A-list,<em>  
><em>next one on my hit list<em>  
><em>Baby, let me blow your mind<em>  
><em>tonight<em>

All of them sang together.

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_  
><em>Never felt like, felt like this before<em>  
><em>Come on get me, get me on the floor<em>  
><em>DJ what you, what you waiting for?<em>

The two boys from before started to break-dance, as the rest danced together, singing.

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

The boys stood up and high-fived. They stepped aside, and the lead singers stepped forward, moving every part of their bodies in a perfect choreography.

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

They took their initial positions and danced and sang all together.

_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_  
><em>Keep on dancing till the world ends<em>  
><em>If you feel it let it happen<em>  
><em>Keep on dancing till the world ends<em>  
><em>Keep on dancing till the world ends<em>  
><em>Keep on dancing till the world ends<em>

They danced slowly, like they were under the water.

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

They jumped together, and when they touched the ground, they danced faster than ever.

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

They sang and danced the last part together.

_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_  
><em>Keep on dancing till the world ends<em>  
><em>If you feel it let it happen<em>  
><em>Keep on dancing till the world ends.<em>

The public stood up, clapping at their amazing performance. Everyone excepting the twins. They just sat there, pale and sweating. They looked at each other.

"We're doomed" they said at the same time.

* * *

><p>The New Directions kids were waiting in the green room, wearing their costumes. The girls had red shirtless dresses with black belts and shoes, and the boys were wearing a red shirt, with black pants, black shoes and a black tie.<p>

"Breath, come on" James said, holding Anna's hand.

"They were so good" Anna said "How the hell are we supposed to beat that?"

"They were awesome dancers" Elizabeth said "But their vocals weren't that great"

"And what about that girl from Sweet Harmony?" Barbra said "She was amazing!"

"Yes, but we're better" Elizabeth said.

"I wish I was as confident as you" Hannah said.

"Hey, come on!" Sam said "We're way better than them! We're so going to win this!"

"Sam's right" Alma said, stepping into the greenroom "I believe in you, guys. You're the most talented kids I've ever met."

They smiled at their teacher, feeling more confident.

* * *

><p>"And for the last performance, from the William McKinley High School, New Directions!"<p>

While the audience clapped, Elizabeth looked at Sam, and they smiled. The girl sighed, and then, she opened the door. She stepped forward singing, the spot light aimed at her. The public turned to look at her, as she walked slowly next to them.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

Sam emerged the same way, singing. They looked at each other, and they kept walking forward, slowly.

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

They stood there, facing each other, separated by the audience. The girls sang together, their voices in perfect harmony.

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

They kept walking towards the stage, singing together.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

Elizabeth and Sam took the stage from opposite sides, looking at each other as they sang.

_Been black and blue before_

Elizabeth sang her lines, walking towards Sam.

_There's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind_

_Playback's such a waste_

They sang together again, walking towards each other, smiling.

_You're invisible_

_Invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of your face_

Both girls stood in the middle of the stage, facing each other and singing.

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

The curtain rose, revealing the rest of the team, who did the background vocals as Elizabeth and Sam sang the chorus again.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

Elizabeth turned around and walked away from Sam, singing.

_One day_

_You will wake up_

_With nothing but your sorrys _

Sam walked away from her too, singing her lines.

_And someday_

_You will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

They returned to the middle of the stage, singing with their eyes fixed on each other.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

They faced the audience, standing next to each other.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

Elizabeth held out her hand and Sam took it, and they sang the last line, smiling at each other.

_But I think I'll be alright _

The public clapped, amazed by the girls, who smiled and bowed. They and the rest of the team took their positions for the group number, and the music started to play. David stepped forward and sang.

_Angel of mercy_

_How did you find me?_

_Where did you read my story?_

Lucy stepped forward too, singing while looking at him.

_Pulled from the papers_

_Desperate and hardened_

_Seeking a moment every fix_

Everybody sang together.

_All I wanted to say_

_All I wanted to do_

_Is fall apart now_

_All I wanted to feel_

_I wanted to love_

_It's all my fault now_

_A Tragedy I fear_

The twins jumped forward and danced, while everybody sang the chorus. Their choreography was slow and elegant, but it was complicated.

_Angel of mercy_

_How did you find me?_

_How did you pick me up again?_

Hannah and Anna were perfectly coordinated, and they looked beautiful and confident, dancing in front of everyone.

_Angel mercy_

_How did you move me?_

_Why am I on my feet again?_

_And I see you_

The kids smiled, singing.

_Whoa Whoa Whoa_

_I feel you_

_Whoa Whoa Whoa_

Kevin sang this time.

_Fortress of daylight_

_Caught me on stand by_

_Waiting to catch the quickest plane_

Barbra stood next to him and sang, smiling.

_Flying to nowhere_

_Is better than somewhere_

_That's where I've been and nothing's changed_

The kids sang together again, as the twins danced around them.

_All I wanted to say_

_All I wanted to do_

_Is fall apart now_

_All I wanted to feel_

_I wanted to love_

_It's all my fault now_

_A Tragedy for sure_

Alma smiled at them from the public. They looked so happy, so sure...

_Angel of mercy_

_How did you find me?_

_How did you pick me up again?_

_Angel the mercy_

_How did you move me?_

_Why am I on my feet again?_

_And I see you_

Hannah and Anna returned with the rest, and sang with them.

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_

_I feel you_

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_

James sang his lines, smiling at Anna. She smiled back.

_I'm so lost in you_

_A tragedy seemed to be,_

_Oh, what now? What now?_

_A tragedy it seemed to be_

_What now?_

They sang the chorus again, and the twins stepped forward to dance again.

_Angel of mercy_

_How did you find me?_

_How did you pick me up again?_

_Angel of mercy_

_How did you move me?_

_Why am I on my feet again?_

_And I see you_

The kids sang, and the twins danced. Alma smiled at them, proud.

_Whoa_

_I feel you_

_Whoa_

_I feel you_

_Oh, Whoa_

_I feel you_

_Oh Oh Oh_

They finished with a smile, Anna and Hannah standing in the front, on opposite sides. The audience stood up, clapping. They were crazy, screaming and whistling. As the curtain fell, the New Directions kids hugged each other, laughing, and some of them were even crying. It was their moment, and it was wonderful.

* * *

><p>The stage was full of people. The kids from New Directions, Physical Melody and Sweet Harmony were standing there, and their teachers too. The presenter, a short woman with red hair had the results in her hands.<p>

"In the third place" she said, reading the paper "Sweet Harmony!"

Everyone clapped. Their teacher, a tall man took their price, and smiled at his kids. The redhead woman kept announcing the results.

"In the second place…"

She went silent for a while, to create suspense. Elizabeth and the lead singer from Physical Melody looked at each other briefly. Alma was biting her thumbnail, clearly nervous, and Barbra looked like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Physical Melody!" The presenter exclaimed, and everyone clapped "That means that New Directions is the winner of this year's sectional competition!"

The kids from New Directions screamed, jumped, laughed, cried and hugged each other. Alma took the trophy and looked at her kids, a huge smile on her face.

"We did it!" she exclaimed, and everyone hugged her enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Alma put the trophy on top of the desk. William looked up. His daughter and the kids were inside his office, beaming at him.<p>

"Oh, my God!" the principal exclaimed, standing up and grabbing the trophy "You won!"

"Of course we did!" Alma said, proudly.

"Congratulations, guys!" William said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue!" the kids said together.

"I wish I could have seen your performance" William said.

"That's why I recorded it" Alma said.

"Oh, I love you" the principal hugged his daughter.

* * *

><p>"<em>We are the champions, my friend!<em>" Spencer sang, jumping into the choir room. Steven jumped in behind him, making a weird noise while playing an air guitar "_And we'll keep on fighting, till the end!_" Spencer kept singing, and Steven played his air guitar one more time.

The rest of the members entered the choir room, laughing. Alma walked in behind them, carrying the trophy. They sat down, and Alma left the trophy on top of the piano.

"Okay, guys" she said "I know you're excited and everything, but we have to practice for Regionals"

Their faces fell, and they looked at her, surprised.

"Just kidding!" Alma said, laughing.

"You got us, Miss Schue" David said, laughing.

"You did an amazing job" Alma said "It was fascinating, you deserve this."

They kids smiled at her.

"It wouldn't have been possible without you, Miss Schue" Jonathan said, and the rest nodded.

"Aw, thank you, guys!" the teacher said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow, that's awesome!"<em>

"I know!"

Elizabeth was on the phone with Adam, and she was telling him about their victory at Sectionals.

"_Did anyone record it?" _Adam asked.

"Miss Schue did" the girl said "I'm going to ask her to give me a copy and I'll send it to you, okay?"

"_That would be awesome. I bet you were amazing."_

"Yeah, we were" Elizabeth looked at Barbra, who was sitting in the bed behind her "Barbra wants to talk with you."

"_Oh, okay. Bye, Lizzie!"_

"Bye, Adam!"

Elizabeth handed the phone to Barbra and left the room, not before looking at her cousin, who nodded.

"Hi, Adam" she said.

"_Hi, Barbra, what's up?"_

"Um, not much. Enjoying our victory" Barbra said and Adam laughed softly "Hey, Adam?"

"_What?"_

"I need to tell you something" Barbra said, feeling a little nervous.

"_Go ahead"_

Barbra sighed, and looked up. She closed her eyes, and finally said:

"I'm dating someone"

"_I know"_ Adam said.

"You know?" Barbra exclaimed, surprised.

"_Yep. I have a Facebook account too, remember?"_

"Oh, right"

Oh, right. Why didn't she think about that before? Duh!

"_Congratulations" _Adam said, and Barbra could hear the smile in his voice.

"Doesn't it… bother you?"

"_Why would it bother me? He seems like a nice guy, he even accepted my friend request!"_

Barbra laughed, and so did Adam. The girl bit her lip.

"Thank you, Adam"

"_For what?"_

"For being so awesome"

"_Oh, I'm awesome by default, you know"_

"Yeah" Barbra said, laughing.

"_I gotta go, your dad is calling me" _Adam said _"Bye, Barbra! Say my dads I said hi!"_

"Okay. Bye Adam!"

* * *

><p>Adam hung up his phone and threw it on the bed. Barbra was happy, so why couldn't he be happy? He sat on his bed, covering his face and resting his elbows on his knees.<p>

"Damn it…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Alma sat on the table in front of Brad, with a little paper bag containing her lunch. He looked at her, surprised.<p>

"Alma…"

"I'm just here to let you know that we won at Sectionals" she said coldly "I know that you care about the kids, and I thought that maybe you wanted to know."

"That's awesome!" Brad smiled broadly.

Alma handed him a CD.

"I recorded it, just in case you wanted to watch it"

"Thanks, Alma" he took it, smiling.

She nodded and stood up. She left the room, without looking back. Brad watched her go, and then he looked at the CD. He smiled a little and put it inside his pocket.

* * *

><p>Kurt wiped away the tears from his eyes, smiling. Blaine had a happy expression, and his eyes were glowing. Kurt was resting his head in Blaine's shoulder, and he had an arm around his husband's waist. Barbra and Elizabeth were on either side of them, smiling too.<p>

"This song brings me a lot of memories" Kurt said, looking at Blaine for a moment, before his eyes returned to the TV screen.

"I know" Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head.

They were watching the Sectionals video. Sam and Elizabeth were singing Candles, and they were about to finish.

"That was beautiful!" Kurt said when they finish, as the girls bowed in the screen.

"They're going to start the group number!" Blaine said, pointing at the screen.

The four of them kept watching the video, Kurt and Blaine commenting things every once in a while. When it was finished, they looked at the girls, smiling.

"Wow, that was wonderful" Blaine said while Kurt nodded.

"Barbra cried when we won" Elizabeth said, laughing.

"You cried too!" Barbra exclaimed.

Kurt and Blaine laughed, as the girls argued.

"Have you told your parents, Barbra?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, we sent them the video" Barbra said.

"Did you tell your brother?" Blaine said to Elizabeth.

"Yep" Elizabeth nodded "He was really happy."

"I miss being in the Glee Club" Kurt said, nostalgic.

"Yeah, me too" Blaine said.

"I'll go make dinner" Elizabeth said, walking to the kitchen.

"I'll help you" Barbra said, following her.

"You can't even boil an egg!" Elizabeth said, laughing.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I got that part of my dad's genes!"

Kurt and Blaine laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Usually I don't use songs that have already been sing in Glee, but the idea of Lizzie and Sam singing Candles was just too adorable to ignore it :3 A few "Guest Stars" will appear in the next chapter, by the way ;) Please leave a review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! This chapter is a little shorter than usual, I'm sorry :/ The next one will be very long, I promise! The songs I used are I'm Yours by Jason Mraz and The Lonely by Christina Perri. (I changed the lyrics a little bit) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Here we are" David said, and he opened the front door of his house. "Come in"<p>

Kevin and Spencer walked in behind him.

"Hey, dude, nice house" Spencer said.

"Let's go upstairs. The sooner we finish the history project, the better" David said.

They were about to climb the stairs, when a beautiful woman came downstairs. Kevin and Spencer looked at her and then they looked at David, their eyes wide open.

"Dude…" Kevin whispered "It's Mercedes Jones…"

"Hi, mom!" David said.

"Hi, David!" Mercedes looked at Kevin and Spencer, who remained wide eyed "Hi, boys!"

Kevin and Spencer almost had a heart attack, and David sighed.

"Mom, these are my friends, Kevin and Spencer"

"Nice to meet you, I'm David's mom, Mercedes" she said, smiling.

"We know!" Spencer managed to say "I'm a big fan of yours!"

"Me too!" Kevin said.

"Thank you" Mercedes smiled. She looked at her son "Do you want to see pictures of David when he was a baby?"

"Oh, hell to the no!" David exclaimed, pushing his friends towards the stairs. "Bye, mom!"

"Bye, Ms Jones!" Kevin and Spencer said, disappearing upstairs.

Mercedes chuckled, and she entered the kitchen. Before she could even close the door, she heard someone calling for help.

"Honey, help me!"

Sam was standing there, his hair and clothes a mess, and his glasses crooked. He had a pan in his hand, and it was on fire. Mercedes sighed and turned off the stove. She took the pan from Sam's hands, and put it under the water. After the steam dissipated, Mercedes glared at her husband, her hands on her hips.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" she asked.

"Um… cook?" Sam said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why?"

"Because David's friends are here, and I wanted to make them some snacks!"

"Why didn't you just open a bag of chips?" Mercedes asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well…"

"Don't worry, I'll do it" she said, opening the fridge.

* * *

><p>The boys heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in!" David said, without taking his eyes from the TV screen. They were playing Halo.

Sam opened the door, carrying a tray with cookies and juice.

"Hey, David" he said, smiling "Your mother sends you this"

Kevin and Spencer turned their heads to look at Sam. The controls fell from their hands.

"OH, MY GOD!" Kevin exclaimed.

"SAM EVANS!" Spencer exclaimed too.

David looked at them for a moment, and then he kept playing.

"Oh, yeah" he said "Kevin, Spencer, that's my dad."

"Hey" Sam said, smiling.

"Are you kidding?" Kevin exclaimed "Dude, your dad is a famous comic writer!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Spencer asked.

"I did tell you" David said, still playing.

"No, you didn't!"

"Oh… well, I forgot" David shrugged, and looked at Sam "Thank you, dad."

"I'll leave it here" Sam put the tray on top of David's desk and left the room, smiling at the boys.

Kevin and Spencer looked at David, who kept playing Halo. He sighed.

"You can go and talk to him"

"Yay!" the boys exclaimed, and left the room.

"Mr. Evans! I'm Kevin Mitchell, it's a pleasure to meet you!" David heard Kevin exclaiming.

"And I'm Spencer Richards. We're huge fans of your work!"

"Oh, well thanks!" Sam said "Do you want me to show you my studio?"

"Yes!" both boys exclaimed, and David smiled. He left the control aside and left the room. He walked towards his dad's studio.

"Show them your next project, dad!" he said.

* * *

><p>"I'mb sedious, mom, I'mb fide…" Alma said.<p>

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

Alma took a tissue from her bedside and blew her nose.

"I'm serious, mom, I'm fine" she said.

"No, you're not. Honey, you can't even talk."

Alma was lying on her bed. Her eyes and nose were reddened, and she was having a hard time breathing. Emma was sitting in the bed next to her.

"But I need to go to the school" Alma said.

"We'll find you a substitute, okay?" Emma said "Just stay home and rest. I'll stay with you, if you want."

"No, it's okay. You can go, I'll take care of myself" Alma said, smiling.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything" Emma said, standing up.

"Okay. Bye, mom" Alma said.

"Bye, honey" Emma said, closing the door.

Alma sighed. She felt really sick, actually. Her mother was right, she couldn't go to the school like that. What kind of substitute would replace her?

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me…" Lucy said.<p>

"Kids, Sue will replace Alma today" William said, and Sue, who was standing next to him, nodded.

"What the hell, Mr. Schue?" Kevin said.

"Look, we couldn't find another substitute, and Sue offered to do it" William explained "She promised me that she wouldn't do anything bad"

"And you believe her?" David asked.

"Come on, she's not that bad…" Elizabeth said.

Everyone looked at her, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Guys, it's just for today, okay?" William said.

The kids sighed, resigned, as the principal left the room. Sue looked at them.

"So, what do we got here?" she said. "Little Porcelain"

Elizabeth smiled.

"Bette Porter"

Sam looked at Elizabeth, confused.

"Funny Girl"

Barbra raised her eyebrows.

"Frank Sinatra"

Jonathan made a confused face and pointed at himself.

"Pucca"

Lucy sighed.

"Usher"

David looked at Lucy, smiling, and she chuckled.

"Thing 1 and Thing 2"

Hannah and Anna looked at each other.

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy"

James, Steven and Spencer looked down. They were all wearing their football jackets.

"Waldo"

Kevin adjusted his glasses, frowning.

"Wow, what a bunch of losers" Sue said "Seriously, it's almost as sad as the fact that William Schuester hasn't become bald yet."

The kids exchanged angry looks.

"Well, at least she's good for name calling…" Sam said to Elizabeth, and she chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Total and absolute HELL!" Barbra exclaimed, leaving the choir room.<p>

"I think a part of me died during that class…" Jonathan said, following her.

"You're overreacting" Elizabeth said.

"You're saying that because she's nice to you" Lucy said "If I hear another Asian joke, I'll puke."

"I think she's interesting" Sam said "Terrible. But interesting."

"I wonder if Miss Schue is okay..." Jonathan said.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to die…"<p>

"You'll be fine. Look what I brought!"

William showed the DVD to Alma, and she smiled.

"Singing in the Rain" she said.

"And we are going to watch it together" William said, laying next to Alma and pressing play.

The movie started to play, and Alma scooted closer to her dad, resting her head on his chest.

"Remember when you were a child, and we used to watch this movie every time you were sick?" William asked.

"Yeah" Alma smiled "You said it was the best medicine"

They went silent, watching the movie. William looked at his daughter, who was slowly falling asleep.

"Alma?"

"Mmmm?"

"You should forgive Brad."

Alma looked at him, surprised.

"What?"

"Well, before this problem with his ex-wife, you were really happy" William said "But now you seem…sad."

"But, dad…"

"I know, Alma. But he's not a bad person. He really cares for you, I can see that. Okay, he made a mistake…"

"A huge mistake"

"Yeah. But he did it because his feelings for you are real."

Alma looked down, and started to play with a loose thread of her blanket.

"I know" she said "And my feelings for him are real too. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to forgive him yet."

"I'm not telling you to forgive him now" William said "But you should think about it."

"I will."

"Okay" he smiled at his daughter "Let's keep watching the movie."

* * *

><p>"That movie was awesome!" Elizabeth said, smiling.<p>

"I know! It was wonderful!" Sam smiled too.

They took their orders from the cashier and sat in a nearby table. There were a lot of people in the Lima Bean that day.

"I still can't believe that we left your house and came here just because you wanted to drink some coffee" Sam said.

"Well, I needed my daily fix of coffee" Elizabeth said "Besides, we both love this place."

"Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that Jonathan and Barbra were at your house watching TV with us, and they were cuddling and kissing?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows at Elizabeth.

"No, not at all" Elizabeth said "Why would it bother me?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Elizabeth and Sam looked at each other for a few silent seconds, before Elizabeth sighed and put her cappuccino on the table.

"Fine" she said "I'm still not comfortable with their relationship"

"But why? I thought you liked Jonathan"

"Yes, I do but…" Elizabeth tried to find the words.

"Let me guess" Sam said "You want Barbra and Adam to be together, but you know that it's not possible, at least while Barbra is dating Jonathan. You know that Jonathan is a nice guy, and he actually cares about her, so you have no reason to hate him. But a part of you does, because he's one of the reasons because Barbra and Adam are not together. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are" Elizabeth sighed.

"Lizzie, look" Sam took Elizabeth hands "I know what you're thinking. If Adam and Barbra love each other, they should be together, no matter what." She made a little pause, and then she kept talking "But not everyone is… courageous enough to face everything in order to be with the one they love" she smiled at Elizabeth "Not everyone is as brave as us."

Elizabeth smiled too, and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. They parted with a smile.

"That's disgusting" someone whispered behind them. Sam could see Elizabeth's smile disappearing quickly.

"I know!" another person said "I'm tired of these people!"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed loudly trough her nose. Sam squeezed her hands.

"Lizzie…"

Suddenly, Elizabeth stood up and turned around to face the strangers. They were a man and a woman, who looked at her, surprised.

"Excuse me" Elizabeth said in a glacial tone "Who do you think you are?"

"Lizzie…" Sam said, standing up too.

"You have no right to judge us!" Elizabeth exclaimed, ignoring Sam "I came here because I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend, but apparently I can't because I'm "disgusting". You know what's disgusting? People like you."

Everyone was looking at them, but Elizabeth didn't care.

"Do you think you're better than us just because we love in a different way?" she continued "Do you think that we're going to hell just because of who we are? Guess what. You can't judge love. You can't judge who I am, or what I have with my girlfriend, because I'm sure it's ten times more wonderful that everything you could ever experience!"

She was breathing heavily, and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. The man and the woman were looking at her, as well as the rest of the costumers. Elizabeth took her coat and ran out of the shop.

"Lizzie, wait!" Sam ran after her, not before glaring at the couple, who looked down, ashamed.

Sam saw Elizabeth climbing inside her car. She climbed in too.

"Lizzie, are you okay?"

She was grabbing the steering wheel, frowning. Elizabeth sighed, and she looked at Sam.

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth said, and tears finally fell from her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands, and whispered "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Sam asked, hugging her.

"For making a scene" Elizabeth sobbed "It's just that…"

"You don't have to be sorry" Sam said, wiping her tears away "It was really brave of you to let them know what you think."

Sam smiled, and Elizabeth smiled back. They kissed again, softly.

"Do you want to go home?" Sam asked.

"Let's go to your home, I'm sure Jonathan and Barbra are still at my home" Elizabeth said, starting the car, and Sam rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hello, guys" Alma said, entering the choir room.<p>

"Miss Schue!"

The kids stood up and hugged her, almost knocking her off the floor.

"Wow, you really missed me, didn't you?" she said, laughing.

"It was terrible!" Kevin said "Sue was the substitute!"

"Oh, my poor kids…" Alma said, sitting down. "Are you okay? Did she experimented on you?" The kids laughed, and she stood up "Well, today I wanted too…"

"Miss Schue" Jonathan said "I have an announcement to make"

"Okay, go ahead"

The boy stood up, and looked at his partners.

"You all know that I'm not comfortable with singing in front of people" Jonathan said "But I've been practicing in order to end my nervousness. So, I would like to sing a song" he looked at Barbra "to someone who's really special for me"

Barbra smiled, and so did he. James stood up and grabbed the guitar. Jonathan nodded at him, and he started playing. Everyone was looking at Jonathan and he sighed, nervous. He started to sing.

_Well you've done done me_

_and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill<em>

_but you're so hot that I melted  
>I fell right through the cracks<br>and now I'm trying to get back_

The rest of the kids smiled and nodded. Jonathan's voice was definitely awesome.

_Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me_

_but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn<em>

_to win some or learn some_

Jonathan smiled at Barbra, whose cheeks were completely blushed.

_But I won't hesitate, no more, no more_  
><em>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

The boy was starting to gain some confidence, and he sang a little louder.

_Well open up your mind_

_and see like me  
>Open up your plans<em>

_and damn you're free  
>Look into your heart<em>

_and you'll find love love love love_

Everyone was smiling at him, and Jonathan kept singing, looking at Barbra.

_Listen to the music of the moment_

_people dance and sing,_

_we're just one big family  
>It's our God-forsaken right to be<em>

_loved loved loved loved loved_

Sam looked at Elizabeth, who was smiling while watching Jonathan's performance. Sam smiled too, and she put an arm around Elizabeth waist.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
><em>It cannot wait, I'm sure<em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate<em>  
><em>Our time is short<em>  
><em>This is our fate, I'm yours<em>

Jonathan wasn't nervous anymore, he was just singing, happy, relaxed.

_Do you want to, come on,_

_scooch over closer, dear  
>And I will nibble your ear<em>

_Whoa, Whoa…_

Alma smiled at him, proudly.

_I've been spending way too long_

_checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards<em>

_just to try to see it clearer  
>But my breath fogged up the glass<br>And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

He walked among his partners, singing.

_I guess what I'll be saying is_

_there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanities<em>

_and just go with the seasons  
>It's what we aim to do<br>Our name is our virtue_

He sat next to Barbra, and he sang directly to her, looking into her eyes.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
><em>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

He stood up, and everybody sang with him, smiling.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free<em>  
><em>Look into your heart<em>

_and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>so please don't, please don't, please don't.<br>There's no need to complicate  
>'cause our time is short<br>This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours _

Everyone clapped and laughed, and Jonathan sat down, his face bright red. Barbra kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled broadly.

* * *

><p>Alma looked inside the teacher's lounge. Brad was there, talking with the history teacher. He saw her, and smiled. Alma stepped inside, and walked towards him.<p>

"Excuse me, Mr. Mays, can I borrow Brad for a second?" she asked politely.

"Sure" the teacher said, smiling. Alma and Brad sat in a nearby table.

"Is something wrong?" Brad asked.

"I just wanted to talk with you" Alma said. She sighed, and looked at him in the eyes "Brad, why did you hide it from me?"

He seemed to be surprised by the question, and he bit his lip, searching for the right answer inside his head.

"Well" Brad said finally "I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't want to spend time with me anymore"

"That's really stupid" Alma said.

"I know. I should have told you about Jenny, but…" Brad looked at her, and Alma could see that he was being really sincere "I was having a hard time. I had just moved to a separate apartment, starting a new life, something different from what I always knew. It was sad, and kinda scary. And then you appeared."

Brad smiled sadly, and Alma parted her lips slightly.

"There you were, Alma" he said "So nice, so smart, so caring, so beautiful… so perfect" Alma blushed "I thought that maybe you were the one, and I didn't want to ruin it, so I kept it a secret. At the end, I ruined it anyway"

He looked at her, sadness evident in his blue eyes. Alma looked down for a moment, before she spoke.

"You should have told me" she said "I would have understood. It wasn't the fact that you were married that made upset. You were separated anyway. It was the fact that you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. And I know that you won't forgive me, and you are right if you hate me…"

"Brad, I don't hate you. At all" Alma took his hands "In fact, I really like you. More than I ever liked anyone. I miss talking with you, there are a lot of things that I wanted to tell you" she smiled "Like how amazing the kids were at Sectionals, the adorable way they received me today. Jonathan sang in front of us today, and it made me really proud. I miss you, Brad. That's why I'll forgive you"

Brad broke into a huge smile, his eyes shining.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll give you another chance" Alma smiled "You deserve it"

"Oh, Alma, thank you so much!" Brad stood up and hugged her.

"Brad, I can't breathe…"

"I will never hurt you again, I swear" Brad took her face between his hands.

"Okay" Alma smiled.

Brad kissed her. Alma closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"Brad" she said when they parted.

"Yeah?"

"Everybody's looking at us."

Brad look around. Effectively, all the teachers were looking at them. He smiled.

"What's up?" he said, and Alma laughed.

* * *

><p>Barbra and Jonathan were having lunch in the cafeteria. Their friends were talking and laughing loudly.<p>

"I want to meet your parents" Barbra said.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm curious about who raised such a wonderful son"

Jonathan smiled at her.

"Okay. Why don't you come to my house today after school? I can take you"

"Cool" Barbra kissed him.

"I want to meet your parents too" Jonathan said.

"Jon, my parents live in New York" Barbra said, laughing.

"I know, but maybe we can talk on Skype or something"

"Good idea" Barbra nodded.

"Hey, Jonathan!" Steven said, and both Jonathan and Barbra looked at him "I'm yours!"

Everyone laughed, and Jonathan and Barbra turned bright red. Barbra slapped Steven playfully in the arm, and laughed too.

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous" Barbra said "What if they don't like me?"<p>

"Don't be ridiculous. My dad will love you" Jonathan said.

"And what about your mom?"

"Um… well…" Jonathan looked down "She's dead."

"Oh, my God, Jonathan, I'm so sorry" Barbra said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Don't worry, it was a long time ago" Jonathan smiled at her. "Let's go."

Barbra nodded, and they both stepped out of the car. Both of them walked towards the entrance, and Jonathan took out his keys. He opened the door, and stepped in after Barbra.

"Dad, I'm home!" he shouted "Come here, I want you to meet someone!"

He smiled at Barbra, and she smiled back, nervously. They heard a door opening, and someone walking on the upper floor.

"I'm coming!" Jonathan's dad exclaimed, walking down the stairs.

When he finally got there, Barbra widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh. My. God" she whispered.

"Hi, my name is Jesse. I'm Jonathan's father" he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Sam was resting her back in the bedside, sitting in her bed. Elizabeth was seated between her legs, resting her back on Sam's chest.<p>

"I talked to Adam" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah? What did you talk about?" Sam asked, playing with Elizabeth's hair.

"Barbra"

"I thought so. How did he take the news?"

"He said he's fine"

"Great, I'm happy that's he's not sad"

"You don't get it" Elizabeth said, looking at Sam. "He _said _he's fine, but he's dying on the inside."

"Is he?"

"Yeah! He's always been like this, he doesn't want people to know when he's sad or angry. But I know him. I know when my brother is hiding his feelings."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No, he would deny it. Like always" Elizabeth sighed "Why can't he be honest with me? I'm his sister, God damn it!"

"He doesn't want you to worry about him"

"That's stupid, he always worries about me, why can't I worry about him?"

"You worry about him. All the time."

"You're right" Elizabeth sighed again "Stupid Adam…" she whispered.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Sam assured Elizabeth, hugging her.

"I know" Elizabeth rested her head on Sam's shoulder, nuzzling her neck "I know"

* * *

><p>Adam looked at the clock. 2:00 am. He sighed and sat on his bed. The boy turned on the little lamp on his bedside and rubbed his eyes, incapable of sleeping. Rachel and Finn weren't home. Adam left his room and walked downstairs to the living room. He sat in front of the piano and played some random notes.<p>

"Come on, Adam" he said to himself.

He started to play the piano, his eyes closed. Adam sang softly.

_2am, where do I begin?  
>Crying off my face again.<br>The silent sound of loneliness  
>Wants to follow me to bed.<em>

He opened his eyes slowly, and sang a little louder.

_I'm a ghost of a boy that I want to be most._  
><em>I'm the shell of a boy that I used to know well.<em>

Adam kept singing and playing the piano. Every word, every note was full of feelings.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_  
><em>Can the lonely take the place of you?<em>  
><em>I sing myself a quiet lullaby.<em>  
><em>Let you go and let the lonely in<em>  
><em>To take my heart again.<em>

The boy closed his eyes again. It was better that way, it didn't hurt that much.

_Too afraid to go inside_  
><em>For the pain of one more loveless night.<em>  
><em>But the loneliness will stay with me<em>  
><em>And hold me till I fall asleep.<em>

No, it always hurt, no matter what he did. It hurt so much…

_I'm a ghost of a boy that I want to be most._  
><em>I'm the shell of a boy that I used to know well.<em>

Adam didn't notice the tears that fell from his blue eyes. He just sang.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_  
><em>Can the lonely take the place of you?<em>  
><em>I sing myself a quiet lullaby.<em>  
><em>Let you go and let the lonely in<em>  
><em>To take my heart again.<em>

The boy opened his eyes again, and more tears fell.

_Broken pieces of_  
><em>A barely breathing story<em>  
><em>Where there once was love<em>  
><em>Now there's only me and the lonely.<em>

Adam sang the last part, his heart aching.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_  
><em>Can the lonely take the place of you?<em>  
><em>I sing myself a quiet lullaby<em>  
><em>Let you go and let the lonely in<em>  
><em>To take my heart again.<em>

He played the last notes. When he finished, the room went silent, and there was only him. Him and his pain, lingering in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Adam :( We'll see Jonathan's dad in the next chapter, but I'm sure you already know who he is ;) Thank you for reading, please leave a review :D<strong>_  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! This chapter is pretty long, as I promised :3 The songs I used are Fame by Naturi Naughton, Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana and Innocence by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Your father is Jesse St. James!"<p>

Jesse kept smiling at Barbra, and Jonathan laughed at her expression of absolute surprise.

"Yeah" he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Barbra said to her boyfriend.

"I didn't think it was important" Jonathan shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? He's one of my idols!" Barbra shook his hand enthusiastically "Mr. St. James, I'm a big fan of yours!"

"Oh, thank you!" Jesse said kindly.

"I don't know if you remember me. I'm Barbra Hudson. My mother worked with you in Spring Awakening, and she took me to one of the rehearsals once."

"Oh, you're Rachel's daughter!" Jesse exclaimed "You have grown a lot. When I first saw you, you were like eight years old!"

Barbra smiled at him, happy that Jesse still remembered her.

"So how's your mom?" Jesse asked, sitting in the table.

"Fine, she's working a lot" Barbra said, and she and Jonathan sat too.

"Did she move to Ohio?" Jesse asked.

"No, she's still in New York. I'm living with my uncles." The girl explained. "I thought you lived in New York, too."

"My dad and I moved here a few years ago" Jonathan said "He was offered to coach Vocal Adrenaline."

"So why aren't you studying at Carmel High?" Barbra asked.

"I was. But I was tired of being in Vocal Adrenaline. My dad was too harsh on me."

"Nah, that's not true!" Jesse said "You didn't want to be there because you had stage fright."

"Well, maybe…" Jonathan said, embarrassed.

"I still can't believe that you're Jesse St. James' son!" Barbra exclaimed.

"I told you my last name was St. James"

"Yes, but I didn't thought you were related"

"Jonathan, why don't you go and make some tea?" Jesse said, smiling.

"Sure" Jonathan stood up and went to the kitchen.

"You look a lot like your mother" Jesse said.

"Thanks. Jonathan looks a lot like you too"

"I would say he looks like his mother"

"How was she like?"

Jesse pointed at the fireplace. On top of it, there were a lot of pictures. Barbra looked at Jesse.

"Can I?" she asked.

"Sure"

Barbra stood up and walked towards the fireplace. She took a picture in which a beautiful woman, around thirty years old, smiled happily at the camera. She had long blonde hair and grey eyes. Jesse was right. Jonathan looked a lot like her, especially when he smiled. Jesse walked towards the fireplace too, and stood behind Barbra.

"She was so beautiful…" Barbra said.

"Her name was Judy" Jesse said, smiling. "Jonathan was five years old when she died. A car accident" he explained.

Barbra looked at Jesse, and then she looked at the other photographs. In one of them, Jesse and Judy were at the beach, sitting in the sand, and a little Jonathan was standing in the middle of them, smiling broadly with a shell in his hand.

"They were really close" Jesse said, looking at the same picture "It was really hard for Jonathan, he was very young."

Barbra bit her lip and left the picture on top of the fireplace again.

"I can't imagine how it feels" she said quietly "Losing someone so important…"

"It hurts" Jesse said "At first, it's almost as you were dead on the inside. But you have to move on, eventually. It doesn't mean that you have to forget, it means that you have to learn how to live with those memories."

Barbra wiped a tear away. Jesse laughed.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry" she said "It's just that… It's so sad"

Jesse smiled at her. Yeah, she was a lot like her mother. He put a hand on Barbra's shoulder.

"Come on, I'm sure Jonathan is done with the tea."

* * *

><p>Alma was in William's office, helping him with some papers.<p>

"Dad, I need your help" Alma said.

"What happened?"

"Well, lately the kids seem… bored and unmotivated" Alma explained, organizing the papers "I don't know what to do to make them feel challenged."

"Why don't you try a Guys vs. Girls competition?" William suggested.

"Guys vs. Girls?"

"Yeah. A competition always makes them feel motivated. It worked with my kids."

"Well, that's a good idea."

"Of course it is. Now let's finish with these papers before I go crazy."

* * *

><p>"Guys vs. Girls?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Alma. The teacher nodded.<p>

"It sounds fun" Jonathan said, smiling.

"What does the winner get?" Sam asked, excited.

"Well…" Alma hadn't thought about it "It's a surprise!"

The kids looked at each other and started talking, excited. Alma smiled at them. Her dad was right.

"We should do a rock number" Steven suggested to the rest of the boys.

"Oh, definitely!" David said, and the rest nodded.

"I have the perfect idea" Elizabeth said, and everyone came closer to her. She whispered something to them, and the girls nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Papa, I need your help" Elizabeth put the dress on the table, in front of Kurt. "We're having a Guys vs. Girls in the Glee Club, and I need your help with my dress."<p>

"Oh, I remember when we used to do that!" Kurt said, smiling. He left his magazine aside and took the dress "It was so fun!"

"Did you do Guys vs. Girls with Mr. Schue?" Elizabeth asked, sitting next to him.

"Of course. Unfortunately, I always had to work with the boys."

Elizabeth laughed. Kurt looked at the dress, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I would cut it here" he said "Get rid of these horrible flown, do something with the sleeves…wait a second" Kurt looked at Elizabeth "Isn't this the dress Rachel gave you for your last birthday?"

"Yep"

"I knew I had seen this horrible thing before. It's like taken from my nightmares"

Elizabeth laughed again and looked at the dress. It was definitely horrible.

"We have a lot of work to do" she said.

"Yes, we do" Kurt said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"No, you're doing it wrong!" Hannah said.<p>

"How is it, then?" Steven asked, exasperated.

"Like this"

Hannah showed the dance step to Steven, and he watched carefully. When she was done, the boy nodded and tried again.

"No, like this!" Hannah did it again.

"I give up!" Steven said, flopping in a chair of the choir room "I suck at this!"

"Then why did you ask me to teach you how to dance?" Hannah asked, sitting next to him.

He looked at her. Hannah raised her eyebrows in question.

"Do you want to know?" Steven asked.

"Yes"

"I wanted to be with you."

Hannah blushed and looked down for a moment, before she looked back at Steven.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well…" Steven made a little pause, and looked at Hannah in the eyes "Because I like you, I guess"

Hannah felt like she was going to melt. Steven kept gazing into her eyes, a little smile in the corner of his lips. They remained silent for a little while, just sitting there, looking at each other.

"Steven, I…" Hannah started, but she stopped talking suddenly.

"What?" Steven asked.

"I don't know what to say…" the girl said.

Steven laughed. Hannah smiled a little, and Steven looked at her again, smiling too.

"You don't have to say anything" he said.

Hannah nodded, and they went silent again. Finally, Steven stood up, smiling.

"Show me that dance step again" he said "I'm sure I can make it this time"

"Okay" Hannah stood up.

* * *

><p>The girls stood in front of the boys and Alma, their backs to them. They were all wearing matching blue dresses and flat shoes. They sang together, snapping their fingers and looking over their shoulders.<p>

_Remember  
>Remember<br>Remember  
>Remember<br>Remember  
>Remember<br>Remember _

They turned around and kept singing.

_Remember_  
><em>Remember<em>  
><em>Remember<em>

_Remember  
>Remember<br>Remember  
>Remember <em>

The twins put their backs together, standing in front of the rest, and sang.

_Baby look at me…_

The rest joined them, stepping forward. Hannah and Anna were the lead singers.

_And tell me what you see,  
>You ain't seen the best of me yet,<br>Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest._

Lucy and Barbra linked arms and sang together.

_I got more in me…_

Then, all the girls sang with Barbra and Lucy, and they took the lead this time.

_And you can set it free,  
>I can catch the moon in my hand,<br>Don't you know who I am? _

They all sang the chorus together.

_Remember my name_

_Fame!  
>I'm gonna live forever<br>I'm gonna learn how to fly_

_High!  
>I feel it comin' together<br>People will see me and cry_

_Fame!  
>I'm gonna make it to heaven<br>Light up the sky like a flame_

_Fame!  
>I'm gonna live forever<br>Baby remember my name _

They stood in a line again, moving their hips and shoulders to the rhythm.

_Remember_  
><em>Remember<em>  
><em>Remember<em>  
><em>Remember<em>  
><em>Remember<em>  
><em>Remember<em>  
><em>Remember<em>

Sam and Elizabeth put their arms around each other waist and sang.

_Baby hold me tight…_

They kept singing, and the rest of the girl sang with them.

_Cuz you can make it right  
>You can shoot me straight to the top<br>Give me love and take all I've got to give _

All of them pointed at the boys, smiling sideways.

_Baby I return…_

They turned around and walked around each other, singing.

_Too much is not enough,  
>I can ride your heart 'till it breaks,<br>Ooh, I've got what it takes _

The girls sang the chorus again.

_Remember my name_

_Fame!  
>I'm gonna live forever<br>I'm gonna learn how to fly_

_High!  
>I feel it comin' together<br>People will see me and cry_

_Fame!  
>I'm gonna make it to heaven<br>Light up the sky like a flame_

_Fame!  
>I'm gonna live forever<br>Baby remember my name _

They snapped their fingers again and walked towards the boys, singing.

_Remember_  
><em>Remember<em>  
><em>Remember<em>  
><em>Remember<em>  
><em>Remember<em>  
><em>Remember<em>

The twins sang together again.

_Remember my name_

Lucy and Barbra sang their line.

_Remember my name_

Sam sang by herself.

_Remember my name_

Finally, Elizabeth stepped forward and sang her line.

_Ohhh, Remember my name!_

The girls jumped, singing.

_Fame!_

They sang the chorus for the last time, with Elizabeth on the lead.

_I'm gonna live forever  
>I'm gonna learn how to fly<em>

_High!  
>I feel it comin' together<br>People will see me and cry_

_Fame!  
>I'm gonna make it to heaven<br>Light up the sky like a flame_

_Fame!  
>I'm gonna live forever<br>Baby remember my name _

All the girls, excepting Elizabeth, walked backwards while singing.

_Remember_  
><em>Remember<em>  
><em>Remember<em>

Elizabeth sang again, smiling.

_Remember my name_

She joined the rest of girls, who were standing in a line, as they sang.

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember_

Elizabeth sang the final line, and they stood with their hands in their hips, and a smile in their lips.

_Remember my name..._

The boys and Alma stood up, clapping. David whistled, as the girls bowed, smiling broadly.

"That was awesome, girls!" Alma exclaimed. "Boys, you're going to have to work hard if you want to win against them!"

The girls sat with the boys, smiling.

"They can't win" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, we were just too awesome. You can't overcome that" Anna said.

"Oh, yes we can." James said "And we will"

The boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Barbra and Jonathan were taking a walk, holding hands.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me about your mom?" Barbra said.

"I don't know" Jonathan said "I don't… I don't really talk about it. With anyone, not even my dad."

"I see"

They kept walking in silence. Every once in a while, Barbra looked at Jonathan like she was going to say something, but she looked down again, without saying a word. The boy noticed.

"What?" he asked.

"Your father showed me a picture of her" Barbra said "He told me you are a lot like her"

"Not really" Jonathan said, looking at his shoes while they walked "She was very brave, and I'm just a coward"

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is. I can't even sing in front of people!"

"You did it last week, remember? You sang in the Glee Club."

"Yes, because I know you all, and I trust you" Jonathan scowled "But at Sectionals, I almost had a heart attack. I had my eyes closed the whole time."

"That doesn't mean you're a coward."

Jonathan looked at her, and they stopped walking.

"When she died, I was five years old. Did my father tell you that?"

"Yes"

"After my dad told me that my mom had died, I sat in the front yard, waiting for her to come back. They had told me that she wouldn't, but still… I couldn't accept it." Jonathan sighed "I was too afraid to accept it."

Barbra hugged him, and he rested his head on her shoulder, trying not to cry.

"Jonathan, you were a kid"

"I know. But I still miss her, as if not a single day had passed since she left" Jonathan whispered "This is the reason I don't talk about her. It hurts to do it."

"I'm sorry" Barbra said "I made you talk about it"

"No, I needed to do it" Jonathan smiled sadly at her "I feel a little better now."

"If you ever need to talk with me, I'll be here" Barbra said, holding his hand.

Jonathan smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"And what did you do?"<p>

"Um… nothing"

"What do you mean with "nothing"? You didn't day anything?"

"I didn't know what to say…"

Anna sighed and buried her face in her pillow.

"Come on, Hannah!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how to react if a boy tells me he likes me!" Hannah said, hugging her own pillow.

"It's easy. If you like him too, you say "I like you too", and if you don't like him, you say it to him, finding the best way to not break his heart" Anna explained, using a tone you would use to explain a simple math problem to a kid.

"It's not that easy!"

"Do you like him or not?"

"I'm not sure…"

"There's the problem!" Anna said.

"He's nice and everything" Hannah said "But I don't know if I want anything serious with him"

"He didn't said that he wanted anything serious, he just said he likes you"

"Doesn't that mean that he wants something serious?"

"Not necessarily"

"I don't understand" Hannah said.

"Why don't you go on a date with him?" Anna suggested "You'll get to know each other better, and you could figure out if you like him or not."

"Okay" Hannah said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Dude, just ask her on a date!"<p>

"I don't know, she doesn't seem to like me…"

"That's because she's shy. Anna told me that she thinks you're cute and nice."

Steven looked at James, smiling.

"Did she say that?" he asked.

"Yes" James stood up from his bed and looked at Steven, who was sitting in the floor "Look, you can't wait for her to take the initiative. Just ask her out"

"But what if she turns me down?"

"Well, at least you would've tried. But if you don't take a chance with her, you'll regret it later."

"You're right" Steven said "I'm going to ask her out"

"Great, dude!" James said, patting his shoulder. "Now, let's eat, I'm hungry"

"Me too" Steven said, and they both stood up.

* * *

><p>As the music started, the boys stepped inside the choir room, one by one, wearing black jackets and torn jeans. They stood in front of the microphones, and looked at the girls, who smiled at them. James grabbed his microphone and started to sing.<p>

_Load up on guns and bring your friends  
>It's fun to lose and to pretend<br>She's over-bored and self-assured  
>Oh no, I know a dirty word<em>

The boys sang together, grabbing their microphones, without taking their eyes from the girls.

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_  
><em>Hello, hello, hello, how low?<em>  
><em>Hello, hello, hello, how low?<em>  
><em>Hello, hello, hello<em>

They sang the chorus, stomping the floor.

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_  
><em>Here we are now, entertain us<em>  
><em>I feel stupid and contagious<em>  
><em>Here we are now, entertain us<em>

The boys smiled confidently, as they kept singing.

_A mulatto, an albino_  
><em>A mosquito, my libido<em>  
><em>Yeah, hey, yay<em>

Spencer sang the next verse.

_I'm worse at what I do best_  
><em>And for this gift I feel blessed<em>  
><em>Our little group has always been<em>  
><em>And always will until the end<em>

Once again, all of them sang together.

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_  
><em>Hello, hello, hello, how low?<em>  
><em>Hello, hello, hello, how low?<em>  
><em>Hello, hello, hello<em>

Before they sang the chorus again, they jumped in the air.

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_  
><em>Here we are now, entertain us<em>  
><em>I feel stupid and contagious<em>  
><em>Here we are now, entertain us<em>

_A mulatto, an albino_  
><em>A mosquito, my libido<em>  
><em>Yeah, hey, yay<em>

During the instrumental part, they walked around the girls, smiling and winking at them. Then, they stood in front of them again, and Steven sang his part.

_And I forget just why I taste_  
><em>Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile<em>  
><em>I found it hard, it's hard to find<em>  
><em>Oh well, whatever, never mind<em>

The girls kept smiling at them, as they sang.

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_  
><em>Hello, hello, hello, how low?<em>  
><em>Hello, hello, hello, how low?<em>  
><em>Hello, hello, hello<em>

The boys were putting a lot of effort into the song, and they sounded amazing.

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_  
><em>Here we are now, entertain us<em>  
><em>I feel stupid and contagious<em>  
><em>Here we are now, entertain us<em>

_A mulatto, an albino  
>A mosquito, my libido<em>

They grabbed the microphones tightly, and sang the last part.

_A denial, a denial_  
><em>A denial, a denial<em>  
><em>A denial, a denial<em>  
><em>A denial, a denial<em>  
><em>A denial<em>

The girls and Alma clapped, smiling broadly. The boys bowed and sat with them.

"Wow, boys, that was amazing!" Alma said.

"Thank you, Miss Schue" James said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"So, who won?" Kevin asked, and everybody looked at Alma.

"Well, I don't know" Alma said "You were both amazing, I can't decide. I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Both teams were awesome, I can't decide!" Alma said to Brad. They were at the teacher's lounge.<p>

"Why don't you tell them it's a tie?" Brad suggested, after taking a sip of his coffee.

"They won't be happy with that. I haven't even decided what the winner team gets."

"Um, I don't know" Brad thought about it for a moment "Why don't you ask your dad? He'll help you for sure."

"I will" Alma said "I don't know what I would do without him"

Brad smiled and took another sip of his coffee.

"It's nice talking to you again" he said "I missed spending time with you"

"Me too" Alma smiled at him.

"I'm officially divorced now" Brad said "Since yesterday"

"Really?"

"Yes. I almost can't believe it"

"That's…"

"Great" Brad smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Yes, it is"

Brad took Alma's hand, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hannah"<p>

She turned around. Steven was walking towards her. Hannah smiled and closed her locker.

"Hi, Steven"

"Um, I was wondering…" Steven asked, nervous. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Hannah said, smiling.

"Yeah? Cool!" Steven grinned. They stood there for a while, smiling at each other. "Well, I gotta go. See you!"

"Ok" Hannah watched him go, and then she turned around. Anna was leaning on the lockers, smiling at her.

"Well, that was adorable" she said.

Hannah hugged her, laughing. Anna hugged her back.

"He asked me out!"

"I know, I saw it!"

Hannah grinned at her sister.

"Thank you!" she said.

"For what?" Anna asked.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a date tomorrow"

"Yeah, I'm awesome."

The twins laughed and walked away, talking enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sobbed quietly and rested her head on Sam's shoulder, and Sam used her sleeve to wipe her tears away. On the other couch, Lucy buried her head on David's chest, and he put his arms around her. David looked like he was about to cry too, and he was doing his best to hold back his tears. Barbra and Jonathan were sitting in the floor, and they were both crying.<p>

"Why did Dobby have to die?" Elizabeth said when the end credits appeared in the TV screen.

"It's so unfair!" Lucy said. She looked at David "David, are you crying?"

"No, I'm not" David said.

"Yes, you are!" Sam said, laughing.

"Okay, it's just so sad! He was trying to save them!" David said, and Lucy smiled at him.

"He had an honorable death" Jonathan said, wiping away his own tears.

"What are you guys doing?" Blaine said, entering the living room. He saw the TV screen "You're having a Harry Potter marathon and you didn't invite me?"

"We still have to watch the second part of The Deathly Hallows" Elizabeth said, showing him the DVD "Do you want to watch it with us?"

"Yes!" Blaine said, sitting in the couch next to Sam.

As Elizabeth stood up to replace the DVD, Kurt opened the door and looked around.

"Blaine, there you are!" he said "I'm going to the supermarket, come with me"

"But I'm going to watch Harry Potter with the kids!"

"Blaine, you saw that movie like a thousand times!"

"So?"

"Okay, I'm going alone" Kurt turned around, and before he left, he said "And I'm going to flirt with the cute cashier, by the way!"

"What?" Blaine stood up "Hey, wait!"

Blaine left the living room, and everyone laughed. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and placed the movie in the DVD player. She sat next to Sam again, and leaned against her.

"Who do you think will win the Guys vs. Girls?" Jonathan asked, as the main menu appeared on the screen.

"Oh, definitely the girls" Elizabeth said, and Sam and Lucy nodded.

"I don't think so" David said.

"Of course we are going to win!" Lucy said.

"No, we are going to win!" Jonathan said.

"Okay, everybody shut up and watch the movie!" Sam said, and everyone went quiet "But we are going to win"

They started to argue again, as the movie started.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked expectantly at Alma. She was going to tell them which team had won. The teacher sat in front of the kids.<p>

"I know I have to tell you who are the winners" she said "But the truth is, I can't decide."

The kids started to complain.

"I know, I'm sorry" she said "I planned this competition for you to feel motivated, because lately I was feeling like you were bored during the Glee Club lessons"

"That's ridiculous, Miss Schue" Kevin said.

"Yeah, we love the Glee Club" Barbra said, and everyone nodded.

"Really?" Alma asked, smiling.

"Of course. It's my favorite part of the day" Elizabeth said.

Alma smiled at her kids.

"It's my favorite part of the day too" she said.

"I think is time for a group hug!" Spencer exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and jumped from their seats. They hugged Alma, and she laughed with them.

* * *

><p>"Anna!"<p>

Hannah opened the front door, grinning like a little kid. Anna, who was sitting in the couch watching TV, looked at her.

"How did it go?" she asked.

Hannah jumped in the couch, with a huge smile still on her face.

"It was awesome! We watched a movie, and then we had coffee. We talked a lot, and we have a lot in common!"

"Hey, that's cool!" Anna smiled at her sister.

"Yeah!" Hannah was so happy it was contagious.

"I told you that you had to go on a date with him! Did he kiss you?"

"Umm, nope" Hannah said. "But I think it's better that way. I want to take things slow."

Anna smiled and nodded, and Hannah stood up.

"I'm going to change" she said, and then she ran upstairs.

Anna watched her go, smiling. She seemed really happy, and Anna hadn't seen her like that in ages. She heard Hannah singing upstairs.

"Anna!" Hannah shouted "I got a text from Steven!"

"What does it say?"

"_I had a great time today!_" Hannah exclaimed "And a happy face!"

Anna laughed and kept watching TV.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked out the window. The raindrops were hitting the glass one after another. The sound of the rain was relaxing, and the girl was about to fall asleep. Sam was lying next to her in the bed, already asleep. Elizabeth rested her head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat and her steady breathing. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate rain" Sam said.<em>

"_I love rain" Elizabeth said, lying on the floor while flipping through a magazine "It's relaxing"_

_Sam, who was sitting next to her, looked out the window and sighed._

"_It's boring. You can't play outside when it's raining" she said._

"_Yes you can. But you'll get wet if you do" Elizabeth closed the magazine and looked at Sam "Besides, there's something you can do while it's raining, and I bet you'll love it"_

"_What?" Sam asked._

"_Sleep" Elizabeth smiled._

"_Sleep?"_

"_Yes, sleeping while it's raining it's the best!"_

_Sam climbed on her bed and closed her eyes. She patted the mattress next to her for Elizabeth to lay there. She did, and they both closed their eyes._

"_You see?" Elizabeth said._

_When she didn't get an answer, she opened one eye to look at Sam. She had already fallen asleep, her lips parted and her hands on top of her stomach. Elizabeth smiled and scooted closer to her, resting her head on her chest. Slowly, she fell asleep too._

* * *

><p>Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly. Sam was caressing her hair, smiling absently. It was still raining.<p>

"Hi" Elizabeth said, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Hey" Sam said.

They didn't say anything else. The girls just laid there, listening to the rain and feeling each other's warmness. Sam kept playing with Elizabeth's hair, and she gently caressed her neck.

"Do you remember when we were kids, and every time it was raining, we fell asleep?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes" Sam smiled "I guess that hasn't changed"

Elizabeth chuckled. She sat straight and looked at Sam, smiling.

"What?" Sam asked, smiling too.

Elizabeth didn't answer. She got off the bed and stretched. Then she sat in front of her keyboard. Sam sat in the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I just…" Elizabeth shrugged, looking at Sam "I want to sing"

Sam chuckled, and Elizabeth looked at the keyboard again. She started to play, and Sam didn't take her eyes from her. Elizabeth started to sing.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
>The first time in my life and now it's so great<br>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
>I think about the little things that make life great<em>

She looked at Sam and smiled.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
><em>This is the best feeling<em>

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, singing the chorus.

_This innocence is brilliant_  
><em>I hope that it will stay<em>  
><em>This moment is perfect<em>  
><em>Please don't go away<em>  
><em>I need you now<em>  
><em>And I'll hold on to it<em>  
><em>Don't you let it pass you by<em>

Sam stood up and hugged Elizabeth from behind as she played. She kept singing.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_  
><em>The first time in my life and now it's so clear<em>  
><em>Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here<em>  
><em>It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere<em>

They sang together.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
><em>This is the best feeling<em>

Their voices harmonized together, as the rain kept falling.

_This innocence is brilliant_  
><em>I hope that it will stay<em>  
><em>This moment is perfect<em>  
><em>Please don't go away<em>  
><em>I need you now<em>  
><em>And I'll hold on to it<em>  
><em>Don't you let it pass you by<em>

The girls smiled and sang, feeling warm on the inside.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
><em>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<em>  
><em>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry<em>  
><em>It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming<em>  
><em>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<em>  
><em>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry<em>

Elizabeth looked at Sam, and they kept singing.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_  
><em>This innocence is brilliant<em>  
><em>Makes you wanna cry<em>  
><em>This innocence is brilliant<em>  
><em>Please don't go away<em>  
><em>Cause I need you now<em>  
><em>And I'll hold on to it<em>  
><em>Don't you let it pass you by<em>

Sam and Elizabeth pressed their foreheads together, and sang the chorus for the last time.

_This innocence is brilliant_  
><em>I hope that it will stay<em>  
><em>This moment is perfect<em>  
><em>Please don't go away<em>  
><em>I need you now<em>  
><em>And I'll hold on to it<em>  
><em>Don't you let it pass you by<em>

Elizabeth played the last notes, and when she finished, they stayed there, listening to the rain.

* * *

><p>"Hello, everybody!"<p>

Barbra entered the house and closed the door behind her. Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the living room, drinking coffee and talking.

"Hi, Barbra" Blaine said. "Where have you been?"

"At Jonathan's house" she said, sitting next to her uncle "I met his dad a few days ago, he's really cool."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Well, technically I didn't met him yesterday, we met when a was eight"

"Where?" Blaine asked, sipping his coffee.

"My mom worked with him once, and she had to take me to the rehearsals once because dad couldn't take care of me that day." Barbra explained.

"Oh, Rachel worked with him?" Kurt asked "What's his name? Maybe I know him."

"Jesse St. James"

Blaine choked on his coffee and started coughing. Kurt widened his eyes, and he almost dropped his mug. Barbra frowned, confused.

"Jesse St. James?" Kurt asked, leaving the mug in the coffee table "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Barbra said "Is something wrong?"

Kurt stood up and took the phone. Blaine stopped coughing and looked at him. Kurt waited until they picked up the phone.

"Hello, Finn? It's me, Kurt" he said "Is Rachel there? Yeah, thank you"

"What's wrong?" Barbra asked to Blaine, but he didn't answer.

"Hi, Rachel" Kurt said "I need to tell you something."

Barbra was getting worried. Why did her uncles react like that? Why was Kurt calling her mother?

"Your daughter is dating Jesse St. James' son" Kurt said to Rachel.

* * *

><p>Finn and Adam were looking at Rachel, as she talked on the phone with Kurt. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she almost dropped the phone. She turned pale, and Finn stood up, thinking that she was going to faint.<p>

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. Finn and Adam exchanged worried looks. "Okay. Okay. Thanks, Kurt."

She hung up the phone, and looked at them. Finn put his hands on her shoulders, worried, and Adam went to get a glass of water.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Finn, honey, you might want to sit down" Rachel said.

"What happened?" Finn said, and he sat on the couch.

Rachel sat next to him, and took his hand. Adam returned with the glass, and stood in the doorway, frowning.

"Finn" Rachel said "Barbra is dating Jesse's son."

* * *

><p><strong>How will Finn react to the news? It will be fun to write that! Your reviews are my favorite thing in this world :3<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you like it :3 The song I used is Contagious by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel expected Finn to have some kind of reaction. But he just sat there, silent, with a neutral expression. Not a single word came out from his mouth, not a single muscle of his face moved. Adam and Rachel exchanged a confused look.<p>

"Finn, did you heard what I just said?" Rachel said.

Suddenly, Finn stood up. He left the room, and went upstairs. Rachel followed him, until they got to their bedroom. Much to Rachel's surprise, Finn took a suitcase from the closet and started to fill it with clothes.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, more confused than ever.

Finn closed the suitcase and looked at her.

"We're going to Ohio" he said.

"What?" Rachel asked, but she got no answer.

Finn carried the suitcase downstairs, and Rachel followed him. Finn saw Adam standing in the living room.

"Adam, pack your things" Finn said to his nephew "You're coming with us"

"Where?" the boy asked confused.

"Finn" Rachel said "Why do you want to go to Ohio?"

"I'm going to bring my baby girl back before Jesse Junior makes an omelet on her head!" Finn said.

Rachel sighed, and Adam raised his eyebrows.

"An omelet on her head?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a funny story" Rachel said, as Finn went upstairs again "When Finn and I were in high school, I dated a boy named Jesse St. James, who was a member of Vocal Adrenaline, our arch rivals. When we started dating, he transfered to McKinley"

Adam nodded.

"Well, after a lot of… events" Rachel continued "Jesse broke up with me and returned to Vocal Adrenaline"

"And what does that has to do with Barbra and the omelet?" Adam asked, as Finn returned, carrying another suitcase.

"Well, our dear Jesse smashed an egg on Rachel's head" Finn explained.

Adam looked at Rachel, and she sighed and nodded.

"But he apologized to me later!" she said.

"It doesn't matter" Finn said "He's a jerk, and I won't let my daughter date his son!"

"Uncle Finn is right" Adam said "What if this guy hurts Barbra?"

"Look, I understand that you care about Barbra, but you're overreacting!" Rachel said.

"And why did Kurt call you then?" Finn said "I'm sure he would agree with me."

"Finn…" Rachel started, but he interrupted her.

"Rachel, I'm going to Ohio, with or without you"

"Me too" Adam said "I miss my family, anyway"

Rachel looked at Finn and Adam. After a few seconds of silence, she sighed.

"Fine" she said "I'm coming with you"

Adam and Finn smiled and high-fived.

"But" Rachel said "I won't interfere in my daughter's relationship. She must learn that feelings, even when they are the most wonderful thing, can also hurt and leave you…"

"Are you done?" Finn asked "Because I think you need to pack"

Rachel glared at him and stormed out, offended.

"I'm going to pack too" Adam said, and he went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"According to my uncle, your dad and my mom were boyfriend and girlfriend in high school"<p>

Jonathan looked at Barbra, surprised.

"Really?" he said "My dad never told me!"

"My mom never told me either" Barbra said "And, apparently, your dad broke my mom's heart. And he also broke an egg in her head."

"What?"

Barbra told Jonathan the story Kurt had told her the day before. When she finished, Jonathan couldn't believe it.

"My dad did that?" he said "That's so cruel!"

"My uncle told my that he apologized later" Barbra said "But I can't believe it. Why didn't she tell me that? She always tells me stories about her life. Like that time when she met her biological mother, or when she kissed my uncle Blaine."

"She kissed your uncle Blaine?" Jonathan asked "Wasn't he gay?"

"Um… long story" Barbra said.

"Hey, Barbra" Elizabeth approached them, running down the hallway, followed by Sam "Dad sent me a text message. He said that we should hurry up and get home. And he also said that Jonathan should come with us"

"Why?" Barbra asked, and Elizabeth shrugged. Barbra looked at Jonathan.

"I'll go" he said.

"Great. Let's go then" Barbra said.

"Bye, Sam" Elizabeth said.

"Bye, Lizzie"

The girls kissed. Barbra, Jonathan and Elizabeth left the school. The girls got into Elizabeth's car, and Jonathan got inside his own car.

"I wonder why Jonathan has to come with us" Barbra said, and Elizabeth started the car.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth opened the door and entered her house, followed by Barbra and Jonathan.<p>

"Okay, we're here" Elizabeth said "What happened?"

Kurt and Blaine, who were waiting for them to arrive, smiled at them.

"They're here!" Kurt yelled.

Before the girls and Jonathan could say anything, a familiar face emerged from the kitchen. Elizabeth smiled brightly.

"Adam!"

"Lizzie!"

The boy extended his arms. Elizabeth ran towards him and jumped into her brother's arms. They hugged tightly.

"Oh, Adam, I missed you so much!" Elizabeth said.

"Did you miss us too?" a familiar voice said near her.

Elizabeth looked up. Rachel and Finn were standing in front of her, smiling.

"Aunt Rachel, Uncle Finn!"

The girl hugged them both, laughing. Barbra smiled, surprised.

"Mom, dad!" she exclaimed, running towards them.

"Barbra!" Finn exclaimed. He hugged her daughter and lifted her off the floor "I missed you so much!"

"Oh, my little girl!" Once Finn let go of Barbra, Rachel hugged her, and covered her face with kisses.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"We received a phone call from your dad," Rachel said, looking at Kurt.

Barbra hugged Adam, smiling.

"Adam!" she said.

"How are you?" Adam asked to her, once they parted.

"Great" Barbra smiled.

The girl looked at Jonathan, who was standing next to Blaine, with his hands inside his pockets. Barbra walked towards him and took his hand.

"Mom, dad, this is Jonathan" she said.

Rachel smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Hi, my name is Rachel. I'm Barbra's mother"

"I know!" Jonathan said "Miss Berry, I'm a huge fan of you!"

"Call me Rachel" she said. She already liked the boy, and Barbra smiled.

"I'm Adam, Barbra's cousin" Adam said, shaking Jonathan's hand "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Jonathan said.

Elizabeth and Barbra smiled. Rachel looked at Finn, who was the only one who hadn't introduced himself yet. He walked towards Jonathan.

"I'm Finn" he said coldly "I'm Barbra's father"

"Nice to meet you, sir" Jonathan said, extending his hand.

Finn looked at him for a moment, and shook the boy's hand. Barbra could see Jonathan wince, and she imagined how hard her dad was squeezing the poor boy's hand. Finally, Finn let go of him and sat in a nearby couch.

"So, Jonathan" Rachel said as she sat next to Finn "We've heard that you're Jesse's son"

"Yeah" Jonathan sat down too, as well as Barbra and Elizabeth.

"Your father and I worked together a couple times. He's really talented and professional."

"Yeah, he's awesome" Finn said, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes "Especially when it's time to break some eggs, right Rachel?"

Rachel and Barbra glared at him. Blaine and Adam tried not to laugh, and Kurt and Finn shared a high five under the coffee table.

"Don't pay attention to him, Jonathan" Rachel said.

"Hey, dad" Barbra said "I've heard that you also liked to break things when you were in high school. Like mom's heart, for example"

This time, almost everyone tried not to laugh. Finn looked at his daughter, and you could almost read the words "You betrayed me" in his eyes.

"Anyway" Rachel said, breaking the silence "How is Jesse? Is he working on something?"

"He's coaching Vocal Adrenaline" Jonathan said, smiling.

Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel looked at the boy, their eyes wide.

"Great!" Finn said "Now I hate him even more!"

"Finn!" Rachel said.

"If you want to talk with my dad" Jonathan said "There's a parents meeting tomorrow at school. My dad is attending, so…"

"Great! We'll go then!" Rachel said, and Finn huffed "Finn, we can talk to Mr. Schue!"

"Cool! I'll go, then" Finn said, grinning.

"Blaine and I will go too" Kurt said.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Rachel said, excited.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for driving us!" Anna said, opening the door of James' car.<p>

"No problem" James said, and he kissed Anna before she exited the car.

"See you tomorrow" Steven said to Hannah. They were in the back seat of the car.

"Bye" she said.

Hannah kissed Steven on the cheek, and climbed out, her cheeks slightly blushed. The twins entered their house. Hannah threw her bag aside and jumped on top of the couch, smiling. Anna sat next to her.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"I think I really like him" Hannah said, playing with the remote.

"I know" Anna said, laughing "About time you admitted it!"

Hannah giggled and stood up. She turned the stereo on, and put a CD in it. Hannah turned to look at Anna, smiling, and the music started. Anna smiled too, and Hannah started to sing.

_When you're around I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I do not think that I can wait__  
><em>_To go over and to talk to you__  
><em>_I do not know what I should say_

She sat next to Anna, and kept singing.

_And I walk out in silence__  
><em>_That's when I start to realize__  
><em>_What you bring to my life__  
><em>_Damn this guy can make me cry__  
><em>

Both girls sang the chorus, jumping around the living room.

_It's so contagious__  
><em>_I cannot get it out of my mind__  
><em>_It's so outrageous__  
><em>_You make me feel so high_

They sat next to each other again, singing.

_All the time_

This time, Anna sang by herself, while Hannah jumped around her, throwing the cushions into the air.

_They all say that you're no good for me__  
><em>_But I'm too close to turn around__  
><em>_I'll show them they don't know anything__  
><em>_I think I've got you figured out_

Anna threw a cushion to Hannah, and it hit her in the face.

_So I walk out in silence__  
><em>_That's when I start to realize__  
><em>_What you bring to my life__  
><em>_Damn this guy can make me smile_

The twins sang the chorus again, throwing cushions at each other.

_It's so contagious__  
><em>_I cannot get it out of my mind__  
><em>_It's so outrageous__  
><em>_You make me feel so high_

They stopped fighting, and they sat in the couch, still singing.

_I'll give you everything__  
><em>_I'll treat you right__  
><em>_If you just give me a chance__  
><em>_I can prove I'm right_

They stood up, and left the living room to go into the kitchen, singing.

_It's so contagious__  
><em>_I cannot get it out of my mind__  
><em>_It's so outrageous__  
><em>_You make me feel so high_

The twins didn't stop singing, jumping and smiling.

_It's so contagious__  
><em>_I cannot get it out of my mind__  
><em>_It's so outrageous__  
><em>_You make me feel so high_

They sang the last line, sitting on the counter.

_All the time_

They burst out laughing, and they didn't notice the tall blonde woman that stepped into the kitchen, scowling.

"Girls!"

They looked at her, grinning.

"Hi, mom" they said in unison.

"I know that being in love is wonderful" their mom said "But that's no excuse to destroy the living room!"

"Sorry, mom" the twins said, trying not to laugh.

"Go and clean it up, would you?"

The twins jumped from the counter and walked towards the living room, laughing. Their mom rolled her eyes, and smiled sideways.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine stepped inside the classroom, followed by Rachel and Finn. The room was full of parents who were talking cheerfully.<p>

"This brings back so many memories…" Rachel said.

"Finchel and Klaine are here!" a familiar voice said near them.

"Mercedes!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Sam!"

"Finn!"

Both men hugged each other. Then, Mercedes hugged Finn, and Sam hugged Rachel, all of them laughing. Rachel was even crying a little.

"There's no love for Klaine?" Blaine asked.

Mercedes laughed and hugged Kurt and Blaine, and so did Sam.

"The difference is that we saw each other last week" Mercedes said "We haven't seen these two in ages!" she said, pointing at Rachel and Finn.

The six of them kept talking. Just when Rachel was telling them about her new Broadway show, another familiar voice greeted them.

"Rachel, Finn!"

Tina ran towards them and hugged them tightly. Mike hugged them after her.

"I didn't know you were here!" Tina said.

"We came by surprise" Finn said, grinning.

"I can't believe we're all together" Mike said, and everyone smiled nostalgically.

"Me neither"

William smiled at them, and all his former students hugged him at the same time, attracting glances from the rest of the parents.

"Oh, guys, I missed you so much!" William said.

As they talked, Alma stepped shyly into the classroom. She walked towards her father and touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"Dad" she said "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course" William said. He put an arm around his daughter's shoulders "Everybody, this is my daughter Alma. Alma, these are my students Mercedes, Sam, Rachel and Finn. You know Kurt and Blaine already"

"Nice to meet you" Alma said.

Everyone nodded politely and greeted her. As Alma and William talked quietly a few steps away from them, Rachel looked around.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"I don't see Jesse" she said "Jonathan said he would be here…"

"I still don't understand why you want to see him" Kurt said.

"Well, now that our children are dating, I thought it would be a nice opportunity to…"

"Remember the good times when you were together?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't understand!" Rachel said "That incident is in the past. He apologized to me and I forgave him. And we worked together, and he is one of the most talented and professional persons I've ever had the pleasure to…"

"He's here" Kurt said.

Jesse stepped through the doorway, looking around. He saw Rachel, and smiled, surprised. He started to walk towards her.

"Jesse St. Sucks is coming" Kurt said.

Mercedes sat down to avoid having to greet him. Sam, Tina and Mike did the same.

"Rachel!" Jesse said "It's been a long time!"

"I know!" she said "How are you?"

"Fine, what about you?"

"I'm fine"

Finn, Kurt and Blaine just stood there as they talk. Finn was giving Jesse such an intense glare, that it looked like he wanted to bore a hole in his skull.

"Hello, Finn" Jesse said, extending his hand towards him. Finn didn't shake it, he kept glaring at him. Jesse retrieved his hand "I see your manners have not changed at all."

"Finn, don't be rude!" Rachel whispered to her husband, but he ignored her.

"Kurt, Blaine" Jesse said "It's a pleasure to see you again"

Both men smiled awkwardly.

"I wish I could say the same…" Kurt whispered, and Blaine laughed quietly.

"Everybody" William said, and everyone looked at him "We're going to begin, please take a seat."

Kurt sat next to Mercedes, and Blaine sat next to him. Finn sat next to Mike, and Rachel found a seat next to him. Much to Finn's disgust, Jesse sat next to Rachel.

"Finn doesn't seem very happy" Mercedes said to Kurt.

"I think that if he frowns a little more, his eyebrows are going to become a single line" Sam said.

Finn, in effect, was frowning intensely, as Jesse and Rachel talked. He had his arms crossed firmly on top of his chest, and his lips pursed.

"It's kinda… cute" Kurt said "I mean, he looks like a little kid"

"I heard you" Finn said, in a grumpy voice, and everyone did his best to content their laugher.

* * *

><p>When Kurt, Blaine and Finn arrived home, Elizabeth and Barbra had returned from school already. They were watching a movie with Adam.<p>

"How was the meeting?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was nice." Blaine said.

"Where's mom?" Barbra asked.

"She's having coffee with your boyfriend's father" Finn said, frowning.

"I see" Barbra said. The bell rang, and she stood up, smiling.

"Speaking of boyfriend…" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Hi, Jonathan!"

Both Finn and Adam frowned, as the boy stepped inside, smiling. Barbra kissed him.

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed.

"What?" Barbra asked, annoyed.

"No kissing in front of me!" Finn exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hudson" Jonathan said.

Finn looked at him, frowning, and Jonathan swallowed loudly. Barbra rolled her eyes and took him upstairs, glaring at her father the whole time.

"Come on, papa bear" Kurt said, making Finn sit down "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself"

"Yeah, and Jonathan is a good kid" Blaine said, sitting next to him.

While Kurt, Blaine and Finn talked, Elizabeth looked at her brother, whose eyes were fixed on the TV. Adam was still frowning, and he was grabbing the remote tightly.

"Adam, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, placing a hand on is arm.

"Yes, I'm fine" Adam relaxed his muscles and smiled at her. Elizabeth bit her lip, knowing that he wasn't fine.

* * *

><p>"He hates me!"<p>

Jonathan flopped on Barbra's bed, and she sat next to him.

"No, he doesn't hate you" she said, playing with his hair "My dad is… overprotective, that's all."

"Of course he hates me! Did you saw how he looked at me?" Jonathan looked like he was about to cry. "And your cousin hates me too…"

"Adam? Of course not!"

"Yes! I'm sure he and your dad are plotting to kill me…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Barbra said "My dad is really overprotective with both me and my mom. And now that I have a boyfriend, I guess it's really hard for him to accept that I'm not a little girl anymore"

"And what about Adam? Why does he hate me?"

"Well, ever since we were kids, Adam has always taken care of me and Lizzie. He cares about us more than anything." Barbra smiled "He and my dad only want me to be happy, and they don't want me to get hurt."

Barbra looked at Jonathan in the eyes, while she kept playing with his hair.

"They just have to realize that you make me happy" she said "And that you're not going to hurt me"

Jonathan smiled at her. He sat straight and kissed her.

"You're awesome, did you know that?" he said.

"Yeah, I know"

They laughed and kissed again.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Jesse were laughing, sitting in a small table in the corner of the coffee shop. Rachel took a sip of her coffee, and Jesse kept talking.<p>

"I never thought that coaching a show choir would be so much fun"

"I can't believe that you're coaching Vocal Adrenaline" Rachel said.

"I didn't want to do it at first. But I decided to give it a try."

They went silent for a while, sipping their coffee and looking out of the window. Finally, Rachel spoke.

"Your son is a great kid"

"Jonathan? Yeah, he's awesome. Barbra is wonderful too." Jesse smiled "She reminds of you"

"Well, she's not as dramatic and me, and a little less… self-centered" Rachel laughed "But yeah, she's a lot like me."

"Um, excuse me?"

They heard a voice next to them. A girl was standing there, smiling shyly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan of both of you" the girl said, smiling "I love Spring Awakening, I think you were wonderful in it."

"Thank you" Rachel said, smiling.

"I was wondering… could you give me an autograph?" the girl took out a notepad and a pen from her purse.

"Of course" Jesse said, taking the notepad and the pen "What's your name?"

"Lucy" the girl said, smiling broadly "Lucy Hernandez"

Jesse wrote in the notepad and gave it to Rachel. She put her name in it and she took something from her purse. Jesse smiled when he saw it was a sheet full of golden stars stickers. She pasted one in the paper and gave it back to the girl, smiling.

"Oh, my God, thank you so much!" she said.

"You're welcome" Jesse said, and he winked at her.

The girl looked like she was about to faint. She said goodbye to them and ran back to her table, where her friends were waiting for her. Jesse and Rachel smiled.

"I'm glad that Jonathan found someone like Barbra" Jesse said after a little while "He's not good with the ladies, because he's very shy. But when he's with Barbra, he seems more confident."

"Well, I'm very happy that my daughter is with him" Rachel said "He's wonderful, and they seem so happy together"

They kept talking for a while. Rachel looked at her watch.

"I should get going" she said "I'm sure Finn's waiting for me"

"Okay" Jesse said, and they both stood up.

"It was nice talking with you" Rachel said.

Jesse smiled and hugged her. They said goodbye and left the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"Why do you have to leave so soon?" Elizabeth said, as they walked around the airport.<p>

"Oh, come on Lizzie, don't be sad" Finn said, ruffling her hair.

"Yes, we'll be back in a couple weeks for Christmas, remember?" Rachel said.

That seemed to light up Elizabeth's mood, and she smiled.

"Okay" she said.

Finn, Rachel, Adam, Kurt, Blaine, Elizabeth, Barbra and Jonathan were all there. Finn, Rachel and Adam were going to return to New York.

"Oh, it was so good to see you!" Kurt said, hugging Rachel.

Blaine and Elizabeth hugged her too, while Barbra hugged her father. Kurt hugged Adam tightly.

"My baby boy" he said "I wish we could see you more often…"

"Me too, papa" he said. Kurt let go of him, and Blaine hugged him this time.

"Take care, son" he said. "I love you"

"Me too, dad"

As soon as Blaine let go of Adam, Elizabeth jumped into his arms.

"Don't go!" she said.

"I have too" he said, caressing her hair "But I'll be back soon, I promise"

Elizabeth stepped back, smiling. While Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to Finn, Barbra walked towards Adam and hugged him.

"I'll miss you" she said.

"Me too" Adam said. When they parted, he looked at Jonathan, who was being hugged and kissed by Rachel "He's a good guy" Adam said, and smiled at Barbra.

"I know" she said.

"Come here, I want to talk with you" Finn said, putting his arm around Jonathan's shoulders and taking him apart.

"O-okay" the boys said nervously.

Finn stood in front of Jonathan, and looked at him in the eyes.

"You are a good kid" he said "I can see that you love my daughter, and as hard as it is for me to accept it, she loves you too." Finn sighed and kept talking "Take care of her"

"I will, Mr. Hudson" Jonathan said, smiling.

"Good" Finn's expression turned serious "Because if you don't, I'll kill you. And Adam will help me. He may seem scrawny, but he's very strong."

Jonathan swallowed loudly and nodded. Finn patted his shoulder (with a little more strength than it was necessary) and smiled at the boy.

"I kinda like you, Jonathan"

The boy broke into a huge grin. Finn patted his shoulder again and walked towards his family. Jonathan followed him, still smiling like a little kid. Everybody said their last goodbyes, and finally, Finn, Rachel and Adam left.

* * *

><p>"You see? I told you he doesn't hate you!" Barbra said.<p>

Jonathan smiled at Barbra. He looked at the math teacher, and he made sure he wasn't watching before he spoke again.

"I can't believe your father told me that he likes me"

Barbra smiled sweetly at him and took his hand. Jonathan's smile grew even bigger.

* * *

><p>"You see? I told you he's a good boy!" Rachel said.<p>

Finn and Adam nodded. They were sitting next to her in the plane. Adam looked out of the window and smiled. Barbra seemed happy with Jonathan, and somehow, that made him happy. Even if he wasn't the one that made her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I want to thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorites. It makes me so happy that you like my story! I hope you liked this chapter, I'll update as soon as I can :-)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Christmas is here! Yeah, I know it's July, but you get my point :P The songs I used are Silent Night, Carol Of The Bells, All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey, Ding Dong Merrily On High, Baby It's Cold Outside by the Glee Cast and What's This? From The Nightmare Before Christmas. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alma heard a soft voice on her way to the choir room. Slowly, she looked inside. The teacher smiled. Elizabeth was singing while everyone decorated the Christmas tree.<p>

_Silent night, holy night  
>All is calm, all is bright<em>

Sam sang next, putting the Christmas decorations in the tree with a smile.

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
>Holy Infant so tender and mild<em>

Everyone sang together, smiling broadly. Alma entered the room and helped them with the decorations.

_Sleep in heavenly peace  
>Sleep in heavenly peace<em>

James sang the next lines.

_Silent night, holy night_  
><em>Shepherds quake at the sight<em>

Kevin sang while he and David put garlands all over the choir room.

_Glories stream from heaven afar  
>Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah!<em>

Once again, everyone sang together, including Alma.

_Christ, the Savior is born  
>Christ, the Savior is born<em>

While everyone put the presents under the tree, Lucy sang.

_Silent night, holy night_  
><em>Son of God, love's pure light<em>

Spencer sang the next lines, as everyone put the final decorations.

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
>With the dawn of redeeming grace<em>

Then, they sang together, looking at the newly decorated room, smiling.

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
>Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth <em>

Alma looked at her students.

"It looks like Christmas has arrived!" she said. Everybody smiled "Sit down, guys"

The kids sat in the chairs and looked at Alma.

"As you know" she said "It's a Christmas tradition of the Glee Club to help out homeless children by caroling around school to raise money"

"And we also know that it doesn't end up well for us" Steven said.

"Yeah, getting slushied in Christmas is kinda depressing…" Lucy said, and everyone nodded.

"Come on, guys!" Alma exclaimed, sitting with them "It's Christmas! Those kids need our help!"

"We never said we wouldn't do it" Steven said.

Alma smiled at her kids, and they smiled back. She stood up.

"Okay, guys, get ready!"

* * *

><p>Alma nodded at them, and the kids started to sing.<p>

_Hark how the bells,_

_sweet silver bells,_

_all seem to say,_

_throw cares away_

_Christmas is here,_

_bringing good cheer,_

_to young and old,_

_meek and the bold._

The students looked at them from their desks, bored. Some of them even yawned.

_Ding dong ding dong_

_that is their song_

_with joyful ring_

_all caroling._

The kids kept singing, and Alma smiled at them.

_One seems to hear_

_words of good cheer_

_from everywhere_

_filling the air._

_Oh how they pound,_

_raising the sound,_

_o'er hill and dale,_

_telling their tale._

William stepped inside the classroom to hear them sing, smiling.

_Gaily they ring_

_while people sing_

_songs of good cheer,_

_Christmas is here._

Despite the students' disinterest, the Glee Club kids kept singing, with smiles on their faces.

_Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,_

_Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas._

"Okay, thank you so much!" the teacher said, interrupting them.

The kids of the Glee Club looked at Alma and William, and they shrugged.

"Thank you, Mr. Barks" Alma said, and she and her students left the classroom, followed by William.

The kids looked sad and disappointed. Alma looked at her father.

"Hey, cheer up, kids!" William said.

"We knew it was going to end up like this anyway" Barbra said.

"Well, at least they didn't throw you a shoe, like the first time the Glee Club went caroling around the school" the principal said.

"But we didn't raise any money!" Elizabeth said "We visited almost every classroom, and no one gave us anything!"

William and Alma exchanged looks, and they both searched for something in their pockets. They took out their wallets.

"Now you have something" William said, putting a couple bills inside the hat Lucy was holding, and Alma did the same.

The kids smiled, and thanked them. William winked at them.

"And you still have to visit the teacher's lounge" he said.

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about? You can't hate Christmas!" Anna exclaimed.<p>

"Yeah, it's the most wonderful day of the year!" Hannah exclaimed.

"I just don't like it" Sam said, shrugging.

"Then why are you here?" Lucy asked.

"I have to buy Lizzie's present" Sam said, smiling at Elizabeth.

"I already told you, you don't need to buy me anything!" Elizabeth said, holding her hand.

"But I want to!"

The girls were in the mall, buying the Christmas presents. They entered a store, talking and laughing. Sam walked among the shelves, looking at diverse articles. Elizabeth hugged her from behind.

"You can't be next to me while I buy your present!" Sam exclaimed "It has to be a surprise!"

Elizabeth smiled. She took Sam's hand, looking at her in the eyes. Without a word, she started to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
><em>_There is just one thing I need_

From the other side of the shelf, Lucy sang the next lines, smiling.

_I don't care about the presents__  
><em>_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Barbra sang next, walking towards them.

_I just want you for my own__  
><em>_More than you could ever know_

The twins appeared next to them, singing.

_Make my wish come true_

Elizabeth smiled at her friends, and she looked at Sam, singing.

_All I want for Christmas is you _

The girls left the store, singing together. Everybody turned to look at them.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
><em>_There is just one thing I need__  
><em>_Don't care about the presents__  
><em>_Underneath the Christmas tree_

They jumped around the mall, smiling broadly while they sang. The rest of the costumers looked at them, smiling and clapping.

_I don't need to hang my stocking__  
><em>_There upon the fireplace__  
><em>_Santa Claus won't make me happy__  
><em>_With a toy on Christmas day_

They jumped on the escalators, singing.

_I just want you for my own__  
><em>_More than you could ever know__  
><em>_Make my wish come true__  
><em>_All I want for Christmas is you__  
><em>_You, baby..._

Anna sang next, as they entered another store.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas__  
><em>_I won't even wish for snow_

Sam took Elizabeth's hand and took her under the mistletoe, singing.

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting__  
><em>_Underneath the mistletoe_

Sam kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, and she giggled. Barbra walked past them, singing.

_I won't make a list and send it__  
><em>_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

Hannah paid the cashier and left the store, carrying a bag and singing with a smile.

_I won't even stay awake__  
><em>_To hear those magic reindeer click_

Lucy left the store the last, and joined her friends while she sang.

_'Cuz I just want you here tonight__  
><em>_Holding on to me so tight_

They sang together again, attracting tons of glances.

_What more can I do, oh, baby__  
><em>_all I want for Christmas is you_

Anna put a scarf around Hannah's neck, singing.

_All the lights are shining__  
><em>_So brightly everywhere_

Hannah smiled at her and sang the next line.

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

Barbra sat next to Lucy in a bench, singing her part.

_And everyone is singing__  
><em>_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

Lucy sang next, smiling at Barbra.

_Santa won't you bring me__  
><em>_The one I really need?_

Sam and Elizabeth ran in front of them, holding hands and singing together.

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

All the girls stood together to sing together again.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
><em>_This is all I'm asking for__  
><em>_I just wanna see my baby__  
><em>_Standing right outside my door_

People were gathered around them to hear them sing.

_I just want you for my own__  
><em>_More than you could ever know__  
><em>_Make my wish come true__  
><em>_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

They sang the last lines, smiling broadly.

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

When they finished, people started to clap. The girls laughed and bowed.

* * *

><p>Sam and Elizabeth were returning from the mall. Elizabeth was driving, and Sam was looking out of the window.<p>

"Why do you hate Christmas?" Elizabeth asked.

"You know why" Sam said. "I told you when we were kids"

"No, you didn't. You always avoided the topic, remember?"

Sam sighed and looked at her girlfriend, but she didn't say anything.

"Come on, Sam, tell me!" Elizabeth said.

"Okay." Sam sighed again "When I met you, my mom and I started to spend Christmas with you family, remember?"

"Of course"

"Well, before I met you, I spent it alone with my mom. We never had a lot of money, so it wasn't very glamorous. But my mom did her best"

Sam went silent for a little while, and Elizabeth waited until she continued to talk.

"When I was four years old, I wrote a letter to Santa. I said that I didn't want any presents, the only thing I wanted was my dad to come back home" Sam looked at her knees and kept talking "I showed the letter to my mom, and when she read it, she started crying"

Elizabeth stopped the car in front of Sam's house, but she didn't say anything. She kept listening to her story.

"She sat in front of me, took my hands and told me that what I asked Santa was impossible. Then I understood" Sam looked at Elizabeth "My father wouldn't come back. And he never will."

Elizabeth took Sam's hand, and she smiled weakly.

"Since that day, I hate Christmas. It reminds me that my family is broken. When we started to spend Christmas together, I didn't hate it that much. I even started to like it." Sam squeezed Elizabeth's hand "But when I moved away from you, I started to hate it again. Because in addition to reminding me that my father wouldn't come back, it reminded me that you weren't by my side anymore"

The girls didn't say anything. Sam kept looking at her knees, and Elizabeth was biting her lip, processing the information she had just received. Finally, she leaned forward to kiss Sam.

"Well, I'm here now" she said "And we're spending Christmas together again, so maybe you won't hate it that much"

Sam smiled and kissed her again.

"Maybe"

* * *

><p>Tina opened the door. David was standing there, smiling.<p>

"David, hi!" Tina said "Come inside"

The boy stepped inside the house, and Tina closed the door. A little boy ran towards David and hugged him. David laughed and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey, Lucas!" he said, ruffling his hair.

"David, David, Christmas's here!" the little boy said, smiling.

"I know!" David exclaimed "How cool is that?"

"Lucy, David's here!" Tina shouted.

Immediately, Lucy ran down the stairs. David stood up when he saw her, smiling. They hugged.

"David! What are you doing here?" Lucy said.

"I came to give you my presents" the boy said.

"You didn't have to give me any presents!"

"Of course I did"

David took out a little box from his pocket and gave it to Lucy. She took it carefully with both hands, like it was a treasure. Then, David handed a small bag to Lucas who took it, excited. Finally, he handed another little box to Tina.

"This one is from both my parents and I" he said "It's for you and Uncle Mike"

"Oh, thank you!" Tina said, hugging the boy "I have your presents too, wait here"

Tina disappeared upstairs. David saw Lucas trying to open the bag, and snatched it from his hands.

"Hey!" he exclaimed "You can't open it until midnight!"

"Oh, come on!" Lucas said.

"Nope. I'm giving it to Lucy so you won't open it" David said.

Lucy laughed and took Lucas' present. The little boy pouted and David ruffled his hair again, laughing.

* * *

><p>The kids started to sing, smiling broadly. Everyone inside the teacher's lounge had their eyes fixed on them.<p>

_Ding Dong, merrily on high  
>The Christmas bells are ringing<br>Ding Dong joyously reply  
>The Angels all are singing<br>Gloria, Gloria  
>Hosanna in excelsis<em>

Alma smiled at her kids.

_Ding Dong carol all the bells  
>Ring out the Christmas story<br>Ding Dong sound the good noells  
>God's Son has come in glory<br>Gloria, Gloria  
>Hosanna in excelsis<em>

William looked at Sue, who was sitting next to him.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to steal Christmas this year" he said.

"I have more interesting things to do" Sue said "But you better take care on Valentine's Day"

William rolled his eyes, and kept listening to the kids.

_Ding Dong, merrily on high  
>The Christmas bells are ringing<br>Ding Dong joyously reply  
>The Angels all are singing<br>Gloria, Gloria  
>Hosanna in excelsis<em>

The kids finished with a smile. Everyone clapped, and they bowed, smiling.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stepped into the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine were there, cooking dinner. When she was about to speak, Kurt started to sing, looking at Blaine.<p>

_I really can't stay_

Blaine sang too, smiling at his husband.

_But baby it's cold outside_

Kurt winked at him and sang.

_I've got to go away_

Blaine walked towards him, singing.

_But baby it's cold outside_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, as Kurt sang the next line.

_This evening has been_

They kept ignoring her, and Blaine sang his part.

_Been hoping that you'd drop in_

Kurt shot a flirty look at Blaine as he sang.

_So very nice_

Blaine took his hands, singing.

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
><em>

Before Kurt could sing the next line, Elizabeth interrupted them.

"Are you going to sing that song every freaking Christmas?" she asked, laughing.

"They have been singing it all day" Finn said, entering the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"It's a tradition" Blaine said, and Kurt nodded.

"Finn, get out of the fridge and help me with the salad" Kurt ordered.

Before Finn could answer, the bell rang. Elizabeth went to open the door.

"Oh, hi" she said.

Rachel and Adam stepped inside, carrying a lot of bags. Adam's nose was red from the cold.

"I'm freezing!" he said, putting the bags on top of the table.

"_Baby, it's cold outside_" Kurt and Blaine sang from the kitchen, and everyone laughed.

"What did you buy?" Elizabeth asked, helping Rachel with her bags.

"Food, mostly" Adam said.

Finn took the bags to the kitchen, and Rachel took off her coat.

"I'll help you with dinner!" she said while she entered the kitchen.

Adam took off his gloves and sat in front of the fireplace to warm his hands. Elizabeth sat next to him and did the same.

"Is Sam coming?" Adam asked.

"Yes. She and her mom should arrive soon, actually" Elizabeth said, looking at her watch.

Barbra sat next to Elizabeth and put her hands in front of the fire like her cousins. They sat there in silence, enjoying the warmness given off by the fire.

"_Gosh, your lips are delicious_" Blaine's voice reached them from the kitchen.

"Man, stop singing that song!" Finn exclaimed.

Adam, Elizabeth and Barbra burst out laughing, as their parents left the kitchen and entered the living room to sit with them.

"There's a song Adam and Lizzie sing every Christmas" Blaine said, winking at his kids.

"Yeah, you haven't sung it yet" Kurt observed.

Elizabeth and Adam looked at each other and they stood up. Adam placed the CD in the CD player. He selected the song, and the music filled the room. Everyone smiled in anticipation, and Adam started to sing.

_What's this? What's this?__  
><em>_There's color everywhere__  
><em>_What's this?__  
><em>_There's white things in the air__  
><em>_What's this?__  
><em>_I can't believe my eyes__  
><em>_I must be dreaming__  
><em>_Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair__  
><em>_What's this?_

Elizabeth sang next looking around.

_What's this? What's this?__  
><em>_There's something very wrong__  
><em>_What's this?__  
><em>_There's people singing songs__  
><em>_What's this?__  
><em>_The streets are lined with__  
><em>_Little creatures laughing__  
><em>_Everybody seems so happy__  
><em>_Have I possibly gone daffy?__  
><em>_What is this?__  
><em>_What's this?_

Adam looked at his sister while he sang the next lines

_There are children throwing snowballs__  
><em>_instead of throwing heads_

Elizabeth widened her eyes, singing.

_They're busy building toys__  
><em>_And absolutely no one's dead_

Adam sat between Kurt and Blaine and sang to them.

_There's frost on every window__  
><em>_Oh, I can't believe my eyes_

Elizabeth sat between Finn and Rachel, and sang while looking at them.

_And in my bones I feel the warmth__  
><em>_That's coming from inside_

Adam stood up and looked at the mistletoe that was hanging over his dads' heads.

_Oh, look__  
><em>_What's this?__  
><em>_They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss_

Kurt and Blaine laughed and kissed, while Adam kept singing.

_Why that looks so unique, inspired__  
><em>_They're gathering around to hear a story__  
><em>_Roasting chestnuts on a fire__  
><em>_What's this?__  
><em>

Elizabeth stood up and looked at the Christmas tree.

_What's this?_

_In here they've got a little tree, how queer__  
><em>_And who would ever think__  
><em>_And why?__  
><em>_They're covering it with tiny little things__  
><em>_They've got electric lights on strings__  
><em>_And there's a smile on everyone__  
><em>_So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_

Both of them sang together, smiling.

_This looks like fun__  
><em>_This looks like fun__  
><em>_Oh, could it be I got my wish?__  
><em>_What's this?_

Adam looked at Barbra as he sang, and she laughed.

_Oh my, what now?__  
><em>_The children are asleep__  
><em>_But look, there's nothing underneath_

Elizabeth sat next to her, singing.

_No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them__  
><em>_Or ensnare them, only little cozy things_

Adam sat next to her too, and sang.

_Secure inside their dreamland__  
><em>_What's this?_

Elizabeth stood on top of the coffee table and sang.

_The monsters are all missing__  
><em>_And the nightmares can't be found__  
><em>_And in their place there seems to be__  
><em>_Good feeling all around_

Adam helped to get off while he sang.

_Instead of screams, I swear__  
><em>_I can hear music in the air__  
><em>_The smell of cakes and pies__  
><em>_Are absolutely everywhere_

Elizabeth looked out of the window and sang.

_The sights, the sounds__  
><em>_They're everywhere and all around__  
><em>_I've never felt so good before__  
><em>_This empty place inside of me is filling up__  
><em>_I simply cannot get enough_

Adam and Elizabeth sang together, looking at each other.

_I want it, oh, I want it__  
><em>_Oh, I want it for my own__  
><em>_I've got to know__  
><em>_I've got to know__  
><em>_What is this place that I have found?__  
><em>_What is this?__  
><em>_Christmas Town, hmm..._

Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel and Barbra laughed and clapped. Elizabeth and Adam sat down again, smiling. The bell rang and Elizabeth stood up, smiling.

"Hi, Sam!" she exclaimed "Hi, Margaret! Come inside, we're in the living room"

Sam and her mother entered the room, and everyone greeted them. As soon as Sam saw the fireplace, she took out her gloves and sat in front of it to warm her hands.

"Hey, that's my spot!" Elizabeth said.

Sam spread her legs and patted the space between them. Elizabeth sat there, and Sam put her arms around her.

"Are you happy now?" Sam asked teasingly.

"Yes, very happy" Elizabeth said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want to come inside?" Alma asked.<p>

"No, thanks" Brad said "I should be heading to my parents house, actually. I promised I would spend Christmas with them."

"I see" Alma said "Well, goodbye, then"

"Goodbye, Alma" Brad said, and he kissed her in the forehead. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" Alma smiled.

She opened the door and entered the house.

"Mom, dad, I'm here!" she exclaimed.

"We're in the living room!" Emma shouted.

Alma went to the living room and sat in the couch next to her father.

"I'm glad you could spend Christmas with us" Emma said.

"I spend Christmas with you every year" Alma said, laughing.

"I'm going to check the turkey" William said, leaving the room.

As soon as he left, Emma sat next to her daughter.

"I heard Brad's voice outside" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, he drove me here. We went to have coffee together" Alma explained.

"So?" Emma asked "Are you two together?"

"Um, not yet" Alma said "You know, with this thing of his divorce, everything has gotten a little complicated"

Emma nodded.

"I understand" she said "Give it some time. I'm sure you'll end up together sooner or later"

Alma blushed a little and smiled.

* * *

><p>Barbra was fooling around with the camera her parents gave her, taking pictures of everyone and everything.<p>

"Stop taking pictures of me!" Adam said, covering his face with his hands.

"But you look cute with that hat!" the girl said, laughing.

Adam laughed and touched the hat his sister had woven for him. In his other hand, he had the keys of the car that Kurt and Blaine had bought for him, and was waiting for him in New York.

As Barbra and Adam took pictures together with the whole family, Sam and Elizabeth were sitting in front of the fireplace, talking.

"Here's your present" Elizabeth said, handing a box to Sam.

Sam opened it and smile. She took the beautiful scarf and smiled.

"Wow, it's so warm!" she exclaimed, putting it around her neck "Thank you!"

"I made it myself" Elizabeth said.

"You made it yourself? Now I love it even more!" Sam gave a box to Elizabeth "Here's your present"

Elizabeth carefully removed the wrapping paper. She opened the white box, and when she saw what was inside, she broke into a grin.

"I was going to buy you something nice, but I didn't have a lot of money so…" Sam said.

"I love it" Elizabeth said "Thank you"

It was a picture. Sam and Elizabeth, who must be seven years old at the time, were swinging, holding hands and laughing. The frame was made of wood, with a little porcelain butterfly in a corner. Elizabeth kissed Sam, and they both admired the picture.

"Merry Christmas, Sam"

"Merry Christmas, Lizzie"

* * *

><p>Barbra stepped inside the kitchen, still wearing her pajamas. Adam was there, in his bed clothes too, drinking a glass of water.<p>

"Good morning" Barbra said.

"Good morning"

Barbra opened the fridge to take out the orange juice and poured it into a glass. Adam was looking at her, like he wanted to say something.

"What?" Barbra asked.

"It's nothing" Adam looked down and frowned "Actually, it's not nothing"

Barbra stepped towards him, and he looked at her again and sighed.

"I know we've been acting like nothing ever happened" he said "But a lot of things happened, and it was very real for me"

"Adam…"

"Let me finish. It was real. My feelings for you were real, and I know yours were too" Adam made a little pause "But it's time we move on. Well, you moved on already, and it's great" the boy smiled "You found someone that makes you happy, and I think that's wonderful."

Barbra licked her lips and nodded.

"So I decided it's time I move on too" Adam sighed and smiled again "I want to find someone who makes me as happy as you would've made me."

Barbra hugged her cousin.

"I'm sure you'll find someone" she said "You're… " Barbra smiled "You're the most wonderful person I know"

"Thanks, Barbra" Adam smiled and left the kitchen. He returned and looked at her from the doorway "But you have to wear the necklace and the earrings I gave you"

Barbra laughed and showed him that she was wearing them. Adam smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Do you like it?"<p>

"I love it!"

Jonathan looked at his present once again before he left it carefully on top of his desk. It was a CD with Rachel Berry's "greatest hits".

"Did your mom give it to you?" he asked.

"No, I bought it" Barbra said, sitting on Jonathan's bed "I wouldn't give you something that someone else gave me!"

"Yeah, you're right"

Jonathan stood up and opened the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Barbra asked.

"To bring your present. I'll be right back."

Barbra waited for him for a couple minutes. When Jonathan entered his bedroom, with her present in his hands, Barbra smiled broadly and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, my God!" she said.

When Barbra grabbed the puppy, it wagged her tail and licked her face. The girl laughed and hugged the little animal against her chest.

"She's a Golden Retriever" Jonathan said, petting the puppy.

"So cute!" Barbra exclaimed. "I'm going to name her Judy!"

"Like my mom" Jonathan said, smiling.

"Oh, that's right!" Barbra said "I was thinking of Judy Garland, but I'll change it if you want…"

"No, it's cool" Jonathan said "She looks like a Judy"

Barbra smiled and kissed him. Judy barked and kept wagging her tail.

"Thanks, Jonathan" Barbra said.

"Merry Christmas, Barbra"

"Merry Christmas"

* * *

><p><strong>It was weird writing this chapter in the middle of July, but it was fun :-) Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you like it :3 The songs I used are Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas and The Coolest Girl from A Very Potter Musical.**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Elizabeth felt her body hit the lockers painfully. When she looked up, she saw two jocks walking away, laughing. The girl followed them, furious.<p>

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

Both boys turned to look at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Elizabeth said "You can't just push people around!"

"Uh, yeah we can" one of the jocks said, sneering.

"Especially people like you" the other one said "Glee Club loser!"

When the girl was about to answer, they pushed her again, and she almost fell to the floor. Elizabeth was about to explode, but she did her best to content her anger.

"Are you mad?" the boy asked.

"Tell your little girlfriend to rescue you!"

The jocks walked away, laughing. Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed heavily trough her nose. She jumped when someone touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

It was a girl she had never seen before. She had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Elizabeth tried to smile "Thanks"

The girl nodded and smiled at her. Elizabeth turned around and walked to her next class, still filled with anger.

* * *

><p>Steven leaned forward to kiss Hannah in the lips, but she moved her face so the boy kissed her on the cheek instead.<p>

"Bye!" she said, before she ran away.

Steven stood in the middle of the hallway, alone. He sighed.

"Hey, we have Math together!" James said, walking towards him. He noticed his friend's expression, and frowned, concerned "Dude, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" Steven said, as they both entered the classroom.

"It's not nothing" James said, and he sat down.

"Hannah is too shy" Steven said, as he sat down too "I think it's adorable, but she doesn't even want to hold hands! A few moments ago I tried to kiss her, and she looked away so my kiss would land on her cheek!"

"Well, Hannah's really shy with boys" James said "Anna told me she's always been like this"

"I know" Steven said "I feel like an idiot."

"Why?"

"I feel like I'm forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do…"

"Give her some time until she feels more comfortable around you" James said.

"I guess I'll do that…" Steven sighed.

* * *

><p>Barbra was looking at the teacher, but she wasn't hearing a word of what she was saying. Instead, she was thinking of something else, completely unrelated to the periodic table.<p>

"_I want to find someone who makes me as happy as you would've made me"_

Adam's voice kept echoing inside her head. Those words he had said a couple days ago were etched in her mind, and Barbra couldn't stop thinking about the conversation they had in the kitchen. Why did it bother her so much?

"_You found someone that makes you happy, and I think that's wonderful"_

Adam deserved to be happy too, and as long as he continued to love Barbra, that wouldn't be possible. Or was it possible? No, it wasn't. They were cousins, there was absolutely no way that…

"Miss Hudson!"

The voice of the teacher snapped her out of her absorption. Barbra looked up, and she found the woman frowning at her.

"Miss Hudson, were you paying any attention to what I was saying?" she asked.

"Yes, of course" Barbra said.

"Then why did I have to call your name at least five times?"

"Well…" Barbra found no valid answer, much to the teacher's annoyance.

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention to the class, would you?" the teacher said, turning back.

"Yes, Ms. Barks"

* * *

><p>David yawned and looked at his watch. He buried his head in his arms and sighed.<p>

"Really, why are we here again?" he asked.

"You're free to go if you want to" Kevin said, without taking his eyes from the book he was reading.

"I have nowhere else to go" David said "Lucy missed today, she's sick."

"Well, there are plenty of things you can do in a library" Kevin said "Like reading, for example"

"The school library doesn't have any interesting books" David stood up "I'm going to hang out with Lizzie and Sam"

When he was about to walk away, Spencer ran towards them, with an armful of magazines.

"Dude, I found Cosmopolitans!" he exclaimed.

"Cool!" David said, sitting down again "Why are there Cosmopolitans in the school library?"

"Who cares?" Spencer said.

"What's so special about those magazines?" Kevin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hot chicks in the cover!" Spencer said.

Kevin rolled his eyes at his friends and kept reading. But he was interrupted once again by Spencer.

"Look, Kevin, your mother-in-law is in this one!"

"My mother-in-law? What are you talking about?"

Spencer showed him the magazine. Santana was smiling at them from the cover, wearing a short black dress.

"Yeah, isn't she Gloria's mom?" David said, looking at the cover.

"Yeah" Kevin said "That doesn't make her my mother-in-law"

David and Spencer rolled their eyes.

"I told you a thousand times: Gloria and I are just friends!"

"Come on, dude!" Spencer said "You're always texting and talking on the phone with her"

"Well, friends usually do that" Kevin said, returning his eyes to his book.

"Don't you like her?" David asked.

"Well, yeah" Kevin said "But she lives in Chicago. Besides, I don't want to have a girlfriend right now"

David and Spencer exchanged glances before they kept leafing through the magazines, talking and pointing at every cute girl they found.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Barbra!"<p>

Barbra turned around to see Elizabeth running towards her. Barbra closed her locker when her cousin got to her.

"Do you want to go to the cinema with Sam and I today after school?" Elizabeth asked "You can bring Jonathan."

"Nah, thanks" Barbra said.

"Come on!" Elizabeth smiled at her "It's been a long since we don't go out together!"

"I don't feel like doing anything today"

"But…"

"I don't want to go!" Barbra interrupted her "Go with Sam, we can go out every other day"

Barbra walked away, and Elizabeth watched her go, frowning.

"Great" she mumbled, before she turned around and walked away too.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to bring you something?"<p>

"No, thanks, Lucas" Lucy smiled at her little brother, who was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Do you want me to sing a song for you?" the little boy asked.

"I'm okay. You should go, you don't want to be late for school" Lucy said.

Lucas nodded and ran towards the door. Before he opened it, he returned to his sisters' side and kissed her softly on the cheek. Then, he left, closing the door softly. Lucy smiled and sneezed. The girl sighed and closed her eyes, feeling terrible. Her phone rang, and she took it.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Hey" _David said softly _"Are you feeling any better?"_

"Well, my dad made me a traditional tea made out of panda hair, but I don't think it worked"

They both laughed.

"_Well, I gotta go" _the boy said _"Bye, baby"_

"Bye" Lucy said, before David hung up the phone.

The girl left her phone on top of her bedside and closed her eyes to sleep, a little smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>Steven held out his hand to Hannah for her to take it. She hesitated for a moment before she took it. Steven smiled at her and they started to walk together.<p>

"So, I was thinking…" the boy started.

Hannah dropped her hand to Steven, and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry" she said "I don't feel comfortable holding hands"

"It's okay" Steven said.

They kept walking, and Hannah's eyes were fixed on the floor the whole time. Steven looked at her and sighed, before they stepped inside the choir room.

"Sit down, kids" Alma said to them. She waited until everyone was seated "I have some important information about Regionals"

The kids leaned forward in expectation.

"We're going against Vocal Adrenaline" Alma said.

The kids had various reactions: some of them sighed, other bit their lips, and some other covered their faces with their hands.

"Hey, come on!" Alma said "Don't be discouraged!"

"Yeah, they're not that good" David said, trying to cheer his partners up.

"Not that good?" Jonathan exclaimed "I was with them before, and let me tell you, they _are _good. _Really _good"

"They're New Directions' arch rivals for a reason" Barbra said.

"My father is their coach, and he has no mercy with them" Jonathan kept saying "If we want to beat them, we have to prepare an awesome performance."

"Jonathan's right" Elizabeth said. "I think we should start preparing"

"But we still have long until Regionals" James said.

"Yes, but if we want to win…" Elizabeth said.

"Is it the only think you care about?" David said, laughing "Relax, Lizzie"

Elizabeth looked like she was about to answer, but she sighed and leaned back on her chair. Sam noticed it, and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I think Lizzie's right" Alma said "Maybe we should start rehearsing. That way, when Regionals come, our performance will be flawless."

"We should try a solo and a group number" Jonathan suggested.

Alma nodded and wrote it down in the white board. She turned around to look at he students.

"Any ideas?" she asked, but no one answered "In that case, I think Elizabeth should sing the solo…"

"Again?" Barbra said "Lizzie got a big part at Sectionals, it's not fair"

"You're saying that because you are the one who wants the solo" Elizabeth said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm just saying that you always get to sing" Barbra said "Give others a chance"

Before Elizabeth could answer, Alma chimed in to calm them.

"Girls, please!" she said. "I'm saying this because Lizzie is the best singer we got. If she sings, our chances to win are bigger"

"Knowing how Vocal Adrenaline works, I can say that Lizzie is our better chance to win" Jonathan said "We have to play our best cards"

The rest nodded, even Barbra, but Elizabeth still looked upset.

* * *

><p>Blaine was watching TV in the living room when Kurt entered with a familiar piece of clothing in his hands.<p>

"Blaine, honey, I understand what it's like to be attached to your clothes, but I think it's time you throw this jacket away" he said.

"What? No!" Blaine exclaimed, taking the jacket from Kurt's hands "It's my favorite jacket!"

"Blaine, it's too old! It full of stains and holes everywhere!"

"I can't throw it away! You gave it to me when we where in high school…"

"I know, but everything has a lifespan" Kurt said "I'll buy you another one"

"I don't want another one, I like my jacket!" Blaine said, hugging it against his chest.

Kurt sighed.

"Kurt, please" Blaine said, making puppy eyes "Let me keep it. I promise I won't wear it anymore"

"What good is having something you're not going to wear?" Kurt reasoned.

In that moment, the phone rang. Kurt answered, looking at Blaine.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Adam! How are you?"

Blaine snatched the phone from Kurt's hands.

"Adam, help me! Kurt wants me to throw away my favorite jacket!"

Kurt took the phone, frowning at his husband.

"_You can't throw that jacket away, papa!" _Adam exclaimed _"It's like part of the family!"_

Kurt laughed. When he finished talking with his son, he looked around. Blaine wasn't there anymore.

"Blaine? Where are you?"

"Here I am" Blaine said, entering the living room, smiling.

"Where's the jacket?" Kurt asked.

"In a safe place"

"It's under the bed, isn't it?"

"No" Blaine said. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him "Damn. Yes it is"

Kurt laughed and hugged Blaine.

"Keep the stupid jacket" he said.

"Really?" Blaine said, grinning.

"Yeah. Your adorableness makes me soft" Kurt said.

Blaine kissed his husband, and they laughed.

* * *

><p>The choir room was almost empty, excepting for two persons. Steven huffed and stood up. Hannah looked at him.<p>

"Damn, Hannah!" the boy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" she said "I'm a little bit shy, and…"

"A little bit? Hannah, you're extremely shy!"

"What do you want me to do?" Hannah asked, frowning.

"I understand that you're not comfortable with certain things, but you don't even let me touch your shoulder!" Steven said, sitting down again.

"That's not true!"

"Do you even like me?" the boy asked.

"Yes!"

"Then why the hell can't I kiss you, or hug you, or hold your hand?"

Hannah stood up this time, frowning.

"I'm sorry that I can't be who you want me to be" she said.

"It's not about that!" Steven stood up too "Hannah, how are we supposed to move forward in our relationship if you don't even trust me?"

"You don't understand anything!" Hannah exclaimed "Steven, if you really like me, you have to accept me for who I am"

"I changed for you! I am the kind of guy who is physically expressive. Now, because I understood that you are really shy, I changed that. Why can't you change a little bit for me?"

"Because you're trying to… control me!"

"Control you?"

"Yes! You want me to become someone I'm not" Hannah said "And I won't change who I am only because you don't like me the way I am"

"You know what? I quit!" Steven exclaimed, and walked towards the door.

"Yes, just go away!" Hannah shouted "Don't waste your time with this loser!"

Steven left without another word. Hannah let out a frustrated huff before she left too.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth didn't saw them until she felt the sudden coldness in her face. She removed the colored ice from her face, and looked at the jocks that walked away with empty slushie containers in their hands. Elizabeth pursed her lips and clenched her fists, feeling more humiliated than ever.<p>

"Damn!" she exclaimed.

Elizabeth kicked the lockers with all her strength, hurting herself in result. She walked away, trying to ignore the pain in her foot. She entered the bathroom and started to wipe away the ice from her face.

The girl closed her eyes for a moment. Why her? Why was she the one that ended up covered in slushie, or locked in the broom closet? Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror before she exited the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Barbra threw the little ball away, and her little puppy, Judy, ran to catch it. She returned with the ball in her mouth, wagging her tail. She put it in front of Barbra, who was sitting in the grass of the backyard. The girl stroked Judy's head before she threw the ball again.<p>

"Hey"

Barbra looked at Blaine, and he sat next to her, smiling. She smiled back, but it wasn't too convincing.

"Hey" she said.

Judy returned, walking in that adorably awkward way Barbra loved so much. This time, she left the ball in front of Blaine.

"You have to throw it so she can catch it" Barbra said.

Blaine did what he was told and laughed while he watched the puppy ran after the ball.

"I never had a pet" he said "My mom was allergic to almost every animal"

Judy sat between Blaine and Barbra, chewing the little green ball. Both of them watched her for a moment, without saying anything.

"Is something bothering you?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"No, why?" Barbra asked.

"Well, every time you're worried or upset about anything, you sit in the backyard alone. Well, this time you're not alone" he said, caressing Judy, who licked her hand playfully, and rolled over so Blaine could caress her belly.

"I do that every time?" Barbra asked.

"Yep. The same way that Lizzie locks herself in her room with her iPod so loud she can't even hear what she's thinking" Blaine said "Or Adam sits in front of the computer, eating like there's no tomorrow"

Barbra chuckled, and then she turned serious again.

"Actually, there is something that's bothering me" she said.

"What?"

"Have you ever been in love with someone, but you know it isn't… right for you to be together?" she asked.

"Well, no" Blaine said after thinking for a while "I think that if you love someone, and that person loves you back, then nothing is wrong with you being together"

Barbra looked at her uncle, and he smiled at her.

"Is this about Jonathan?" he asked "Because I don't see anything wrong with you two being together."

"No, it's not about him" Barbra said "Actually, forget it, it's not important"

"If you need anyone to talk with, I'll gladly hear you" Blaine said, patting her shoulder.

"Thanks, Uncle Blaine"

* * *

><p>"Hannah, wait!"<p>

Anna followed her furious sister to their bedroom. Hannah put her bag on top of the desk, kicked out her shoes and climbed on bed. She covered her face with a pillow and started to scream.

"Hannah!"

Anna climbed on the bed too, and took the pillow from her sister's hands. Hannah covered her face with her hands, refusing to look at her.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Boys suck!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Okay…" Anna said, confused "Tell me exactly what happened."

"I had a fight with Steven" Hannah said, finally uncovering her face.

"Why?"

Hannah told her about the argument they had. Anna listened to her with attention, nodding every once in a while, without interrupting her. When she finished, the twins remained silent for a while.

"I told you dating someone was a bad idea" Hannah said.

Anna sighed and hugged her sister.

"You know what could make you feel better?" she said.

"What?"

"Sing" Anna said "You sing every time you have a big feeling to deal with, so it might be a good idea right now."

Hannah sat straight and jumped of the bed. She opened her laptop and selected a song on iTunes. When she turned to look at Anna, the music started, and she began to sing.

_Oh no, don't go changing__  
><em>_That's what you told me from the start__  
><em>_Thought you where something different__  
><em>_That's when it all just fell apart_

She walked towards the bed, where Anna was sitting.

_Like you're so perfect__  
><em>_And I can't measure up__  
><em>_Well I'm not perfect__  
><em>_Just all messed up_

Hannah sang the chorus, frowning. She could relate to the song.

_I was losing myself to somebody else__  
><em>_But now I see__  
><em>_I don't wanna pretend__  
><em>_So this is the end of you and me__  
><em>_Cause the girl that you want__  
><em>_She was tearing us apart__  
><em>_Cause she's everything__  
><em>_Everything I'm not_

Anna jumped off the bed, as her sister kept singing.

_It's not like I need somebody__  
><em>_Telling me where I should go at night__  
><em>_Don't worry you'll find somebody__  
><em>_Someone to tell how to live their life_

Anna smiled to Hannah, and she smiled back, singing.

_Cause your so perfect__  
><em>_And no one measures up__  
><em>_Yeah all by yourself__  
><em>_You're all messed up_

Hannah walked around the room, singing. She sat in the bed and started to hit the pillows.

_I was losing myself to somebody else__  
><em>_But now I see__  
><em>_I don't wanna pretend__  
><em>_So this is the end of you and me__  
><em>_Cause the girl that you want__  
><em>_She was tearing us apart__  
><em>_Cause she's everything__  
><em>_Everything I'm not_

She stood up, singing while smiling sideways

_Now wait a minute__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I never knew all the things that I had__  
><em>_Hey don't you get it__  
><em>_I'm not going anywhere with you tonight__  
><em>_Cause this is my life_

Hannah sang even louder, and Anna helped her with the chorus.

_I was losing myself to somebody else__  
><em>_But now I see__  
><em>_I don't wanna pretend__  
><em>_So this is the end of you and me__  
><em>_Cause the girl that you want__  
><em>_She was tearing us apart__  
><em>_Cause she's everything__  
><em>_Everything I'm not_

Both of them sat in their bed singing their hearts out.

_But now I see__  
><em>_I don't wanna pretend__  
><em>_So this is the end of you and me__  
><em>_Cause the girl that you want__  
><em>_she was tearing us apart__  
><em>_Cause she's everything__  
><em>_Everything I'm not_

Anna hugged Hannah when they finished the song.

"It doesn't matter what anyone says" Anna said "You're the most amazing person I know"

"That's because I'm like you" Hannah said, and they both laughed "Thank you, sis."

"You're welcome"

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door of Elizabeth's bedroom. She saw her girlfriend lying in her bed, with her ear buds on. When she sat in the bed, she could see that Elizabeth was wearing an old oversized t-shirt and grey sweatpants. That was weird.<p>

"Hey" Sam said, touching her shoulder.

Elizabeth took her ear buds off and looked briefly at Sam.

"I didn't hear you, sorry" she said, looking away.

"Why are you dressed like this?" Sam asked, knowing that if Elizabeth wasn't wearing fabulous clothes, something was wrong. She just shrugged without looking at her "Lizzie, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow at school we could…"

"I'm not going to school tomorrow" Elizabeth interrupted her.

"Why not?" Sam asked, but she got no answer "Lizzie, answer me"

Elizabeth looked at her, finally. Sam could she that her eyes looked like she had been crying. She even had traces of tears in her cheeks.

"Because they're going to slushie me, or lock me inside a closet" Elizabeth said "Or maybe they're going to be mad at me because I got a solo in Glee Club"

Sam blinked a couple times, confused. Elizabeth wasn't the kind of girl that let those things affect her.

"So you're not going to school because you don't want to be bullied?"

Elizabeth nodded and sat straight, looking at Sam in the eyes.

"I'm sick of it" she said.

The girls didn't say anything for a minute or so, before Sam spoke.

"Do you know what I like the most about you?"

"That I'm supermegafoxyawesomehot?" Elizabeth said, smiling a little.

Sam laughed, and looked at her.

"Besides that" she said "What I like the most about you, is that you don't give a damn what people say"

Elizabeth looked down and bit her lower lip. Sam took her hands and kept talking.

"You are the most amazing person I know. You're smart, you're talented, you're gorgeous, you have a great sense of fashion, which I assume you inherited from you father"

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Sam again.

"Lizzie, don't listen to anything those idiots out there say to you" Sam said "If you let it bother you, then you're doing exactly what they want. But if you don't pay attention to them, they'll realize how awesome you are."

"You're right" Elizabeth said "I shouldn't have pay attention to what those idiotic jocks said. Besides" she smiled "I'll see them when they wash my car"

Sam laughed and kissed her girlfriend.

"You are the coolest girl in the whole wide world, did you know that?" Sam said.

Elizabeth smirked.

* * *

><p>The kids looked at Elizabeth, who was standing in front of them, smiling.<p>

"I want to sing this song in front of you" she said "Because I feel that all of us can feel related to it somehow. So, I hope you like my performance"

She nodded to the pianist. He started to play, and Elizabeth sighed. Looking at her partners, she started to sing.

_All my dreams  
>I'm chasing after,<br>They don't need  
>all this laughter<em>

She smiled at Sam, and kept singing.

_I take a grain of salt,  
>stiff upper lip.<br>It's not their fault  
>I'm not as hip.<br>Wake up kid, you know you're more than this_

Everyone's eyes were fixed on her. Elizabeth was putting her whole heart in the song.

_I'm the smartest person  
>that I've ever met.<br>So why do I allow myself to  
>possibly forget?<em>

Elizabeth pointed at the kids as she sang.

_There's so much I know how to do,  
>so much more than all of you.<em>

They laughed, and the girl kept singing.

_The only thing I wish I knew  
>was how to make them see<br>the girl that I can be_

Elizabeth raised her arms while she sang, closing her eyes.

_I am  
>the coolest girl in the whole wide world<br>I know it  
>but can't show it at all.<em>

She smiled at her friends, and they smiled back.

_I am  
>sick and tired<br>of low, not higher  
>places, where I should belong.<br>Well, it's about time I prove them wrong_

Elizabeth sat with them, still singing

_So give me a shot  
>to show what I've got!<br>I'm a helluva whole lot more, I know_

_than this frizzy hair,_

Everyone laughed as Elizabeth ran her hands trough her perfect hair.

_These frumpy clothes I wear,_

They laughed again when she pointed at her designer's clothes.

_Though I rock them like nobody you've seen before_

She stood up and sang the chorus again.

_'Cause I am  
>the coolest girl in the whole wide world<br>I know it  
>below it all.<em>

She walked until she was standing in front of them again.

_I am  
>done with losing,<br>on with choosing_

Elizabeth pointed at herself as she sang.

_The coolest girl on the face of the planet,  
>The coolest bitch on earth, god damn it!<br>The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard!_

She smiled broadly as she sang the last lines

_So you can try to bring me down,  
>but sorry guys, I'm sticking around!<br>I've thought about it, and I've found_

_That I am  
>the coolest girl<em>

She closed her eyes, rocking the last note.

_Yeah!_

Everyone clapped, smiling.

"You definitely should sing every solo" Barbra said to her cousin when she sat next to her.

Elizabeth laughed and hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm a Starkid :3 In the next chapter, some of the kids are going to spy on a Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal! I wonder what will happen?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi :3 I can't believe that this story has over 50 reviews, I'm so happy! You guys are the best, thank you! The songs I used for this chapter are Just Like You by Three Days Grace and Hey You! by Tokio Hotel.**

* * *

><p>"Be quiet" Jonathan said in a hushed voice "If my father discovers that we're here…"<p>

Elizabeth nodded. Barbra, however, only bit her lip.

"We shouldn't be here" she said

"Come on, we'll only watch them for a minute and then we'll go" Elizabeth said.

The three of them sat down and looked at the stage. Vocal Adrenaline was rehearsing there, wearing black shirts and jeans.

"No, no, no!" Jesse said, and his students stopped "You guys are not getting it!"

Jonathan and Barbra smiled when they saw him, but Elizabeth frowned.

"You have to smile!" Jesse said "Come on, I want to see your showface!"

The Vocal Adrenaline members smiled.

"No, not like that!" their coach exclaimed "As a very wise woman once said: I want a look that's so optimistic, it could cure cancer!"

"That's my grandmother" Barbra whispered, smiling.

"Look, if we want to win, then you have to do this right!" Jesse said.

"I told you, he has no mercy with them" Jonathan said "Every single mistake you make, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life"

Jesse kept talking to his team, while Jonathan, Barbra and Elizabeth watched. Jonathan accidentally kicked something that made a big noise, but Jesse didn't seem to realize.

"I didn't think that you guys were so useless!" he exclaimed. Then, with his back turned at his son, he exclaimed "Jonathan, get down here, RIGHT NOW!"

"Damn it!" Jonathan said.

Barbra and Elizabeth hid so Jesse couldn't see them, and Jonathan walked towards him.

"Hey, dad" he said, smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to visit" Jonathan said, still smiling.

"You were spying on us" Jesse said, crossing his arms.

"No! How dare you make such a terrible accusation?" Jonathan said, placing his open hand on his chest.

Jesse just looked at him, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. His students were looking at them too.

"We'll talk when we get home" Jesse said "Now, go!"

Jonathan nodded and turned around, but he stopped when Jesse talked to him again.

"And take Barbra and her cousin too!"

Barbra and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Damn" they said.

* * *

><p>"Operation 'Spy on Vocal Adrenaline' was a huge fail" Elizabeth said, as she entered the choir room, followed by Barbra and Jonathan.<p>

"You went to spy on Vocal Adrenaline?" Alma asked, shocked.

"It was Lizzie's idea!" Barbra said, as she and Jonathan sat down.

"Thanks, Barbra" Elizabeth said, and she sat next to Sam.

"Guys, you can't do that!" Alma said "It's cheating!"

"Sorry, Miss Schue" Jonathan said "But if it makes you feel better, I'm grounded for the rest of my life."

"Kids, I understand that you're nervous about Regionals, but we still have a chance to beat them" Alma said "We're amazing, remember?"

"Yeah, but they're epic" Elizabeth said.

"Hey, come on!" Alma said to her kids "We're going to find a way to beat them"

The kids nodded, but they still looked sad. Alma stood up.

"I say we start practicing" she said "I found a couple songs we could use"

* * *

><p>Anna and James opened their lockers at the same time and retrieved their books.<p>

"Too bad Hannah and Steven had that fight, right?" James said, closing his locker.

"Yeah, they were so cute together" Anna said, closing hers.

"Don't get offended" the boy said, while they walked together, holding hands "But I think it was Hannah's fault"

"What?" Anna said.

"Yeah, she overreacted. Besides, Steven is right. How can you be in a relationship with someone that doesn't even let you hold her hand?"

Anna dropped her hand to James, and looked at him. She was clearly angry.

"Well, I think it was Steven's fault" she said. "He was a total jerk to her!"

"What?" James exclaimed, frowning.

"Yeah!" the girl said, stepping towards him "If he really liked her, he should've been a little bit more comprehensive, don't you think?"

"Well, if she really liked him, maybe she should've been a little bit more demonstrative!" James exclaimed.

"You don't know what Hannah has been trough!" Anna said "You don't know her!"

"And you don't know Steven, so you don't have any right to judge him!"

Both of them stood there for a moment, breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes, before Anna turned around and walked away. James ran and took her hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't want to be near you"

Anna brushed off James' hand and ran away. James sighed rubbed his face.

* * *

><p>"Believe me, it was terrifying!" Jonathan said, and Barbra laughed "I almost wet my pants"<p>

The girl laughed again.

"I don't think you dad is that scary" she said.

"Well, I think spying on his team's rehearsal wasn't a good idea"

Jonathan and Barbra stopped talking so they could study, sitting on Barbra's bed. After a couple minutes, they heard a scratching on the door, and Barbra stood up to open it. Judy ran inside, wagging her tail, and jumped on top of the bed. The puppy sat on Jonathan's lap, trying to lick his face.

"Aw, she missed her daddy" Barbra said, and she sat next to Jonathan.

"Hey, Judy" Jonathan said, petting the dog "Daddy missed you too!"

Suddenly, Blaine entered the room, his hair a complete mess. Barbra laughed when she saw two little paws in his shirt.

"There you are!" Blaine said.

Judy barked and jumped off the bed. She ran towards Blaine, who lifted her off the floor, scowling.

"What happened, Uncle Blaine?" Barbra asked.

"Your evil puppy stained my shirt!" Blaine said. He hoisted Judy up to his face "Why, Judy?"

Judy licked his nose, and Blaine laughed. He put her on the floor.

"I can't be mad at you" he said.

"Blaine!" Kurt called from downstairs "Stop playing with Judy and let the kids study!"

"Yes, dear" Blaine said. He rolled her eyes at the kids, who laughed. He left the room, followed by Judy.

"They're inseparable" Barbra said, smiling.

Jonathan laughed. His phone rang, and he took it. The boy winced when he saw the screen.

"Hi dad"

"_Where are you?" _Jesse said.

"Barbra's house. We're studying" Jonathan explained.

"Hi, Mr. St. James" Barbra said, and Jonathan passed her the phone.

"_Call me Jesse, Barbra"_

"I'm sorry for spying on your team today" Barbra said.

"_Oh, don't worry"_ Jesse said _"I know it wasn't your fault"_

Jonathan rolled his eyes and took the phone from Barbra's hand.

"What can I do for you, dad?" he asked.

"_I need you to come home, little traitor."_

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute"

Jonathan hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"I gotta go" he said, while he put his books inside his backpack.

"I'll walk you to the exit" Barbra said, and they left her room.

Once Jonathan was gone, she entered the living room, where Elizabeth was talking on the phone.

"Okay, bye!" she said before she hung up. Barbra sat next to her.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Adam" Elizabeth said.

"What did he say?" Barbra asked.

Elizabeth looked away, like she didn't want to tell her. Finally, she decided to do it.

"He met a girl at college" she said "He said she's really cool"

"That's…" Barbra licked her lips and smiled "That's great"

"Yeah. Her name's Crystal"

The girls went silent. Elizabeth expected Barbra to say something else, and she was surprised when her cousin stood up and said:

"Well, I have to study"

Elizabeth watched her climb the stairs and sighed. Kurt stepped inside, looking for something. He saw the concern in his daughter's face, and sat next to her.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Why does everybody keeps their feelings from me?" Elizabeth whined "I want to help them, but I can't if they don't let me!"

"First of all, tell me what happened" Kurt said.

"It's nothing, papa, don't worry" Elizabeth said.

"Lizzie" Kurt said, placing a hand on his daughter's knee "I can't help you if you don't let me"

Elizabeth laughed softly, and Kurt smiled warmly at her.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me" he said.

"I want to" Elizabeth said "But I can't."

Kurt nodded and stood up. Elizabeth watched him as he took a DVD from the shelf.

"Do you want to watch Chicago with me?" Kurt asked, and he winked at her.

"Of course" Elizabeth said, grinning.

* * *

><p>Alma looked at the blank paper in front of her. She sighed and put her pencil on the table.<p>

"It's useless…" she mumbled to herself.

Alma had been trying to come up with songs the kids could do at Regionals, but nothing seemed good enough. It had to be something amazing if they wanted to beat Vocal Adrenaline.

"Hey"

Alma turned around to see William standing in the doorway.

"Dad" Alma said, surprised "How did you get in?"

"The door was open" William said, sitting next to her.

Alma sighed. Once again, she left the door to her apartment open. Great.

"What happened, dad?" she asked.

"I came to visit" William said.

She smiled. Even when they saw each other at school every day, her father still dropped by her house to visit her. Alma looked at the notebook and the pencil once again, but her mind was as blank as the paper in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Trying to think about songs for Regionals, but nothing comes to my mind" Alma said, frustrated.

"What about Journey?"

"Thanks to you, dad, I grew up listening to Journey, every single day of my childhood" Alma said, smiling "I think I had enough"

"You can't have enough of Journey, it's the best band ever!"

They both laughed, before Alma's expression turned dark again. William placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, they'll do great no matter what song they perform" he said.

"Yes, but we're competing with Vocal Adrenaline"

"Alma, it doesn't matter if you win or not"

"I know. It's just…" Alma lay back on her chair, looking at the ceiling "These kids are so amazing! They deserve to win this and every competition"

"I know how you feel. But you can't always win. Besides, you don't know what will happen. Be positive" William said, and smiled brightly at her.

"Okay" Alma said, smiling too.

* * *

><p>Anna was about to leave the classroom when she felt someone touching her shoulder. She turned her head to see Steven stading behind her.<p>

"Hey, Anna" he said nervously "Can we talk for a minute?"

She nodded and turned around completely, looking at him firmly with her arms crossed.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Hannah" he said "It was my fault, so please don't get mad at James"

"Did he tell you…?" Anna said.

"Yes." Steven sighed "He is really sad. I don't want you to be mad at him because of me."

"No, it's not your fault" Anna said "I mean, yes, it is your fault that Hannah is mad at you, but it's not your fault that I'm mad at James"

"Then what's the reason?"

"Look" Anna said "I understand that he defended you, you're his friend. But every time someone says something about my sister, I get really angry. And he said that Hannah overreacted, something I'm sure she did, but…"

"I understand" Steven said "When someone says something about your siblings, or your friends, it's natural to get mad, even if what they said it's true."

Anna nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't mad at him because of me" the boy said "I would feel terrible it that were the case"

"No, don't worry. I'll talk to James" Anna smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Thanks" Steven said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Spencer said, opening the front door of his house.<p>

"Spencer!"

A little girl ran towards him and hugged him. He laughed and lifted her off the floor.

"Hey, Mandy!" he said, ruffling her blonde hair.

"I missed you. Why are you late?" she asked.

"I had football practice" Spencer said, carrying his little sister to the kitchen.

"Did you kick their asses?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah" he said, laughing.

Spencer's smile disappeared when he saw who was in the kitchen. His father looked at him for a moment before he kept looking for something in the cabinet.

"Daddy, daddy!" Mandy exclaimed "Spencer kicked ass at football practice!"

"Don't talk like that, Mandy" the man said, without looking at them.

"Let's go, Mandy" Spencer said, frowning.

He turned around, still carrying his sister. His father stopped him when he was in the doorway.

"Spencer"

The boy looked at him.

"Tell your mother that we ran out of vodka"

Spencer left without another word, scowling. Mandy looked at him and placed a little finger between his furrowed eyebrows.

"If you scowl, your eyebrows will fall" she said.

He laughed and kissed her in the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Spencer!"<p>

Spencer saw Elizabeth walking towards him and tried to cover his face. The girl finally got to him, smiling.

"Did you hear that…?" she said, but she stopped when she saw him "Wow, what happened to you?"

Elizabeth examined the purple bruise on Steven's cheek. He avoided her eyes and turned his face so she didn't saw it.

"It's nothing" he said "I tripped and hit my face with the table"

"Yeah, sure" Elizabeth said sarcastically "Spencer, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone"

Spencer looked at her. He examined her sincere eyes and reassuring smile, before he sighed and closed his locker.

"I had a fight with my dad" he said quietly.

"What?" Elizabeth was shocked "Why?"

"He's always drinking, you know?" Spencer said "I don't even remember what he looked like when he is sober"

Elizabeth bit her lip and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yesterday he was fighting with my mom" Spencer said "He does that every night when she comes home from work, but this time, he hit her. He had never hit her before. My little sister was crying. She's only four years old"

Spencer looked at Elizabeth, and she could see the mixture of anger and sadness in his brown eyes. He sighed before he kept talking.

"So I went to the kitchen. I stood between he and my mom, and he hit me" Spencer pointed at his bruised cheek "My mother interfered, and he left the house. He hasn't come back yet" the boy frowned and hit the locker "But I swear that when I see him again, I'm going to disfigure his face"

Elizabeth hugged him, and he hugged her back, tightly. Spencer hid his face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Spencer" she whispered, caressing his back "If there's anything I can do…"

"Actually" he said, breaking the hug "Could you take care of my sister today? My mom has to work late today, and I don't want Mandy to be at home if my dad comes back"

"Sure" Elizabeth said, smiling "I'm great with kids"

"Thank you, Lizzie" Spencer said, hugging her again.

"Don't worry" she said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"She looks a lot like Spencer" Sam said.<p>

"I know, right?" Elizabeth said, smiling.

Mandy, Spencer's little sister, was playing with Judy in the backyard. When Elizabeth told Sam that she was going to take care of her, she offered to help. They both watched the little girl laugh and run after the dog.

"Do you need something, girls?" Kurt said from the kitchen.

"No, thanks, papa" Elizabeth said.

Mandy sat next to her, with a confused look on her face.

"Is he your dad?" she said, pointing at Kurt.

"Yes" Elizabeth said, smiling.

"I thought that the mister with the funny hair was your dad" Mandy said.

"They're both my dads" Elizabeth explained.

"Does that mean they're married?"

"Yes"

"That's funny, I've never met a person with two dads before" the little girl said, looking at Kurt. He looked back at Elizabeth "Do they love each other?"

"Yes, very much" Elizabeth said.

"That's awesome" Mandy said, grinning.

"I know!" Elizabeth smiled at her dad, and he smiled back before he returned to the kitchen.

Suddenly, Mandy's smile disappeared from her face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"My daddy doesn't love my mommy" Mandy said, pouting "Yesterday he hit her"

Elizabeth and Sam exchanged glances. Elizabeth sat Mandy on her lap and smiled at her.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love her" she said.

"But you don't hurt the people you love. My brother told me that"

"Well, maybe your mommy and your daddy have some problems that they need to solve" Elizabeth said "But I'm sure that everything will be okay"

"Really?" Mandy asked.

"Yes" Elizabeth smiled at her.

Mandy nodded. She stood up and kept playing with Judy. Sam and Elizabeth exchanged smiles while they watched her.

* * *

><p>Spencer threw the ball against the wall and grabbed it when it bounced back at him. He had been doing that for the last hour, waiting to hear his father coming back at any moment. The boy texted Elizabeth to ask her how was Mandy doing. She texted him back telling him that everything was alright. Spencer thanked her for the umpteenth time that day and sat up in the bed.<p>

Spencer looked around. His bedroom was a mess. After his father had left the night before, he had entered his bedroom and threw everything to the floor in anger. His clothes, his textbooks, his CDs… Spencer stood up and started to clean up. While he did it, he remembered something his father had said to him after he hit him.

"_You're just like me! You hate me right now, but you know you're just like me!"_

The boy was about to explode again when he heard the bell rang. He ran down the stairs and opened the door, expecting to find his father standing there. But he was surprised when he saw Sam and Elizabeth, both of them holding Mandy's hands.

"Spencer!" Mandy hugged him.

"Mandy!" he said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Spencer" Elizabeth said "She was crying, she said she wanted to be with you"

"Nah, it's okay" Spencer said "I don't think my father will come, anyway."

"Lizzie, Sam, come!" Mandy said, running upstairs "I'll show you my room!"

* * *

><p>Spencer looked at his sister She was sleeping in her bed, hugging her old teddy bear.<p>

"She's so cute" Sam said, smiling.

"Yeah" Spencer smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly "Let's go to my room"

They left Mandy's room, and Spencer turned off the light. When Spencer opened the door to his bedroom, Elizabeth and Sam looked around, surprised.

"Oh, sorry about the mess" he said "I'll clean it up, give me a second"

"We'll help you" Sam said, bending down to pick up some books.

"No, you don't have to…" Spencer said, trying to stop them.

"Come on, Spencer, let us help" Elizabeth said.

"You've done enough already, you took care of Mandy" the boy said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and started to pick clothes from the floor. Spencer sighed and kneeled down to clean the mess. After a while, the room was clean.

"Thank you, girls, you rock" Spencer said, and he sat in his bed.

"You need help, and we're glad to help you" Sam said, smiling.

"I can't believe it" Spencer said "I'm so… angry, I've never felt like this before."

Elizabeth sat next to him and took his hand. Sam was looking trough his CDs. She took one of them from the shelf, smiling.

"Do you like Three Days Grace?" she asked "I love them!"

"Me too, they're awesome!" Spencer said.

Sam looked at the track list in the back of the CD, and smirked. She placed it on the stereo and looked at Spencer.

"I found the perfect song for you" she said, and started skipping songs until she found the one she wanted to hear.

When the music started, Spencer smiled. He stood up and started to sing, while the girls watched him.

_I could be mean__  
><em>_I could be angry__  
><em>_You know I could be just like you_

Spencer let his emotions flow with the song, singing with his eyes closed.

_I could be fake__  
><em>_I could be stupid__  
><em>_You know I could be just like you_

He opened his eyes and frowned.

_You thought you were standing beside me__  
><em>_You were only in my way__  
><em>_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Sam and Elizabeth had their eyes fixed in Spencer while he sang, anger evident in his voice.

_You thought you were there to guide me__  
><em>_You were only in my way__  
><em>_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you__  
><em>_You thought you were there to guide me__  
><em>_You were only in my way__  
><em>_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

He looked at the girls briefly before he sang the next verse.

_I could be cold__  
><em>_I could be ruthless__  
><em>_You know I could be just like you__  
><em>_I could be weak__  
><em>_I could be senseless__  
><em>_You know I could be just like you_

Spencer closed his eyes once again, remembering all the things his father has done.

_You thought you were standing beside me__  
><em>_You were only in my way__  
><em>_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

His fists were clenched and his eyes shut.

_You thought you were there to guide me__  
><em>_You were only in my way__  
><em>_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you__  
><em>_You thought you were there to guide me__  
><em>_You were only in my way__  
><em>_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Spencer felt his anger leaving him slowly with every word of the song, like it was purifying him somehow.

_On my own, cause I can't take living with you__  
><em>_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you__  
><em>_Want me to_

He opened his eyes and looked out of the window while he sang.

_You thought you were standing beside me__  
><em>_You were only in my way__  
><em>_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

He then looked at the picture that was resting in his bedside. It showed him and his dad playing baseball when he was a kid.

_You thought you were there to guide me__  
><em>_You were only in my way__  
><em>_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you__  
><em>_You thought you were there to guide me__  
><em>_You were only in my way__  
><em>_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

He walked towards his bedside and put the picture looking down, as he sang the last lines.

_I could be mean__  
><em>_I could be angry__  
><em>_You know I could be just like you_

He sighed and smiled at the girls.

"I feel better now" he said.

"It's the power of music" Elizabeth said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Alma entered the classroom and found her students talking all around the choir room.<p>

"Alright, kids, sit down!" she said, and they hurried to their seats "I've been thinking about songs for Regionals, and I got a couple ideas. But first, why don't we do a group number? It's been a long since we don't do one"

The kids nodded and smiled. They stood up and followed Alma to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>The kids stomped on the floor, following the rhythm of the song. They exchanged smiles before Jonathan stepped forward and sang.<p>

_Come on you can look at me__  
><em>_I don't need to fit in__  
><em>_Stand up if you give a damn__  
><em>_It's the living season_

Lucy stepped forward too, singing.

_Who and what you're looking for?__  
><em>_Have you got a reason?__  
><em>_You can if you wanna see__  
><em>_Touch I'm on only human_

Hannah sang her part, standing in the edge of the stage.

_The same blood__  
><em>_The same cells__  
><em>_The same God__  
><em>_The same hell_

Kevin, who was standing next to her, sang the next part.

_The same life__  
><em>_The same love__  
><em>_Somebody, anybody__  
><em>_Everybody stand up._

They sang together, stomping on the floor and clapping.

_Hey you!__  
><em>_We can turn it up__  
><em>_Hey you!__  
><em>_We can turn it up_

Jonathan stood in the middle and sang.

_You know no one's listening__  
><em>_They don't want to hear it_

Lucy sang, standing next to him.

_Saying what you wanna say__  
><em>_People start to fear it._

Hannah sat in the edge, looking at Alma while she sang.

_The same fist__  
><em>_The same shout__  
><em>_The same pain__  
><em>_The same doubt_

Kevin sat next to her and sang.

_The same joy__  
><em>_The same love__  
><em>_Somebody, anybody__  
><em>_Everybody stand up_

Once again, all of them sang together, jumping around the stage and clapping.

_Hey you!__  
><em>_We can turn it up__  
><em>_Hey you!__  
><em>_We can turn it up__  
><em>_Silence has been killing you__  
><em>_Screaming deep inside of you__  
><em>_Just turn it up__  
><em>_Just turn it up._

They stood in a line, and only the boys sang

_All that you got__, j__ust turn it up__  
><em>_Ready or not__, j__ust turn it up_

The girls threw their fists in the air, singing their line.

_Louder!_

The boys sang again.

_Don't ever stop_

The girls raised both arms and sang.

_Louder__!_

The boys stepped forward while they sang.

_Just turn it up_

The girls jumped as they sang their line.

_Louder!_

The boys looked at them from over their shoulders, singing.

_What's making you hot_

The girls stepped forward so they were all standing in the same line.

_Louder!_

They sang altogether.

_Just turn it up_

Jonathan sang his part, smiling sideways

_Come on you can look at me__  
><em>_I don't need to fit in_

Lucy pointed at herself while she sang.

_You can if you wanna see__  
><em>_Touch I'm only human_

Hannah sang with her hands in her pockets

_The same blood__  
><em>_The same cells__  
><em>_The same God__  
><em>_The same hell_

Kevin sang his part, raising his arms.

_The same life__  
><em>_The same love__  
><em>_Somebody, anybody__  
><em>_Everybody stand up._

The kids sang, exchanging smiles.

_Hey you!__  
><em>_We can turn it up__  
><em>_Hey you!__  
><em>_We can turn it up__  
><em>_Silence has been killing you__  
><em>_Screaming deep inside of you__  
><em>_Just turn it up__  
><em>_Just turn it up._

They kept stomping on the ground while they sang.

_Silence has been killing you__  
><em>_Screaming deep inside of you__  
><em>_Just turn it up__  
><em>_Just turn it up._

They pointed forward, singing the last verse.

_All that you got__  
><em>_Just turn it up__  
><em>_Ready or not__  
><em>_Just turn it up_

Alma clapped, smiling at her kids, who jumped off the stage with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll give you a little spoiler: Someone will return in the next chapter! Thank you for reading, please leave a review :3<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! I hope you'll like this chapter :3 The song I used is Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This is unacceptable!" Blaine exclaimed.<p>

Kurt had an arm around his daughter's shoulders. Elizabeth was glaring at someone who was sitting in front of her.

"Mr. Schuester, I think you understand why Blaine and I disagree with this situation" Kurt said.

"Please, Mr. Hummel, give her another chance" a blonde woman sitting in front of them said.

Natasha was looking at the floor, biting her lower lip. Elizabeth was glaring intensely at her, sitting between her parents. William sighed, and looked at all the people who were in his office.

"I understand that you wouldn't feel comfortable with Natasha coming back" the principal said "But she promised she wouldn't do anything bad anymore"

"Oh, and we can trust her" Blaine said sarcastically"She locked our daughter in a broom closet!"

"I'm so sorry" Natasha said, looking at Elizabeth. It was the first thing she said since she entered William's office "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want you to know that I'm really, really sorry"

Elizabeth's glare softened, but Kurt and Blaine frowned even more.

"My daughter has changed" Natasha's mother said "Besides, I'm sure that accident wasn't that bad…"

"Wasn't that bad?" Kurt said "Do you know what it's like to end up locked in a closet because 'that's where you belong'?"

Everyone went silent. Natasha looked down, clearly ashamed. Elizabeth looked at her for a while, and then she looked at William.

"It's okay" she said "She can come back"

Natasha smiled, clearly surprised. Her mom smiled too, but Blaine and Kurt weren't that happy.

"Lizzie!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Honey" Kurt said, looking at his daughter "She locked you in a closet"

"I know what she did" Elizabeth said "But I have decided to forgive her"

"Forgive her?" Blaine exclaimed "She doesn't deserve your forgiveness!"

"You said to me when I was a child that everyone deserves a second chance" Elizabeth said "Why shouldn't I give one to her?"

"Are you sure of this, Lizzie?" William asked.

"Yes" the girl said.

"Thank you so much!" Natasha said.

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson, thank you very much" her mother said.

"Don't thank us, thank our daughter" Kurt said coldly.

Natasha's mother smiled at Elizabeth.

"Thank you very much" she said.

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your mind?" Sam exclaimed, closing her locker.<p>

"Sam…" Elizabeth tried to say, but her girlfriend interrupted her.

"Do you remember what she did to you?" Sam said "I found you crying in a closet, Lizzie!"

"I know" Elizabeth said "But she's really sorry. I can see it in her eyes"

"Oh, really?" Sam said sarcastically. "What else can you see in her eyes?"

"Sam, I'm just giving her another chance"

"Another chance to ruin your life?"

"I know what you're thinking. But I think that if you want to get rid of the bad people, everything you have to do is being nice to them" Elizabeth said.

Sam sighed and rubbed her face.

"Sometimes you're too nice for your own good" she said, but then she smiled "I understand what you did"

"Thanks, Sam" Elizabeth said, and hugged her.

"But if she touches one hair of your head, I'll kill her" Sam said, deadly serious.

"I know. Let's go to class"

The girls walked away, holding hands.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and covered his face with his hands. Blaine placed his hands on his shoulders.<p>

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Lizzie" Kurt said, looking at his husband "What if that girl hurts her again?"

Blaine sat next to him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Baby, she will be okay. Lizzie forgave her, and I think that it was because she knows that Natasha won't bully her anymore"

"Blaine, Lizzie is the most compassionate person I know. She's able to forgive _anyone_!" Kurt said "Even the girl who made her life a living hell!"

"Well, you forgave Karofsky, and he threatened to kill you"

"It was different!"

"Kurt, I'm worried about her too" Blaine said, taking his hands "But I think we have to trust our daughter"

Kurt looked down, and then he met Blaine's eyes again.

"Okay" he said "But only because I trust Elizabeth and I know that Mr. Schue and Sam will take care of her"

Blaine hugged Kurt, who sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Adam!"<p>

"Hey, Mark" Adam said, as his friend walked towards him.

"Do you want to come to my house?" Mark said "I have new videogames, and they are awesome!"

"Sorry, dude, Crystal and I are going to watch a movie at her house today" Adam said.

"At her house, huh?" Mark said, wiggling his eyebrows "I wonder how will that turn out…"

"Shut up!" Adam said, and he hit Mark's shoulder "We're going to watch the movie, and then I'm going home"

"Because you're to coward, and haven't even kissed her yet"

"Well, at least I have a date" Adam said "When was the last time you had a date? Three years ago?"

"Ouch" Mark said, laughing "It hasn't been that long!"

"Whatever" Adam looked around "There's Crystal, I gotta go! Bye, Mark"

"Bye."

Adam ran to meet a girl with short black hair who was standing near him. When she saw him, her face brightened into a smile, and her hazel eyes twinkled.

"Hi, Crystal" Adam said, smiling.

"Hi, Adam" she smiled too, showing her perfect teeth.

"Shall we go?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Crystal nodded and took his hand. They walked away, smiling.

* * *

><p>David saw Sam sitting outside the gym. With a puzzled look on his face, he sat next to her.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"The Cheerios are in practice, and I'm waiting for Lizzie to finish" Sam explained "I don't want her to be alone"

"So, it's true" David said "Natasha is back"

Sam sighed and nodded.

"I still don't understand why Lizzie agreed with her coming back" she said.

"Well, maybe she thought she deserved a second chance" David said.

"Yeah, but I don't think she deserves it"

They sat down in silence for a while, until Sam talked again.

"She came to apologize to me"

"Natasha?" David asked.

"Yeah. And you know what? She seemed sincere" Sam said "I mean, I don't think she was lying, she really regrets what she did"

"Then why are you still worried about Lizzie?" David asked.

"The fact that Natasha is sorry about what she did, doesn't mean that she won't do it again" Sam said.

"You still can't forgive her, right?"

"I'm not like Lizzie. I'm spiteful, especially with people who hurt my loved ones" the girl said.

"Yeah, I understand" David smiled at her "But you know what? I think you shouldn't worry that much about her"

Sam looked at him, and he proceeded to explain himself.

"If Natasha is sorry, I don't think she'll mess with Lizzie again. Besides, if she does, then she'll be really screwed. I don't think she's that stupid."

"Maybe you're right" Sam said thoughtfully "But you can't ask me not to worry about her"

David smiled and looked at her for a moment before he said:

"You really love her, don't you?"

"More than anything in the world"

In that moment, Elizabeth exited the gym, wearing her Cheerios uniform. She was surprised when she saw them, and both Sam and David stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was waiting for you" Sam said "I wouldn't miss a chance to look at you wearing that uniform"

"And I was making company to Sam" David said, smiling.

"Oh, okay" Elizabeth said, smiling. She took Sam's hand "Let's go"

* * *

><p>Spencer blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes. No, it wasn't an illusion. She was standing there, opening her locker. What the hell? The boy ran towards her and touched her shoulder. Natasha looked at him, surprised.<p>

"Natasha?" he said "What are you doing here?"

"You don't care" Natasha said, looking away.

"Yes, I do care. You locked Elizabeth in…"

"I know what I did!" the girl snapped "I apologized to her, okay? I asked her and Mr. Schuester to give me a second chance, and they gave it to me, so here I am. Now leave me alone"

Natasha turned around, almost hitting Spencer in the face with her long blonde hair.

"What happened to you, Natasha?" Spencer asked.

The girl looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You used to be nice." The boy said, stepping towards her "You used to care about people. You always had a smile in your face, and you were happy, no matter what"

Natasha looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"That's the reason I fell for you" Spencer said "But one day, you turned into a completely different person. You broke my heart, and apparently you forgot how to smile. What happened to you?"

The girl opened her mouth, like she was going to say something. But then she closed it. Natasha turned around and walked away, her short skirt fluttering with every step she took. Spencer watched her go, and then he sighed.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was looking at something in her laptop, very concentrated. Kurt was next to her in the couch, reading a magazine. Suddenly, Elizabeth smiled.<p>

"Aha!" she exclaimed "I found her!"

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Adam's girlfriend!"

"Oh, let me see!"

Kurt looked at the computer screen. Elizabeth was looking at Crystal's Facebook pictures.

"Wow, she's beautiful" she said.

"Indeed" Kurt said "She looks a little like Blaine"

"What?" Blaine said, poking his head out of the doorway.

"Your son has Oedipus complex" Kurt said.

Blaine looked at the computer.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Crystal, a girl Adam met" Elizabeth said "But they're not dating…yet"

"Wow, she's really cute" Blaine said, smiling.

"Papa says she looks like you" Elizabeth said.

"What? No!" Blaine said.

"Yeah, you're right" Kurt said "She's pretty, and you're not"

Blaine glared playfully at Kurt, who laughed and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"So, are we good?"<p>

"Yes"

Anna kissed James, and he grinned broadly.

"Oh, thank God" he said "I missed your kisses"

"Me too"

They kissed again and looked into each other's eyes, their foreheads pressed together and a sweet smile on their lips.

"Do you want to come inside?" Anna asked, pointing at the door.

"No, I just came because we needed to talk" James said "Actually, I should go now, Steven waiting for me. We're going to have a Halo tournament with the boys!"

"Okay, have fun!" Anna said.

Once James had gone away, Anna entered her house and returned to her bedroom. Hannah was lying on the floor listening to music with her iPod. Her eyes were closed.

"Why are you on the floor?" Anna asked.

Hannah shrugged, without opening her eyes. Anna sat next to her.

"I talked with James" she said "We're good now"

"That's great" Hannah said, still not opening her eyes "I talked with Steven"

"Really?" Anna asked "So what's your relationship status?"

"We decided to stay as friends. We didn't work like a couple."

"Oh. Okay" Anna said.

"You seem disappointed"

"Well, I had a little hope that you two would fix your problems, you know"

"We did" Hannah said "But we decided to stay as friends"

"So, do you talk to each other at least?"

"Yeah. Not like before, but yeah"

"Well, that's good" Anna said, and then she stood up "I'm going to get something to eat, do you want something?"

Hannah shook her head, and Anna left. While she took some cookies from the cabinet, the girl was thinking about her sister. It was a pity that she and Steven didn't want to try again, they made a nice couple. Anna returned to her bedroom. Hannah was now sitting in the bed, without her iPod.

"I wanted to be his girlfriend" she said, suddenly.

Anna sat next to her, chewing a cookie. Hannah sighed.

"I thought that we could try again, you know, and make it official this time" she said "But before I could tell him that, he said that we should be just friends"

Anna nodded and swallowed the cookie. She patted Hannah's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Do you want me to bring the ice cream?" Anna asked.

"Yes" Hannah said.

Anna left and returned with a big jar of chocolate ice cream and two spoons. She sat next to her sister, and they kept talking.

* * *

><p>"How's everything at your house?" Elizabeth asked.<p>

"Well, my father hasn't come back" Spencer said "But I think it's better that way"

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mother is less stressed and Mandy…" Spencer sighed "Well, Mandy misses him. But it's better for her if he's not around. I had to deal with an alcoholic father for almost my whole life, I don't want it to be the same for her"

"I understand"

They were at her house, working on a history project together. They had already finished, and they were talking now.

"I didn't know Natasha was back" Spencer said "I saw her today, and I was very surprised"

"Oh, yeah" Elizabeth said "Everyone asked me about that"

"Something happened today" Spencer said "I was talking to her. I asked her why she turned into such a bitch. And for a moment, I could see something of her old self in her eyes"

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. It made me think of that time when we were together" the boy said "I was in love with her, you know. It was the first time I felt that way for someone"

"And what happened?"

"She… changed. Suddenly, she was a complete stranger" Spencer said "I thought it was just a phase, that she was going to be the way she was before in no time. But then, I found out that she cheated on me"

Spencer made a little pause, and Elizabeth waited for him to continue.

"I asked her why she did that to me" he said "I thought that she was going to apologize, and I was ready to forgive her. But she just said that I was boring, and broke up with me"

"Wow, what a bitch…" Elizabeth said.

"I can't believe she changed that much"

"What could have happened?"

"I don't know" Spencer frowned before he said: "You know, when I was talking to her today, I realized that maybe I still have feelings for her"

"It's hard to forget someone you loved" Elizabeth said.

Spencer sighed and pressed his forehead against the table.

"I wish I could forget her…"

* * *

><p>Brad opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Alma.<p>

"Well, this is my apartment" he said.

Alma looked around. The place was a mess. There were papers and dirty clothes everywhere, and there were remains of a hurried breakfast on the table. The kitchen door was opened, and Alma could glimpse the huge pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

"Sorry about the mess" Brad said "I didn't have time to clean up"

"Oh, my God" Alma said, shocked.

"Are you okay?" Brad asked.

"You know, my mom used to suffer from severe OCD" she said "And she transmitted some of it to me."

"Oh, give me a minute, I'll clean up"

"No, I'll do it" Alma said, leaving her purse on a chair.

"What? I can't let you clean my house!"

"Yes, for my own sake" she said "If I don't, I'll have a seizure or something"

"Okay…" Brad said, confused.

"But you can help me" Alma said, rolling up her sleeves "Do you have latex gloves?"

After an hour or so, the place was shining. They had washed the dishes, took care of the laundry, organized the papers and books that were scattered everywhere… Alma wiped away the sweat from her forehead, still wearing her green gloves. She looked around again and smiled.

"Wow" Brad said, marveled "It looks like a completely different place…"

"I think it's healthy to live here now" Alma said, taking off the gloves.

"Thank you, Alma" Brad said "I can't believe you helped me cleaning up"

"No problem"

Alma and Brad sat in the couch, exhausted. Alma closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of cleanness that lingered in the air. Brad looked at her, smiling, admiring every detail of her face: her dark eyelashes brushing against her cheeks, the curve of her nose, the color of her lips…

"Oh, damn!" Alma said suddenly, standing up.

"What happened?" Brad said, standing up too.

"I have some French tests that I need to correct! I forgot, I'm such an idiot!" Alma explained, taking her purse "I gotta go"

"Oh, okay" Brad said, disappointed that he couldn't spend more time with her.

He opened the door, and she stopped in the doorway.

"See you tomorrow" she said.

"Bye"

Alma tried to kiss Brad on the cheek, but he kissed her on the lips. She looked at him for a moment, surprised, before she broke into a grin and her cheeks blushed.

"Au revoir" Brad said, smiling.

"Au revoir" Alma smiled back and left.

Once Brad closed the door, she leaned on it, smiling broadly.

"Yes!" she mumbled.

* * *

><p>The kids were in the choir room. Alma was in William's office, and they were waiting for her. David was playing some random notes on his guitar, and everyone was listening. He looked at Lucy and smiled before he started to play a song almost everybody knew. Lucy smiled and started to sing.<p>

_I've been awake for a while now__  
><em>_You've got me feeling like a child now__  
><em>_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face__  
><em>_I get the tingles in a silly place_

The kids smiled, while Lucy sang and David played the guitar. _  
><em>

_And it starts in my toes__  
><em>_And I crinkle my nose__  
><em>_Wherever it goes__  
><em>_I always know__  
><em>_That you make me smile__  
><em>_Please stay for a while now__  
><em>_Just take your time__  
><em>_Wherever you go_

Lucy smiled at David before she started the next verse.

_The rain is falling on my window pane__  
><em>_But we are hiding in a safer place__  
><em>_Under covers staying safe and warm__  
><em>_You give me feelings that I adore_

Sam put her arms around Elizabeth, while they listened to Lucy's sweet voice.

_And they start in my toes__  
><em>_Makes me crinkle my nose__  
><em>_Wherever it goes__  
><em>_I always know__  
><em>_That you make me smile__  
><em>_Please stay for a while now__  
><em>_Just take your time__  
><em>_Wherever you go_

Jonathan smiled at Barbra and they intertwined their fingers.

_But what am I gonna say__  
><em>_When you make me feel this way__  
><em>_I just… mmmmm_

Anna rested her head on James' shoulder, and they both closed their eyes.

_And they start in my toes__  
><em>_Makes me crinkle my nose__  
><em>_Wherever it goes__  
><em>_I always know__  
><em>_That you make me smile__  
><em>_Please stay for a while now__  
><em>_Just take your time__  
><em>_Wherever you go_

Everyone was smiling. Lucy closed her eyes for a moment, singing.

_I've been asleep for a while now__  
><em>_You tuck me in just like a child now__  
><em>_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms__  
><em>_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

Alma looked at them from the doorway, smiling.

_And it starts in my soul__  
><em>_And I lose all control__  
><em>_When you kiss my nose__  
><em>_The feeling shows__  
><em>_'cause you make me smile baby__  
><em>_Just take your time now__  
><em>_Holding me tight_

Lucy was smiling at David while she sang.

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go__  
><em>_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

The kids felt warm and relaxed, as the song came to an end.

_Wherever you go__  
><em>_I always know__  
><em>_'Cause you make me smile__  
><em>_Even just for a while_

They stayed there, and no one said a word. Alma took a final look at her kids before she stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Spencer was the last person in the locker room. He put on his shirt, and when he was about to leave, the door was opened. He barely had time to see Natasha before she pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Spencer widened his eyes, shocked, but then he slowly closed them. He kissed her back, and placed his hands on her waist. She pulled away.<p>

"Natasha…" he said.

She placed a finger on top on his lips, and he didn't say anything else. Spencer looked into her eyes, searching for some kind of explanation. But he didn't saw anything. Not even a fragment of feeling in those green eyes. It was almost as she was mechanic. Natasha smirked and walked away. When she closed the door, Spencer let his head fall backwards, hitting it against the wall.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! This chapter was really hard to write :P The song I used is Automatic by Tokio Hotel. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Is everything okay at school?" Blaine asked, looking at the girls.<p>

"Yes" Barbra and Elizabeth said.

"Is Natasha giving you any trouble?" Kurt asked to his daughter, after sipping his coffee.

"No" Elizabeth said, shaking her head "She doesn't even look at me"

"Good" Kurt said "If she does anything to you, tell Mr. Schue, or Coach Sylvester, I'm sure they'll do something"

"Don't worry, dad" Elizabeth said.

"We should go" Barbra said, looking at her watch.

"You're right" Elizabeth said.

They both stood up and took their empty dishes to the sink. After saying goodbye to Blaine and Kurt, the girls climbed inside Elizabeth's car. She started to drive them to school, and Barbra turned on the radio.

"Is she really not giving trouble to you?" Barbra asked after a while.

"Who?"

"Natasha, obviously"

"No, I told my dad already" Elizabeth said, her eyes fixed on the road "Didn't you hear?"

"Yes, but I thought that maybe you were lying, so he wouldn't worry"

"That's ridiculous!"

"You've done it before" Barbra said, shrugging.

Elizabeth didn't say anything. Her cousin was right, she had lied to her parents sometimes, because she didn't want them to worry. Especially when she was bullied at school. But they always found out, eventually.

"I said the truth" Elizabeth said after a while "She's isn't giving me any trouble, you don't have to worry"

Barbra nodded, and they were silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth choked on her water and started coughing. Spencer patted her back, and she slowly stopped coughing. Elizabeth looked at the boy with evident shock.<p>

"She kissed you?" she exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Spencer looked around, before he whispered to Elizabeth "Yes, yesterday in the locker rooms"

"But why?" Elizabeth asked, in the same hushed tone.

"I have no idea"

"Have you talked with her?"

Spencer shook his head, and Elizabeth looked at the salad in front of her. The cafeteria was pretty noisy, but Spencer had told about the kiss only in whispers. The girl took another sip of water.

"Does that mean she likes you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't think so." Spencer said "I think she's just playing with me"

"Hey, guys" Sam said, sitting next to them "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just talking about our history project" Elizabeth said.

When Sam wasn't looking, Spencer smiled at her, grateful that she didn't told Sam. Elizabeth winked at him before they changed the topic and started talking about the Glee Club.

* * *

><p>Barbra was paying attention to the Spanish teacher, when a note landed on her desk. She opened it and read it.<p>

"_Hey!"_

She looked around, and saw Jonathan sitting a couple seats away from her, smiling. Barbra rolled her eyes, but smiled and wrote another note, which she threw to Jonathan.

"_Hey"_

Jonathan quickly wrote another note, and threw the paper to Barbra.

"_Are you okay?"_

The response landed on Jonathan's desk a few moments later.

"_Yes, why wouldn't I be okay?"_

The boy made sure that the teacher wasn't looking before he threw the little paper to Barbra.

"_You seem kinda…distracted"_

Barbra frowned and wrote another note, which ended up on the boy's desk.

"_But I'm paying attention. Well, at least I was before you started throwing me notes"_

When she read the next note, Barbra frowned again, confused.

"_I don't mean right now, I mean in general"_

She wrote an answer and threw it to Jonathan.

"_What do you mean?"_

Jonathan was about to throw the little paper at her, when the teacher looked at him. She extended her hand, and he gave her the paper.

"Thank you, Mr. St. James" the teacher said, before she threw the paper on the trash can.

Barbra tried not to laugh, and Jonathan shrugged while looking at her.

* * *

><p>Natasha was going to leave when Spencer cut her off, appearing out of nowhere.<p>

"I need to talk with you" he said.

"Make it quick" Natasha said, crossing her arms.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

Natasha did her best to maintain a neutral expression. She licked her lips before she answered.

"Because I wanted to"

"Because you wanted to?" Spencer repeated "You can't just kiss me because you want to!"

"Yes, I can" Natasha said, stepping towards him. She ran a finger down his chest and looked at him in the eyes "In fact, I could kiss you right now if I wanted, and you wouldn't resist."

Spencer stepped back, glaring at her. She smirked.

"After all, you didn't resist yesterday, did you?" she said.

"Stop playing with me!" Spencer exclaimed, hitting the wall "Why did you kiss me?"

Natasha looked at him for a moment before she said:

"Poor Spencer. Do you still have hopes that I might have feelings for you?"

The boy frowned, but he couldn't hide the hurt in his face. Natasha smirked and came closer to him.

"I knew it" she said. Then, she whispered in his ear "Don't be so naïve, Spencer"

Natasha smiled and walked away. Spencer rubbed his face, frustrated. Why did he love her? She wasn't the same girl she was when he first fell for her. No, she was cruel. She played with people's feelings and used them for her own advantage. So why did he expected her to love him back once again? It was stupid, but he couldn't help it.

"You're an idiot, Spencer" he mumbled.

Instead of going to his next class, he walked towards the choir room. When he sang that song in his bedroom in front of Elizabeth and Sam, it helped him to make up his mind and deal with his feelings. The power of music, Elizabeth had said. The boy turned on the lights of the empty choir room. He took his iPod from his bag and connected it to the speakers that were resting in a corner. When the music started, he began to sing.

_Automatic__  
><em>_Automatic_

Spencer closed his eyes, and the rest of the world disappeared. He was left alone with his feelings and the song he was singing.

_You're automatic and your heart's like an engine,__  
><em>_I die with every beat.__  
><em>_You're automatic and your voice is electric,__  
><em>_Why do I still believe?__  
><em>_It's automatic, every word in your letter.__  
><em>_A lie that makes me bleed.__  
><em>_It's automatic when you say things get better.__  
><em>_But they never..._

He sang louder, clenching his fists, without opening his eyes.

_There's no real love in you.__  
><em>_There's no real love in you.__  
><em>_There's no real love in you.__  
><em>_Why do I keep loving you?_

Spencer sat in a chair, as he kept singing.

_It's automatic counting cars on a crossroad.__  
><em>_They come and go like you.__  
><em>_It's automatic watching faces I don't know.__  
><em>_Erase the face of you.__  
><em>_It's automatic.__  
><em>_Systematic.__  
><em>_So traumatic.__  
><em>_You're automatic_

He stood up, singing his heart out.

_There's no real love in you.__  
><em>_There's no real love in you.__  
><em>_There's no real love in you.__  
><em>_Why do I keep loving you?__  
><em>_Automatic.__  
><em>_Automatic.__  
><em>_Automatic.__  
><em>_Automatic._

He thought about Natasha, the girl he loved despite he knew it was no use.

_Each step you make.__  
><em>_Each breath you take.__  
><em>_Your heart, your soul.__  
><em>_Remote-controlled.__  
><em>_This life is so sick.__  
><em>_You're automatic to me_

He opened his eyes and looked around, before he sang the chorus again.

_There's no real love in you._

_There's no real love in you._

_There's no real love in you._

_There's no real love in you._

_There's no real love in you._

_There's no real love in you.__  
><em>_Why do I keep loving you?_

Spencer let all his emotions flow with the last words.

_Automatic__  
><em>_Automatic__  
><em>_Automatic __  
><em>_Automatic __  
><em>_Automatic_

He sighed. It didn't work, he felt as terrible as before. Spencer took his iPod and left.

* * *

><p>The girl washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Small drops fell from her long eyelashes, and her cheeks were pale. Natasha used a paper towel to dry her face, and kept looking at her reflection. Suddenly, anger filled her when she looked inside her own green eyes in the mirror, so empty. They weren't empty before, they were beautiful. They were full of happiness and dreams… Spencer was right, she has changed. Natasha felt a big urge to slam her fist against the mirror so she didn't have to look at those empty eyes anymore…<p>

"Natasha?"

She turned around when she heard that familiar voice. Elizabeth was standing there with a worried look on her face. Natasha couldn't decide what was worst, the emptiness of her eyes, or the look on Elizabeth's face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stepping towards her. Natasha stepped back, almost by instinct.

"Yes, I'm fine" she said, as neutrally as she could, but a little bit of fear was noticeable in her voice. What was she so afraid of?

"Really? You look pale"

"Stop it, would you?" Natasha snapped suddenly "I don't need you to worry about me, I don't need your pity!"

"Natasha…" Elizabeth said, taken aback.

"Why?" Natasha said "Why did you forgive me?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance"

"Gosh, how can you be so stupid? I locked you in a closet!" Natasha exclaimed, stepping towards her "I treated you like filth!"

"Why?" Elizabeth asked "Why did you do that?"

"Because…" Natasha looked at Elizabeth "I don't know!"

"You must have had a reason!" Elizabeth said, and this time she stepped towards Natasha.

"I don't know!" Natasha exclaimed.

Elizabeth looked at her firmly, and Natasha looked inside those blue eyes. They weren't empty, they were filled with a lot of things she wished she had. Like courage.

"What are you so afraid of?" Elizabeth exclaimed, her face mere inches from hers.

"You!" Natasha exclaimed "I'm afraid of you!"

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're everything I'm afraid to be!"

"What?"

Elizabeth did not expected what happened next. Her eyes widened when she realized that Natasha's lips were against her own, and her hand on her cheek, and her whole body pressed against her own. Elizabeth was running out of air when Natasha pulled away.

"What…?" Elizabeth whispered, taking a step back. She touched her lips with her fingertips, shocked.

Natasha was breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide, like she couldn't believe what she had just done, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Why did you do that?" Elizabeth asked, her voice a mere whisper, but loud enough for Natasha to hear it.

"Because…" she clenched her fists and looked down "Because I'm a fucking dyke like you!"

Natasha ran away, leaving Elizabeth alone. She fell on her knees, unable to breath properly. Was that real? Or was it just a weird nightmare? She needed to tell someone. But who? She didn't think about it for even a second before it came to her mind.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was walking towards her, pale as a ghost. Sam ran to her and put her hands on her shoulders. Elizabeth looked like she was about to faint, and Sam frowned, worried.<p>

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"She kissed me…" Elizabeth whispered, looking at the floor.

"Who?" Sam took Elizabeth's face between her hands, making her look up "Who kissed you?"

"Natasha"

It was like the whole world disappeared. Everything seemed to slow down, and every sound came muffled to her ears, like she was underwater. That couldn't be true. It didn't make sense.

"What?" Sam managed to say.

"I was… she was in the bathroom and…" Elizabeth said.

She started to breath heavily, and Sam hugged her. Elizabeth grabbed her shirt and buried her head on her chest.

"It's okay" Sam said, caressing her back "Calm down, Lizzie, it's okay"

After a while, Elizabeth was calmed enough to form coherent sentences. She told Sam everything that happened in the bathroom, and she listened carefully to her. When she was done, Elizabeth threw herself into Sam's arms again.

"What should I do, Sam?"

"First of all, you should talk to her" Sam said.

"I can't do it alone" Elizabeth said.

"Then I'll help you" she looked at her girlfriend in the eyes "Everything's going to be alright, don't worry"

* * *

><p>Natasha slammed the door of her bedroom, ignoring her mother's concerned voice. She flopped on the bed and buried her face in her pillow. What had she done? She kissed her!<p>

"Damn!" she shouted, her voice muffled by the pillow "DAMN!"

How could she be so stupid! All that time hiding her true self, pretending to be someone else… And then _she _came, with her blue eyes, and her perfect hair, and pale skin, and dazzling smile. And it was terrifying. Because Natasha knew that _she_ could be the one to make her reveal her secret, so she had to be careful. And then, in one second of impetus, Natasha kissed her, and ruined everything!

"It's her fault!" she exclaimed, throwing the pillow against the wall "It's all her fault!"

"Natasha?" her mother said, standing on the other side of the door "Honey, are you okay?"

"Go away!"

"Natasha…"

"Just leave me alone!" Natasha exclaimed "Leave me alone!"

She wanted to be away from people's eyes, their judging looks, their hurtful words… When did she become one of them? Natasha sat in a corner, hugging her knees against her chest. And then the tears came. Her life was ruined. Now Elizabeth would tell everybody the truth, and everything would be ruined.

"It's all her fault…" she whispered.

It was Elizabeth's fault. For being so secure, so brave, so beautiful, so talented… It was Elizabeth's fault for being proud of whom she was, for being everything Natasha was afraid to be. So she had to make her disappear. Elizabeth had to disappear from her life, so everything could be like it was before. Maybe if she made her life a living hell, she would switch schools, or move to another city. She would be gone. But then, Sam appeared. And she was just like Elizabeth, proud, brave… a threat. But Elizabeth was a bigger threat. Because she was different. Because every time Natasha looked into those blue eyes of hers, she felt something she had never felt before, and it was just terrifying.

"Natasha, please come out" this time, her father begged her.

Natasha didn't answer. She wouldn't come out, not in a thousand years.

"Someone wants to see you" her mother's voice reached her trough the closed door.

Great. Another idiot was here to make her more miserable. She didn't care who was it, she wasn't going to come out.

"Natasha, please let me in" someone else said.

Natasha looked up, her eyes wide. It wasn't possible. Why was she here?

"Come on, we just want to talk" a different person said.

Oh, no. They were both here. What the hell were they doing here? What did they want? Natasha stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She opened the door, only to find Sam and Elizabeth standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha asked "How do you know my address?"

"Spencer gave it to us" Sam said, and Natasha cursed him on the inside.

"Go away" Natasha said.

"Please, we just want to talk" Elizabeth begged.

"Did you tell everybody?" Natasha asked.

"No, only Sam. Please, Natasha, we need to talk"

Natasha considered it for a moment and then she stepped back, letting them in. They stood there awkwardly, and Natasha closed the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" she said.

"About what happened in the bathroom" Elizabeth said.

Natasha was looking everywhere excepting Elizabeth's eyes. She couldn't bear to look at her right now.

"Why did you kiss me?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"I told you already" Natasha said "Because I'm like you"

"Then why did you do all those things to her?" Sam asked, but her voice was surprisingly free of anger "Only to hide your real self?"

Natasha looked at her, and then she looked back at the floor. Although that wasn't entirely true, she nodded.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked "You could have told me, or your parents!"

Natasha snorted, and Sam and Elizabeth exchanged puzzled looks. Natasha finally looked at Elizabeth.

"Maybe it was easy for you" she said "Coming out of the closet. I'm sure your parents are accepting, I'm sure they hugged you and said that they still loved you, no matter what"

Sam and Elizabeth looked at her. It was true. They never had problems with coming out to their families.

"But my parents?" Natasha continued "They're not like that. I know exactly what they'd do if they knew the truth"

Silence fell upon them, as no one knew exactly what to say. Natasha's eyes darted to the picture on her bedside. There was her, being hugged by a boy. Blonde hair, green eyes, beautiful smile. Just like hers.

"He's my twin brother" she said, pointing at the picture "Nick"

Sam and Elizabeth looked at him. They were identical, excepting for the fact that he was a boy, and Natasha was a girl.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked after a while.

Natasha smiled bitterly and took the picture. He looked at her brother for a moment before she left the picture on the bedside again.

"He told my parents he was gay" she whispered.

Sam frowned, surprised, and Elizabeth blinked a couple times. Natasha looked at them.

"My dad was furious" she said "I could hear him shouting from my bedroom, saying all those hurtful, horrible words. Like he wasn't his son"

She sighed and blinked the tears away.

"He told him to disappear. To get out of our house" the girl continued "Nick came to our room, and he started packing. I told him to stop, that I would fix it. I talked to my father"

Natasha went silent.

"What happened next?" Sam asked.

"I begged him to let my brother stay. He accepted. But it was not the same" she sighed and shook her head "Of course it wouldn't be. He didn't even looked at Nick in the eyes; he didn't even talked to him. Like he was garbage"

Natasha sat in the bed, looking at the ceiling, and she kept talking.

"Eventually, people at school figured it out. They knew that Nick was gay, so they started bullying him. It was terrible, he couldn't handle it. Not even with my help, it was useless"

Elizabeth sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Much to her surprise, Natasha didn't even flinch. She looked at her, and Elizabeth was surprised when she saw tears running down her cheeks.

"One day, I came home late from volleyball practice" Natasha said "My parents were out of town. I called my brother, but he didn't answer. Then I went to our bedroom…"

A loud sob escaped Natasha's lips, and she covered her face with her hands. Elizabeth stroked her back, trying to comfort her. Sam looked at her, without knowing what to do.

"He had killed himself…" Natasha whispered.

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hands, and Sam opened her lips slightly. Natasha kept crying.

"He drank something, I don't know what" she said between sobs "And he was gone, just like that"

After a moment of hesitation, Elizabeth hugged her. Natasha let her do it, and then she kept talking.

"He was everything to me" the girl looked at them for the first time "The worst part is, my father didn't even care"

Natasha looked at the picture again.

"That's why I will never tell them" she said "Nobody else can know. Please."

"We won't say anything" Sam assured her.

"We know how you feel" Elizabeth said.

Natasha nodded and wiped her tears away. She looked at them, and then she said something really surprising.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"I told you ten thousand times, I'm okay!" Barbra exclaimed.<p>

"If you say so" Jonathan said, unconvinced.

They drank their coffees in silence, but Jonathan kept looking at Barbra.

"I heard Adam has a girlfriend" the boy said.

"Oh, yeah" Barbra said "How do you know?"

"Facebook" Jonathan took a sip of his latte "She's really pretty"

"Yeah…"

"I got it!" Jonathan exclaimed suddenly "You're worried about Adam!"

"What?"

"That's the reason you've been so distracted!"

"Why would I be worried about him?" Barbra asked.

"Because he's your cousin" Jonathan said "And you're worried he gets heart-broken"

"That's ridiculous!"

"You were worried about Lizzie when she started dating Sam, remember?"

"That's different!"

"No, it's not." Jonathan smiled at her "Admit it!"

"Okay, okay, I'm worried about him!" Barbra said.

"He'll be fine, don't worry"

"I know…" Barbra said, looking at her coffee.

* * *

><p>Spencer turned around when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Natasha looked at him.<p>

"Can I talk with you?" she said.

"Okay" Spencer said.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything" Natasha said "Remember when you asked me why I turned into such a bitch?"

Spencer nodded.

"I was trying to… protect myself. And I ended up hurting you" she said.

"Protect yourself? From what?"

"The world, I guess. When my brother killed himself, I didn't know what else to do"

Spencer nodded and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay" he said.

"And sorry for kissing you in the locker rooms" Natasha said "I was trying to prove something, and I used you"

"What were you trying to prove?" Spencer asked, confused.

"If I could feel 'something' with a boy" Natasha said "Anyway, I gotta go"

"Natasha!" Spencer called her when she was leaving. She looked at him "If you need someone to talk, I'll be here"

Natasha smiled faintly and nodded before she disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth scooted closer to Sam and rested her head on her chest. They were lying on the couch, watching the ending credits of RENT.<p>

"Do you think Natasha will come out some day?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know" Sam said.

"I hope she will. That way she wouldn't have to hide herself from the world anymore"

"You're really worried about her, right?"

"Well, now that I know why she did everything she did, I can't help but worry" Elizabeth said "I wish I could help her…"

"You did help her" Sam said.

"Did I?"

"Of course. When we talked to her at her house, she seemed kinda… relieved. I think she needed to say it to somebody, she needed to be comforted. And that's what you did"

Elizabeth didn't say anything else. The girls kept watching the credits of that movie they had seen countless times, thinking about everything that happened that day.

"I think she will" Sam said suddenly "She can't hide who she is forever"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes, and Sam caressed her hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was tough to write! I might take a little longer to update the next chapter, since my computer is not cooperating with me and I'll need to fix it -.- But I'll do my best to update soon, I promise!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey :D The song I used for this chapter is Meet Me Halfway by The Black Eyed Peas. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Adam put his arms around her and she kept crying. Barbra buried her face in her cousin's shirt, dampening it with her tears. <em>

"_It's okay" Adam whispered._

"_No, it's not okay!" Barbra exclaimed between sobs._

"_It's just one guy! I bet there are thousands of boys who would like to go out with you" the boy said._

"_But I want Cody!"_

"_He's an idiot!"_

"_No, he's not!" Barbra said, breaking away from Adam's embrace. She frowned at him._

"_Yes, he is" Adam said "Anyone who rejects you is a complete and total idiot"_

_Barbra stopped scowling and wiped away her tears, looking at him the whole time._

"_You think so?" she said._

"_Of course!" Adam smiled at her "You're by far the most amazing girl I've ever met"_

_Barbra smiled and shook her head._

"_No I'm not" she said "I'm dramatic, clumsy, stubborn…"_

"_You're smart, nice, funny…" Adam said._

"_I'm not self-confident, or brave…" the girl continued, ignoring him._

"_But you're caring and loving"_

"_I'm too short…"_

"_You're beautiful" Adam said, caressing her cheek._

"_Really?" Barbra asked._

_Adam nodded._

"_You're the most beautiful girl in the world" he said._

_Barbra looked at him in the eyes. She saw that warm smile on his lips, she felt his soft hand against her cheek. And then, it hit her. It wasn't Cody who she wanted, it was Adam. It was her cousin, sitting in front of her, smiling, touching her face in that familiar way._

"_Are you okay?" Adam asked, seeing her confused expression._

"_I…" Barbra didn't finish her sentence._

_Why didn't she realize before? Adam has always been there since they were kids, protecting her every time she needed him, playing with her when Lizzie wasn't around, comforting her every time she was sad or heart-broken… Could he possibly have feelings for her?_

"_No, that's ridiculous" Barbra thought "We're cousins"_

_Then why was she feeling that way? Why couldn't she tear her eyes from his? Why was she holding his hand, so he didn't remove it from her cheek? And where did that urge to kiss him came from?_

"_Adam?" she said softly, almost a whisper._

"_What?"_

"_Do you love me?" Barbra asked._

"_Of course I do" Adam said without hesitation "You're my cousin"_

"_No, that's not what I mean" the girl said._

"_Then what do you mean?"_

_Barbra didn't answer, she just sat there looking at Adam. She couldn't tell him. There was no way that he had feelings for her, and she wasn't even sure of what she felt right now._

"_Forget it" she said._

_Adam looked like he wanted to say something, but he remained silent while Barbra stood up and left._

* * *

><p>Barbra sighed as she remembered that day when she realized her true feelings for Adam. So much had changed since that day… Barbra rolled in her bed, unable to sleep. And like every sleepless night, memories started to come to her mind. She checked the time in her cell-phone. 3:00 a.m. Great, she was going to be exhausted the next day at school. Barbra sighed and closed her eyes, trying to get as much sleep as possible.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't understand!"<em>

_Barbra opened the door of her bedroom and threw her bag on top of the bed. It bounced and fell to the floor, making the girl sigh and kick it, frustrated._

"_No, I don't" Adam said, entering after her "Explain me"_

_Barbra shot him an angry look before she turned around. Adam walked towards her and made her look at him._

"_Why are you so mad at me?" he asked._

"_Because you know how I feel!" the girl exclaimed "But you act like you didn't!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_Gosh, you're really clueless, aren't you?"_

_Adam frowned and turned around. He walked to the door, but Barbra stopped him before he left._

"_Wait!" she said._

"_What the hell is going on, Barbra?" Adam asked._

_Barbra looked down and sighed._

"_Do you love me, Adam?" she asked._

"_What does this has to do with anything?"_

"_Just answer me!" Barbra looked at him "And don't say 'Of course I love you, you're my cousin' because we both know that's not the answer I'm looking for!"_

_Adam's expression softened, as he watched her cousin look down again._

"_Forget it" Barbra mumbled._

_She was about to leave when Adam grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against his chest. Blush spread over Barbra's cheeks, and Adam caressed her cheek, like he always did. But this time it was different. It was more intimate than ever._

"_I do" he said softly, his eyes glued to hers "Of course I love you"_

_Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her. Adam knew he shouldn't be doing this, that this was wrong. Because they weren't supposed to love each other this way, they were cousins. But in that moment, he didn't give a damn, because Barbra was kissing him back, and it was wonderful. And he didn't care what was wrong or not, because what he was felt couldn't be wrong, it was too wonderful, like a dream. Barbra pulled away suddenly and stepped back, freeing herself from his arms._

"_No" she said "We can't…"_

"_Why not?" Adam said, exasperated._

"_We're family!"_

"_I don't care, Barbra" he stepped towards her, looking intensely into her eyes "I love you. I don't care if we're cousins!"_

_Barbra shook her head and looked away, refusing to meet his eyes again. She knew that the moment she did, she would be lost._

"_Barbra, we're not even blood-related!" Adam exclaimed._

"_We were raised almost like siblings!"_

"_So?" Adam framed Barbra's face with his hands "The only thing I want to do is to be with you forever"_

"_I can't…" Barbra whispered, and her eyes welled with tears._

_She ran away, and closed the door after her. Adam sat on the bed, with his elbows rested on his knees, and covering his face with his hands. He knew that nothing would ever be the same._

* * *

><p>And he was right, Adam thought. He looked out of the window of his bedroom. He could saw a patch of night sky, completed with a couple stars. He wondered what Barbra was doing. Maybe she couldn't sleep, like him, and was remembering all that happened between them. Adam looked at the girl lying beside him. Crystal was asleep, her lips slightly parted and a few strands of her short hair fell on her face. He put it behind her ear, and Crystal scooted closer to him, still asleep. Adam put an arm around her and tried to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, seeing the dark circles around Barbra's eyes.<p>

"I couldn't sleep last night" Barbra said, closing her locker.

"Damn, now she'll be grumpy the whole day" Elizabeth whispered to Sam.

"I heard that" Barbra said.

Elizabeth and Sam laughed. They entered the science classroom, and Barbra kept walking towards the Spanish classroom. She sat in a random spot, trying to ignore the headache produced by the lack of sleep and the noise produced by her classmates.

"Hey" Jonathan said, as he sat next to her with a big smile.

"Hey" Barbra said, not as cheerful.

"Guess what?" Jonathan said.

"What?"

"I got a new collar for Judy!" the boy said "It's in my locker, I'll show it to you later"

"Awesome" Barbra said, yawning.

"Are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep last night."

The teacher entered the classroom and looked at Jonathan and Barbra. Since she caught them passing notes in class, she kept an eye on them the whole class. Both of them paid attention during the rest of the class. Well, at least Jonathan did. Barbra was trying not to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"I have news for you" Alma said, and everyone looked at her "Mr. Jesse St. James, coach of Vocal Adrenaline, has invited us to watch his team perform at Carmel High"<p>

If Alma was expecting her kids to smile and cheer, well, she was disappointed.

"But" Sam said, looking at her partners "We're not going, right?"

"Why not?" Alma asked.

"Miss Schue, they're probably inviting us to kill us or something!" Kevin said, and almost everyone nodded.

"No" Jonathan said, and everybody looked at him "They're inviting us so we can see how good they are" he explained "That way, they'll discourage us"

"Then we have to go" Alma said.

This time, everyone looked at her.

"Are you crazy, Miss Schue?" David said.

"No" the teacher said "If we don't go, then we'll be seen as cowards. We have to go, and show them that no matter how good they are, it doesn't affect us."

"Miss Schue is right" Elizabeth said "We have to go"

All of them seemed to agree. It was decided. New Directions was going to Carmel High.

* * *

><p>"I still don't think this is a good idea" Jonathan whispered to Barbra.<p>

"Oh, come on…" Barbra said.

"Miss Schue said that it won't affect us, but I'm not so sure" Jonathan said.

He didn't say anything else, because his father walked trough the door and stood in front of him and the rest of New Directions.

"Hello" he said, flashing a bright smile at them "We invited you in are of peace, because we wanted to show you the last number we've been working on"

"Yeah, sure" Elizabeth said under her breath.

The members of Vocal Adrenaline stepped into the stage, all of them wearing red shirts and black pants. Some of the kids of New Directions shifted uncomfortably in their seats, but Alma shoot them a reassuring smile.

"Is this your old team?" Sam asked to Jonathan.

The boy nodded with a little smile that disappeared instantly when he saw a tall, beautiful redheaded girl take the stage. She saw him and winked. Jonathan looked away and sunk in his chair, like he was trying to disappear.

"Enjoy" Jesse said, and he sat next to Alma.

The girl who winked at Jonathan grabbed the microphone, as her partners took their positions behind her. She looked at them before she started to sing.

_Ooh, I can't go any further than this__  
><em>_Ooh, I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish_

Everybody gaped at her. Her voice was amazing. Her partners started to dance behind her, as a dark-skinned boy sang.

_Cool, I spent my time just_

_thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you__  
><em>_Every single day yes,_

_I'm really missin' missin' you__  
><em>_And all those things_

_we use to use to use to do__  
><em>_Hey girl, what's up,_

_it used to be just me and you_

They were amazing dancers, and they performed their choreography with flawless coordination.

_I spent my time just_

_thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you__  
><em>_Every single day,_

_yes I'm really missin missin you__  
><em>_And all those things_

_we use to use to use to do__  
><em>_Hey girl what's up,_

_what's up, what's up, what's up_

The girl sang her part, and it gave everyone goose bumps. Elizabeth bit the inside of her lip. They were even better than she thought.

_Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?__  
><em>_That's where I'm gonna wait, for you__  
><em>_I'll be looking out, night and day__  
><em>_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_

All of them sang together, standing behind her in two perfect lines.

_Ohh, Ohh_

The redheaded girl sang her line flawlessly.

_I can't go any further than this_

Once again, everyone sang together.

_Ohh, Ohh_

The girl looked at Jonathan while she sang the next line, and it didn't escape Barbra, who looked at him, confused.

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

Another boy sang next, and they kept dancing.

_Girl, I travel round the world_

_and even sail the seven seas__  
><em>_Across the universe I go to other galaxies__  
><em>_Just tell me where to go,_

_just tell me where you wanna to meet_

The kids had their eyes fixed on Vocal Adrenaline, and most of them were frowning. Alma looked at her kids, worried.

_I navigate myself myself to take me where you be__  
><em>_Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now__  
><em>_I travel uptown, I travel downtown__  
><em>_I wanna to have you around, like every single day__  
><em>_I love you alway-way, __I'll meet you halfway_

The lead singer grabbed the microphone tightly, and sang her part.

_Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?__  
><em>_That's where I'm gonna wait, for you__  
><em>_I'll be looking out, night and day__  
><em>_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_

The rest sang, looking forward.

_Ohh, Ohh_

She sang her line, closing her eyes.

_I can't go any further than this_

They sang together again.

_Ohh, Ohh_

The girl clenched her fists as she sang.

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

They started to dance again, singing.

_Ohh, Ohh_

The redhead grabbed the microphone again and sang.

_I can't go any further than this_

Her partners sang their part.

_Ohh, Ohh_

She sang again, closing her eyes again.

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

The boys sang together, lifting the girls off the floor. The girls danced around them as they kept singing.

_Let's walk the bridge, to the other side__  
><em>_Just you and I, just you and I__  
><em>_I will fly, I'll fly the skies,_

_for you and I, for you and I__  
><em>_I will try, until I die, for you and I,_

_for you and I, for for you and I,__  
><em>_For for you and I, for for you and I, for you and I_

The girl took the lead again, her beautiful voice filling the room. The rest of them stood behind her without moving.

_Can you meet me half way?__  
><em>_Can you meet me half way?__  
><em>_Can you meet me half way? __  
><em>_Can you meet me half way?_

The started to dance again as she sang.

_Meet me half way, right at the borderline__  
><em>_That's where I'm gonna wait, for you__  
><em>_I'll be lookin out, night and day__  
><em>_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_

Everybody sang together.

_Ohh, Ohh_

The girl stretched her arm forward, singing.

_I can't go any further than this_

Once again, all of them sang.

_Ohh, Ohh_

She closed her fist and closed her eyes while she sang the next line.

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

The rest stopped dancing and looked forward, singing.

_Ohh, Ohh_

She opened her eyes and sang.

_I can't go any further than this_

Her partners sang together for the last time.

_Ohh, Ohh_

She sang the last line, looking at Jonathan again.

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

The New Directions kids were too stunned to clap. A small silence filled the room, until Alma started to clap. Slowly, her kids started to clap too.

"We're doomed" Lucy said.

The members of Vocal Adrenaline smiled and bowed. As Jesse stood up, they left the stage.

"Thank you for coming" he said, smiling broadly "I hope you liked our performance"

As Alma talked to Jesse, the kids remained seated, looking down and clearly depressed.

"Hey!" Jonathan said, standing up "Weren't we supposed to show them that no matter how good they are, it doesn't affect us?"

"Yes, but we didn't expected them to be _that_ good!" Hannah said, and the rest nodded.

"Oh, come on!" Jonathan looked at Elizabeth "Lizzie, tell them!"

She looked at them and sighed, but she didn't say anything. Jonathan covered his eyes with his hand. If even Elizabeth was like that, then Lucy was right: They were doomed.

"Hello, Jonathan"

The boy turned around. The redheaded girl from before was there, smiling smugly at him.

"Nicole" he said, and nodded as a greeting.

"Who's the hobbit?" Nicole said, looking at Barbra.

Before Barbra could do anything besides looking indignant, Jonathan said:

"Nicole, this is my girlfriend Barbra. Barbra, this is Nicole"

"I would say 'Nice too meet you', but it's not the case" Nicole said with a bitchy smile. Then, she looked at the rest of them "See you at Regionals"

Once she was gone, everyone looked at Jonathan, asking for an explanation. The boy sighed.

"That's my ex-girlfriend, Nicole" he said.

"She's lovely" Barbra said, but her expression indicated the contrary.

"Why did she attack Barbra?" Kevin asked.

"She's been mad at me since I broke up with her when I realized she was a bitch" the boy explained.

"I've been there" Spencer said, raising his hand.

Alma walked towards them.

"Come on guys, it's time to go" she said.

* * *

><p>Jonathan irrupted into the kitchen. Jesse looked at him briefly before he turned to the pancakes he was making.<p>

"Oh, hi, Jonathan" he said.

"What the hell was that for?" the boy said furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jesse said, without taking his eyes from the pan.

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about!" Jonathan exclaimed, stepping towards his father "Why did you invite us to watch Vocal Adrenaline's performance?"

Jesse finally turned off the stove and put the pancakes on a plate, still not looking at his son.

"You know why, Jonathan"

"To show us who's the best? To bring us down, and wipe away every hope of winning we had?" the boy was furious.

"No" Jesse said, finally looking at him "I wanted to show you who you're going to compete against"

"Why?"

"To bring you down, and wipe away every hope of winning you had" the man said plainly.

Jonathan looked at his father and shook his head.

"You're a horrible, HORRIBLE person!" he said, before he stomped out of the kitchen.

Jesse heard his son's loud steps in the upper floor, and then the door closing loudly. Knowing Jonathan, he wouldn't come out in at least five hours.

"Good" Jesse said to no one in particular "More pancakes for me"

* * *

><p>When Alma entered the choir room, she almost fell to her knees and cried because of the depressing view. The kids were sad, sadder than she had ever saw them. Instead of the usual din of voices and laughter she always found when she got inside the choir room, an unusual silence greeted her.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're overcome with grief" Elizabeth said.

"Lizzie, what happened to you?" Alma asked, shocked.

Elizabeth was wearing tight black jeans and a pair of fashionable white boots. Up to this point, everything was normal. But when Alma saw the old, ugly shirt she was wearing, she thought that she had been transported into another world. That was the kind of thing Elizabeth would use to clean up the dust from a shelf.

"You mean this?" the girl said, pointing at the shirt "I was dressing up today, and when I was trying to decide which shirt to wear, I realized that it didn't matter what I wore, because I was so depressed I just didn't care. I'm still depressed, actually"

"What do you mean?" Alma said.

"We stand no chance against Vocal Adrenaline" Elizabeth said "And when I saw that girl singing, I thought that she was better than me."

Alma frowned, confused, but she let Elizabeth continue.

"Singing is what I do best" she said "And if I'm not the best, then my life is not worth it"

Alma gaped at her. She looked at Sam, expecting her to disagree with Elizabeth's words, but she was looking at the ceiling, like she wasn't there to listen to all the insanity her girlfriend was saying.

"What the hell?" Alma said "I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

Her kids looked at her, and she kept talking.

"Lizzie" the girl looked at her "You're the most amazing singer I've ever seen. You have most talent in a single eyeball that the girl from yesterday had in her whole body. And that goes for all of you"

The kids looked surprised.

"Because you sing with feeling, you connect with what you're singing in a way that leaves me mesmerized every time I hear you" Alma said "And Vocal Adrenaline? They don't feel anything. They're soulless automatons!"

Alma was surprised when her kids smiled. It wasn't a huge, bright grin, it was just a little smile, but it was enough for her in that moment.

"Don't think for a moment that you can't win" the teacher said, looking at all of them "Because when I say that you're the most amazing, talented kids ever, I mean it"

This time, they broke into huge, bright grins, and Alma couldn't help but smile too. She stood up.

"Now, Lizzie" Alma said "Don't you have anything else to wear? Seeing you in that shirt is depressing"

They all laughed, including Elizabeth.

"I have an extra shirt in my locker, in case I get slushied" she said.

"Go get it" Alma said.

When Elizabeth returned, wearing her usual fancy clothes, everyone cheered. Sam kissed her.

"I missed my fashionable girlfriend" she said, and Elizabeth laughed again.

* * *

><p>"Jonathan, come out, please"<p>

"Get lost"

Jesse sighed and pressed his forehead against the closed door. For the last few days, Jonathan locked himself in his room since he got home from school, and only came out when he was hungry, or when he needed to use the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about doing that to your team" Jesse said "Come out so we can talk"

"I don't want to talk to you!" the boys exclaimed "You're not even sorry!"

"Jonathan, you can't stay in your room forever!"

"Challenge accepted" Jonathan said.

"Okay, you asked for it!"

Jesse started to kick the door with all the strength he could muster.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jonathan exclaimed, opening the door.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan" Jesse said "I know what I did to your team was terrible"

"You're not sorry! You do that kind of thing all the time!" Jonathan exclaimed, stepping towards him.

"Do what?"

"You do everything it takes to win, even if you have to crush everybody else's dreams!" Jonathan sighed "Including mine"

"What?" Jesse asked, confused.

"I don't care if you're sorry or not, dad, I'm not talking to you"

Jonathan returned to his bedroom and slammed the door in Jesse's nose. Then, he opened it again and said:

"And for your information, we are going to kick your asses!"

He closed the door again and locked it. Jesse rolled his eyes and returned downstairs. He took a sip of the coffee that was resting on the table and smiled, thinking about his son's words.

* * *

><p>Adam growled and rubbed his face. He was exhausted.<p>

"God, I thought I would never finish that stupid essay!" he said.

"It took you a long time, uh?" Mark said from the couch, where he was watching TV.

"You could have helped me, you know" Adam said. He sat next to him and took some chips from the bag Mark was holding.

"It's your homework, not mine"

"Boys" Rachel said, opening the door "Do you need something?"

"No, thanks, Aunt Rachel" Adam said and Mark smiled at her.

Rachel nodded. She was about to close the door again when she remembered something.

"Adam, your sister called you a couple hours ago, but you weren't here" she said "She wanted to know if you're going to visit her anytime soon"

"Okay, I'll call her later"

Rachel smiled and nodded. Then, she left.

"Are you going?" Mark asked.

"Where?"

"To visit your sister, dumbass"

"I don't know" Adam said "I'd like to, but I'm kinda busy…"

"You could bring your girlfriend. Your family hasn't met her, right?"

"No, they haven't. You're right, maybe I should go"

They kept watching TV, but Adam wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about introducing Crystal to his family. He knew his dads would love her, and Elizabeth too. But he wondered what would Barbra do, or what she would think. Adam sighed and threw his head back.

* * *

><p><strong>There's still one chapter until Regionals :D If you have some song suggestions, it would be really helpful ;) Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! The songs I used for this chapter are Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne (Yeah, I love Avril :P) and 9 Crimes by Damien Rice and Lisa Hannigan. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth hung up the phone and returned to the dining table to keep doing her homework.<p>

"Who was it?" Blaine asked, without taking his eyes from the song he was writing.

"Adam" the girl answered "He said he's coming in a couple weeks"

"That's great! Blaine said "We have to tell Kurt"

"What do you have to tell me?" Kurt asked, coming from the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Adam is coming to visit us in a couple weeks" Elizabeth said.

"Oh, that's great!" Kurt said.

"And the best part is" the girl said, smiling "He's going to bring Crystal"

"That's totally awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, and Kurt nodded.

"Lizzie, can you help me?" Barbra asked, entering the dining room "I can't solve this stupid equations!"

While Elizabeth helped Barbra with her homework, Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look.

"So, you're going to compete against Vocal Adrenaline?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah" Barbra said.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked.

"As hell" Elizabeth answered "And we're going to compete against the Warblers too"

Kurt and Blaine looked surprised.

"That will be a tough competition" Kurt observed.

Elizabeth and Barbra nodded, seemingly nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll kick their asses for sure" Blaine said, and he winked at them.

The girls smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"See you in science class" Sam said.<p>

"See you" Elizabeth said, and kissed Sam in the cheek.

Elizabeth was really concentrated in watching her girlfriend walk away, so she jumped with surprise when someone touched her shoulder. She looked behind her.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Natasha asked.

"No, it's okay" Elizabeth smiled.

After a moment of hesitation, Natasha finally said:

"Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure. Let's go to the choir room, we'll have more privacy there"

"Why?"

"No one comes close to the choir room, excepting for the Glee Clubbers" Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay"

Natasha followed Elizabeth until they were inside the room. Elizabeth sat in a chair, and told Natasha to sit down too. Once they were seated, Elizabeth said:

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well" Natasha sighed "I don't know why I'm telling this to you. It's just that… talking with you is so easy"

Elizabeth smiled, and this seemed to reassure Natasha.

"Tomorrow's my birthday" she said "And… it's the first one I'll spend without my brother. We always spent our birthdays together, you know" Natasha smiled a little "We went to the movies, and then we bought a present for both of us. It was kind of like a ritual"

Elizabeth nodded, and Natasha's smile disappeared from her face.

"Now, I don't know what I will do without him" she said softly, almost whispering "God, I miss him so badly…"

She covered her face with her hands, trying to hold back the tears. Elizabeth caressed her back, comforting her, but she didn't say anything.

"What do you do when you're sad?" Natasha asked, looking at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Well…"

Elizabeth thought about it for a minute. When she was sad, she usually talked with her parents, but she was sure that Natasha didn't want to talk to them about her brother. She also talked with Sam, but as far as Elizabeth knew, Natasha didn't have anyone like Sam. Then, she found the right answer and smiled.

"I sing" she said.

"Sing?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth smiled even broadly "My dad always told me that music has a healing power. It helps you to deal with strong feelings, like sadness. And there's always a song that describes what you're feeling"

Natasha looked at her, and a little smile formed in her lips. It was a great advice.

"That's a great idea" she said.

"Isn't it?"

"Thank you" Natasha said sincerely.

"No problem" Elizabeth said.

How could Natasha treat her so bad before? If she had only knew what a wonderful person Elizabeth was… She didn't think about it twice before she hugged her. Elizabeth was surprised at first, but then she returned the hug.

"You're a wonderful person" Natasha said "Thank you for helping me"

Elizabeth smiled and patted her back.

"Anytime"

* * *

><p>Barbra watched as Jonathan played with Judy, laughing like a little kid.<p>

"I told you she would look cute with the new collar!" he said.

"I know" Barbra said, petting Judy's head.

Jonathan kept playing with the puppy.

"Are you still not talking to your dad?" Barbra asked.

"Nope" the boy said.

"You can't be mad at him forever"

"I know, but I won't talk to him until I show him that you don't mess with New Directions"

"And when are you going to show him that?" Barbra asked, smiling.

"At Regionals" Jonathan said "We're going to win, and then he won't be able to say anything else about us anymore!"

"You seem very positive that we'll win"

"We are going to win for sure" Jonathan smiled at her "And even if we don't, we're going to be so amazing, that my father will have to accept that we're awesome!"

Barbra laughed and kissed him.

"You're adorable, did you know that?" she said.

Judy barked, and Barbra stroked her belly.

"Yes, Judy, you're adorable too!" she said, and Jonathan laughed.

* * *

><p>Brad sat next to Alma, who was drinking coffee in the teacher's lounge.<p>

"Hey" he said.

"Oh, hi, Brad. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay" Brad said "So, Regionals are next week"

"Yes"

"Are your kids ready?"

"We've been practicing a lot, I think they're ready" Alma said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, Lizzie is going to sing a solo, and then everyone is doing a group number" Alma explained "My father helped me picking the songs"

They didn't say anything else. Brad looked at Alma and then both of them tried to speak at the same time.

"You speak first" Alma said.

"I just wanted to tell you that…" Brad started.

"Hey, Anna" Sue said, sitting next to Alma.

Alma sighed, annoyed.

"For the umpteenth time, my name is ALMA!"

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I was distracted by your horrible ginger hair" Sue said.

"What do you want, Sue?" Alma asked.

"I came here to tell you that my Cheerios won the National Championship again" Sue said proudly.

"I bet it was thanks to Lizzie"

"She was really helpful. But even if she is your main singer, you and your pathetic Glee Club won't be able to win this year"

"Oh, come on, Sue, New Directions is a really talented group" Brad chimed in.

"I'm sorry, Ken, but complimenting them won't make Alice want to marry you" Sue said.

Brad blushed, and Alma scowled. Sue stood up and smirked.

"I have to tell my Cheerios where to put my trophy" she said "See you, pals!"

When she was gone, Alma sighed loudly.

"Ugh, I despise that woman!" she said.

"Don't listen to her"

"What were you going to say before?" Alma asked.

"Forget it, it was nothing" Brad said.

She smiled at him and kept drinking her coffee. Brad looked at her, asking himself if it was a good idea to tell her what he was thinking.

* * *

><p>"I wish I could have seen that!" Sam said.<p>

"Oh, it was amazing!" Elizabeth said with a big smile "The rest of the girls were doing their amazing routine, and I was standing in front of them singing. And when I finished, two of them took me and threw me in the air!"

"Cool!"

"The crowd was cheering like crazy! It was _glorious_!"

Sam laughed. Elizabeth kept telling her about the National Cheerleading Championship, excited and happy.

"Coach Sylvester was so proud of us!" she said.

"Are you going to try out next year?" Sam asked "You know, for the Cheerios"

"Nah, I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"Well, it's awesome being in the Cheerios, but it's kinda exhausting" Elizabeth explained "I prefer to dedicate all my energy to the Glee Club."

"I can't wait for Regionals" Sam said.

"Don't talk about it, I'm really nervous!"

"You'll do great"

"I know, it's not about that" Elizabeth said "I mean, I want to win so badly"

"Me too. All of us do" Sam said "But I think that the most important thing is that we enjoy it"

"You sound like a kindergarten teacher" Elizabeth said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up!"

They both laughed and walked to their next class.

* * *

><p>Natasha sat in the grass in front of the gravestone. She looked at the name written in it:<p>

"NICHOLAS STEINER"

The girl left a single daisy in front of it. It had a blue lace tied around it. Natasha sighed.

"Hi, Nick" she said "Happy Birthday"

A soft breeze stirred her hair and clothes. Natasha wondered why she was talking to a gravestone. She had never done it before, but it felt right.

"I miss you so much" the girl sighed and looked around. She was alone "Why did you leave me? I need you by my side right now. There are so many things that I want to tell you, so many questions I need to ask you."

She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes, but she kept talking.

"I should have stayed with you that day. I suspected that you would try to…" the first tears fell "That you would try to kill yourself. But I didn't do anything. I should have talked to you, I should have stayed with you every moment of every day. But I didn't." she used her sleeve to clean the tears from her face "You should have stayed with me. We could have work it out somehow"

Natasha bit her lip, and more tears fell from her eyes.

"You know what the worst part is? I became exactly that kind of girl I hated so much. That kind of girl that harassed you at school, remember? Just because I was too afraid too… end up like you. God, I was terrified. _I am_ terrified. I wonder if you felt this way…"

She took the daisy and looked at it.

"I brought you a daisy. It was your favorite flower…"

Suddenly, Natasha started to cry uncontrollably. She covered her face with her hands, and her shoulders shook every time she sobbed. The tears fell from her eyes and landed on the floor.

"I miss you so much" she whispered.

Natasha remembered her conversation with Elizabeth the day before.

"_What do you do when you're sad?"_

"_I sing"_

Natasha wiped away her tears and looked at the name of her brother written in the stone. Softly, she started to sing.

_Na na na na na na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad._

_I don't forget you, oh, it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me,_

_I remember it clearly._

She looked at the flower in her hand.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh…_

The breeze blew again, and Natasha kept singing.

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't, oh_

She touched the cold gravestone and slid her fingers on top of the name, feeling each letter against her skin.

_I hope you can hear me,_

_Cause I remember it clearly._

Natasha closed her eyes, and felt the tears falling down her cheeks.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh…_

It was so unfair. Why wasn't Nick here with her?

_I had my wake up, won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it, it wasn't faked_

_It happened, you passed by._

Natasha wished he was there to hold her, to wipe away her tears and tell her that everything would be okay.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

But he was gone, and that wasn't going to change. Natasha kept singing, with her eyes closed.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same, no._

The breeze blew even harder this time, and she opened her eyes.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh._

As Natasha sang the last lines, everything around her seemed to fall silent, like the world was listening to her song. And she was certain that somewhere, her brother was listening to her.

_Na na na na na na na_

_I miss you…_

Natasha sighed. Then, she smiled softly.

"Happy birthday, Nick"

The girl stood up, and with a last look at the flower resting in front of the gravestone, she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Guys, focus!" Alma said "There's only two days until Regionals. Lizzie, you don't have any problems with your solo, right?"<p>

"Actually, Miss Schue" Elizabeth said "I want to give my solo to Jonathan"

"WHAT?" Jonathan exclaimed "Why?"

"You deserve it" the girl said.

"Lizzie, I can't sing in front of all those people!"

"Yes, you can" Elizabeth said "And you will"

"Don't you want to teach your dad a lesson?" Barbra asked.

"Yes but…" Jonathan sighed "I'm not sure if I can do it…"

"We trust you, Jonathan" Lucy said "You can do it"

He looked at his friends. They all smiled at him. Then, he looked at Alma.

"You'll do great, don't worry" she said.

Jonathan sighed and nodded.

"Okay" he said.

Everyone smiled at him, and some of them patted his back. Jonathan smiled. He was going to do this.

* * *

><p>Barbra opened the door and stepped inside. She sat in the bed next to Elizabeth who was reading a book.<p>

"I need to talk with you" Barbra said.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, closing her book.

"I can't forget him, Lizzie. No matter how hard I try, I can't!"

"Who?"

"Adam!"

"But I thought that you did when you started dating Jonathan."

"I thought so too" Barbra sighed "I love Jonathan, I really do. And I don't want to break his heart, but I feel like I'm lying to him"

Elizabeth took Barbra's hands, and she looked at her.

"Then you have to chose" Elizabeth said "Are you willing to leave Jonathan for Adam?"

"Adam has a girlfriend now and…"

"That's not what I asked you"

Barbra looked at her cousin.

"I don't know" Barbra said "Jonathan is so sweet and nice and… I don't want to hurt him. But I still love Adam"

"Would you be with Adam? Would you forget the fact that you're cousins just to be with him?"

"I don't care anymore"

"Look, Barbra" Elizabeth said "Jonathan is a wonderful person, and he does everything he can to make you happy. I can see that he really loves you, and that you care about him too"

Barbra looked down, but Elizabeth kept talking.

"But I think that if you care about him, you should tell him the truth"

"I can't do that, I'll break his heart!"

"You'll hurt him more by being with him when you have feelings for someone else"

Barbra thought about it. Elizabeth was right. It wasn't okay to do that to Jonathan, especially when he was such a good person. But on the other side, if she told him that she was in love with someone else, she would break his heart.

"Maybe you should talk with Adam" Elizabeth said.

"No. I'll figure out what to do by myself"

"Okay. If you need my help…"

"Thanks"

Barbra left and got inside her own room. She flopped on the bed and sighed loudly.

"I'm an idiot" she thought.

After all this time refusing to be with Adam, now she wanted to be with him. But they were both dating someone else, and they didn't deserve this. Because, as far as Barbra know, Crystal was really nice, and Jonathan was one of the best persons she knew. He loved her, and he always did everything he could to make Barbra happy. So why couldn't she love him as much as he did? She tried, but it was impossible to get rid of her feelings for Adam.

"Damn" Barbra whispered, burying her face in her pillow.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, Adam"<p>

"Goodnight"

Crystal kissed him and got inside her house. Adam climbed inside his car. While he drove to his home, he started to think about her. Crystal was wonderful, and he liked her a lot. But there was a problem. As much as he liked Crystal, Adam still loved Barbra. He felt bad, dating Crystal while he also loved someone else, it was almost as he was cheating. But what else could he do? Barbra didn't want to be with him, and she was dating someone else. Jonathan was a good kid, and everyone could see that he loved her, so why would Adam try to break them up? Instead, he tried dating someone else. But it didn't work. The boy couldn't stop wondering if he would ever be able to love someone else but Barbra.

* * *

><p>Barbra looked at the ceiling, as if it was going to give the answer to her problem. Instead, she found herself even more confused that before. The girl covered her eyes with her arms and sighed. Without uncovering her face, she began to sing softly.<p>

_Leave me out with the waste__  
><em>_This is not what I do__  
><em>_It's the wrong kind of place__  
><em>_To be thinking of you__  
><em>_It's the wrong time__  
><em>_For somebody new__  
><em>_It's a small crime__  
><em>_And I've got no excuse_

She frowned and sat straight, still singing.

_Is that alright? Yeah__  
><em>_Give my gun away when it's loaded__  
><em>_Is that alright? Yeah__  
><em>_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?__  
><em>_Is that alright? Yeah__  
><em>_Give my gun away when it's loaded__  
><em>_Is that alright, yeah__  
><em>_With you?_

Adam sang softly, with his eyes fixed on the road, but his mind wandering somewhere else.

_Leave me out with the waste__  
><em>_This is not what I do__  
><em>_It's the wrong kind of place__  
><em>_To be cheating on you__  
><em>_It's the wrong time__  
><em>_She's pulling me through__  
><em>_It's a small crime__  
><em>_And I've got no excuse_

His grip around the steering wheel tightened, and he kept singing.

_Is that alright? Yeah__  
><em>_I give my gun away when it's loaded__  
><em>_Is that alright? Yeah__  
><em>_If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it?__  
><em>_Is that alright? Yeah__  
><em>_I give my gun away when it's loaded__  
><em>_Is that alright__  
><em>_Is that alright with you?_

Adam and Barbra sang together, without knowing that, even if they were apart, they were singing the same song, and thinking about each other.

_Is that alright?__  
><em>_I give my gun away when it's loaded__  
><em>_Is that alright?__  
><em>_If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it__  
><em>_Is that alright?__  
><em>_If I give my gun away when it's loaded__  
><em>_Is that alright__  
><em>_Is that alright with you?_

Barbra covered her eyes again, and Adam frowned, both of them singing.

_Is that alright? Yeah_

_I give my gun away when it's loaded__  
><em>_Is that alright? Yeah_

_If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it?__  
><em>_Is that alright? Yeah_

_I give my gun away when it's loaded__  
><em>_Is that alright?__  
><em>_Is that alright?__  
><em>_Is that alright with you?_

_No..._

Barbra flopped on her bed again and curled up on her side, at the same time that Adam stopped in the driveway. They both sighed and closed their eyes.

* * *

><p>Natasha saw Elizabeth in the cafeteria line and walked towards her.<p>

"Hey" she said.

"Oh, hi!" Elizabeth said "Happy birthday! I know it was yesterday, but you didn't come to school, so…"

"I was visiting my brother's grave" Natasha said.

"Oh, I see"

"I followed your advice. I sang a song for him."

"Which one?"

"Slipped Away. He loved that song"

"That's so sweet"

Natasha smiled.

"It felt kinda good" she said "And… I know it's ridiculous, but it think he heard me"

"It's not ridiculous" Elizabeth said "Actually, I think he did hear you"

"I hope so"

"Hey, do you want to eat with Sam and me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure" Natasha said, smiling.

Elizabeth smiled back, and they both sat with Sam. The three of them talked and ate together like old friends, and for the first time since her brother died, Natasha felt like she fitted in somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>I cried so much while I was writing the scene with Natasha in the graveyard :'( Anyway, Regionals are in the next chapter! I already started that chapter, it's going to be ultra-long! Please leave a review :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay, Regionals are here! The songs I used were Made by Jamie Scott, Open Arms by Journey, Don't Stop Believin' by Journey, Don't Stop Me Now by Queen and Fuckin' Perfect by Pink. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Guys, get on the bus!" Alma shouted.<p>

While the kids got inside the bus, talking cheerfully and laughing, Alma talked with her dad.

"Are you sure that you can come?" Alma asked "Don't you have to take care of the school?"

"Oh, don't worry, your mom will do it" William said.

"Okay"

Will got inside the bus too, and Alma looked around. She was so nervous…

"Alma!"

"Brad" she said, as he ran to her "What happened?"

"I…" Brad was short of breath "I need to tell you something"

"What?"

"Look, I… " he looked at her in the eyes "Since I first saw you… no, forget that. I always thought that…"

"Hurry up, Brad, I have to go!"

"Okay, then I'll make it quick"

Brad took her face between his hands and kissed her. Alma was surprised, but she kissed him back. When they parted, they were both flushed.

"I love you, Alma" Brad said "And I want to be with you"

"Oh… okay" Alma said. She was having difficulties with forming coherent sentences.

"Okay?" Brad asked disappointed "Is that everything you have to tell me?"

"No!" Alma smiled "I love you too, Brad. And yes, I want to be with you"

Brad smiled, and they kissed again, this time more passionately. Alma broke this kiss hesitantly.

"I need to go" she said.

"Okay. We'll talk later"

She nodded and ran towards the bus. Brad watched her as she got inside, smiling broadly. Once Alma was inside, she looked at the kids and her dad. They were all smirking, and William had his eyebrows raised.

"You…" Alma said "You saw that from the window, didn't you?"

"Yes" William said, and the kids nodded.

"Oh…" she said "Okay, we have to go!"

The bus driver started the engine, and Alma sat next to her dad, who kept smirking at her.

"Don't say anything" Alma said.

William laughed and put an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"I'm happy for you, that's all" he said.

Alma grinned and William winked at her.

* * *

><p>"We're here" Elizabeth said.<p>

They all looked around the place. There were a lot of people there, and the kids were more nervous with every second that passed. Jonathan was pale as a ghost, but he seemed more assured than ever. Alma and William looked at them.

"Okay, guys" Alma said "We're finally here. We worked hard, and I'm really happy to be here with you"

The kids smiled at her.

"Make me feel proud okay?" she said, and winked at them.

Suddenly, all of them hugged her. William joined the group hug, laughing. This reminded him of the time when he and his kids had to compete.

"Yeah, I love you too, kids" Alma said.

They all parted, laughing. Jonathan looked around and saw a familiar face.

"Zack!" he exclaimed.

"Jonathan!"

He ran towards a boy who seemed to be around his age, and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Jonathan said.

They started to talk cheerfully, while the kids of New Directions watched them. Zach had unruly black hair and green eyes. He somehow reminded of a kid in the way he talked and moved.

"Hey, guys" Jonathan said, looking at his partners "This is Zach. Zach, these are my friends"

"Hi" Zach said, waving his hand at them.

The New Directions members waved back at him. Elizabeth looked at him as he kept talking to Jonathan. He seemed so familiar…

"He's a member of Vocal Adrenaline" she said to Sam "I remember him from that time when we went to watch their performance, remember?"

"You're right" Sam said.

"Did you hear that Nicole left Vocal Adrenaline?" Zach said to Jonathan.

"No, I didn't know! Why?"

"She had a fight with your dad because she didn't like the song we were going to sing" Zach explained "So she quit"

"Wow, what a diva" Jonathan said "So who's your main singer now?"

"Um" Zach smiled shyly "Me"

"Really? Dude, that's great!"

"Thanks" Zach grinned "I couldn't believe it when your dad told me"

The boy looked around.

"I gotta go" he said "See you"

"See you" Jonathan said.

As Zach walked away, Jonathan rejoined his partners, smiling.

"Guys, we're screwed" he said, still smiling.

"Why?"

"Zach just told me that he's the new main singer."

"Is he good?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's amazing" Jonathan said, turning pale again.

"Hey, don't be nervous!" Alma said.

"Yeah" Will chimed in "You're going to do great, you'll see!"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked around. There were more people in the audience that day than at Sectionals. It made her feel a little nervous. Sam took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.<p>

"And now, the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Elizabeth smiled. She loved the Warblers. Her parents had told her stories about them since she was a kid. But she started to love them the most when Adam became their main singer, and she went to their public performances and concerts. She clapped loudly, smiling.

"You really love them, don't you?" Sam asked, and Elizabeth smiled even more broadly.

The curtain rose to show the Warblers standing in the stage, wearing their Dalton uniforms. They started to sing, their voices harmonizing perfectly. A blond, curly haired boy stepped forward and sang.

_Uhh. Oh yeah, beautiful, yeah__  
><em>_I've got this girl, and she's the only__  
><em>_thing that can drive me insane__  
><em>_I've got this girl, and she's the closest__  
><em>_thing into fortune and fame._

The boy had a great voice, and together with his partners, he sounded even better.

_And it's a crime to admit,__  
><em>_that she is ten times a gift,__  
><em>_My friend's, she's hotter than sh...__  
><em>_The sun is shining on me_

The Warblers smiled at the audience, as they continued singing.

_Anybody got a something so fine,__  
><em>_and the time's she's on my lips, Ohh.__  
><em>_Anyone that knows the woman's a dime,__  
><em>_come and sing it with the rich, Whooo._

Elizabeth was smiling, but her partners weren't so happy. Now that they saw their competition, there were even more nervous.

_I got it made in the sun, baby,__  
><em>_Made in the sun, sugar,__  
><em>_Made in the sun, honey._

The blond boy danced a little while he sang, and so did the rest.

_I got this girl, and she don't give a damn,__  
><em>_what you do or you don't.__  
><em>_Wreck your world, and take you by the hand,__  
><em>_when you go on too strong, yeah._

All of them sang with such a perfect coordination, and the lead singer did an amazing job.

_She's like passing me some pain__  
><em>_but she's one in the same,__  
><em>_got my number and my name Ohhh!_

The Warblers swayed and snapped their fingers as they sang, still smiling.

_Anybody got something so fine,__  
><em>_and the time's she's on my lips, Ohh.__  
><em>_Anyone that knows the woman's a dime,__  
><em>_come and sing it with the rich, Whoo._

The main singer spun on his heels and sang the next verse._  
><em>

_I got it Made in the sun, baby,__  
><em>_Made in the sun, sugar,__  
><em>_Made in the sun, honey._

Then, all of them stopped dancing and looked forward as they sang the last lines.

_I got it made in the sun, baby,__  
><em>_Made in the sun, sugar,__  
><em>_Made in the sun, honey_

Everyone clapped, and the Warblers bowed and left the stage. The presenter announced that there would be a break, and almost everyone in the audience stood up.

"Let's go, kids" Alma said.

* * *

><p>The New Directions members were already waiting in the green room, and they were wearing their outfits: the girls were wearing a golden dress and headbands with black heels, and the boys were wearing a black button-down shirt, black pants and a golden tie. Alma was pacing the room, as nervous as the kids, but William seemed calm.<p>

"I'm going to die" Jonathan said.

"Don't worry, you'll do great!" Barbra said.

"I'm so nervous… What if I screw up?"

"You won't" Elizabeth assured him "That's why I gave you my solo. I want you to realize that you can do this"

Jonathan closed his eyes and took a sharp breath.

"Okay" he said, nodding.

The lights flickered, indicating that it was their turn to perform.

"Let's go" Alma said.

* * *

><p>Jonathan looked at the stage from behind the curtain and swallowed loudly.<p>

"And now, from the William McKinley High School, New Directions!"

The people in the audience clapped, and Jonathan sighed. Barbra gave him a reassuring smile and a quick peck on the cheek. The boy smiled weakly at her and stepped forward.

"You can do this, Jonathan" he whispered to himself.

Jonathan stood in front of the microphone and looked at the people in front of him. Then, he looked at Barbra and Elizabeth who smiled and gave him thumbs up from behind the stage. The pianist started to play the song, and with a last sigh, Jonathan started to sing.

_Lying beside you__  
><em>_Here in the dark__  
><em>_Feeling your heart beat with mine__  
><em>_Softly you whisper__  
><em>_You're so sincere__  
><em>_How could our love be so blind?_

The boy grabbed the microphone tightly and kept singing.

_We sailed on together__  
><em>_We drifted apart__  
><em>_And here you are__  
><em>_By my side_

His partners gaped at him from behind the curtain. He was singing the song beautifully, hitting each note perfectly. It was almost unbelievable that he was the same boy who was hyperventilating moments earlier.

_So now I come to you__  
><em>_With open arms__  
><em>_Nothing to hide__  
><em>_Believe what I say__  
><em>_So here I am__  
><em>_With open arms__  
><em>_Hoping you'll see__  
><em>_What your love means to me__  
><em>_Open arms_

Jonathan breathed slowly before he started the next verse.

_Living without you__  
><em>_Living alone__  
><em>_This empty house seems so cold__  
><em>_Wanting to hold you__  
><em>_Wanting you near__  
><em>_How much I wanted you home_

He smiled a little. All the jitters he had before disappeared, as he poured his heart in the song.

_But now that you've come back__  
><em>_Turned night into day__  
><em>_I need you to stay_

The rest of the kids stepped in, singing with him. Jonathan smiled broadly as they sang the chorus for the last time.

_So now I come to you__  
><em>_With open arms__  
><em>_Nothing to hide__  
><em>_Believe what I say__  
><em>_So here I am__  
><em>_With open arms__  
><em>_Hoping you'll see__  
><em>_What your love means to me__  
><em>_Open arms_

As soon as the last notes faded, the public started to clap. Elizabeth hugged Jonathan and they both laughed. The kids took their positions and started to sing the background vocals, smiling. Sam stepped forward and sang.

_Just a small town girl__  
><em>_Livin' in a lonely world__  
><em>_She took the midnight train__  
><em>_Goin' anywhere_

Elizabeth stepped forward and sang her part, looking at Sam.

_Just a city boy__  
><em>_Born and raised in South Detroit__  
><em>_He took the midnight train__  
><em>_Goin' anywhere_

They both took their positions again, and Jonathan stepped forward this time, singing.

_A singer in a smokey room_

Barbra sang her part, smiling at him.

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

They sang together, walking around each other.

_For a smile they can share the night__  
><em>_It goes on and on and on and on_

Elizabeth sang with Kevin, while everyone clapped and danced around them.

_Strangers waiting__  
><em>_Up and down the boulevard__  
><em>_Their shadows searching__  
><em>_In the night__  
><em>_Streetlights, people__  
><em>_Livin' just to find emotion__,__ hidin'_

Sam joined them to sing the next line, and everyone stretched their arms forward.

_Somewhere in the night_

Lucy stepped forward and sang, smiling broadly.

_Workin' hard to get my fill__  
><em>_Everybody wants a thrill_

David took her hand, and they sang together.

_Payin' anything to roll the dice__  
><em>_Just one more time_

Anna stood next to James, singing.

_Some will win_

He joined her and the both sang the next lines.

_Some will lose__  
><em>_Some were born to sing the blues_

Hannah and Spencer sang together, standing in the middle.

_Oh, the movie never ends__  
><em>_It goes on and on and on and on_

Sam and Elizabeth took the lead next.

_Strangers waiting__  
><em>_Up and down the boulevard__  
><em>_Their shadows searching__  
><em>_In the night_

Then, Barbra and Jonathan stepped forward, singing.

_Streetlights, people__  
><em>_Livin' just to find emotion__  
><em>_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

During the instrumental part, they danced around the stage. The audience was clapping and jumping, clearly excited with their performance. Elizabeth, who was standing in the middle, raised her hands and sang.

_Don't stop!_

Finally, all of them sang together, throwing their fists in the air.

_Don't stop believin'_

Elizabeth and Sam sang the next line, as everyone made a circle and danced around the stage.

_Hold on to the feelin'_

Everyone sang together again, taking their initial positions.

_Streetlights, people__  
><em>_Don't stop believin'_

Elizabeth and Sam sang together again, standing next to each other.

_Hold on to the feeling_

The kids stretched their arms forward, singing.

_Streetlights, people_

The let their heads fall, as they sang the last line.

_Don't stop_

Alma and William stood up, screaming and clapping like crazy, and so did the rest of the audience. The kids exchanged smiles and bowed, their foreheads covered in sweat, and with big smiles in their faces.

* * *

><p>The kids were seated again with Alma and William, waiting to see Vocal Adrenaline's performance. They had big smiles on their faces, especially Jonathan.<p>

"Hi, son"

The boy looked at Jesse, who had sat next to him when he wasn't looking. Jonathan ignored him.

"That was quite a performance you and your friends did" Jesse said.

The boy looked at his father, expecting to find sarcasm or mockery in his expression. But instead, he found a gentle smile.

"I'm proud of you, Jonathan"

Jonathan smiled.

"Thanks, dad"

"And for our last performance" the presenter exclaimed "from Carmel High School, Vocal Adrenaline!"

Everyone clapped as Vocal Adrenaline took the stage. All of them had their backs turned at the public. They started to do the background vocals, turning around one by one. Then, Zach started to sing.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time__  
><em>_I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out, yeah__  
><em>_I'm floating around in ecstasy__,__ so…_

They all sang together without moving.

_Don't stop me now, don't stop me_

Zach jumped forward singing, and then everybody started to run around the stage, singing with him.

_'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time_

As his partners danced behind him, Zach sang. His voice was simply wonderful.

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies__  
><em>_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity__  
><em>_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva__  
><em>_I'm gonna go go go__  
><em>_There's no stopping me_

Vocal Adrenaline's choreography was breathtaking, and they executed it perfectly. Zach ran among his partners, singing with a big, confident smile.

_I'm burning through the skies, yeah!__  
><em>_Two hundred degrees__  
><em>_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit__  
><em>_I'm traveling at the speed of light__  
><em>_I wanna make a..._

Everyone sang the rest of the line with him, and they didn't stop dancing.

_Supersonic man out of you_

The way they rolled on the floor, jumped and lifted each other while they sang was amazing. It was by far one of the most amazing performances ever.

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time__  
><em>_I'm having a ball, don't stop me now__  
><em>_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call__  
><em>_Don't stop me now, 'Cause I'm having a good time__  
><em>_Don't stop me now, Yes I'm having a good time__  
><em>_I don't want to stop at all_

Zach exuded confidence and energy while he sang, running and jumping around the stage.

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars__  
><em>_On a collision course__  
><em>_I am a satellite, I'm out of control__  
><em>_I am a sex machine ready to reload__  
><em>_Like an atom bomb about to__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh oh explode!_

The boys lifted the girls off the floor with ease, and they jumped and landed on the floor with grace.

_I'm burning through the skies, yeah!__  
><em>_Two hundred degrees__  
><em>_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit__  
><em>_I'm traveling at the speed of light__  
><em>_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

They boys kneeled in front of the girls, singing.

_Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me_

The girls jumped over them, extending their legs.

_Hey hey hey!_

The boys stood up, still singing.

_Don't stop me don't stop me_

The girls used the boy's shoulders to jump and put their legs around their hips.

_Ooh ooh ooh_

Zach jumped in front of them, singing.

_I like it!_

As the boys sang, the girls placed their hands on their shoulders and used them as a support to jump over their head and slide down their backs

_Don't stop me have a good time, good time__  
><em>_Don't stop me don't stop me_

They faced the audience once again, with Zach in the middle, singing.

_Ooh ooh, Alright!_

They ran around the stage and formed an arrowhead, pointing at the audience, with Zach in the front. The boy sang with all his strength.

_Ohhh, I'm burning through the skies, yeah!__  
><em>_Two hundred degrees__  
><em>_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit__  
><em>_I'm traveling at the speed of light__  
><em>_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

They kept dancing, executing those amazing steps without effort.

_Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time__  
><em>_I'm having a ball don't stop me now__  
><em>_If you wanna have a good time__  
><em>_Just give me a call__  
><em>_Don't stop me now, 'Cause I'm having a good time__  
><em>_Don't stop me now, Yes I'm having a good time__  
><em>_I don't wanna stop at all_

Zach sat in the piano bench and played while he sang. His partners fell to the floor one by one, like they fainted.

_La la la la laaaa__  
><em>_La la la la__  
><em>_La la laa laa laa laaa__  
><em>_La la laa la la la la la laaa, hey!_

The public erupted in applause. While he clapped, Jonathan looked at his father.

"They're amazing as always" he said.

Jesse smiled, and Jonathan could see how proud his father was of his team.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked at Sam and took her hand. Now that they were going to announce the results, and everyone was on the stage, she felt more nervous than ever. She looked at her partners. They seemed equally, if not more nervous than her.<p>

The presenter walked to the middle of the stage, holding a white envelop with the results. He opened it.

"In the third place" he said "The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Elizabeth and her friends sighed with relief, as the main singer of the Warblers took the small medal and everyone clapped.

"In the second place…"

The kids of New Directions closed their eyes and crossed their fingers. Some of them were holding hands and some other had their eyes shut. Elizabeth squeezed Sam's hand. She could hear her heart pounding, and each second that passed incremented her anxiety.

"New Directions!" the presenter exclaimed "That means that Vocal Adrenaline is this year's winner!"

Vocal Adrenaline screamed and cheered, and Jesse received their trophy. Everyone clapped.

"We lost" Jonathan said.

And when he said it, it felt even more real and sad. The kids sighed and looked down. Alma shook Jesse's hand and looked at them sadly. Elizabeth hugged Sam, biting her lip, and everybody else just stood there, looking at the floor with sad eyes.

"I can't believe it" Sam said "We worked so hard…"

"I know" Alma said "And you were amazing. I'm really proud of you"

But not even Alma's kind words could relieve the pain caused by their defeat.

* * *

><p>On the trip back, everyone was silent. The kids were looking out of the window, and no one even talked. Alma sighed.<p>

"Hey, at least you placed second" William said, trying to cheer her up "On our first year, my kids and I placed third"

"I know" Alma said without looking at him "But look at them. They wanted to win so badly…"

"You can try next year" William said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess"

* * *

><p>The kids started to enter the choir room. They were so sad that the sight broke Alma's heart. Once they were all seated, she stood up.<p>

"Come on, kids, don't be so sad!"

"But we lost" Anna said.

"So? We'll try next year" the teacher said.

"It's not only because of that" Elizabeth said "Today, almost all of us were slushied. And Kevin was thrown into a dumpster!"

"Really?" Alma asked, and they nodded.

"We're tired of being bullied" Lucy said "We thought that maybe if we won, it wouldn't matter anymore, because we would at least achieve something"

"Lucy's right" David said "We can't even win a competition"

Alma looked at them with her arms crossed on top of her chest.

"So you're saying you're useless?" she said "You think that you didn't achieve anything this year?"

The kids exchanged looks and nodded.

"Think about where you were at the beginning of this year" Alma said "And tell me: What has changed?"

All of them thought about it for a minute.

"I wasn't able to help the ones I love" Elizabeth said.

"I couldn't sing in front of people" Jonathan said.

"I was a dumb womanizer" Spencer said.

"I couldn't get a date" Kevin said.

"I was alone" Sam said.

"I was too afraid to confess my feelings" David said.

"I was scared of love" Hannah said.

"I didn't sing outside of the shower" James said.

"I didn't know I had talent" Steven said.

"I didn't know where I belonged" Lucy said.

"I was too dependent on my sister" Anna said.

"I ignored those who wanted the best for me" Barbra said.

Alma nodded and smiled.

"And I didn't want to take charge of the Glee Club" she said "And now I can't live without you"

The kids smiled.

"You _did_ achieve something" Alma said "You achieved lots of things, you just said it. We achieved _lots _of things together. And we are a family now" she grinned at them "And let me tell you, I couldn't ask for a better family"

They grinned too. Before anyone could say anything else, Alma started to sing.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice__  
><em>_Dug my way out, blood and fire__  
><em>_Bad decisions, that's alright__  
><em>_Welcome to my silly life_

Alma stood up and started to walk among them as she sang.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood__  
><em>_Miss 'No way, it's all good'__  
><em>_It didn't slow me down.__  
><em>_Mistaken, always second guessing__  
><em>_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

She stood in front of them once again and looked at them as she sang the chorus, smiling broadly.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than fucking perfect__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

As the kids watched her singing, they could see how much of herself she was putting into that song, and the fact that she was singing it to them almost brought them to tears.

_You're so mean when you talk__  
><em>_About yourself, you were wrong.__  
><em>_Change the voices in your head__  
><em>_Make them like you instead._

And when they looked closer and saw the tears in her eyes, most of them started to tear up too

_So complicated,__  
><em>_Look happy, You'll make it!__  
><em>_Filled with so much hatred__  
><em>_Such a tired game__  
><em>_It's enough, I've done all I could think of__  
><em>_Chased down all my demons__  
><em>_I've seen you do the same__  
><em>_Ohhhhh_

Alma kept smiling at them while she sang. She needed them to know how much they meant for her.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than fucking perfect__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

She put her hands in her pockets and kept singing, looking at every one of them.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear__  
><em>_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer__  
><em>_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard__  
><em>_And it's a waste of my time._

The kids were smiling back at her, listening carefully to her song.

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere__  
><em>_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair__  
><em>_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time__  
><em>_Why do we do that, why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

Alma saw the tears running down their cheeks, and let herself cry too.

_Yeah, Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty_

Then, the kids jumped from their seats and sang with her.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than fucking perfect__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me, yeah_

Alma clenched her fists as she sang, her big smile never leaving her face.

_You're perfect, you're perfect_

They all sang the last lines together.

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

Alma and the kids laughed, some of them with tears still in their eyes. They shared a big group hug, smiling.

* * *

><p>William and Sue were watching them from the doorway. They saw them laughing and hugging each other.<p>

"They're so cute" Sue said "I want to throw up"

"I'm surprised that you didn't try to destroy the Glee Club this year, Sue" Will said, still looking at them.

"I had better things to do" Sue said "But get ready for next year, William, the Glee Club is going down"

William rolled his eyes and Sue walked away. The principal kept looking at Alma and the kids, smiling.

* * *

><p>"I'm sad that we lost, but Miss Schue is right, we can try next year" Elizabeth said.<p>

"Did your teacher record it this time?" Adam asked.

"Of course" Elizabeth said, searching for something in her bag. She took a CD and handed it to Adam "Here"

"We're going to watch it together" Kurt said "Now help me to set the table, would you?"

"Yes, papa" Elizabeth and Adam said, standing up.

Adam had arrived a little sooner than expected, but it was a pleasant surprise. And he also came with Crystal, as he promised.

"You have to give me the recipe to that sauce, Crystal" Kurt said, returning to the kitchen.

"It's a family secret" she said, helping Adam and Elizabeth.

"We're family now!" Blaine said, placing the big pot full of spaghetti on the table.

Crystal laughed and returned to the kitchen with Blaine and Kurt. Elizabeth looked at Barbra, who was placing the napkins. Since Adam and Crystal arrived, she had been distant. Elizabeth understood. It must've been hard for her to see Adam with someone else.

"I need to talk to you" Elizabeth said, taking Barbra to the living room.

"Before you ask, I'm okay"

"I know you're not okay. But that's not what I want to ask you" Elizabeth made sure that no one was listening "Did you talk with Jonathan?"

"Yeah, about that…" Barbra said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Barbra, you have to tell him!"

"I know, I know! But I don't know what to tell him!"

"Just tell him the truth"

"Hey, Jonathan, I think that we should break up because I'm in love with my cousin. He has a girlfriend, but I'll figure out what to do sooner or later" Barbra said "I don't think that'll work"

"We talked about this already" Elizabeth said, exasperated "You can't keep lying to him!"

"Girls, dinner's ready!" Blaine shouted from the dining room.

Elizabeth shot a last look to Barbra that clearly said "We'll talk later", and they both sat in the table with everyone else.

"Oh, my God, this is amazing!" Adam said after eating a mouthful of spaghetti.

"It's all thanks to Crystal's sauce" Kurt said.

"Oh, it's not big deal" Crystal said.

"It's really good" Elizabeth said, looking at her.

"Thanks" Crystal smiled sweetly at her.

Everyone kept talking during the meal. Everyone excepting Barbra. A lot of things were in her head in that moment. What was she going to say to Jonathan? And would she be brave enough to tell Adam the truth? Barbra looked at Crystal. She was even prettier in person, and it wasn't hard to see why Adam liked her. She was funny, smart, nice… How could Barbra compete with that?

"Barbra"

The girl looked at Blaine, who had called her name.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" he asked "You haven't talked at all"

"Oh, I'm just tired, that's all" she said.

Blaine nodded and kept talking with Adam. Barbra looked at her plate and sighed.

* * *

><p>Barbra found Jonathan standing in front of his locker, taking some books. She walked towards him.<p>

"Jonathan?" she said, and he looked at her, smiling "I… I need to tell you something"

"What happened?" Jonathan asked, concerned.

"Come with me"

Barbra took him to the choir room. She made sure it was empty before she sat down and looked at Jonathan, who sat in front of her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Barbra looked at him in the eyes. Damn, this would be even harder than she thought…

"Jonathan, I think we should break up" she said.

His face fell, and Barbra could almost hear his heart breaking.

"What?" he whispered "Why?"

"You're a wonderful person, you really are" she said, taking his hands "But the truth is… I'm in love with someone else"

"Who?"

Barbra didn't want to meet his eyes. She knew she would regret it when she looked inside those blue spheres.

"I doesn't matter who…" she said.

"Barbra, please tell me"

The girl finally met his gaze, and it was worse than she expected. When she saw those blue eyes filled with sadness, she felt like crying.

"Adam" she whispered.

"Your cousin?" Jonathan said, surprised "Since when?"

"I've always loved him. Ever since a was a little girl, I've never stopped loving him"

"And you dated me while you loved him?" Jonathans said, frowning.

"I wanted to forget him and…"

"And you used me?" Jonathan stood up and looked at her disbelievingly "You used me to forget someone else?"

"Jonathan, let me explain…" Barbra stood up too.

"There's nothing to explain, Barbra!" Jonathan exclaimed, stepping back "I can't believe it!"

She shook her head, and felt the tears welling in her eyes. Jonathan's expression was a mixture of sadness, anger and disappointment.

"I thought you were different" he said. Then he turned around, ready to leave.

"Jonathan, wait!" Barbra said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Jonathan turned around, and she could see that he was crying "Did you ever even love me? Or was I just a tool, someone available for you to use?"

"I did, Jonathan" Barbra said, trying not to cry "I care about you, please…"

"I don't believe you" the boy said, shaking his head.

Tears finally fell from Barbra's eyes. She tried to say something, but she couldn't.

"Please don't talk to me anymore" Jonathan said "I don't want to see you"

He turned around and left. Barbra watched him go and let out a sob. She covered her face with her hands. What had she done?

* * *

><p><strong>:'( I feel bad now… Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one! Please leave a review :)<strong>_  
><em>


	26. Chapter 26

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the last chapter! The song I used was Look What You've Done by JET. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Lizzie!"<p>

Elizabeth turned around. She saw Natasha running towards her.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have some news" Natasha said "I came out to my parents"

"Hey, that's great!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Not really" Natasha said "My father went crazy. He said that I was just like my brother, that he wanted me out of his house"

"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"I knew that would be his reaction. So I asked my aunt if I could live with her and my uncle, and she said yes" Natasha explained "So I'm moving with them tomorrow"

"And how do feel?"

"I'm okay. I mean, I don't want to live with a father who doesn't accept me for who I am. My aunt and my uncle know that I'm a lesbian, and they have no problem with it."

"That's great" Elizabeth said, smiling.

"There's only one problem. They live in Kansas"

Before Elizabeth could say anything, Natasha raised her hand to silence her.

"You are not allowed to make any Wizard of Oz jokes!" she said.

They burst out laughing. When Elizabeth stopped, she looked sadly at Natasha.

"But that's far away from here" she said.

"I know" Natasha said sadly.

"Promise me something. You'll come to visit me"

"Of course" Natasha smiled "After all, you're the only real friend I've ever had"

Elizabeth felt a lump in her throat. Natasha hugged her tightly, and Elizabeth hugged her back just as tightly.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough" Natasha said "After all you've done for me…"

"It's nothing" Elizabeth said.

"It's not nothing. You made me realize that's there's nothing wrong with being myself. You gave courage"

This time, Elizabeth hugged Natasha. When they parted, they both had tears in their eyes.

"I have to go" Natasha said "See you"

"See you"

Natasha took a few steps before she turned around.

"Say goodbye to Sam for me" she said, and then she smiled "And tell her that I said that she better take care of you"

"I will" Elizabeth said, smiling.

With a last smile, Natasha was gone. Elizabeth wiped her eyes and turned to her locker again. She heard footsteps in the hallway and looked that way, thinking that it might be Natasha again. But it was Barbra. Elizabeth frowned when she saw her cousin crying.

"Barbra, what's wrong?" she asked.

The girl didn't answer. She threw herself into Elizabeth's arms, sobbing. Elizabeth caressed her hair, trying to comfort her.

"What happened?"

"He hates me!"

"Who?"

"Jonathan" Barbra looked at her from behind her tears "I told him everything, but he misunderstood. He thinks that I used him"

"Oh, shit" Elizabeth said.

"He doesn't want to talk to me anymore" Barbra said "I don't what to do"

"Give him some time. Maybe he's just sad and confused, and he needs some time to think"

Barbra nodded and wiped her tears. She sighed, trying to calm herself.

"Let's go home, okay?" Elizabeth said, placing a hand on her shoulder "And we can eat ice cream and watch Funny Girl"

"Sounds good" Barbra said, smiling weakly.

* * *

><p>Alma looked under a pile of books on top of her desk, in each drawer, under the bed. Where the hell was it? The bell rang, surprising her, and making her hit her head with the bottom of the bed.<p>

"I'm coming!" she shouted, running downstairs.

She opened the door to reveal Brad standing in the doorway, smiling. Alma smiled.

"Hey, you're here early" she said, stepping back to let him pass.

"I missed you" Brad said, and he kissed her "You look flushed, are you okay?"

"I can't find my damn earring!"

Brad pointed at the coffee table. Alma's earring was on top of it. She huffed and put it in her ear, frowning while Brad laughed.

"It's not funny, I've been looking for it for like an hour!" she said.

"You're adorable" Brad said, and kissed her again "Shall we go?"

Alma nodded and grabbed her purse from the chair. Brad walked her to his car and opened the door for her.

"Why, thank you" she said, smiling.

"You're welcome" Brad winked at her.

The trip to the theater was really cheerful. Brad and Alma sang almost every song that came up on the radio, and laughed and talked during the ones they didn't know. Now, they were silent. Alma was looking out of the window, and Brad was looking at the road. When they reached a red light, he looked at her briefly and smiled.

"What?" Alma asked

"You're so beautiful" he said, and Alma blushed "Why did I take so long to ask you out?"

"I have no idea" Alma said, smiling "But I'm glad you did"

Brad leaned forward to kiss her, and the light turned green. They kept talking and singing during the rest of the trip, and Alma was sure that she had never been so happy before.

* * *

><p>Adam stepped into the kitchen. Kurt was there, baking some cookies.<p>

"Where's Crystal?" he asked to his son.

"She's sleeping" the boy replied "Are you making cookies?"

"Yes"

"Yay!" Adam said, smiling like a little kid.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You're like your father" he said.

Adam laughed too. He was ready to leave when Kurt's voice stopped him.

"Adam, wait"

The boy turned around and looked at his father.

"What?"

"I want to talk to you" Kurt said, taking off his oven mitt "It's about Crystal"

"What's wrong, you don't like her?"

"No, I think she's lovely. But, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure she's the one you want to be with"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can tell by the way that you look at her" Kurt said, picking his words carefully "That you don't really have… romantic feelings towards her"

Adam frowned, confused.

"She's the kind of girl that you would like to be friends with, not the one you would fall in love with, Adam. Because I have the feeling that you're in love with someone else"

"How do you…?" Adam said, surprised.

"I know you, Adam, you're my son" Kurt stepped towards him and fixed the collar of his shirt "I always know what you're thinking, or what you're feeling"

Adam looked at Kurt, who smiled at him. The boy thought about his father's words. He was right. His feelings for Crystal weren't exactly romantic. Yes, he liked her a lot, but more as a friend.

"Look, Adam" Kurt said "I don't know what are you waiting for. After all, I can tell that the person you're in love with actually loves you back"

Adam gaped at him. Did he know? Kurt smirked at him. Yes, he knew. For how long had he know? How did he know? Did Blaine know too?

"I…" Adam started, but Kurt interrupted him.

"You don't have to explain me anything. But I think that you should explain Crystal why you can't be with her anymore. After all, it's not okay to be with her when you don't really love her"

Adam nodded. Kurt patted his head and smiled.

"Good boy" he said "Now go"

Adam turned around when he was in the doorway and returned inside to hug his father.

"Thanks, papa" he said.

"You're welcome, honey" Kurt said.

Adam ran away and Kurt sighed. When would his kids learn that he knew them better than the back of his hand?

* * *

><p>David and Lucy walked around the disc store, holding hands.<p>

"Did you hear that Jonathan and Barbra broke up?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I saw it on Facebook" David said "I wonder why…"

"It's such a pity, they were a really cute couple"

"Yeah, I thought they were never going to break up"

Lucy looked at some random discs, and David pretended to do the same. But he was looking at his girlfriend, biting his lip.

"Do you think that we will ever break up?" he asked.

Lucy looked at him, surprised.

"Well, I don't know" she said "Why are you asking me this?"

"It's just that…" David sighed "I want to be with you forever. I'm sorry if I'm going too fast, but it's the truth. I've known this since we were kids, Lucy. You're the only one I want to be with"

Lucy smiled and hugged him.

"Me too" she said "I mean, I don't know what will happen, but I'm sure that I want to spend my whole life with you"

They both grinned and pressed their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes. A familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hey"

Lucy and David turned around. Hannah and Anna were standing there, smiling at them.

"Hi, girls" Lucy said.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, we just like to be here" David explained.

"We are going to watch a movie, do you want to come with us?" Hannah asked.

"Ugh, no" Lucy said.

"Lucy hates cinemas" David said.

Anna and Hannah raised her eyebrows.

"Well, that's weird" Anna said.

"I know" Lucy said, laughing "Especially when my mom is a movie director"

"We should go, our movie is about to start" Hannah said, looking at her watch "See you, guys!"

"Bye!" Lucy and David said as the twins walked away.

* * *

><p>The girls waited in line to enter the movie theater.<p>

"Stop eating the popcorn, Hannah!" Anna scolded her sister "The movie is going to start and we won't have anything to eat"

"Okay" Hannah said, but she got a handful of popcorn in her mouth when Anna wasn't watching.

"Hey, look, that boy is really cute" Anna said, looking at a boy who was standing near them.

"You're right" Hannah said, looking at him "Hold this"

She gave the popcorn to her sister and started to walk towards the boy. Anna grabbed her sleeve.

"Are you going to talk to him?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why not?" Hannah said.

"Well, I thought that you didn't want to…"

"Have anything to do with boys? That was before, remember?"

Anna let go of her sister, blinking rapidly.

"Yeah, you're right" she said.

"Now, if you excuse me" Hannah winked at her and walked towards the boy.

Anna watched her sister talk with him and smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Great, now Hannah is going to flirt with everyone" she muttered. Anna took a handful of popcorn and ate it, looking at her sister.

* * *

><p>"I understand"<p>

Adam widened his eyes, looking at the gentle smile on Crystal's lips.

"You do? I mean, you're not angry?" he said.

"No. Actually, I'm glad that you told me the truth, Adam" Crystal took his hands "The time I spent with you has been absolutely wonderful"

Adam couldn't believe it. How could she be so good?

"Crystal, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. It's okay. I really appreciate your honesty, and I wish you the best"

Crystal hugged him, and Adam hugged her back.

"Thanks, Crystal"

"You're welcome" she stood up "Now, help me to pack, I have to go back to New York" she seemed to remember something "Oh!"

Crystal took a piece of paper from her purse. She gave it to Adam.

"Give it to your dad. It's the recipe for the sauce he loved so much"

They both burst out laughing. This whole situation was kinda ridiculous, but everything went way better than expected, so the only thing they could do was laughing.

* * *

><p>Adam opened the front door and stepped inside. Blaine and Kurt looked at him from the living room.<p>

"Was everything okay?" Kurt asked as his son stepped inside the room.

"Yeah. Crystal was okay" Adam said.

"So, did you stay as friends?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" the boy said "Now, if you excuse me, I have to so something really important"

He left. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Blaine said.

"Of course she will" Kurt said.

They returned to their previous tasks. Both of them knew they didn't have to worry.

* * *

><p>Adam opened the door of his sister's room.<p>

"Do you know where Barbra is?" he asked.

"In the backyard, playing with Judy" Elizabeth answered.

Adam nodded and closed the door. Elizabeth smiled and took her phone. She sent a message to Sam.

"_It's time!"_

The answer came quickly.

"_Adam and Barbra are going to talk?"_

Elizabeth smiled and texted her back.

"_Yeah! :D"_

"_About time!"_

Elizabeth laughed. Sam was right, it was about time those two got together. She lay back in her bed, waiting for Barbra and Adam open the door to her room any time, grinning like idiots, to tell her that they were finally together.

* * *

><p>Adam stepped outside and looked around. She found Barbra playing with Judy, next to Kurt's orchids. He stopped for a moment just to look at her, laughing and playing with her dog. Adam sighed and walked towards her.<p>

"Barbra?"

She stood up when she saw him.

"Adam!" she exclaimed.

"We need to talk"

"I have something to tell you first" Barbra said.

"Okay"

Barbra sighed and looked at him in the eyes. Adam was looking at her expectantly, and she was fighting back her nervousness. Barbra felt like she was going to have a heart attack because of the way her heart was beating.

"Adam, I…"

"Yes, Barbra?"

"I just can't hold it anymore" Barbra said, taking his hands "I love you. I love you more than anything, and no matter how hard I try, I can't forget my feelings. Because I realized that my feelings can't be forgotten, and they shouldn't be forgotten. What I feel for you is just… beyond description"

Barbra inhaled sharply before she kept talking.

"Because every time I see you, I feel happy and warm on the inside, and I love everything about you. Your eyes, your smile, your voice, your messy hair… I know it sounds cliché, but it's the truth, Adam and I can't help it. I know that maybe you don't love me anymore, but as long as you know how I feel about you, it won't matter, because I can't hide it anymore, and I know that you're dating Crystal, and she's wonderful, but I kinda hate her, because I love you and…"

She was cut by Adam's lips crashing with hers. Barbra closed her eyes and buried her hands in Adam's locks. She felt his hands holding her tightly against his chest, like he never wanted to let her go again. They parted slowly, looking into each other's eyes. Both of them were flushed, and their hair was a mess.

"I love you too, Barbra" Adam said "I've always had, and I always will"

This time, Barbra kissed him. They clung to each other, breathing each other's fragrance, melting into each other's lips, finally being inside of the other's arms without guilt. Barbra broke the kiss.

"Wait, what about Crystal?" she asked.

"I explained her everything" Adam said, caressing Barbra's hair "She said it was okay"

Barbra didn't need any further confirmation to return to Adam's lips. Nothing mattered anymore, only how much they loved each other, how sweet it was to finally be together.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's what I call passion" Elizabeth said, and her parents nodded.<p>

"Let's give them a little privacy" Kurt said, closing the curtain.

Blaine and Elizabeth whined, but Kurt shushed them.

"They will be okay even if we're not observing them" he said.

"They wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for us!" Elizabeth said.

"I don't care" Kurt said "Stop whining and bring me my sketchbook, would you? I have an idea for an outfit"

Elizabeth sighed and went upstairs for Kurt's sketchbook. Blaine smiled and kissed his husband.

"I'm glad that they're finally together" he said.

"Me too. Remember when we were their age?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah" Blaine smiled goofily "We took our time too, huh?"

"It was worth the waiting"

Both men smiled and kissed again.

"Hey, it you wanted some time alone, you just had to tell me" Elizabeth said, covering her face with her father's sketchbook.

Kurt snatched the sketchbook from her hands, and Blaine and Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

><p>Jonathan was tired of looking at the ceiling. He sat straight in his bed and sighed. They boy stood up and sat in front of his keyboard. He started to play, and then, he began to sing.<p>

_Take my photo off the wall__  
><em>_If it just won't sing for you__  
><em>_'Cause all that's left has gone away__  
><em>_And there's nothing there for you to prove_

He tried not to think about Barbra, but it was impossible. Jonathan kept singing, pouring his soul into the song.

_Oh, look what you've done__  
><em>_You've made a fool of everyone__  
><em>_Oh well, it seems like such fun__  
><em>_Until you lose what you had won_

He was so sad and angry at the same time. But the thing that made him feel worse, was that all his love for Barbra had been in vain.

_Give me back my point of view__  
><em>_'Cause I just can't think for you__  
><em>_I can hardly hear you say__  
><em>_What should I do, well you choose_

"And I still love her" Jonathan thought while he sang.

_Oh, look what you've done__  
><em>_You've made a fool of everyone__  
><em>_Oh well, it seems like such fun__  
><em>_Until you lose what you had won_

He wondered what she was doing. Did she even think about him? Or she just didn't care anymore? All he knew was that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

_Oh, look what you've done__  
><em>_You've made a fool of everyone__  
><em>_A fool of everyone__  
><em>_A fool of everyone_

And all those questions kept assaulting him. Did she ever love him, even if it was just for a second? Could he forget her someday? Jonathan kept singing, with thousands of things roaming around in his mind.

_Take my photo off the wall__  
><em>_If it just won't sing for you__  
><em>_'Cause all that's left has gone away__  
><em>_And there's nothing there for you to do_

Jonathan closed his eyes, and didn't open them until he finished the song.

_Oh, look what you've done__  
><em>_You've made a fool of everyone__  
><em>_Oh well, it seems like such fun__  
><em>_Until you lose what you had won_

His heart ached as he sang the last lines, trying not to think about it.

_Oh, look what you've done__  
><em>_You've made a fool of everyone__  
><em>_A fool of everyone__  
><em>_A fool of everyone_

Jonathan sighed and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

><p>"Did they tell your parents?" Sam asked.<p>

"Yes. But Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn doesn't know yet" Elizabeth answered "I guess they'll have to tell them eventually"

"I'm happy that they're together"

"Tell me about it"

They both took a sip of their coffee. Elizabeth sighed and smiled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This was a pretty interesting year, don't you think?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled "And I bet next year will be even more amazing"

Elizabeth finished her coffee, and so did Sam. They stood up and left the coffee shop, holding hands. When they stepped outside, a strong wind blew.

"My hair!" Elizabeth exclaimed, holding it in place.

Sam laughed and kissed her.

"You're so adorable" she said.

"I know" Elizabeth said, smiling. She kissed Sam too, and they both smiled.

"Let's go, I'm sure my mom is making cookies"

"Let's go"

The girls walked away, laughing while they talked about the things that happened that year. They were right, it had been an interesting year. And the next one would be even more amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a couple things to say. First, there will be a sequel. It's going to be called "No Regrets, Just Love". But I'm going to take a little break before I start to write it. It won't be long, I promise ;).<strong>

**I also wanted to thank you all for reading this story. All of your reviews, alerts and favorites made me happy beyond words, and you really inspired me to keep writing this story. You guys are the best, thank you so much! See you soon ;D**


End file.
